


Future Dreams (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dear future self... (traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Rituals, POV Alternating, Pack Bonding/Feels, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spanish Translation, Spell Failure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles accidentalmente trae a sus hijos y de Derek del futuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387232) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> Como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, todos los creditos van para sus respectivos autores. Muchiisimas gracias a littlefrog1025 por darme el permiso para traducir este magnifico y genial fic.

—Stiles, relájate. Está bien. Vamos a encontrarla.

—¡Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual mi papá no me deja tener un perro! ¡El tiene razón! ¡Soy irresponsable e inmaduro! ¡No merezco preocuparme por otra cosa viviente!

—No crees que eres un poco duro contigo mismo—, dice Scott.

—Scott, ¿qué estamos haciendo ahora?

—Publicando anuncios para tu gato perdido.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tuve a Luna antes de que desapareciera, corrección: antes de que la perdiera?

—Uh, no sé. ¿Como, 2 o 3 semanas...?

—¡Correcto! ¡Exactamente! ¡Me designé poniéndome a cargo de cuidar de algo importante y valioso y lo jodí!

Scott ve la genuina sensación de fracaso en la cara de Stiles cuando sus ojos se humedecen con lágrimas que trata de devolver.

—No eres una persona horrible. Luna sólo está desaparecida, y la encontraremos. Lo prometo.

—Dejé la ventana abierta. Soy un idiota...

Scott toma el resto de los papeles de la mano de Stiles. —¿Por qué no te vas a casa y la esperas, a ver si ella regresa de esa manera? De esa manera estás en casa, también. En caso de que alguien llegue a casa. Pondré el resto de los anuncios.

Stiles se limpia los ojos con la manga. —...Es casi su hora de la cena. Ella come conmigo mientras hago mis deberes de química.

—Bueno. Eso es bueno. Ella tiene un horario contigo, una rutina. Lo que significa que tendrá hambre y encontrará el camino de regreso a casa. Deberías ir y esperarla.

Stiles realmente no quiere dejar de poner anuncios y preguntar a extraños al azar si han visto a su querido gato, pero está agotado por la preocupación, y han vagabundeando por Beacon Hills a pie durante las últimas 3 horas. Además, Scott tiene razón. Mejor que él esté en casa, en caso de que ella se desplace de esa manera, o que alguien la encuentre y quiera devolvérselo.

Stiles asiente. —Gracias, Scott—, dice, bajo y derrotado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al jeep?

—No. Gracias.

Scott observa a Stiles cruzar la calle con los hombros caídos hacia su jeep. Levanta la cinta adhesiva y la pistola de grapas y se dirige al poste de la luz de gas al final del bloque.

 

 

Derek está leyendo ‘La Edad de la Inocencia’ por tercera vez en su vida cuando lo escucha. Un ruido extraño, como un grito atrapado entre mendicidad y molestia. Sin levantar la cabeza de su libro, él lo sabe: gato.

El maullido suena de nuevo, acompañado con garras que intentan arañar el cristal.

Levanta la cabeza para tomar nota del animal. Es Luna. El gato de Stiles. Por el que ha estado obsesionado durante casi un mes.

Es grande, los ojos felinos lo miran directamente, todos tristes y solitarios, queriendo entrar, ser acariciado y alimentado. Es un animal hermoso, debe admitir Derek. Un gato de Bengala, cubierto de manchas como un leopardo, largo y ágil como uno.

Rasca de nuevo en la puerta de vidrio, mirando al hombre lobo, pidiendo ayuda.

¿Por qué vino aquí? Stiles nunca lo trajo aquí...

Derek cierra su libro y se acerca a la puerta. Él la abre solo un poco, pero es suficiente para que Luna se deslice y se ponga cómoda. En el sofá. Justo en el lugar donde estaba sentado. Ronroneando y mirándolo con adoración.

Definitivamente, el gato de Stiles. Es tan entrometido.

Su cola se mueve juguetonamente en los cojines, sin duda pone pelo por todas partes.

—No te estoy alimentando. Desafortunadamente tuve que escuchar 20 minutos de tu dueño que describía la dieta estricta en la que te tiene, —sólo de la comida para gatos más cara—, entonces no —dice cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

Luna baja del sofá y se acerca a él. Ella frota su cuerpo por todas sus piernas y pies, ronroneando como loca.

Derek cede. No puede; ella es muy adorable. Él la levanta, acunándola como un bebé, rascándola encima de su cabeza. Ella ronronea más fuerte. Contenta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, eh? ¿Stiles te dejó salir? No. Él no te perdería de vista. Me pregunto si él sabe dónde estás...

Luna golpea su mentón barbudo.

—Bien. Vamos a llevarte a casa. Tengo la sensación de que Stiles no tiene idea a dónde te has escapado.

Derek la sostiene firmemente en sus brazos mientras camina hacia la puerta principal, agarrando sus llaves y su chaqueta.

 

 

Stiles abre la puerta. Con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, el teléfono móvil apretado en su mano... —¡Luna! —La agarra del agarre de Derek con una sonrisa de alivio, y la besa repetidamente por toda la cara. —¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Estaba en pánico todo el día, ¡eres un mal gatito!

—¿Tuviste un ataque de pánico?

—Qué, —pregunta, finalmente reconociendo a Derek. —No, pero estaba cerca de uno. Estaba tan asustado. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Ella vino a mí. A casa.

—¡¿Todo el camino hasta la casa Hale?! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?, —Le dice al gato.

—Cogió el autobús, —responde Derek.

Stiles se queda aturdido por un breve momento, sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa se abra en su boca. Él resopla. —Bien, sourwolf. Eso fue realmente divertido.

Derek se encoge de hombros con su habitual mirada de descontento. Se da vuelta para salir del porche-

—Espera. ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa, —dice, un poco confundido por la pregunta. ¿A dónde más iría?

—¿No quieres la recompensa? Prometí una recompensa si la encontraban.

—Estoy bien sin eso, Stiles.

—Bueno, al menos déjame hacer algo por ti. No sabes lo que significa tenerla de vuelta conmigo.

—Está bien, Stiles. De verdad. —Derek solo quiere llegar a casa y terminar su libro. Está justo en la parte donde Newland le ruega a Ellen que sea su amante.

Stiles sale al porche entonces. —Derek, mira. Sé que no somos amigos, pero fue muy amable de su parte traer a Luna a casa. Estaba realmente molesto por ella corriendo. Sin embargo, en realidad estaba realmente enfadado conmigo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Solo pensé que ella era una cosa más que jodí por ser un inepto.

—No eres inepto, Stiles.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —¿De Verdad? ¿Nunca pensaste eso? ¿Decirlo?

Stiles podría no ser un lobo, pero es excelente para detectar gilipolleces. —No eres un idiota, Stiles. De verdad. Tú eres... —Derek cambia a su forma beta, ¡todos ojos rojos y colmillos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está pasando ?!

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí afuera? Por qué, —pregunta Stiles.

—Está en la casa, —gruñó Derek, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la segunda planta de la casa Stilinski. Derek irrumpe dentro, oliendo el aire, dando pasos cuidadosos hacia las escaleras.

¡Un fuerte golpe desde el piso superior hace sonar la lámpara en forma de araña en el comedor!

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?, —Susurra Stiles, aún apretando a Luna.

—Quédate atrás, Stiles, —ladró Derek en un tono bajo.

—Mira, esta es mi casa y si algún gilipollas o imbecil sobrenatural quiere robar y matarme, entonces voy a pelear antes de que suceda.

—¿Mientras intentas salvar la vida de tu gato?

—Sabes, es increíble cómo todavía puedes ser un idiota sarcástico mientras te mueves. Pensé que los colmillos harían demasiado difícil hablar.

—Me siento así cada vez que tu boca está llena de comida.

Stiles se prepara para responderle, ¡cuando una adolescente baja apresuradamente las escaleras! Ella gira a su derecha, luego se detiene, pareciendo perdida y confundida. —¿Qué diablos?, —Murmura. Ella se quita los auriculares de las orejas. Se da vuelta y Derek y Stiles la miran fijamente. —Papá, ¿por qué estamos en la casa del abuelo?

—Oye, papá, ¿puedo...?, —Comienza a decir un adolescente mientras baja los escalones del vestíbulo. —¿Espera? ¿Cómo llegamos a la casa del abuelo?

—Eso es lo que dije, —responde la muchacha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Gruñó Derek, de pie protectoramente frente a Stiles.

—¿Quiénes somos?, —Responde la niña, sonando sorprendida. Ella y el chico intercambian miradas nerviosas.

—Bien, respóndele, —Stiles dice.

—En serio, —pregunta el niño.

Derek le gruñe.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Okey. Okey. Jesús, papá.

—¿Papá? Papá, —repite Stiles.

—¿Qué está pasando? No me gusta esto. Se siente raro , —dice la niña.

Ella se ve incómoda. Y Stiles tiene el deseo más extraño de consolarla.

—Yo tampoco. Esto no es genial chicos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es esto una prueba o algo así, papá? , —Le dice el niño a Derek.

Derek lo mira con curiosidad... Se acerca a él, olfateando el aire entre ellos. El chico permanece en su lugar, nervioso pero no asustado, cuando Derek se acerca a él. Derek está en su espacio, con la nariz cerca del chico, oliéndolo, tratando de detectar... algo. —Hombre lobo, —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve con los ojos abiertos y vuelve a la forma humana en Stiles. —¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡No hice una mierda!

—Stiles.

—¡No lo hice!

—Algo pasó. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día? , —Dice, mirando con los brazos cruzados.

—¡No me des ese tono acusatorio! Te lo dije. No hice nada.

—¿No adquiriste un amuleto, o te topaste con una bruja, o hiciste un hechizo...?

Stiles parece tímido.

Derek se burla con una mirada de desaprobación. —Bueno, ¿cuál?

—Yo... podría haber... tipo de... tipo de... he... un hechizo de perdido y encontrado. Bueno, se suponía que era un hechizo de perdido y encontrado. Para Luna.

Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Jesucristo. Jodidos adolescentes...

—¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Derek! ¡Solo quería encontrar a mi gato!

—¿Y no podrías hacerlo de la manera normal? ¿Con anuncios o algo? ¿Cómo salió el hechizo?

—No lo sé. Yo... tuve que improvisar con un ingrediente.

—¿Qué ingrediente?

—... El hechizo necesitaba agua del río Nilo... y en su lugar podría haber usado simplemente agua del grifo. ¡Pero eso es solo porque no tenía el ‘agua bendita del Nilo’!

—¡Entonces no deberías haber hecho el hechizo!

—¡Lo sé! Y sé que podría haber ido a Deaton, pero él habría sido una herramienta al respecto y me habría dado todo este largo discurso sobre el ‘uso responsable de la magia’ o algo así, y simplemente me negaría las cosas, así que lo hice ¡yo mismo!

—¡Claramente! ¡¿Y adivina qué?! ¡Ahora, mis hijos están aquí!

—¿Tus qué?

—Mis hijos, —le hace un gesto al niño y a la niña. —Son mis hijos. Asumo.

El niño y la niña asienten, confirmando.

—Creo que eres un poco demasiado joven para tener adolescentes, Sourwolf. A menos que comenzaras, como, realmente joven, que espero que no hayas...

—Desde el futuro, Stiles, —irrita Derek, molesto.

Stiles los mira a ambos largamente. El chico definitivamente parece que podría ser el hijo de Derek: todo cabello oscuro, ojos preciosos y cejas fruncidas. La chica, por otro lado, podría ser de Derek, pero Stiles cree que puede tomar más de su madre. Ella tiene cabello largo y castaño y una nariz perfecta. Una boca pomposa y rosada y ojos claros, del color de la lila. Son hermosos.

¿Por qué no lo serían? Son los hijos de Derek, piensa Stiles para sí mismo.

—Entonces... viajé en el tiempo con tus hijos del futuro... Mi culpa.

Derek cierra los ojos con fuerza. Contando hasta 10 silenciosamente por paciencia.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Por favor. Sé que esto es aterrador y extraño, pero nos hace sentir incómodos , —dice el niño.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Es solo... algo que hacemos. Mucho , —dice Stiles.

Los dos adolescentes intercambian miradas nerviosas de nuevo.

—¿Pelean? ¿Mucho? Por qué, —pregunta el niño.

—Porque está exasperante, —responde Derek.

—Y él es grosero, —contesta Stiles.

—Sí, pero, lo arreglan, ¿verdad?, —Pregunta la niña, sonando esperanzada.

—Simplemente continuamos. No hay tiempo para disculparse cuando los cazadores intentan matarte , —le dice Derek .

—Tampoco hay tiempo para las 'gracias' aparentemente, —murmura Stiles, pero está seguro de que Derek lo escuchó.

—Es el pasado. Las cosas son diferentes. Ellos todavía tienen que cambiar. Eso es todo, —le dice el niño a su hermana. Ella asiente, entendiendo, aceptando su intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Y ahora qué?, —Pregunta.

—Vamos a Deaton. Veamos qué mierda evasiva puede decirnos sobre cómo hacer para que vuelvan a su tiempo, supongo. Por cierto, ¿qué año es?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—2039, —responde la niña. —¿Quién es Deaton?

—Es un veterinario. Y él era el emisario del paquete Hale, —responde Stiles.

—Espere. No eres el emisario, tata, —pregunta.

—... E-discúlpeme? ¿C-c-cómo me llamaste?

—¿Por qué Stiles sería mi emisario?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Espere. Volvamos a ti, —dice, señalando a la chica.— ¿Cómo me llamaste?, —Pregunta Stiles nuevamente.

—Tata. Como siempre hago, —dice ella.

—Eso... Eso es lo que pensé que habías dicho, —dice Stiles suavemente, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Qué significa 'tata'?, —Pregunta Derek.

Los adolescentes se vuelven hacia su ‘padre’ con confusión en sus caras.

—'Papá'. Tata significa ‘papá’ en polaco, —responde Stiles. Y por primera vez desde que Derek la trajo de vuelta, Stiles suelta a Luna, acribillada con tal sorpresa que ni siquiera nota su carrera hacia la ventana. Que todavía está abierta.

 

 

Derek abre la puerta. Scott viene irrumpiendo. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Qué le hiciste a él? —Allison, Lydia y Jackson le siguen.

—Cálmate. Él está bien. Está en el salón, —Derek asiente más adentro de la casa. —No hice nada.

—Dijo que era una emergencia.

—Y lo es. —Derek se hace a un lado, permitiendo que Scott entre más profundamente en la casa para encontrar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué está él aquí?

—Preguntáselo, —Derek se atraganta entre dientes, molesto ya por Scott.

—Jesús, McCall, en serio, —dijo Jackson, igual de irritado. Al menos Jackson tiene algo de sentido. El beta los pasa y entra.

Scott mira a Derek mientras sigue a Jackson, Allison sosteniendo su mano.

Lydia se queda parada. Ojos revoloteando por todo. —La casa es agradable. Hiciste un buen trabajo reconstruyéndola.

—Gracias, —dice Derek, cerrando la puerta.

—No creía que Erica tuviera un gusto tan sofisticado, —dice ella con ese aire perfectamente sarcástico, Lydia.

—Isaac diseñó todo, con la ayuda de Erica. Y su gusto, es bastante sofisticado , —le devuelve el sarcasmo.

Él no tiene que tomar esta mierda. No tienen que estar aquí. Le dijo a Stiles que los llamara porque son sus amigos y pensó que querrían saberlo. Por ayuda. No para que vengan a su casa y que sean completamente irrespetuoso. Especialmente sobre sus betas.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo hago, —dice Derek con una sonrisa. —Especialmente su gusto sofisticado en los niños, —comenta sobre Lydia y su relación perjudicial con Jackson.

A ella no le gusta eso, como lo evidencia su nariz respingona mientras se dirige al salón

Derek sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo, y se dirige también al salón. Boyd, Erica e Isaac ya están presentes, junto con los hijos de Derek.

—Bueno. Estupendo. Ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, comencemos y descubramos cómo solucionar todo esto. Lo cual ciertamente jodí, —dice Stiles, mirando a Derek.

—Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos dos hombres lobo?, —Interrumpe Scott.

—Voy a llegar a eso, Scottie. Espera un minuto. Antes de eso, solo quiero decir que sé que no todos nos llevamos bien, y que no hemos estado haciendo nada más que trabajar unos contra otros, en lugar de hacerlo el uno con el otro...

—Por el amor de Dios, Stilinski, —gime Jackson.

Derek se prepara para ponerlo en su lugar por ser grosero cuando...

—Muestra un poco de respeto, tú, reptil ignorante, —la hija de Derek le dice a Jackson, sus ojos tienen un brillo dorado mientras gruñe.

Jackson realmente retrocede un poco. Derek esconde una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero ella lo atrapa de todos modos y le guiña un ojo.

—Solo quería decir, antes de que me interrumpieran, que este es uno grande, y creo que todos vamos a tener que trabajar juntos en esto, porque según el mensaje, Deaton está de vacaciones durante 2 semanas, lo que ni siquiera pensé que él hiciera o supiera que hiciera, ya que es algo que la gente normal hace.

—No está de vacaciones. Está en una convención en Boston, y visita a su hermano que está enfermo , —corrige Scott.

—De todos modos, él no está aquí.

—Solo dinos qué pasó, Stiles, —dice Allison.

—Traté de hacer un hechizo para encontrar a mi gato perdido y, de alguna manera, traje a los hijos de Derek y los míos desde el futuro, —espeta rápidamente.

La habitación se queda en silencio por un momento.

—Repíteme eso una vez más, —dice Isaac.

—... Esta es Claudia... mi hija. Nuestra hija. Mía y de Derek.

Claudia hace una pequeña ola.

—Y este es DJ, nuestro hijo, —termina Stiles.

—Estás jodiendo con nosotros. Y no tengo tiempo para tonterías, Stilinski, —dice Jackson, levantándose de su silla.

—No lo es, —dice Erica, mirando largo y tendido a los dos nuevos lobos. Ella se acerca a ellos y huele. —Ellos huelen. Como ellos. Como manada.

Otro latido de silencio llena la habitación antes de que los lobos se abalancen para inhalar a DJ y Claudia...

Los ojos de Scott son caricaturescos. —Ellos... Huelen, como vosotros. Me gusta...

—¿Cómo les di a luz? Sí, parece que el embarazo masculino es una cosa con las criaturas sobrenaturales y los humanos con los que están emparejados, Scottie, —dice Stiles. Está tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero Stiles no lo está si no un poco nervioso al descubrir que tal cosa es posible. Y le sucede a él dentro de unos cuantos años.

—Espere. Entonces, en el futuro, tú y Derek se enrrollan y tendrán dos hijos, —pregunta Jackson.

—No se ’enrrollan’. Ellos están casados. Y no somos solo dos de nosotros. Hay cuatro, —responde DJ.

—CUATRO, —todos gritan. Stiles y Derek incluidos.

—Sí. Yo, Claudia, y los gemelos, Tally y Theo, —responde DJ encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles se cae en un sillón. —Cuatro... dejé que sourwolf me dejará embarazado tres veces...

—Tally y Theo? Después de mis padres, —pregunta Derek. Él no puede evitar la curiosidad en su tono.

DJ asiente. —Sí. Llamamos a Talia 'Tally' para abreviar.

—Mis tías solían llamar a mi mamá así..., —recuerda Derek.

Stiles se sobresalta lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la expresión lúgubre y con reminiscencias en el rostro de Derek ante la mención de su familia. Claudia toca suavemente la mano de Derek. Y algo dentro de Stiles se calienta un poco en la interacción.

—¿Qué edad tienen los gemelos?, —Pregunta Erica.

—Eso es lo que quieres saber, —grita Scott.

Erica se encoge de hombros.

—Ocho, —responde DJ.

—¿Cómo sabemos que eres quien dices que eres?, —Pregunta Lydia, porque es necesario implementar un poco de lógica e ir al grano en esta conversación. —¿Cómo sabemos que no eres cambiante, enviado aquí para matarnos a todos?

Claudia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y quién eres?, —Pregunta DJ, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con una mirada dura a la pelirroja, y se parece mucho a Derek en este momento.

Lydia parece sorprendida, como si la pregunta fuera obvia. Pero por la mirada en la cara de DJ, ella puede ver que habla en serio. La saca un poco. —Yo soy... soy Lydia. Lydia Martin.

DJ se encoge de hombros. ¿Y?

—Soy una amiga. Amiga de tu padre Stiles. Somos manada.

—No, no lo eres, —dice descaradamente. —Nunca te hemos visto. Y mucho menos haber oído hablar de ti.

Lydia está un poco sorprendida. Su orgullo herido. Stiles no habla de ella, y ella no está cerca. En el futuro ella no está en la manada.

—Solo hay otras tres personas en esta sala que conocemos. Y son manada, —le dice DJ.

—Quién, —pregunta Allison.

—Por supuesto que tú no, cazadora, —dice DJ.

—Tío Boyd, tío Isaac y tía Erica. Eso es lo que sabemos. Esa es nuestra manada, —dice Claudia.

Las tres betas intercambian sonrisas.

—¿No me conoces? ¿'Tío Scott'?

DJ se burla. —Sabemos de ti. Hiciste tata elegir entre tú y papá. Y eligió a papá , —dice DJ con aire de suficiencia.

Stiles y Scott se miran a los ojos, sorprendidos por las noticias. Son mejores amigos. Hermanos. De. Por vida. Siempre. Ellos nunca... Son manada. Familia. No pueden separarse, y mucho menos tener una pelea desagradable. Ellos se necesitan el uno al otro.

Scott chasquea. —¡Todo esto es ridículo! ¡Ambos son cambiantes, como dijo Lydia! ¡De ninguna manera Stiles estaría con Derek! ¡Lo odia! ¡Se odian mutuamente! ¡Y Stiles es mi amigo! ¡Él está en mi manada! Somos leales el uno al otro, y vosotros dos son... Son fanáticos, —estalla Scott.

La cara de Derek se endurece ante los gritos y el insulto de Scott a sus hijos.

Stiles se parte del sillón. —¡Scott! Cálmate.

—¡No! ¡Ellos no saben de lo que están hablando! ¡Los tios no se quedan embarazados, y tú no lo harías con Derek! ¡Especialmente con Derek! ¡Es un gilipollas!

Los ojos de DJ se vuelven amarillos y sus dientes se convierten en afilados colmillos. Él saca las garras de su mano derecha. —Lo vería si fuera tú.

Scott aparece en la cara de DJ. —¿Oh si? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Derek intenta que paren, pero Stiles está allí instantáneamente, empujando entre ellos. —Calmaos chicos. De verdad. Scott relájate y DJ vuelve a cambiar.

Scott frunce el ceño y DJ levanta una ceja, desafiando a Scott a dar el primer paso. Esto es feo y está a punto de derramarse sangre en la bonita alfombra de Derek. Scott también se incrustó, pero DJ todavía tiene un aire de calma a su alrededor. Él solo está esperando a Scott... Entonces, si alguien tiene una cabeza más fría...

—DJ retrocede, —le dice Stiles.

—¡Papá! Él….

—Dije que retrocedieras, —Stiles repite severamente, sabiendo que al menos debe tener la autoridad parental sobre el hombre lobo.

A regañadientes, las características lobunas de DJ cambian a ser humano.

Stiles se vuelve hacia su amigo. —No son cambiantes, Scott. Son míos. Y de Derek. Siento que. Quiero decir, Claudia no solo tiene el nombre de mi madre, ¡sino que se parece exactamente a ella! ¡Los oliste! Los cambiantes pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero duplicar el olor de una persona... De ninguna manera. Tú lo sabes. Ahora, no sé exactamente qué es lo que los lleva a ser mis hijos, pero lo son, y están atrapados aquí, lo que significa que en el futuro, yo probablemente esté enloqueciendo ahora, así que tenemos que llevarlos de regreso a casa. A su tiempo. Necesito ayuda con eso. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Por favor?

Scott frunce el ceño con fuerza a los dos adolescentes, luego a Derek... —No.

—¿De verdad, Scott? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—¿Por qué debería ayudar? No estás en mi manada, y no estoy en la tuya.

—¡En el futuro!

—¡No importa a cuando sea! ¡Tú eliges a Derek! ¡Y lo último que voy a hacer es ayudarlo a él y a su estúpida manada!

—Dios. Eres un bebé. ¡Solo un bebé egoísta!

—¡Bueno, al menos no soy la mascota de Derek!

Ese duele. Muy por debajo del cinturón.

—Por favor, déjame golpearlo, tata. Por favor, —DJ suplica. Claudia, Boyd, Isaac y Erica se ponen de pie detrás de él, con ganas de que algo explote también.

Stiles está enojado. Decepcionado. Aturdido. Pero sobre todo con el corazón roto. Scott está enojado, y es malo, solo para fastidiar a Derek y para llevar a cabo eventos imprevistos contra Stiles que aún no han ocurrido. Genial. Stiles puede ser un idiota, también. —No. Solo vamos a dejarlo ir. Pronto se dará cuenta de que apenas puede limpiar su trasero sin mí, —Stiles dice.

Scott sale corriendo de la habitación y sale por la puerta. Allison lo persigue.

Jackson se pone de pie. —Lydia.

Ella duda. La curiosidad y algo más que Stiles no puede precisar, la hace vacilar al irse.

—Lydia. Venga.

A regañadientes, deja que Jackson la lleve fuera de la casa. Escuchan cuando la puerta de entrada se cierra.

—... Bueno, eso fue agradable, —bromea Isaac.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco ante el intento de humor de Isaac.

—... ¿Estás bien, tata?, —Pregunta Claudia.

—Solo necesita refrescarse.

—No pregunté por Scott. Pregunté por ti.

Stiles se vuelve hacia su hija, —Estoy bien. Scott es...

—Un idiota, —pregunta DJ sarcásticamente.

—Él puede serlo, —admite Stiles. —Y a veces él es el mejor amigo que un hombre podría tener. —La tristeza que emana de Stiles hace que toda la habitación huele a ácido, como el té fermentado.

—Ha sido una noche larga. Creo que todos deberían dormir un poco, y resolveremos todo por la mañana , —sugiere Derek.

—Um, papá, —dice Claudia, llamando su atención. Derek se sorprende un poco de lo rápido que suena bien. —Mi habitación es la habitación de la tía Erica, —continúa.

—Y la mía es el de tío Isaac, —agrega DJ.

—Es genial. Isaac y yo nos quedaremos en el salón, —Erica se compromete.

—Gracias, tía Erica. —Le besan la mejilla y ella se sonroja.

—¿Podemos tener un abrazo de 'buenas noches', —pregunta DJ. —Sería un poco extraño no hacerlo.

Derek despliega sus brazos, mirando de reojo a Stiles, esperando sus primeras respuestas para que pueda seguir su ejemplo.

—Um, y-yeah. Claro, —dice Stiles.

DJ y Claudia se turnan para abrazar tanto a Stiles como a Derek. Debería parecer extraño, pero no lo es. Se siente cálido y reconfortante, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

 

 

DJ y Claudia giran para subir las escaleras.

—Oye. ¿Qué representa DJ? , —Pregunta Stiles.

—Derek, Jr.

Derek quiere controlar el rápido latido de su corazón, pero sabe que DJ puede escucharlo cuando le lanza una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Debería haberlo sabido, —Stiles sonríe.

DJ y Claudia dicen sus ‘buenas noches’ una vez más antes de subir las escaleras para acostarse.

—Gracias por renunciar a tu habitación, Catwoman. Tú también, Isaac. Eso estuvo bien, y estoy seguro de que pueden usar un poco de normalidad ya que todo esto sucedió.

Erica se encoge de hombros. —Sin sudar. Son los hijos del Alfa, ¿verdad? —Ella le da un beso en la mejilla a Stiles, dejando un gran labio rojo. —No te preocupes por McCall. Él vendrá con la cola entre las piernas. —Ella dice 'buenas noches' y se va escaleras arriba.

—Entonces... vosotros dos se casan y tienen hijos... Jodidamente raro. Pero al menos son lindos, —comenta Isaac. Él, también, luego hace su camino arriba. Boyd simplemente golpea a Derek en el hombro, y luego va a su habitación en silencio.

—Jesús, —Stiles gime en voz baja.

—... ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Tu mejor amigo acaba de dejarte.

—Lo sé. Yo estaba ahí.

—No estoy restregándotelo. Solo estoy...

—Lo sé, Derek. Solo estoy siendo un tipo inteligente. Como de costumbre.

Derek resopla.

—¿Acabo de hacerte reír?

—No se lo digas a nadie. Perderé mi credibilidad en la calle.

La cara de Stiles se ilumina. —Dos chistes realmente divertidos en un día. Debe ser mi cumpleaños. —Derek le da una sonrisa genuina, y Stiles de repente siente que ganó la lotería. —¿Puedes creer que se supone que estamos casados y con cuatro hijos? Tal vez no sea el futuro, sino un universo alternativo, —bromea Stiles.

—Tal vez. Pero no lo creo.

—... Yo, tampoc... Mira, mi papá está trabajando un turno doble, y no quiero estar en casa solo.

—Puedes pasar la noche. No tienes que preguntar.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero gracias

Derek asiente. —Puedes tener mi habitación.

—No quiero echarte.

—Está bien, Stiles. Dormiré en el salón con Erica e Isaac.

Boyd, Isaac y Erica trotan por las escaleras en pijama, llevando almohadas y mantas.

—Stiles puede tomar mi habitación. Puedo quedarme en el salón con Erica e Isaac, —le ofrece Boyd, obviamente al haber escuchado su conversación.

—Gracias, Boyd, —le dice Stiles.

Los tres betas desaparecen en el salón

—¿Ver? Ahora, no te echan.

Derek asiente, dejándolo ir antes de que den vueltas en espiral en su habitual ida y vuelta. —Hablaremos por la mañana.

—Cierto.

—Voy a llamar a mi papá.

—¿Dónde vas a decirle que estás?

No puede decirle al sheriff que está con Scott. Podría llamar a Melissa, preguntar por Stiles o tratar de confirmar que está allí. Y a pesar de que Derek fue exonerado por matar a su propia hermana, Derek supone que Stiles no le hará saber a su padre que pasará la noche en su casa.

—Con Danny. Él lo conoció. Sabe que está en el equipo de lacrosse y cree que es bueno. Fácil cobertura .

—Cierto.

—¿Dónde está la habitación de Boyd? Creo que voy a acostarme también.

—Por las escaleras. Primera puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias. Buenas noches, Derek.

Derek observa a Stiles subir la escalera. —Noches.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles voltea la última tortita en la sartén. Las salchichas están listas, y hay un montón de huevos revueltos esperando a ser comidos antes de que se enfríen.

—Stiles. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Flagelos de Stiles. —¡Jesús! Ponte una campanilla. Stiles lo mira. Derek. Con solo un par de pantalones de pijama sueltos, su musculoso y peludo pecho desnudo y su cabello negro azabache revuelto, recién salido de la cama. Un rubor rosado calienta las mejillas de Stiles antes de volver rápidamente a la estufa. —¿Cómo se ve? Estoy preparando el desayuno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso?

—Lo sé, pero tenía hambre, había comida, y no soy el único en la casa en este momento. Se llama ser amable. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Escucho que a la gente le gusta.

Derek ignora su sarcasmo a favor del café recién hecho. Derek toma nota de Stiles con un par de prendas limpias. —¿Te fuiste a casa?

—¿No me oíste salir? Tsk. Tsk. Alguien necesita comprobar sus sentidos lobunos. Quería hacerle saber a mi padre que estoy bien, y pensé en traerle una muda de ropa para DJ. Somos más o menos de la misma altura, así que esperamos que se ajusten a él. Claudia puede usar lo que Erica pueda darle.

Derek hizo un inventario mental rápido de todos los atuendos que ha visto usar a Erica hasta el momento, y no está tan seguro de que le guste la idea de que su hija de 15 años use esa ropa tan reveladora. Optimistamente, Erica tiene una camiseta vieja y un par de pantalones de chándal que puede prestar.

—Es tan raro que mi hijo esté aquí, conmigo, cuando adolescente, un año mayor que yo, podría agregar, y estamos compartiendo ropa. Esto definitivamente está en la parte superior de mi lista de mierda extraña e inesperada.

—¿Más extraño que quedar embarazada tres veces?

—¿Sabías eso? —Stiles apaga la estufa, agregando el último panqueque a la pila de panqueques dorados que ya tiene en un plato de cerámica azul. —¿Sabías que los hombres podían tener bebés?

—Es raro. Extremadamente raro. El compañero de un Alfa en Spokane con quien mi madre era amiga estaba embarazado. Es el único tipo embarazado que he conocido.

—¿Era él un hombre lobo?

—Humano.

—Apuesto a que perdió su mierda cuando se enteró.

—No. Realmente no. Creció en una manada, por lo que sabía lo que podría pasar si se apareaba con un Alfa.

—¿Solo Alfas puede dejar embarazado a otro tio?

—Por lo que entiendo, pero aún así, es muy raro que suceda.

—Nos sucedió tres veces aparentemente.

—Parece que sí.

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior, mirando por encima del hombro de Derek.

—Qué, —pregunta Derek, porque conoce esa cara. Mejor que Stiles asuma que lo hace.

—Nada. Solo... Mira, lo que Scott dijo no era verdad. No es verdad. No te odio, Sourwolf. Me llevó un tiempo confiar en ti, pero... no te odio.Por extraño que parezca.

—Yo tampoco te odio, Stiles. —Y honestamente no lo hace.

Stiles asiente. —Bueno. Bien... Aún eres grosero.

—Y todavía eres exasperante.

—¿Pero no nos odiamos el uno al otro?

—No.

—Puedo lidiar con eso. Un avance, —se encoge de hombros.

Es el turno de Derek para asentir.

—Sabes, creo que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido sin que me digas que me calle, y yo llamándote gilipollas.

Derek suelta una breve carcajada. Se dio cuenta, pero encuentra los comentarios de Stiles sobre el asunto tan elocuentes y tan tontos como de costumbre.

Claudia bosteza, colmillos asomando un poco, mientras entra a la cocina. —Tata, ¿hiciste el desayuno?

Stiles llena un plato y lo coloca frente a ella en la ‘isla’.

Boyd, Isaac y Erica aparecen de repente, con los ojos hambrientos por la comida en la estufa.

—Hay suficiente para todos. ¿Dónde está DJ?

Claudia se burla, vertiendo sinope en las tortitas sobre su plato. —¿Alguna vez se levanta temprano?, —Dice, como si supieran.

Derek sonríe mientras la mira y luego sacude salsa picante sobre sus huevos. A su padre le encantaban las comidas picantes y calientes, y siempre lo hacía.

—Su desayuno va a enfriarse, y tengo que llegar a la escuela en media hora, —dice Stiles, sonando mucho más maternal de lo esperado.—Qué, —pregunta cuando unas miradas extrañas se disparan en su dirección. Claudia, sin embargo, le da una sonrisa de complicidad mientras busca en su comida. —Voy a ir a despertarlo.

Derek está a un momento de protestar, porque Stiles aún no ha comido y es él quien preparó el desayuno, pero también porque DJ no tiene donde estar, lo que lo justifica levantarse temprano. Pero Stiles ya está en la escalera con la ropa extra que trajo antes de que Derek pueda decir una palabra.

»» »

DJ está tendido sobre la cama tan al azar que hace que Stiles quiera reírse. Él duerme de la misma manera, despertando en la mañana en un charco de baba en un extraño giro de extremidades, que no tiene idea de cómo terminó de esa manera.

Stiles pone la ropa en una silla. Se acerca al lado de la cama. La cabeza de DJ se inclina. Él sacude su hombro. —DJ. DJ. Deej.

El adolescente dormido gime. —5 minutos, tata. Por favor.

—Desayuno, amigo.

DJ gime de nuevo, y gira la sábana. Se detiene revelando un moretón gigante y morado en el cuello del tamaño de un puño.

—¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?

Los ojos de DJ se abren, abiertos y horrorizados a Stiles. Él se cubre inmediatamente con la sábana. —Nada, —responde con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¿Es eso un chupetón?

—Um... ¿Tal vez?

—¿Por qué tienes un chupetón en el cuello? ¿Cómo conseguiste un chupetón en tu cuello? ¿Por qué no lo vi ayer?! —Stiles no tiene idea de por qué está tan... lívido. Por qué siente la necesidad de agarrar a DJ por los hombros y sacárselo de encima.

—¿Qué pregunta quieres que conteste primero?

—¡Todas!

—Bueno, mira, um, es... es

—¡Derek!

—¡Oh, vamos, tata! ¡No llames a papá por esto! ¡Por faaaaavor! Te estoy suplicando. Lo vas a convertir en algo...

—¿Qué sucede?, —Le pregunta Derek que aparece en la puerta.

—Maldición, —se queja DJ en voz baja.

—¡Tiene un chupetón enorme en el cuello!

—¿Qué? —Derek entra más en la habitación, justo en su hijo. Levanta la barbilla de DJ con la mano, inspeccionando su cuello. Sus dedos se tensan en la mandíbula de su hijo. —Mejor que no sea un mordisco de reclamo.

—Dios, papá, no! ¡Lo juro! Es solo, ya sabes... un chupetón.

—¿De quien?

DJ se encoge de hombros.

—Fuera con eso. No es que podamos ir a buscar al niño y darle una paliza o algo así. Esto sucede dentro de 27 años , —dice Stiles.

—Entonces no debería ser un gran problema si no quiero hablar de eso, claro, —responde DJ con una familiar sonrisa astuta, y de repente Stiles no tiene nada más que simpatía por su propio padre.

—Quién, —Derek pregunta con severidad.

Y DJ no puede resistir a sus padres, tengan la edad que tengan. O en cualquier momento y espacio que aparezca. —Bailey. —No tienen referencia para el nombre, por lo que DJ aclara vacilantemente. —El hijo de Shadow.

—Conozco a Shadow. Él y Laura solían salir por un tiempo cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. Él es el hijo del Alfa Lilly, en el condado de Del Notre.

—Bueno, de alguna manera se convierte en Alfa después de que el Alfa Lilly repudia a su hija antes de morir porque se fugó con ese cazador. Bailey es el hijo menor de Alfa Shadow... y... a veces... nosotros... conectamos.

—Pero no te permitas ser marcado así. Eres demasiado joven para eso, —le dice Derek.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera escuchado este discurso tantas veces. —Lo sé. Estábamos besándonos y se puso un poco pesado y realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo…. Bien, eso suena cojo como el infierno, —él cede ante las miradas escépticas de sus padres, —pero realmente no le dije que me marcara me marque esta manera. Lo juro.

—¿Por qué no lo vi ayer?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—…Maquillaje.

Stiles se burla.

—No estaba tratando de ser sigiloso; Es solo que vosotros hicisteis un escándalo la última vez, con Molly...

—¿Muchacha? Esto es algo recurrente contigo, —pregunta Stiles.

—Oh, sí. Él es, como, un mujeriego, —se burla Claudia, de pie en la puerta, comiendo un plátano.

—¡Cállate, Claudia!

—La verdad duele, —dice ella con cara de suficiencia.

Él gruñe. Ella gruñe. Él cambia...

—¡Deteneos! ¡Ahora! No cambies uno delante de otro, —Derek les ladra. —Claudia, ve a ver si Erica tiene ropa para que te la pongas. Y nada de lo que parezca... revelador, por favor.

—Bien, —suspira. Ella se da vuelta para irse —Oh, esa chica pelirroja de ayer está en la puerta. Boyd no la dejará entrar a menos que se lo digas. —Las cerraduras marrones se abren en un suave ruido y ella desaparece por el pasillo en busca de Erica.

—¿Qué está haciendo Lydia aquí?, —Se pregunta Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros. Él tampoco lo sabe.

—¿Puede entrar?

Derek asiente.

—Gracias. —Stiles se vuelve hacia DJ. —Esto no ha terminado. —DJ le da una mirada de derrota, pero asiente. Stiles sale de la habitación.

—El tiene razón. Esto sigue siendo una discusión.

—Solo mis padres me atraparían durante dos etapas diferentes de tiempo, —dice el adolescente con una dramática caída en su cama.

Derek no puede evitar sonreír. Él puede parecerse a Derek, pero él es todo Stiles. Arroja la ropa que Stiles trajo a la cama. —Vístete. Desayuno en 10 minutos.

»» »

—¿Qué pasa, Lydia?

Boyd se hace a un lado, dejando que Lydia cruce el umbral. —Estás bien, —le pregunta a Stiles.

—Oh, sí. Estoy bien.

Boyd asiente y regresa a la cocina.

—Bueno. Eso fue raro. ¿Cree que voy a apuñalarte hasta la muerte con una katana?, —Se burla.

—No lo sé. Tal vez solo estaba preguntando por la noche anterior. Hablando de eso, ¿qué haces aquí, Lydia?

—Anoche fue un poco impactante. Para todos. Y como fue, creo que las emociones de las personas están siendo demasiado altas y obstaculizan lo importante.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Necesitamos encontrar la manera de hacer que Claudia y DJ vuelvan a su tiempo. Me gustaría ayudar.

—¿Por qué? Lydia Martin no hace nada sin un motivo oculto.

—Eso es de lo que tengo miedo.

—Estoy seguro de que somos nosotros dos. ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí? Estás en la manada de Scott...

—Así como tú.

—Él no lo cree así. Él casi me echó a patadas anoche.

—Pero no lo hizo, Stiles. Vosotros sois los mejores amigos. Él simplemente está conmocionado.

—Le daré eso, pero también está dejando que lo que siente por Derek nuble su juicio sobre lo que es correcto.

—Scott tiene todo el cachorro y tiene un nervio puro. Él no es un Alfa como Derek, o estratégico como tú. Él no puede compartimentar sus emociones por lo que es bueno.

—¿Y es por eso que estás aquí?

—Sí. Parcialmente.

—¿La otra parte?

—¿Por qué no puedo ayudar, Stiles? ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan a la defensiva al respecto? —Ella está tratando de desviarse, pero ella es terrible en eso.

—Porque estos son mis hijos, Lydia. No son extraterrestres, no cambiaformas, no son de un universo alternativo. Son míos. Tal vez no en este momento, pero en este mundo, y en esta vida, por lo que me preocupo por ellos y lo que les sucede y por qué alguien repentinamente los encuentra curiosos. Que Dios lo bendiga, lo amo, incluso ahora que él es un completo idiota, pero Scott no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para enviarte como espía o explorador. Esto es todo tu. No me importa que me ayudes. Solo quiero saber por qué quieres hacerlo.

Él no va a dejar que se vaya. Ella lo sabe. Stiles es un gran detector de mentiras (porque él mismo pasa tanto tiempo mintiendo), por lo que ella sabe que no decir la verdad no es la forma de ir con él. No ayudará con lo que ella quiere.

—Tus hijos no me conocen. Has pasado años enamorado de mí, prácticamente obsesionado, y tus hijos ni siquiera han oído hablar de mí. Ellos no conocen a Scott. Él es tu mejor amigo. Él es tu hermano, y lo rechazan. Lo poco que saben sobre él los enoja. Ellos reconocen esta casa como su hogar. Llaman 'familia' a los betas de Derek. Algo pasa. Algo cambia, y no somos la gente que una vez fuimos, —dice, aparentemente molesta.

—Se llama crecer. Es la edad adulta. El futuro. Las cosas cambian. La gente se distancia, Lydia.

—¿Ves? Suenas tan despreocupado. Como si ya hubiera sucedido. En esto estamos todos involucrados, en lo sobrenatural, nos ha hecho cercanos. Después de lo que Peter me hizo... pienso en todos nosotros como amigos, pero la manada nos hace algo más, como familia. Una familia que evidentemente se desmorona en el futuro. No quiero eso. Entonces, quiero saber por qué sucede, —confiesa.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quieres conocer a mis hijos?

—... más o menos.

Stiles entrecierra sus ojos estrechamente, mirando profundamente... —Quieres sacarles información.

—¡No los voy a ahogar!

—¡Espero que no! ¡Derek te rompería el cuello en un segundo!

—Él es protecto. Con ellos, y sus betas. Lo entiendo.

—Todo el 'efecto mariposa' y todo me hace cansarme de dejarte hacer eso. Si sabemos algo, podríamos arruinar algo a lo grande tratando de cambiarlo. Nos gustaría... ¡hacer que Donald Trump fuera presidente o algo así!

—Te juro que nunca dejaría que eso suceda, —dice con nada más que seriedad en su voz. —Solo quiero hacerles un par de preguntas insípidas. Sin detalles. Lo prometo.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos obteniendo de su consulta?

—'Nosotros'?

Stiles se esfuerza por no parecer tan avergonzado ante su escabullimiento de la lengua. ¿Cuándo comencé a pensar en la manada de Derek como ‘nosotros’? —Quise decir...

—Se lo que quisiste decir. Solo estoy tratando de demostrar mi punto. Sé latín, griego, español y francés. Puedo traducir todo lo que necesites. Y sabes que me gustan los rompecabezas y el misterio tanto como tú. Además, mis habilidades de investigación son mucho más profundas que las tuyas.

—Son adecuadas, —muerde con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sonríe por sus celos.

—Déjame hablar con Derek al respecto. Es su manada, y también sus hijos.

Es lo mejor que va a sacarle tan de repente. Ella no va a empujar. —Bueno. Gracias. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la escuela?

—Mmm no. Esta bien. Gracias, sin embargo .

Ella asiente. Él abre la puerta y ella se va.

Stiles regresa a la cocina. Derek, sus betas, DJ y Claudia están allí, puliendo lo último que queda del desayuno. —Lydia, quería...

—Lo sabemos. Lo escuchamos, —dice Erica.

Malditos hombres lobo.

—Entonces, —se vuelve hacia Derek.

—No lo sé. Déjame pensar en ello. Te lo haré saber más tarde. —Derek mira el reloj en la estufa. —Mierda. Tengo que llevarlos a la escuela.

—Los llevaré a todos, —dice Stiles. —De esa manera puedes quedarte aquí, y no tienes que dejar a DJ y Claudia.

—Estaremos bien si papá se va por 5 minutos, tata, —dice Claudia, vestida con un par de jeans y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello está recogido en un moño desordenado. Se parece tanto a su tocaya que hace que el pecho de Stiles se tense.

—Nos vas a dar un paseo, Stiles, —pregunta Erica.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?

—Gracias, —dice Isaac, sonando un poco sorprendido. —Conseguiré mi mochila.

Isaac y Erica desaparecen por sus cosas. Boyd agarra un contenedor Tupperware y se lo da a Stiles. —Tú desayuno. No comiste.

—¿Lo empacaste para mí?

Boyd se encoge de hombros. —Los huevos revueltos fríos no son tan malos, —dice antes de subir las escaleras para sus cosas.

»» »

Cuando Stiles se detiene en el estacionamiento de la escuela, es inmediatamente recibido por las miradas frías de Scott, Allison y Jackson cuando pasan junto a la puerta de entrada con Lydia, como si fuera ‘The Wanderers’*.

Stiles se detiene justo al frente de Scott. Boyd, Erica e Isaac se agolpan detrás de él. —¿Podemos cortar esta mierda y resolver esto?

—Ahora les estás dando paseos a la escuela, —pregunta Scott.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—¿Estás en la manada de Derek?

—¿Por qué importa?

—Porque se supone que no debes serlo. Tu eres mi amigo. Estás en mi manada.

—¡No soy un juguete, y no quiero que se peleen dos grandes matones!

—Entonces, ¿Derek te pidió que estuvieras en su manada? ¡Sabes que él realmente no te quiere! ¡Él solo te está usando para llegar a mí! ¡Él me quiere en su manada!

—Ah, claro, porque la idea de que alguien, incluso Derek -especialmente Derek- podría pensar que soy útil, o un activo a tener en cuenta es por algún motivo oculto detrás de eso. ¡No puede pensar que soy inteligente, rápido y lógico! No, él sabe que somos uns manada de negocios y si él quiere a Scott McCall, él también debe tomar Stiles, o mejor aún, ¡usar Stiles!

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—Eres jodidamente increíblemente, McCall. Completamente irreal. —Stiles lo empuja, chocando con su hombro cuando entra al edificio. Boyd, Isaac y Erica lo siguen diligentemente adentro.

Lydia resopla y pone los ojos en blanco. Entra pisando fuerte en la escuela, molesta por la estupidez que tiene delante.

»» »

—¿Podemos entrenar?, —Pregunta DJ. —Me siento un poco nervioso.

Derek está lavando los platos y está un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. Boyd suele ser el único a quien le gusta entrenar, o le pide que lo haga. Isaac y Erica lo tratan como la tarea que él y sus hermanos solían hacer cuando su madre los obligaba a hacer su tarea y luego se entrenaban antes de siquiera pensar en mirar la televisión o comer después de la escuela.

—Sí. Por supuesto. —Y la mirada emocionada en sus caras hace sonreír a Derek. —Déjame ponerme algo mejor. —Apaga el grifo y se dirige a su habitación.

»» »

Stiles y Scott tienen 5 clases juntos si cuenta el almuerzo y el 3 ° período de la hora de estudio. Basta decir que fue difícil tratar de evitarse el uno al otro. Se sentaron por separado, se ignoraron mutuamente, e irradiaron tanta tensión que incluso Danny lo notó, y preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—Jodidamente excelente, Danny. Gracias, —dice Stiles, todo con los labios apretados y zalamero.

Danny retrocede y no le dice palabra por el resto del día.

Allison le lanza una mirada herida y lastimosa que parece haber recogido de su novio durante todo el primer período de Escritura Creativa. También tiene Inglés Avanzado e Historia Avanzada con ella, y hace un buen trabajo evitando sus grandes y dulces ojos marrones al concentrarse en las asignaciones de trabajo durante la clase. Ayuda que Lydia también esté en esas clases, por lo que Allison se ocupa de sentarse y hablar con ella.

Boyd también está en Inglés Avanzado con los tres. Él entra y hace una línea directa hacia el asiento junto a Stiles, recostándose en su silla y dándole a Stiles una suave sonrisa. Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa.

La hora de estudio no es tan malo. Todos extrañamente tienen el mismo período, pero Stiles termina en una mesa solo con Boyd, Isaac, Erica y Greenberg, que está trabajando en un proyecto con Erica para su clase de español, aunque todo lo que parece estar haciendo es comerse su escote mientras ella conjuga verbos.

Stiles atrapa todas las miradas de reojo que Scott y Jackson le lanzan desde la mesa contigua. Lydia y Allison están demasiado ocupadas leyendo revistas y cotilleando.

El almuerzo, sin embargo, se torna rápidamente incómodo. Él y Scott siempre se sientan juntos, pero una vez que está en la cafetería, ve a Scott en su mesa habitual, con Lydia, Allison, Jackson y Danny. Él se prepara para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la biblioteca, cuando Erica se desliza junto a él con una sonrisa gatuna. Ella enlaza su brazo con el suyo y pasea por la sala hacia una mesa que Boyd e Isaac ya han ocupado. Erica e Isaac no almuerzan hasta el próximo período, así que definitivamente se saltan la clase para rescatarlo, y está agradecido una vez más.

Stiles no se molestó en comprar el almuerzo hoy. Todavía tiene el desayuno Tupperware que Boyd empacó para él y lo come en su lugar.

—Entonces, tú y Derek parecen estar muy bien con saber que os casais y tienes muchos bebés en el futuro, —comienza Erica.

—No 'muchos'. Cuatro. Tenemos cuatro hijos, —responde Stiles con la boca llena de tortitas.

—¿Cómo no te estás volviendo loco por todo esto? Quiero decir, incluso das a luz a todos.

—Oh, me estoy volviendo loco. El pánico masivo vendrá después, creedme, pero perder mi mierda no ayuda a DJ y Claudia. Solo empeora las cosas. Especialmente para ellos. Y no quiero que tengan miedo más de lo que ya tienen.

—Realmente te importan. Como un padre. Como debería ser un padre.

—Bueno, se supone que son mis hijos, por supuesto, —le dice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'supuesto'?, —pregunta Boyd.

—Exactamente lo que quise decir. Se supone que son míos y de Derek, pero quién sabe lo que depara el futuro. Tal vez las cosas cambien.Tal vez pise un insecto hoy y significa que Claudia nunca nacerá. ¿Alguna vez han leído El sonido del trueno?

Solo Boyd asiente.

—¿Qué tal Regreso al futuro? —Ahora, Erica e Isaac entienden la referencia. —Bueno, es así. Lo que suceda aquí y ahora puede afectar en gran medida lo que suceda con ellos más adelante, por lo que es mejor tratar de mantener las cosas normales para que nada se descargue en el futuro, como un apocalipsis zombi. Que es lo que estaba tratando de explicarle a Scott y conseguir que nos ayude. Esto es una gran mierda y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener con Deaton fuera y en la costa este.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejar que Lydia nos ayude?, —Pregunta Boyd.

—No veo cómo no podría doler. Aunque soy escéptico sobre qué es exactamente lo que pasó en el futuro, la reina roja está tan interesada en saberlo, porque, ya sabes...

—Regreso al futuro, —Erica interviene.

—Exactamente, Catwoman.

—Deberías hablar con Derek, —sugiere Boyd.

—Derek y yo no hablamos. Discutimos hasta que hacemos su plan y todo va horriblemente mal, o hacemos nuestro plan y es como hablarle a la pared para obtener un maldito 'gracias' cuando funciona. —Stiles recuerda rápidamente un incidente el mes pasado con dos trolls. Él y Derek pasaron una hora después de toda la odisea discutiendo, cubiertos de tripas de troll y barro, hasta que Derek finalmente le dio a Stiles el 'agradecimiento' más forzado del mundo.

—No lo sé. Él podría estar interesado en lo que piensas. Nunca se sabe, —dice Boyd.

—¿Cómo crees que querría consultar conmigo o algo así?

—Bueno... colaborar es más la palabra, —aclara Isaac.

—Isaac. Ricitos de oro. Perrito. Es por eso que hay dos manada en un territorio: porque no hay colaboración. Quiero decir, míranos, —les hace un gesto a ellos y a la mesa de Scott. —Es como los Jets y los Tiburones en este momento. La casa Montague y los Capulet.

—Es molesto e incómodo, pero no tan shakespeariano como lo estás haciendo, —corrige Boyd.

—Por la gracia de Dios, —dice Stiles. —Pero aún. ¿Por qué diablos pensarían que Derek estaría remotamente interesado en mi opinión sobre cualquier cosa?

Isaac se encoge de hombros, pero los otros dos intentan parecer indiferentes. Están fallando. Bueno, tal vez Boyd no tanto...

Stiles no es nada si no astuto. —Fuera con eso. Ahora. Sin mentiras. —Y él no tiene idea de cuándo recibió la inclinación que podría ser tan exigente con los betas de Derek.

—No es nada, realmente. Es solo que... Hay algo... diferente en todo esto, con todo esto sucediendo, —dice Isaac.

—¿Cómo qué?

Intercambian miradas ansiosas, como si no estuvieran seguros de si deberían decir algo...

Stiles centra su atención en el ‘eslabón débil’ dentro del trío... Isaac.

—Bueno... eh... ya sabes... cosas, como nosotros. Nosotros tres. En cierto modo nos sentimos... más cerca... de... ti, —Isaac tropieza. —Desde que aparecieron sus hijos, y han estado en la casa, y han estado en casa, parece que esta otra conexión ha aumentado.

—Una gran conexión, —agrega Erica.

—Y nos hace desear protegerte... y escucharte, —los ojos de Isaac se vuelven hacia sus compañeros betas, —... como un Alfa, casi.

La boca de Stiles se abre. —¿Um qué?

—Esta nueva situación hace que nuestros lobos se sientan raros. Te sientes como manada, pero como una gran pieza en la manada.

Están eludiendo algo, Stiles lo sabe. Su cabeza zumba nostálgicamente, examinando el conocimiento almacenado, tratando de resolverlo... ¿Compañero...?¿Compañero del Alfa...? —¡Compañero! ¡¿Compañero?! Me siento como el Compañero del Alfa para vosotros?

—No 'como', eres, —dice Isaac, finalmente se encuentra con la mirada atrofiada de Stiles. —Eres nuestro compañero alfa. Tus hijos lo confirman, solo por estar aquí, ¿sabes?

—Ahora se siente más como una familia, en lugar de nosotros simplemente durmiendo en 'la casa de Derek' y entrenando. Se siente más como lo que se supone que es una manada, —agrega Erica. —Todas las cosas que Derek prometió y dijo que sería como cuando su familia estaba viva. Y hay algo en nosotros, nuestros lobos, que protegerá ese sentimiento y lo mantendrá a salvo con nuestras vidas.

—Es por eso que no dejabas entrar a Lydia en la casa esta mañana, —le pregunta Stiles a Boyd.

—La casa es nuestra guarida. Lydia es una forastera de otra manada que tiene sentimientos hostiles hacia nuestro Alfa, así que, sí. Además, Claudia sugirió que no debería. Me da la sensación de que tus hijos crecen con las reglas tradicionales de los hombres lobo, como Derek, —responde Boyd.

Stiles puede entender eso, y algo en él disfruta de esa noción. Le encantaría saber y ver qué implicaría eso, cómo creció Derek y cómo era tratar ser una familia normal, a la vez que ser una criatura sobrenatural.

—Bueno... no esperaba que mi semana fuera tan pesada, —dice Stiles.

—Esta también fue la última en mi lista de mierda que podría caer el lunes, —dice Boyd en su tono seco habitual. Sin embargo, rompe a todos los demás en la mesa.

¡Hasta que un fuerte estallido los interrumpe! Scott. ¡Golpeando su bandeja y saliendo de la cafetería! Allison resopla y luego sigue después de él.

Y Stiles, extrañamente, por primera vez, no le importa una mierda Scott McCall y sus preciosos sentimientos.

»» »

Son increíbles. Son buenos tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensa, para enmascarar sus olores, rastrear, en la desorientación y el engaño, en la distracción y en la sorpresa. En este momento están pululando, boxeando con Derek.

Claudia ataca primero. Ella es ágil y fluida, todo ballet y gimnasia con sus movimientos de patadas duras y golpes rápidos con sus garras.

DJ es diferente. Él es más estratégico con sus movimientos. Golpes duros en lugares blandos y vulnerables, rápido y tres pasos por delante de su oponente. ¡Está concentrado, es duro y se recupera fácilmente, levantándose y gruñendo segundos después de ser arrojado a un árbol!

Derek no podría estar más orgulloso de ellos, trabajando en equipo y usando sus habilidades, sus técnicas, no sólo como un medio para defender, sino también para proteger. —Bien.

DJ y Claudia vuelven a ser humanos, sudorosos, respirando pesadamente con adrenalina bombeando su sangre y sus corazones más rápido.

La camisa de Derek está hecha trizas y cubierta de sangre. Las marcas de las garras se curaron, al igual que el brazo roto y las costillas rotas. —Eso fue increíble. Son increíbles.

Sonríen brillantes, felices con los cumplidos de su padre.

DJ se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, tú nos enseñaste. Tú y el tío Boyd.

—No hay forma de que les haya enseñado a luchar tan bien. Laura y yo ni siquiera éramos tan buenos.

Ellos captan la mirada triste que brevemente ondea sobre su rostro por un momento.

—Puedes hablar sobre tía Laura con nosotros. Está bien, papá. Puedes hablar sobre la tía Laura, abuela y abuelo, bisabuela, cualquiera. Nos gusta cuando lo haces, —le asegura DJ.

—... Desearía que os hubieran conocido. A ambos y a los gemelos. Mi madre os habría echado a perder y Laura te habría contado tantas historias vergonzosas sobre mí.

Ellos lo abrazan. Y Derek no puede evitar levantar sus brazos, acercarlos, apretarlos, asimilar sus aromas, cerrar los ojos y sentirse feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Por un cambio.

»» »

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Scott es un idiota, —responde Erica, sentada en la isla y mordiendo con fuerza la manzana verde brillante que saca del frutero.

Stiles, Boyd e Isaac la siguen a la habitación.

—Oye, oye. Podríamos estar peleados, pero él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, así que al menos pretendo defenderlo, —dice Stiles, dejando caer su mochila. Agarra un racimo de uvas rojas del mismo frutero.

Derek lo mira extrañamente.

—¿Qué?

—UM nada. Simplemente no sabía que vendrías después de la escuela.

—De alguna manera no lo dejamos fuera de nuestra vista todo el día, con Scott siendo, ya sabes, un completo idiota, —Isaac le dice a Derek.

—Les dije que Scott nunca me lastimaría. Que sea un jodido niñato, sí, pero me dañaría, no. Al igual que yo nunca lo dañaría. Además, ¿por qué no vendría? Los niños están aquí. ¿Dónde están ellos por cierto?

—Cambiándose, —dice Derek. —Querían entrenar, así que los llevé a la reserva.

—Querían entrenar, —dice Erica con una mirada asqueada en su rostro.

—Sí, Erica, lo hicieron. De hecho, descubrí que saben pelear y vencer a sus oponentes algo digno de ver, y también son muy buenos luchadores.

—De verdad, —pregunta Stiles, sonriendo como un orgulloso rayo de sol.

—Sí. También saben mucho sobre estrategias de combate y armas. Dijeron que les enseñaste esa parte y cómo disparar un arma.

—¿Hay un apocalipsis zombie en el futuro?, —Pregunta Isaac como el listillo que es.

—No lo creo, pero eso no significa que no deban conocer tácticas y técnicas de combate y manejo de armas. Quiero decir, ¿no has notado todos los monstruos de la semana con los que hemos tenido que lidiar? Por no mencionar, cazadores trastornados, —dice Stiles. —Cuando Derek te entrena, no es por nada. Muestra respeto y participa.

Isaac y Erica realmente se ven avergonzados.

Derek, sin embargo, está un poco desconcertado... —Um, gracias, Stiles.

Y ahora es el turno de Stiles de parecer sorprendido, porque Derek Hale realmente dijo ‘gracias’. —De nada.

Hacen contacto visual por un tiempo demasiado largo antes de que Stiles tosa y Derek se aclare la garganta.

—Yo, eh, debería ir y hacer mi tarea, luego empezar a investigar.

—Sí, y debería… —Derek no se molesta en terminar su pensamiento. Él y Stiles se separaron en diferentes partes de la casa.

—Te.Lo.Dije , —dice Erica en voz baja a Boyd e Isaac. —Me debes veinte dólares, Lahey, —dice con una sonrisa mientras se aleja de la cocina.

—Santa mierda. —Isaac se vuelve hacia Boyd. —Tal vez hay una cosa sobre el futuro que no cambia, —dice Isaac.

»» »

—No pude encontrar mucho. Principalmente hechizos sobre cómo cambiar el pasado, pero obviamente no son relevantes y sólo funcionan dentro de un marco de tiempo de 5 minutos.

—Encontré un conjuro que te permite visitar tu ser futuro, como una astroproyección, pero eso es todo, —dice Lydia.

Lydia apareció sin una invitación otra vez. Derek la dejó quedarse cuando afirmó haber tal vez, posiblemente, encontrado lo que estaban buscando y que enviaría a DJ y Claudia de regreso al futuro. Ella tenía algunas pistas fuertes, pero nada directamente relacionado con lo que necesitaban, concluyó Stiles.

Pero Stiles claramente se queda corto también. —Detesto admitir esto, pero realmente podría usar el Obi-Wan Kenobi de Deaton justo ahora. ¿De verdad? ¿Una convención en Boston?

—También está visitando a sus familiares, Stiles, —le recuerda Lydia.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir excavando hasta que regrese... en dos semanas.

—¿No disfrutas el tiempo con los niños?

—¿Estás bromeando? Los amo. Son increíbles. Derek y yo hicimos un gran trabajo con ellos…. ¿Estamos haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos...?

—Si tú lo dices, —dice un poco amargada.

—¿Y tu tono implica...?

—Nada.

—¿De verdad?

Toma una respiración profunda y deja caer el pesado libro de hechizos en su mano sobre la mesa. Aquí viene: —Me molestan. No personalmente, solo su presencia.

—Aparentemente. Parece que las únicas personas que no nos molesta somos yo, Derek y su manada.

—Algo cambia con nuestro grupo en el futuro que causa una brecha entre todos nosotros, principalmente contigo y con Scott. Ese cambio es claramente lo que pasa románticamente entre tú y Derek.

—¿Y te molesta eso?

—¡Sí, Stiles, lo hago! Estar involucrado con Derek cambia las cosas y rompe nuestra manada, así que sí, tengo un 'problema' con eso.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba que tuvieras un problema con el cambio.

—No es tanto cambio como comodidad. No me siento cómoda con la mayoría de las personas y, sin duda, no se sienten cómodos conmigo. Pero tengo algo fácil y tranquilizador contigo, y Scott, Allison y Jackson. Con todas las cosas mortales que suceden en nuestras vidas de vez en cuando, es bueno tener familiaridad. Para tener un soporte.

—Lo entiendo, Lydia.

—¿Lo haces? Porque pareces estar tomando todo esto con calma.

—¿Acaso no mencionaste las extrañas ocurrencias que plagan nuestras vidas algunas veces a diario? ¿Por qué todos quieren que me asuste por esto?

—Porque no lo haces, de la manera típica de Stiles, da la impresión de que quieres que esto suceda.

Está mudo en respuesta por demasiado tiempo...

—Oh, Dios mío, Stiles.

—No es que quiera que mi futuro sea este, pero es... no es malo. Tengo hijos y estoy casado, felizmente al parecer, y vivo en esta genial casa y me tratan como si importara y lo más importante, ¡no estoy muerto! ¡Un cazador o una bestia con colmillos y garras no me arranca el corazón del pecho! ¡Tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos! Soy normal, aunque no exactamente viviendo normalmente. Y aparte de que algo horrible le sucedió a mi padre, ese fue mi mayor temor: que a través de todo esto no lo entiendo bien. Puede que no estemos todos juntos como tú y Scott quieren, pero todos estamos seguros y vivos. Incluso mi papá. Así que esa es mi comodidad. No funciona como estaba planeado, pero la mayoría de las cosas no funcionan, así que tomaré lo que pueda.

Ella lo mira con ojos suaves y comprensivos. Él sabe que ella lo entiende, pero todavía quiere ser resuelto en su opinión.

—Quién sabe lo que sucederá en el futuro. Quiero decir, Derek apenas puede tolerarme. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo podríamos ser una pareja, mucho menos formar una familia. Y tal vez el hecho de que DJ y Claudia estén aquí interrumpan todo eso, y las fantasías nunca suceden. Quizás sepamos demasiado ahora. Tal vez jodí llevándolos aquí y ahora tengo un futuro donde me caso con Erica, o conociendo mi suerte, conozco a un asesino en serie online y termino en el fondo de un pozo. Simplemente no veo el punto de que todos estén tan enojados con que Derek y yo ya estemos casados. Creo que todos deberíamos intentar solucionar el problema en lugar de crear uno nuevo. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de comunicarle a Scott antes de que actuara como el más grande idiota de la historia.

—¿Tienes fantasías sobre Derek?

—¿Qué? —Porque realmente, ¿qué?

—Dijiste ‘y la fantasías nunca suceden’. ¿Entonces has pensado en tener una familia con Derek?

—…No.

—Bueno, eso fue convincente...

—No he tenido fantasías sobre criar una familia con Derek Hale.

—¿Pero tuviste... otras fantasías?

 

Lleva una sonrisa brillante y burlona, porque a Lydia le encanta torturar. Mentirle a ella debería ser fácil; ella no es un hombre lobo, pero da tanto miedo como uno.

—Creo que está claro que no conseguiremos nada en esta noche. Haremos más investigaciones mañana, —dice cerrando su computadora portátil. Evitar es la clave.

Ella levanta una ceja petulante hacia él. —De acuerdo. —Toma su mochila y se detiene justo cuando Derek entra en la habitación.

—Habéis encontrado algo, —pregunta el hombre lobo.

—Nada directo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo mañana. Dónde están DJ y Claudia, —pregunta Stiles.

—Viendo televisión en mi habitación.

—Te veré en la escuela, Stiles, —dice Lydia.

—Gracias. Por tu ayuda, Lydia, —le dice Derek.

Dos 'gracias' en un día del severo Derek 'Haz-lo-que-te-he-dicho” Hale... Stiles está un poco sorprendido, al igual que Lydia aparentemente, si su boquiabierta boca es algo por lo que pasar.

—Uh, y-de nada. Los veré a los dos más tarde.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa?

—Mmm no. Estoy bien. Gracias. Buenas noches, —dice Lydia mientras se va.

—…Fue muy amable de tu parte. Por ofrecerte a llevarla a casa, —dice Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros, como si tuviera mucho sentido hacerlo. Y lo hace. Ella es una mujer joven que conduce sola a casa por la noche en una ciudad infestada de criaturas. Lo más caballeroso sería llevarla a casa a salvo.

—Debería irme a casa también.

—¿No te vas a quedar?

Stiles podría jurar que hay una mirada de desilusión tan débil en la cara del hombre lobo...

—UH no. El turno de mi padre terminó en media hora y él piensa que estoy en la biblioteca con un grupo de estudio. —Derek lo mira recoger sus cosas. —Dejaré los libros de hechizos aquí y me pasaré mañana. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

—Bien.

Y ahí está otra vez, ese extraño y prolongado momento entre ellos. Como si tuvieran que decirse algo, pero hay un millón de cosas que ya están flotando en el pequeño espacio que las separa. Como suaves susurros que sólo ellos pueden escuchar.

—¿Qué es un mordisco de reclamo?, —Interrumpe Stiles, rompiendo el estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué?

—Le dijiste a DJ que la mordedura en el cuello no sería una mordida de reclamo. ¿Qué es un mordisco de reclamo?

—Oh, eh... Hay una serie de pasos que los hombre lobo deben tomar para aparearse con alguien. Tradiciones. Uno de ellos es un mordisco de reclamo.

—Todavía no responde mi pregunta, sourwolf.

—Cierto. Um, cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja, o a quien creen que es su pareja, los declaran como tales mordiéndoles el cuello... durante... el sexo.

—Oh.

Esto no es incómodo en absoluto.

—Los une por el resto de sus vidas, y permite que otros hombres lobo sepan que esa persona en particular está reclamada. Por así decirlo

—Huh. ¿Como un tipo de cosa de ‘quédate lejos de mi puta’? ¿Es un trato de una sola vez, o la pareja siempre tiene un mordisco en mi cuello?

—Al principio es una declaración, pero su pareja puede dejarles marcas ocasionalmente si es necesario. Si están en el territorio de otra manada y tienen que indicar quién me pertenece, quiero decir, el hombre lobo, o si otra manada está visitando su territorio.

—Entonces, ¿es para declarar una pareja, unirlos para siempre y contarles a otros hombres lobo que se aparearon o reclamado?

—Sí.

Stiles es repentinamente bombardeado con imágenes mentales de dientes puntiagudos detrás de una barba oscura que se hunde en su cuello. Lamer, chupar y mordisquear allí, justo en el punto de pulso...

La nariz de Derek se arrugó un poco, como si de repente tuviera un olor a algo que huele fuerte.

Stiles necesita salir de aquí. Con rapidez. Antes de que Derek detecte por completo el olor de la excitación que se aviva de su cuerpo. —Voy a decirle 'buenas noches' a DJ y a Claudia realmente rápido, —dice un poco demasiado repentino y un poco demasiado alto. Él se precipita hacia las escaleras.

Suave, Stilinski. Muy suave.


	3. Chapter 3

Tres días. Tres días más sin nada de Deaton, Scott todavía molesto, Lydia ayudando lo mejor que puede, y DJ y Claudia pasando el rato en la casa de Derek.

—Bueno, por mi parte, estoy harto de esta mierda. Mis ojos están a punto de cruzarse con todo este maldito latín. ¡No hemos llegado a ninguna parte y estoy frustrado! Necesito un descanso, —responde Stiles.

—Quieres ver una película, —sugiere Erica.

—No. Necesito salir. Necesito estar ... fuera. A algún lado.

—Sí, —simultáneamente, DJ y Claudia están de acuerdo.

—No. Vosotros dos no, —les dice Derek.

Gimen en respuesta.

Stiles siente su dolor. No han salido de casa, la casa de Derek, desde que fueron traídos aquí, a menos que vayan a la Reserva y entrenen.

—Pueden salir un poco de la casa, Derek. Nadie sabe quiénes son excepto nosotros. Venga. Han estado encerrados aquí por días. Deberíamos sacarlos. Es viernes por la noche, —dice Stiles.

—¡Sí! Podemos decir que somos los primos del tío Isaac o algo así. Por favor, papá, —dice Claudia, batiendo sus pestañas y haciendo pucheros al Alfa.

Derek se esfuerza por permanecer con cara de piedra, pero su hija lo mira esperanzada con sus grandes ojos violetas...

—Bien, —él cede.

DJ y Claudia se chocan las manos

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir?, —Pregunta Claudia entusiasmada.

—No me importa mientras esté fuera de la casa, —dice DJ inmediatamente.

—Minigolf, —sugiere su hermana.

—¡Sí! Puedo patearos el culo en el mini golf, —agrega Stiles.

—¿Hay incluso una put-put por aquí?, —Pregunta Erica.

—Sí. Está en Arcata, —responde Stiles.

—Está en el condado vecino, —dice Derek.

—Mejor aún, permanecer en el anonimato, —dice Claudia.

Stiles se encoge de hombros a Derek: Ella tiene razón.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, y Stiles sabe que Derek habla: —Bien. Vamonos.

»» »

Stiles no estaba bromeando. Él les patea el culo en mini golf. Él y Claudia están destruyendo a Boyd y Erica. Stiles no puede evitar reírse de la imagen que hace Boyd, sosteniendo el pequeño palo de golf en sus manos gigantes y su cuerpo musculoso revoloteando cuidadosamente sobre la pelota mientras se concentra.

Él golpea directamente en un pequeño estanque improvisado. Stiles y Claudia se ríen tontamente.

—¡Injusto! Stiles es un profesional del mini golf y Boyd y yo nunca habíamos jugado antes, —se queja Erica.

—Te lo dije, —se ríe. Él le da su palo de golf a DJ. —Aquí. Tu turno. Su 'tía' Erica siente que está en desventaja con respecto al humano blandito.

Stiles se acerca al banco en el que Derek está sentado y se sienta a su lado.

Derek le da a Stiles una canasta de nachos con queso y jalapeños extra.

—¡Eres fabuloso! ¡Gracias!

Derek solo se encoge de hombros, pero Stiles toma nota de la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de beber de su bebida.

Miran a sus hijos jugar con Boyd y Erica. DJ muestra a Boyd cómo tener más control sobre la pelotita mientras Claudia y Erica lo miran. Erica toma fotos con su teléfono.

—Son buenos niños.

Derek sonríe para sí mismo. —Sí.

—Debemos ser increíbles en el futuro.

Derek se ríe. —Asumiendo.

—Tenemos que serlo. Quiero decir, mira a nuestros hijos. Pateamos el culo de los padres, —dice Stiles, chupando queso nacho de sus dedos. Derek le pasa algunas servilletas, que toma con gratitud. —¿Crees que sería un error, ya sabes, no sé, hacerles algunas preguntas? ¡Nada serio! Solo algunas cosas pequeñas.

—También hay cosas que quiero saber, Stiles, pero...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero no tienes curiosidad por saber ... algunas cosas ... sobre ... nosotros? ¿Cómo nos convertimos en un 'nosotros'?

—Eso es serio, Stiles.

—Sí, pero ... ¿Cómo podemos pasar de esto, aliados o lo que sea, a eso? ¿Al matrimonio y los niños?

—No sé, pero sí sabemos que estamos en la ruina ... Podríamos alterar algo que no deberíamos.

Derek tiene razón. Sabía que lo estaría, pero esperaba que al menos tuviera tanta curiosidad como Stiles. Él no puede evitarlo. Todo esto está más allá de lo increíble, y es como matarlo para no saber cómo se convierten él y Derek en ... él y Derek. —Sí. Tienes razón, —dice Stiles, luciendo triste y decepcionado.

—... Podríamos preguntarles cosas pequeñas. Sobre ellos.

La cara de Stiles se ilumina nuevamente. —¡Sí! Podríamos preguntarles cosas sobre ellos, ¡pero no de nosotros! Eso no podría doler, ¿verdad? ¡Bien pensado, sabelotodo!

—Prefiero que volvamos a 'sourwolf'.

—Aww. Te gustan mis apodos.

—No dije eso.

—Pero lo haces.

—Ciertamente no.

—Creo que lo haces. Estas cejas simplemente lo dicen.

—¿Qué?

Stiles se limpia las manos completamente de queso nacho y gira todo su cuerpo hacia Derek, dándole toda su atención. —De acuerdo, entonces haces toda esta comunicación solo con tus cejas a veces y es gracioso.

—Estás delirando.

—No soy. Lo juro. Es genial. Las he descifrado por completo. Hasta el punto en que sé cuando mientes. Como cuando dijiste que no te gustaban mis apodos.

—No hay un código oculto y sombrío en mis cejas, Stiles.

—¿Ves? ¡Ahí! Tú me mentiste así mismo ahora, —chilla Stiles con demasiada alegría en su voz.

—Bien. ¿Qué están diciendo ahora? —Derek hace una cara dura y en blanco.

—Están diciendo... deberías conseguirme una porción de pizza de pepperoni y un Dr.Pepper para acompañar estos nachos.

Derek busca en su bolsillo y saca una lata de Dr. Pepper y se la da a Stiles.

—¡Yo soy el mago de las cejas!

—O, cuando te traje los nachos, también te traigo un refresco.

—¿Por qué estaba en tu bolsillo?

—Extrañamente, te he visto intentar comer nachos y beber al mismo tiempo antes. Es un desastre a nivel de FEMA.

Stiles se ríe alto y fuerte.

La atención de Derek cambia al rumbo. Boyd, Erica, DJ y Claudia les están haciendo caras tontas al mismo tiempo que Erica esconde su teléfono. Derek y Stiles se los quitan sin decir palabra. Erica toma otra foto y vuelven a su juego de golf.

—¿Quieres jugar?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No. Soy muy bueno y no quisiera verte llorar por eso.

—¿Aca-acabas de desafiarme?

—Te lo advertí en realidad, —sonríe Derek.

—Oh Dios mío. Nunca en mi vida he querido derrotar a alguien tanto en algo como quiero ganarte en este campo de golf en este momento.

—Bueno, todo el mundo tiene que tener un sueño, ¿verdad?

Stiles está nervioso, porque Derek Hale está hablando mal de él... sobre el mini golf... y es una especie de... coqueteo (?) Con él... Él piensa. Tal vez. Él no lo sabe. Él nunca ha sido coqueteado antes. Pero Derek está sonriendo y haciendo bromas divertidas y Stiles está... sonrojado y no se puede pensar en una resùesta en este momento.

—Stiles. ¿Estás soñando despierto con algo inteligente para decir?

—No. Estaba deseando poder físicamente hacer que alguien se comiera sus palabras, e imaginar lo maravilloso que sería metérselas en la boca.

—Bueno, estoy agradecido de que no sea una posibilidad. Ya tienes mucho entrando y saliendo de tu boca la mayor parte del tiempo.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Sale mucho, no entra lo suficiente. —Sonríe ante el pequeño y ahogado ruido que sale de Derek. Es lo único que le impide avergonzarse por su insinuación sexual.

—Stiles. —Y por supuesto, su pequeño vaivén está perturbado por la realidad. Scott y Allison se acercan a ellos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Pregunta Scott.

—Um .. minigolf, —contesta, porque ... bueno.

—¿Con Derek?

Jesús. No así. Ahora no. —No. En realidad, Derek y yo estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad de que él pusiera cosas en mi boca.

Stiles está orgulloso del resoplido que recibe del Alfa.

—Ew , amigo. ¿En serio?

—Los niños querían salir de casa, y toda mi investigación no estaba llegando a nada, así que decidimos salir y venir aquí. ¿Eso está bien contigo?

—Está bien. Lo que sea.

—Podéis uniros a nosotros, —sugiere Derek.

—No. Gracias, —Scott mordió a Derek.

—Solo trato de ser amable contigo, Scott.

—Estás tratando de meterme en tu manada.

—No. En realidad no lo estoy haciendo. Estoy bastante contento con lo que tengo ahora, con Boyd, Erica e Isaac.

—¿Y Stiles?

Stiles gira sus ojos.

—Stiles está tratando de solucionar un problema que creó que me involucró. Nos ayudamos el uno al otro. No hay nada de malo en eso. No soy tu enemigo, y no estoy tratando de quitarte Stiles. Él es su propia persona y puede decidir lo que quiere hacer por sí mismo.

—Scott, vinimos aquí para divertirnos. Hagamos eso y dejemos que hagan lo que estaban haciendo, —sugiere Allison.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto tan difícil, —le dice Stiles a su mejor amigo.

—¡Porque Derek es un mentiroso y te está usando y él esconde cosas! ¡Cosas importantes!

—No estoy usando a Stiles, —dice Derek en lo que suena como un gruñido. —No necesito usarlo. Especialmente si la implicación es de alguna manera para llegar a ti, porque como dije: estoy contento con mi manada, lo que se traduce en que no te necesito, Scott.

Antes de que Scott pueda siquiera responder, Derek pasa junto a él y se acerca a DJ y Claudia que han dejado de jugar con Boyd y Erica, mirando preocupados por la conformación entre su padre y Scott.

Scott parte su palo de golf en dos, ¡luego entra al mini golf center! Allison se gira para ir tras él...

—No estás cansado de perseguirlo en sus ataques, —le dice Stiles.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, —dice ella.

—No, no lo es. Nadie tiene que hacerlo.

Ella duda un momento, antes de correr tras su novio, pasando junto a Isaac con una gran bandeja de cartón con comida y bebidas.

—¿Me perdí algo?, —Pregunta la beta de cabello rizado.

—Solo sé agradecido de haberlo hecho. Esto se está poniendo demasiado dramático para mi gusto.

—Stiles Stilinski no está fascinado con la telenovela que ahora es su vida, —bromea Isaac.

—Pfft Bromeas, pero realmente no lo estoy.

—Dos hombres lobo calientes están peleándose por ti. Estoy seguro de que hay una pequeña fracción tuya que está un poco emocionado por eso, —dice Isaac, dejando la comida sobre la mesa.

—Ew. Bruto. Scott es mi hermano. Esa es una noción incestuosa que acabas de proponer, amigo mío.

—Pero Derek es uno de ellos, y definitivamente no es tu hermano. —Isaac muerde un perito caliente de un pie de largo.

Stiles mira a Derek jugando el próximo hoyo con DJ. Ambos están sonriendo y riendo. Es la misma, hermosa sonrisa debajo de los mismos ojos deslumbrantes y cejas expresivas.

—No. Derek definitivamente no es mi hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles sale del edificio, acercándose a su jeep, cuando un coche toca el claxon en su dirección. Se da vuelta para encontrar a Derek y 'los niños' esperando junto al camaro. Él se acerca. —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos a recogerte después del entrenamiento, —dice Claudia con una sonrisa brillante.

—Ya veo. ¿Es eso una buena idea?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Nadie sabe quiénes son, excepto nosotros. Y tienen más o menos tu edad. La gente supondrá que todos somos amigos.

—Y tú eres nuestro responsable hermano mayor, —bromea Stiles, porque no puede.

DJ y Claudia se ríen. Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero Stiles no pierde la sonrisa que intenta mostrar en su rostro. —Vamos a buscar hamburguesas, —dice Derek.

—No puedo dejar mi jeep.

—Volveremos por él. Debería estar seguro aquí en la escuela. Nadie va a robarlo, —insiste Claudia.

—Porque eso significaría que alguien que no sea Stiles lo quiere, —bromea Derek.

Stiles 1. Derek 2.

—Quieres un poco de hielo para esa quemadura, tata, —se ríe DJ.

—El hombre lobo tiene chistes, —Stiles refunfuña en voz baja mientras se sube al asiento delantero. Los otros lo siguen. —Donde estamos obteniendo hamburguesas, —pregunta Stiles.

—'Arnie's diner', —responde Claudia.

—Tienen las mejores papas fritas rizadas, —exclama Stiles.

—Lo sabemos, —exclaman DJ y Claudia, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera la milésima vez que lo escucharon decir eso. Derek sonríe mientras se desliza en un par de gafas oscuras.

—Supongo que comemos mucho, —se ruboriza Stiles.

—Realmente no. Cenamos en casa más de lo que salimos a comer, —dice Claudia, y la idea de cenas familiares todas las noches hace que el corazón de Stiles se agite. —Pero papá te trae papas fritas desde allí a veces cuando estás de mal humor o triste.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estaba de mal humor o triste?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Cuando DJ llegó tarde a entregar su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad para Brown, no eligió una universidad como segunda opción, —dice ella.

—No elegiste una segunda opción, —tanto Stiles como Derek le gritan mientras se vuelven hacia el asiento trasero.

DJ saca sus garras y gruñe a su hermana sonriendo. —Me pregunto qué pasaría si te arranco la lengua. ¿Crecerías una nueva?

—Permitidme aclarar esto, —dice Stiles, sonando mucho más serio y 'maternal' de lo que pensaba: —¿¡No solo no elegiste una segunda opción sino que decidió solicitar una universidad de Ivy League y entregaste tu solicitud tarde?!

DJ retrae sus garras. —¡Solo un dia! Puedo culpar el franqueo, ya sabes. Correo postal.

—De alguna manera dudo que la junta de admisiones de Brown le dé una maldita excusa endeble como cuando se considera los estudiantes universitarios en otoño.

DJ gime. Está teniendo exactamente el mismo argumento en el pasado que lo hizo en el futuro.

—Solicitas a 5 escuelas, Deej: tu universidad número uno, a dos más y tu segunda opción. ¿Para cuantas hiciste la solicitud?

Claudia resopla, amando a su hermano siendo sermoneado por sus padres adolescentes.

—Solo Brown, —murmura.

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

—¡Brown es la única escuela a la que quiero ir!

—¿Y qué pasa si no entras?

—¡Entonces tengo un año sabático y vuelvo a presentar una solicitud en mayo!

—No. Volverás a hacer la solicitud en mayo y también se postulará a otras dos más y a tu segunda opción. Y no pienses que también estarás pasando el tiempo vagueando todo el verano. Estás consiguiendo un trabajo.

—¡Oh, vamos, tata! Muchas personas toman un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad. Y puedo gastarlo en casa, ayudando a papá con el negocio de las manadas. ¡Soy el próximo Alfa de todos modos!

—De verdad, —Stiles le pregunta a Derek con entusiasmo por la confirmación.

Derek asiente. —Sí. Él probablemente lo es. Se suponía que Laura se haría cargo de mi madre.

—Oye. Siempre quise preguntarte, ¿cómo pueden Alfs entregar su poder?

—Un Alfa puede legar su poder en cualquier momento que lo desee. Es la decisión del Alfa cuando sienten que su beta elegido está listo para liderar la manada. Y algunos Alfas mantienen su poder hasta que mueren, y luego su poder va al siguiente líder del grupo.

—¿El Alfa siempre elige a su mayor para entregarle su poder?

—La mayoría de los Alfas lo hacen. Algunos dejan a su compañero o al segundo al mando para hacerse cargo del grupo, pero eso rara vez ocurre.

—¿Por qué?

—Usualmente cuando un nuevo Alfa se hace cargo, el segundo al mando también cambia. Peter era el de mi madre... y se suponía que yo debía ser el de Laura. —Derek se queda callado un momento mientras el automóvil se calla con él al mencionar a su familia, y cómo se supone que deben ser las cosas. —... Los compañeros se tratan como iguales al Alfa, —dice, volviendo a la conversación. —Entonces, cuando el Alfa se retira por el siguiente, normalmente su compañero también lo hace. Las manadas que son lideradas por el compañero del Alfa generalmente son manadas que perdieron su Alfa demasiado pronto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo están los Alfas en el poder antes de que renuncien al 'trono'?

—15-25 años, dependiendo de la manada.

—Es muy extraño escucharte hacer preguntas, tata. Usualmente sabes esto como la palma de tu mano. Incluso más que papá a veces, —dice DJ.

—No creas que he terminado de hablar de ti, señorito, —recuerda Stiles a su hijo, que se desinfla en respuesta, se parece mucho a Derek pero con el ceño fruncido de Stiles.

—Por qué Brown, —pregunta Derek, mirando a DJ por el espejo retrovisor.

—Es una escuela literaria, con increíbles programas de escritura. Una gran cantidad de novelistas exitosos salen de allí. Quiero ser uno. Ya sabes, antes de que yo sea Alfa.

Stiles atrapa la sonrisa en los labios de Derek.

—Bueno, te apoyo completamente para que te conviertas en escritor y alfa, DJ... si logras entregar una solicitud para la universidad a tiempo, —dice Derek.

DJ gime. —¿Podemos alejarnos de mí y hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

—Bien. Hemos terminado de torturarte. ¿De qué quieres hablar?, —Pregunta Stiles.

DJ sonríe maliciosamente. —Oh, no sé. Tal vez Claudia deje que el hijo de Tío Isaac, Gaius, llegue a la tercera base con ella.

Derek tiene que detenerse a un lado del camino cuando Claudia se lanza hacia su hermano mostrando los colmillos, y Stiles no puede dejar de reírse.

****

Derek ignora la pierna de Stiles chocando contra la suya debajo de la mesa mientras hablan de hamburguesas y batidos.

Están sentados del mismo lado, con las rodillas juntas, mientras Stiles intenta participar en una conferencia progresiva con Claudia sobre su 'virtud' y la importancia de estar 'a salvo'. La pobre chica parece estar lista para morir de vergüenza mientras su hermano se ríe para sí mismo.

Derek está esforzándose por no vomitar e ir a buscar al chico que ni siquiera es un pensamiento.

En el camino al restaurante, Derek gruñó sobre matar a Isaac y 'arreglarlo para que nunca pueda tener hijos'. Stiles trató de calmarlo 'abriendo un diálogo' y 'no asustarla de ser responsable y practicar el sexo seguro'.

—No estoy teniendo sexo, —dice ella, queriendo que el tormento termine. —... más o menos.

—Bueno, qué hicieron exactamente tú y el hijo de Isaac, —pregunta Stiles.

Derek no sabe si no quiere tomar la dirección hacia la que se dirige esta conversación. Él quiere huir, pero está encerrado, con Stiles en el lado del pasillo de la cabina.

—No voy a contarte eso.

—Lo harás si quieres que esta conversación termine como lo hago yo, —le dice Derek. Stiles es como un perro con un hueso cuando se trata de evasión. Ha comenzado un vaivén y siente curiosidad por las acciones de su hija; el humano no va a dejar pasar esto, y cuanto antes Claudia deje de ser insolente con la información que quiere, menos dolor de cabeza tendrá Derek.

Ella gime. —¿Es así cómo son tus charlas con ellos?, —Le pregunta a DJ.

—Al principio, pero mientras diga la verdad y escuche el sermón estará bien, —responde DJ.

—Bien, —dice ella. —Primero, yo y Gaius no somos como una cosa, como novio y novia. Solo somos amigos... eso fuimos por un tiempo ... y luego le dije que podía tocarme. Entonces no hubo presión ni forzamiento. Lo quería.

Derek empuja su plato a un lado. Escuchar a su hija hablar sobre dejar que un chico la toque no es muy apetitoso.

—¿Y estabas bien cuando te tocó?, —Pregunta Stiles con cuidado.

—Bueno sí. Fue agradable, pero no quería ir más allá y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Y no tuve que tocarlo. Quiero decir, él preguntó totalmente y yo dije 'no' porque estaba nerviosa, pero parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Terminamos de ver la película, volvieron a casa después de la 'cita nocturna' y Gaius regresó a casa. Probablemente para masturbarse o algo así, —dice, tomando un gran mordisco de su hamburguesa con queso.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Derek gime. DJ resopla fuerte en su batido de chocolate.

—Bueno esta bien. Eso es todo lo que queríamos saber, Claudia. Gracias por contarnos Estamos contentos de que Gaius no te presionó, y no lo presionaste. Respetaste los límites de los demás y eso es importante. No hay nada de malo en la exploración sexual. —Le da un codazo a Derek en las costillas,— ¿Verdad, Derek?

—Quince es demasiado joven para el sexo, y le romperé el cuello a cualquiera que te lastime. A cualquiera de vosotros, —amenaza Derek.

—Ese que no es el punto, Sourwolf.

—Fue mi punto.

Stiles se prepara para discutir, pero luego cierra la boca, obviamente pensando lo mejor posible. Derek tiene curiosidad por saber por qué Stiles de repente retrocede, y luego recuerda que Stiles lo sabe. Acerca de Kate. Todo sobre Kate.

Lástima, piensa Derek, pero Stiles no huele a sabio. En cambio, intenta dirigir la conversación.

—De todos modos, Derek y yo...

—Es raro cuando no dices 'papá y yo', —responde Claudia.

Stiles le lanza a Derek una mirada nerviosa. —Um, ¿me qui-quieres... a mí, oa nosotros, para decir eso?

—No. No es necesario. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Porque sois un equipo así, y decirlo de otra manera hace que parezca que no lo sois.

—Um, no, eh, somos... somos un equipo. Sourwolf y yo podemos actuar como compañeros de equipo ... a veces.

—Pero no lo eres realmente. Estás en el 'equipo' de Scott, —dice DJ con tono.

—Oye, mira, muchachos, Scott es mi amigo...

—Algún amigo, —gruñe DJ. —Quiero decir, qué tipo de amigo te hace elegir entre ellos y el amor de tu vida, —continúa DJ.

—'Amor de mi vida', —repite Stiles.

—Sí. Eso es lo que siempre dices que es papá: el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amigo. Lo que me hace realmente curioso acerca de lo que podrías haber visto en esa chica pelirroja, —dice DJ, recogiendo las papas fritas en su plato.

Derek también se siente sorprendentemente interesado.

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba interesada en Lydia?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Tía Erica, —dice DJ. —Ella dijo que soñabas con ella que es asqueroso.

—Uh, bueno, ya no me siento así por ella, pero... Lydia es hermosa e inteligente, y da algo de miedo, sabes, —se defiende Stiles.

—Y perra, —agrega Claudia.

Derek no puede evitarlo. La risa está fuera de su boca incluso antes de que él lo sepa.

—Papá es todo eso, —dice DJ. —Es hermoso, inteligente y muy atemorizante.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto que es... —Stiles se corta, ruborizándose por toda la cara y el cuello. Derek oye su corazón latir como las alas de un colibrí.

—Entonces tienes un tipo: sexy, pero peligroso. Totalmente de donde Deej lo sacó, —dice Claudia.

—No tengo un tipo, —protesta DJ.

—¡Tú también! Amas a un buen chico malo. O chica. Quiero decir, Bailey. Molly. Abril. Kendra. Steve. Yusef. Diana. Ese niño con la motocicleta que va al colegio de Beacon Hills...

—Espera. No vais a la escuela de Beacon Hills, —pregunta Stiles. Ellos niegan con la cabeza. —¿A dónde vais?

—A la Academia Trinity —responde Claudia.

—¡¿Escuela privada?! ¿Podemos pagar una escuela privada?

Derek está igual de sorprendido, a pesar de la única apariencia de lo lo está son sus cejas que se mueven hacia arriba simultáneamente. Él puede imaginar que sean lo suficientemente estables como para permitirse la escuela privada para sus hijos, pero él está un poco sorprendido de que sus hijos no asistan a la vieja escuela secundaria. Los hombres lobo son grandes en la tradición, y parece extraño que sus hijos no asistan a la misma escuela que él, dado que están criados en la misma ciudad, y es su territorio. —Espere. ¿Trinity? Es el territorio de Satomi. ¿Tenemos su permiso para que vayan allí? Sé que no es irrazonable, pero pensé...

DJ y Claudia intercambian miradas.

—Qué, —pregunta Derek.

—Probablemente no deberíamos decir nada, pero Satomi murió justo antes de que naciéramos. Su territorio fue allanado en una guerra de manadas en la que le estabas ayudando a pelear. Ganaste obviamente, pero parte del botín fue que conseguiste su tierra cuando casi toda su manada fue aniquilada. Beacon Hills no es nuestro único territorio, papá, —revela DJ. —El condado de Beacon y los cuatro condados que lo tocan son todos nuestros.

—Joder, —responde el hombre lobo.

—Oh Dios mío. Hiciste que Derek jurara, —Stiles se ríe.

Derek siente que apenas puede manejar la ciudad de Beacon Hills. Es más que una sorpresa descubrir que 27 años después es Alfa para un total de cinco condados. Su familia no ha tenido tanta tierra desde finales de los años 60.

—Entonces... alguien me va a decir quién es Satomi, o tengo que aventurarme a adivinar, —dice Stiles.

—Ella es un hombre lobo, aparentemente era un hombre lobo. Ella vive en el condado de Trinity. Es su territorio. Ella y mi madre eran amigas. ¿Por qué hubo una guerra de manadas?

—Derek, no creo que sea algo que deberíamos saber, —le dice Stiles.

—Pero si lo sabemos, entonces tal vez podamos evitar que ocurra.

—Me parece que ya lo hacemos.

—Bien, pero tal vez podamos saber cuándo se aproxima y asegurarnos de que todo salga como lo planeamos y salvar algunas vidas que terminan innecesariamente.

—Eso suena increíble, Derek, pero imposible. ¿Qué pasa si ganamos la guerra de las manadas, pero debido a que se levantó 5 minutos más temprano ese día o Erica le arrancó la garganta a alguien en lugar de arañarlos, algo más sucede, como yo, o mi papá, o tú mueres? ¿O pierdes tus poderes Alfa o algo así?

—Nunca dejaría que nada de eso sucediera.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero eso no significa que tendrás éxito.

Derek frunce el ceño ante la implicación de que falla.

—No estoy siendo un idiota aquí. Tú lo sabes. Es solo... Sé lo que es querer cambiar el pasado, especialmente a costa de salvar a alguien que amas, pero creo que en este caso, si seguimos vigilando la puerta de entrada por lo que sabemos que vendrá, podría abrirse una ventana detrás de nosotros por algo que no esperábamos. El universo parece estar jodido la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo es, pero una paradoja física que pedimos lo va a hacer aún más pervertido.

—Yo sé eso. Entiendo las leyes de la causalidad, Stiles. Sus...

Es solo que Satomi es un amigo, y una conexión física con mi madre, mi familia, además de mi tío de mierda y ahora loco. No se siente bien dejarla morir, también.

Stiles coloca su mano sobre la de Derek, gentil y considerado, como si escuchara cada palabra en su cabeza. Derek mira a los brillantes ojos de color cobre que dicen mucho de comprensión, de empatía, y su cuello se calienta y las orejas se ponen rosadas.

—Um, si. Por supuesto. Probablemente tengas razón, —dice, retirando su mano del toque de Stiles.

—De verdad, —dice Stiles, como si no pudiera creer que Derek esté de acuerdo.

El hombre lobo simplemente asiente.

—Quiero decir, parece que lo hacemos bastante bien sin saber mucho y joder con líneas de tiempo. Los conseguimos, —dice Stiles asintiendo con la cabeza a sus hijos. —Y nuestro territorio se expande, y todos están vivos. Creo que está bien, ¿verdad?

Stiles parece esperanzado, como si la respuesta de Derek pudiera destruirlo todo o crear el cielo.

—...Sí. Sí, lo que tenemos está bien, —Derek está de acuerdo.

El lobo alfa intenta no pensar demasiado en la sonrisa que ilumina la cara de Stiles, que rápidamente se convierte en una sonrisa tímida cuando sus hijos los miran con sonrisas de complicidad.

***

Stiles, Derek, sus hijos y los betas de Derek están en la sala de estar viendo ET: El Extraterrestre (porque Erica dijo que nunca lo había visto, y Stiles no pudo cumplir con eso en absoluto) cuando Lydia aparece, golpeando la puerta.

Derek asiente con la cabeza y Boyd va a abrir la puerta. La pelirroja entra en la habitación con Boyd detrás mirando casi molesto por su agresiva entrada. Ella agarra el control remoto y apaga el televisor.

—Uh, disculpa, —le dice Claudia.

Lydia la ignora a favor de fijar su mirada en Stiles. —¿Esto es lo que estás haciendo? Minigolf y noches de cine ¡Pensé que estábamos trabajando en enviar a estos dos a donde demonios vinieron!

—¿Pueden disculparnos por un segundo?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—¡No! ¡He estado investigando y leyendo el inglés antiguo, el latín y el griego hasta que me dolieron los ojos y estás aquí jugando con los niños! Mantuve mi parte del trato y ahora quiero lo que pedí a cambio. ¡Ahora!

—Lydia, mira, hemos estado hablando de eso, y te estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda, pero no es una buena idea que DJ y Claudia divulguen grandes cantidades de información sobre el futuro.

—¡Oh, de ninguna manera! No me metí en una pelea masiva con Scott y Allison, mi mejor amiga, por ayudarlos, y no obtener nada a cambio. Quiero saber qué nos pasa. Todos nosotros. Tenéis que decírmelo.

—¿Tuviste una pelea con Allison? ¿Scott te echó de la manada?

—Es tonto, no loco. Me alejé y dije que volvería. Con información. Así que deja que los pequeños escupan.

—Lydia... —comienza Derek.

—Tú. Uh-uh. No me hables. Creo que he sido comprensible con respecto a ti, considerando que pasaste una buena cantidad de tiempo tratando de matarme cuando creías que yo era un kanima. Sin mencionar, que tu tío loco me atacó.

—¿Cómo es eso culpa de Derek?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No lo es, —dice bruscamente Derek. —No tengo control sobre mi tío y su mierda. Lamento que te haya lastimado, pero ya he intentado disculparte por eso. Además de acusarte de ser el kanima, —afirma Derek.

—¿Cuándo fue esto?, —Le pregunta Stiles a Lydia.

—Hace tres meses. Vine a su casa para explicar y pedir disculpas y ella me rechazó, —dice Derek.

—Nunca me dijiste que Derek intentó disculparse.

Hay una incorrección en sus ojos, pero esta es Lydia Martin; ella está en racha, y verse avergonzada en este momento no es buena para su argumento.

—¿Por qué ella? Ella es egoísta, —dice DJ. —¿Quieres información? Bien. Te daré información, —dice, poniéndose de pie.

—DJ. ¿Qué dije antes en Arnie's? No, —recuerda Stiles.

—¡De ninguna manera, tata! ¡No voy a sentarme aquí y dejarla entrar a nuestra guarida y empezar a exigir y gritar a la gente y ser irrespetuoso con papá! ¡Esta es nuestra casa! ¡Y mis padres son Alfas! Si fueras parte de una manada real, entenderías lo que significa tu comportamiento y te reprendirían por ello.

—Pero ella no lo es, DJ, —Derek intenta difundir.

—Entonces, le daré una lección de historia.

—DJ...

—Tata termina en coma.

La habitación se silencia y nadie se mueve.

—Vuelve a casa durante el verano entre su segundo y tercer año en la universidad y hay una pelea con algunos cambiaformas. Papá le dice a Scott que son una amenaza y le pide ayuda. Scott se niega hasta que tata lo convenza de que sería mejor para él vincularse con papá, solo para esta pelea. A papá se le ocurre un plan de ataque, pero Scott lo odia. Tata arregla el plan, pero Scott todavía lo odia, siendo una perra quejosa sobre todo el asunto. Solo acepta aceptarlo porque tata dice que debería hacerlo. Durante la pelea, Scott se desvía del plan y casi muere, pero tata está allí y lo salva, y se lastima tanto que termina en coma durante 3 días.

—Mierda, —susurra Stiles.

—Papá no se va de su lado por un segundo mientras está en el hospital, —agrega Claudia. —Y vosotros se acercan mucho después de eso. Terminas siendo muy buenos amigos, y Scott no puede soportarlo, como si lo estuvieran reemplazando o algo así. Entonces, por respeto, papá retrocede, pero para entonces... para entonces dijiste que ya estabas enamorado de él.

DJ continúa, —Se lo dices a Scott y le pides que sea un buen amigo y le respalde cuánto amas a alguien, incluso si él lo odia, pero él se niega. Él te obliga a elegir entre él y papá. Tú eliges a papá, y ese es el triste final de ti y Scott. Ese es el final de ti y sus perdedores de mierda.

—Bueno, en realidad no, —dice Claudia. —Se muda a San Francisco después de la escuela veterinaria o algo así. Vuelve a la ciudad de vacaciones y cosas así, a ver a su madre, pero ninguno de nosotros habla con él. Lo intentó una vez, en el supermercado, pero lo evitaste. Ni siquiera sabíamos quién era en ese momento. Nos contó toda la historia en el camino de regreso a casa.

Stiles... Stiles no sabe qué decir. Como reaccionar. Está congelado por toda la información que lo golpea a la vez. Estuvo a punto de morir, y Derek se rompió al respecto. Se acercaron y se enamoraron. Y Scott, su mejor amigo en el mundo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. No podría apoyar a Stiles amando a alguien y siendo amado de vuelta.

Todo en él está gritando que es una mentira. Scott no es nada si no es un verdadero amigo, que ama el amor y apoyaría totalmente a Stiles estando realmente, locamente, profundamente enamorado de alguien. Incluso si es Derek.

Su aversión por Derek no puede superar su amistad... Pero hay una pila podrida de algo podrido, justo en la boca del estómago, y sabe sin lugar a dudas que lo que DJ dijo que era verdad.

Stiles sale disparado de la habitación, apresurándose escaleras arriba para encerrarse en la habitación de Boyd, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Derek lo sigue inmediatamente allí arriba. Él golpea ligeramente en la puerta. —Stiles.

—¡No! ¡No puedo ahora!

—Sólo soy yo. Abre la puerta.

Stiles apoya su frente en la puerta de madera, tratando de respirar tranquilo.

—Stiles. Por favor. —La voz de Derek es suave y llena de preocupación. Nunca lo había oído sonar así antes. —No tenemos que hablar. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Stiles respira profundamente, agarrando la perilla con fuerza, queriendo romperla; para tener la fuerza para poder romperlo en pedazos de metal rotos.

En lugar de eso, tuerce la puerta y Derek entra, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡En coma! ¡Termine en coma! ¡Eso es jodidamente terrorífico!

—DJ no debería haberte dicho eso. Nada de eso.

—Él estaba enfadado. ConLydia. Ella estaba siendo grosera con él, con su familia. Lo entiendo, pero... ¡un maldito coma! Después de salvar la vida de ese imbécil ingrato, ni siquiera puede...

—No puedes mantener fallas contra él por algo que aún no ha hecho. Además, ahora sabemos lo que sucede, lo que significa que las cosas probablemente cambien. Quizás él cambie. Tal vez ni siquiera nos convertimos en algo ahora, y tú y Scott todavía pueden ser amigos.

Y en ese momento, algo duele, justo en el pecho de Stiles. Es como un millar de pequeñas agujas pinchando su corazón, todo al mismo tiempo. Y algo que no esperaba se le aparece en la cabeza:

Odiaría perderte.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien? Tu corazón late muy rápido y hueles un poco como limones.

—¿Limones?

—Agrios. La ansiedad siempre huele a ácido, como limones para mí.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, encontrando eso interesante. —¿Todas las emociones huelen?

—La mayoría.

Stiles quiere recordar todo lo que hay y preguntarle a Derek a qué huele cada uno, pero ahora no es el momento. —Yo debería ir.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Si quieres.

—No. Quiero ir a casa. Necesito dormir en mi propia cama esta noche, y estoy seguro de que Boyd está bastante cansado del sofá y de los ronquidos de Isaac.

—...Bueno.

Stiles está seguro de que esta vez el hombre lobo parece decepcionado.

A regañadientes, vuelven a bajar las escaleras.

Lydia se ha ido. Los betas están en el patio, y DJ corre hacia Stiles, disculpándose profusamente.

Stiles le dice que no se preocupe por eso. Regresará por la mañana para preparar el desayuno y llevar a los betas a la escuela. Él le da un abrazo a él y a Claudia 'buenas noches' y le dice a Boyd, Isaac y Erica que él llegará a las siete de la mañana.

Derek lo saca. Stiles le hace una pequeña señal cuando se sube a su jeep y apaga el motor. Intenta no pensar demasiado en cómo Derek espera en los escalones de la entrada hasta que Stiles sale del camino de entrada y baja la calle.

***

—Queremos ver al abuelo.

—No. No. No. No. No, —dice Stiles.

—¿Por qué no? Él no sabe quiénes somos.

—Él tampoco sabe sobre hombres lobo y cómo los tipos pueden quedar embarazados.

—¿El abuelo no lo sabe?

—Supongo que en el futuro lo hará, —le dice Stiles a su hijo.

—Tendría que hacerlo si estás embarazado tres veces, Stiles, —Derek sonríe como un idiota, haciendo que Stiles ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, tata. Ver que el abuelo siempre nos hace sentir mejor, —suplica Claudia.

—Oh no. No pongas ojitos hacia mí, jovencita. A diferencia del blandengue de aquí, soy inmune a tus poderes.

Ahora es el turno de Derek de rodar sus ojos.

—¿Y exactamente por qué se sienten tan mal?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—... Contándoles acerca de cómo túy Scott ya no son amigos, —responde Claudia.

—Y sobre que estarás en coma. Lo siento. Eso debe haber sido realmente jodido y aterrador de escuchar, —agrega DJ.

Derek sabe que se sienten mal. Pasaron todo el día dando vueltas por la casa, esperando que Stiles no estuviera enojado, y que no causaron una grieta horrible en el tiempo debido a eso.

DJ se parece mucho a Stiles; inteligente, pero gobernado casi por completo por sus emociones. Dejó a Lydia ver lo mejor de él en su ataque la noche anterior, y ahora está obsesionado por lo que sus acciones podrían haber causado. Él tiene que aprender a ser más diplomático en una crisis. Él es lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar allí, pero aún es demasiado joven para asimilar sus sentimientos. Con más entrenamiento, será un gran Alfa cuando llegue el momento.

Si viene.

—Está bien, chicos. Realmente, —Stiles trata de tranquilizar.

—El tío Isaac dijo que Lydia no vino a la escuela hoy, y que eso es no es ella, —dice Claudia, pareciendo preocupada.

Tanto ella como DJ parecen nerviosos, como si hubieran jodido más allá de lo que creían.

—Chicos. Calmaos. Le envíe un mensaje de texto durante la sala de estudio. Ella está bien. Ella dijo que 'solo necesitaba un día por asuntos personales.

Todavía se ven tan tristes y preocupados.

Stiles suspira y agarra sus llaves. —Bien. Vamos a visitar 'abuelo'.

***

—¡Stiles!

—¡Aquí abajo, papá!

El sheriff toma las escaleras hacia el sótano amueblado para encontrar a su hijo, Derek, Isaac Lahey, y cuatro niños que nunca había visto antes de jugando al Monopoly. —Hola.

DJ y Claudia se ponen de pie, luchando contra la urgencia de correr y abrazar a su abuelo.

—Te dije que estaba invitando a algunos amigos.

—Lo sé. Solo pensé que te referías a Scott y Allison y a la efervescente Lydia Martin.

—No. —Que es todo lo que Stiles ofrece con respecto a la mención de Scott.

—¿Realmente describes a Lydia como 'efervescente'?, —Pregunta Derek, conteniendo una carcajada.

—¡No!

—Claro, —Derek se ríe. Los betas lo empeoran riendo bajo sus respiraciones también.

—Stiles. Sois amigos..., —recuerda el sheriff.

—Oh, eh, sí. Este es Boyd y Erica. Ya conoces a Isaac, y ya conoces a Derek, el tutor legal de Isaac y el ex sospechoso de asesinato.

Derek le lanza una mirada que a Stiles le importa muy poco.

—Sospechoso de asesinato, —dice Claudia con ojos grandes e impactantes.

—Oh, mierda. —Menuda forma de asustar a su hija, Stilinski, Stiles se castiga a sí mismo.

—Fue todo un malentendido, —le asegura Derek.

—Completamente mi culpa, —es propiedad del sheriff. —Por lo que continuaré disculpándome por completo.

—No es necesario, —dice Derek. —No fue realmente tu culpa, —dice, mirando a Stiles.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Dijo que lo sentía.

—Y vosotros dos. ¿Quién sois?, —Pregunta el sheriff.

DJ avanza. —Mi nombre es DJ. Soy el primo de Erica de San Francisco, señor. —Extiende su mano.

El sheriff sonríe y lo toma. —Me alegra saber que estás saliendo con niños educados al menos. —Se vuelve hacia Claudia, —Y tú joven... —Sus ojos se clavan profundamente en los de ella, mirando fijamente, como viendo algo impresionante y misterioso. —Lo-lo siento. Es solo... Te pareces mucho a alguien.

—Alguien que conoces, —pregunta Claudia, a pesar de que es muy consciente de a quién se parece.

—Sí.

—¿Ella era linda?

—No. Ella era hermosa.

Se necesita todo en Stiles para no romper a llorar. Derek se inclina un poco más cerca de él.

—Lo siento. Eso debe parecer inapropiado.

—No. Yo sé lo que quieres decir.

—... Ella también tenía ojos violetas.

—Como Elizabeth Taylor.

Una amplia sonrisa cruje en la cara del sheriff. —Sí. Exactamente como Elizabeth Taylor.

Claudia le devuelve la sonrisa. —Pero solo más claros.

—Solo más claros.

Es una cosa. Una cosa entre ellos que dicen. Stiles puede decir. Su momento no es nada si no se mueve.

—Deberías jugar Monopoly con nosotros, —sugiere.

—Oh no. No creo que quieran que un anciano se amontone en su diversión.

—En realidad, nos gustaría si te unes a nosotros. Por favor, —le dice DJ.

El Sheriff escanea la sala de asentir con la cabeza.

—Vamos, papá. Puedes ser el coche de carreras.

El Sheriff sonríe. Él deja su lonchera, los dos archivos debajo de su brazo, y saca cuidadosamente su cinturón de armas, colocándolo sobre una mesita auxiliar. Él saca el cargador de su arma, junto con la bala en la recámara, no queriendo tener una pistola cargada en una habitación con un grupo de adolescentes, antes de ponerla dentro del cajón de la mesita auxiliar. —Stiles, tú y yo sabemos que siempre soy el mejor.

Stiles suspira, derrotado, y bifurca la ficha de sombrero de copa a su padre. —Entonces, ¿qué pieza seré ahora?

—Aquí, —dice Derek, colocando el dedal en la palma de Stiles. —Seré el coche de carreras, —le hace un guiño a Stiles con una sonrisa coqueta.

Stiles se sonroja, cerrando su puño alrededor de la ficha en su mano.

Derek Hale le guiñó un ojo.

Abre los dedos, mirando el dedal allí, de repente deseando tener un botón de bellota para devolver.

\---

Si alguien no entendió la referencia del dedal y el botón de la bellota:

Dedales fueron dados como símbolos de amor en la época victoriana cuando se desalientan regalos de cualquier tipo entre hombres y mujeres. Peter Pan y Wendy intercambiaron dedales y botones de bellota como besos. En la época Colonial americana cuando artículos de joyería fueron prohibidos por razones morales un dedal fue el regalo de un novio a su futura esposa como un símbolo de amor y prenda de unión eterna. Cuando se casó con la mujer quita la parte inferior del dedal para formar más de un anillo de bodas. Con tales dedales de una larga historia como un tierno gesto de cariño he creado una serie de collares de dedal.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek corre a través de los árboles, agarrando la muñeca de Stiles. El humano se mantiene tan rápido como puede, jadeando rápidamente detrás de él. Su ritmo cardíaco es rápido, pero no tiene pánico; suena lírico para el hombre lobo entre las pisadas pesadas sobre hojas crujientes y tierra blanda.

Llegan al borde de la reserva, cerca de un árbol Banyan de 100 años. Sus ramas y hojas caen en cascada hacia abajo, creando una sombra y una cubierta oscuras.

Derek empuja la espalda de Stiles contra el tronco y se apoya contra él, sus ojos revolotean alrededor del bosque.

—¿Tú los ves?

—No, —responde Derek. —No los escucho tampoco.

—Este árbol huele, —se queja Stiles.

—Una familia de mapaches vive en ella.

—¡Bueno, no me presiones contra eso! ¡Esas cosas son viciosas!

—¿De verdad crees que no puedo protegerte contra un mapache?

—No, —responde. —Pero vi una foto en línea de una niña que perdió la nariz por uno que la atacó. Fue horrible.

Derek ligeramente pasa la punta de su dedo por la nariz respingona de Stiles. —Me aseguraré de cuidar particularmente tu nariz.

Stiles se lame los labios y traga saliva.

Derek no sabe lo que le pasa. Se está volviendo cada vez más audaz con Stiles. De alguna manera ha dejado a un lado su habitual “brusquedad” y sus ojos en blanco a favor de una conversación fácil y comentarios coquetos, junto con el deseo cada vez mayor de presionar su boca contra la del joven.

Su lobo no ayuda, ladrando “compañero, familia, reclamo” siempre que Stiles está cerca. Especialmente cuando Stiles está cerca. Desde que DJ y Claudia llegaron aquí, su lobo ha estado caminando, acechando y esperando, para que Derek se abalance sobre su presa y declare a Stiles como suyo.

¿Y por qué no? Es evidente que él y Stiles tienen una conexión, crean un vínculo y felizmente forman una familia en el futuro. La idea de restablecer de nuevo la Manada Hale Pack excita al lobo de Derek, y si es honesto, también excita a su parte humana.

Pero él también está avergonzado. Stiles tiene 16 años y él tiene veintitrés. Él debería saberlo mejor. Debería crear distancia e intentar todo lo que pueda para calmar las necesidades de su lobo. Él debería tener un mejor control. Mejor sentido que la lujuria de un adolescente. Después de todo, él ha estado aquí antes, pero del otro lado de la valla.

Pero si es honesto, realmente honesto, no son los eventos actuales los que han alterado su vida en los últimos 9 días lo que lo hace ser más abierto y relajado con Stiles y sus betas. Tampoco es su lobo (a pesar de lo mucho que quiere echarle la culpa al animal). La verdad no filtrada es que ha pensado en Stiles a menudo, y en ocasiones no tan “modestamente” antes de que un hechizo que salió mal le haya dado más que un atisbo de su futuro.

La torpeza flagrante de Stiles y su aguda inteligencia le hacen algo a Derek. Algo borroso y ridículo que él compara con las burbujas y el gas de un refresco cuando lo bebes. Esa cosquilleante quemadura en tu nariz que te hace reír. Él siente eso en su pecho con Stiles a veces. Y de alguna manera le asusta muchísimo.

—¿Es esa la única parte de mí que protegerías?, —Pregunta Stiles, esperando sin aliento una respuesta a su insinuación.

Stiles puede ser de poca ayuda contra su lobo, también.

—¿Qué otras partes de ti debería buscar?

—No lo sé. Las partes realmente sensibles tal vez, —dice Stiles, presionándose un poco más cerca de Derek, quien no puede evitar el gruñido que retumba en su garganta y el brillo rojo que rodea sus pupilas. Sus labios están cerca, a solo centímetros de distancia. —Dijiste que las emociones tienen olores. ¿A qué me huelo ahora?

Jesucristo. Para una virgen sin experiencia, Stiles sabe cómo atraer a alguien...

—Hueles como... como… —Derek no puede pensar sobre el sonido fuerte del corazón rápido de Stiles. Su lobo está tan cerca de la superficie y le dice que “lo tome”.

—Derek...

Sus colmillos caen. —Dios. Hueles increz… —Derek retrocede, mirando más allá de Stiles a lo lejos.

Stiles maldice por lo bajo y una mirada decepcionada nubla su rostro. Se inclina contra el árbol y resopla con los brazos cruzados. Derek intenta no sonreír al respecto.

—Dos. Creo que es Erica... e Isaac.

—Genial, —dice Stiles rotundamente con una mirada fija.

Efectivamente Erica e Isaac aparecen a la vista, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su Alfa.

¡Están a 20 pies de distancia cuando DJ y Claudia vuelan desde las altas copas de los árboles, aterrizando perfectamente en sus pies antes de los dos betas!

¡Los cuatro gruñen y se golpean el uno al otro, blandiendo colmillos y garras!

¡Erica e Isaac atacan primero, atacando violentamente a los niños del Alfa!

DJ se enfrenta a Erica, evitando sus garras rápidamente, anticipando sus movimientos. ¡La agarra y la hace girar, arrojándola a varios metros de distancia y rompiéndole el brazo!

Claudia es toda patadas y acrobacias mientras destruye a un Isaac confundido, que está siendo atacado tan rápido, y tan implacablemente, que no tiene tiempo para pensar

Erica está de pie y cargando hacia DJ Él se agacha cuando ella está a su alcance. Manos sobre su estómago, él la arroja sobre su hombro. Ella aterriza detrás de él, duro sobre su espalda.

Isaac aterriza en la tierra junto a Erica Cansado. Sangriento. Y vencido

—Ríndete, papá, y entrega a tata, —dice DJ.

Derek y Stiles emergen de su escondite. —¿Dónde está Boyd?, —Pregunta Derek.

Claudia se balancea entre los árboles como un acróbata. Derek sonríe ante la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Stiles mientras la sigue con los ojos.

Ella viene volando con Boyd en sus manos. Sus muñecas y tobillos están atados con una cuerda y la boca cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Ella usa sus garras para cortar las restricciones. Él se saca la cinta adhesiva de su boca. —¿Puedo ser la 'bandera' y Stiles ser el 'señuelo' la próxima vez?

—Eso. Fue.Muy... Genial, —Stiles exclama a sus hijos que se sonrojan ante su elogio. —¡Seriamente! Ni siquiera puedo... ¡Derek les enseñó a pelear así!

El Alfa levanta una ceja al ser humano.

—Bueno, no solo papá, sino principalmente papá. Y tú y el tío Boyd, —responde DJ.

—¿Quién más les enseñó chicos?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Amigos; un par de betas en nuestra manada. Claudia pasa más tiempo entrenando con Kira que nadie más.

—¿Quién es Kira?, —Pregunta Stiles. —¡Espere! ¡No respondas eso si es una mala idea!

DJ se ríe. —Ella es solo una amiga tuya en nuestra manada, tata. Ella es una kitsune.

—¿Qué es un kitsune?

—Un cambiaformas zorro, —responde Derek.

—¿Hay cambiaformas zorro? ¡Eso suena asombroso!

Erica e Isaac se tambalean hacia ellos.

—Oh mira. Son los dos que no creen que entrenar sea todo lo que necesitan y prefieren estar tirados en la casa como babosas que saber cómo pelear de manera adecuada, —dice Stiles con todo el sarcasmo que puede.

—Lo entendemos. Apestamos, —dice Isaac.

—¿Pero por qué apestamos?

—Porque no entrenamos y escuchamos a Derek, —dicen al unísono.

—Exactamente. Dos contra tres. Pfft, —Stiles se regodea. —Que esto sea una lección para ti. Ver cómo Scott os pateaba los culos en la pista de patinaje no fue así.

Asienten con la cabeza ante el diálogo de Stiles, y Derek está una vez más peleando con su lobo por el niño.

—Bien. Eso es suficiente. Vamos a limpiarlos y alimentarlos, —anuncia Stiles. Los betas giran, dirigiéndose hacia la casa Hale. Stiles, Derek y sus hijos lo siguen. Algunos momentos de silencio pulsan entre ellos antes de que Stiles lo interrumpa. —Así que... estuvisteis en los árboles por un tiempo, —dice, sonando mucho menos tímido de lo que cree.

—Uh-huh, —dice Claudia con una sonrisa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El tiempo suficiente, tata, —dice, y luego le guiña un ojo.

Stiles se pone de un tono vergonzosamente rosa, y Derek niega con la cabeza que sus dos hijos hayan heredado la afición de Stiles por las burlas detestables.

****

—¿Están seguros de que no les importa que me moleste?, —Pregunta el Sheriff.

—No te estás entrometiendo si te invitamos, papá.

—Y te agradezco por invitarme, pero parece un poco raro, ¿verdad? No queréis pasar el rato con un viejo como yo.

—No eres tan viejo como crees que eres, y queríamos que vinieras a cenar, —Stiles intenta asegurarle a su padre.

—¿Es esto lo que hacéis cuando salen juntos?

—Solíamos chutarnos heroína y tener orgías hasta el amanecer, pero eso se volvió realmente aburrido, muy rápido, —Stiles mira boquiabierto.

DJ se burla del Sheriff poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su absurdo hijo.

—Hola chicos, —llama Stiles mientras prepara la cena en la mesa, junto con un plato de arroz integral y panecillos para la cena.

Boyd, Isaac, Erica y Claudia bajan, recién duchados y con la ropa limpia. Derek se acerca a la mesa y le da una cerveza al Sheriff. Él asiente con un 'gracias' .

Derek se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa. Stiles se sienta en el otro extremo, pero Claudia lo empuja cortésmente al asiento a la derecha de Derek. El Sheriff se sienta a su izquierda y los otros llenan las sillas restantes.

—Se ve bien, Stiles. ¿Qué hiciste?, —Pregunta Erica.

—Pollo Piccata.

Los betas intercambian miradas impresionadas.

—Stiles es realmente un buen cocinero, —comenta el sheriff. Stiles sonríe ante el cumplido de su padre.

Claudia se inclina para susurrarle a Stiles. Él agarra el plato principal y sirve a Derek, a su padre después, y luego a sí mismo. Giran en ese orden durante toda la cena: Alfa, invitado, “Compañero del Alfa”, familia, betas.

—Debo decir que estoy realmente sorprendido de que esto es lo que hacen juntos. Solo pensé que todos... No sé. Todo lo que Scott y tú hacen es jugar videojuegos y pasar el rato en tu habitación. ¿Dónde está Scott por cierto?

—No está aquí, —dice Stiles secamente. —Pero sí, tenemos cenas, a veces desayunamos juntos.

—E vamos al minigolf, —agrega Isaac.

—Vemos películas, también. Stiles nos hizo ver las tres películas de Regreso al futuro, —dice Erica.

—Son buenas películas, —responde John.

—La tercera no, —Erica gime.

—Mejor que esas viejas películas que Derek nos hace ver, —se queja Isaac.

—No estaban mal. Realmente me gustaron Marty y Now, Voyager (La extraña pasajera), —dice Stiles.

Derek le sonríe y Stiles agacha la cabeza, sonrojándose cuando su padre le lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—Me gustan las películas antiguas como a pa-Derek, —dice Claudia, atrapándose a sí misma.

—Oh enserio. Cuál es tu favorita, —pregunta John.

—Sabrina. Incluso me gusta el remake de Harrison Ford, —dice ella.

El sheriff sonríe con cariño. —Esa es buena.

Stiles puede ver fácilmente que su padre y Claudia tienen un fuerte vínculo en el futuro. Parecen tener una conexión y muchos intereses en común. A él le gusta eso. Mucho.

—Hacemos otras cosas, también. Como jugar al ajedrez y juegos de mesa, —dice Claudia. —Por cierto, eres un serio jugador de Monopoly, Sheriff Stilinski. No puedo creer que hayas enviado a tu propio hijo a la “cárcel” y te haya llevado todas sus posesiones.

—Puedo, —Stiles hace pucheros, ganando una sonrisa de su padre.

—Apuesto a que eres un jugador de poker bastante bueno también, —comenta Boyd.

—Eh. Stiles es mejor que yo.

—¿De verdad? Hubiera pensado que sería el peor, —dice Derek.

John se ríe. —Podrías pensar que sí, pero no. Es un tiburón en las cartas, con un buen farol.

Stiles le guiña un ojo a Derek con una sonrisa tonta y petulante en su rostro. Derek rueda sus ojos hacia él, devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida. Es la segunda vez que Stiles atrapa la mirada de su padre entre él y el hombre lobo.

Mierda.

—El póker apesta. Me gusta el Bridge, —Isaac se sube.

—De verdad, viejo amigo, —bromea Erica.

—Mi abuela estaba en un club de bridge y, a veces, cuando necesitaba un cuarto, subía. Ella me enseñó a jugar.

—Aw. Eso es lindo, Ricitos de oro, —dice Stiles con sinceridad.

Isaac solo se encoge de hombros, pero hay una mirada rápida de tristeza en el rostro en el recuerdo de su amada abuela.

—Entonces, DJ y Claudia, estás en la ciudad por un tiempo, —pregunta John.

—Um, sí, —dice DJ, recordando rápidamente su portada. —Erica fue lo suficientemente amable como para presentarnos a sus amigos y dejarnos pasar tiempo con ellos mientras estamos aquí, —responde DJ.

—¿Y vuestros padres?

La habitación se queda inmóvil y silenciosa por un instante ante la ironía de la pregunta.

—Mmm no. Están de regreso en San Francisco.

—Oh. Es una pena. Esperaba encontrarlos.

Erica resopla ruidosamente. Stiles la frena con una mirada.

—Tal vez en otro momento, —dice DJ.

—Es extraño que tus padres te permitan venir a visitar a tu primo a la mitad del curso escolar.

—Um, uh, b-bueno, tenemos una asistencia perfecta, así que perder una semana no es un gran problema. Además, mis papás nos enviaron nuestro deberes y lo hacemos durante el rato, —dice DJ. —Solo necesitábamos un descanso de la ciudad, y mi último año es algo agitado con la universidad el próximo otoño y todo es.

—¿A qué universidad vas a ir?

—Estás interrogando, papá, —advierte Stiles.

—Lo siento. Hábito ocupacional, —el sheriff se disculpa.

—Es genial, —le dice DJ. —Voy a Brown.

—Con suerte, —murmura Stiles.

—Guau. Esa es una escuela increíble. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, gran Sheriff Stilinski.

—Lo siento, ¿pero dijiste tus 'papás'?

—S-Sí. Tenemos dos padres, —dice DJ.

—Bueno, diles a tus padres que criaron unos niños realmente buenos, por favor.

Las caras de DJ y Claudia se iluminan. —Lo haremos.

Stiles y Derek intercambian miradas sabias de nuevo. Y de nuevo son cogidos por su padre.

Mierda.

****

Stiles cocinó la cena, pero Derek hizo postre y el café. Plátano para ser exactos, ganando comentarios que hacen que el Alfa se sienta orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias. Su padre le enseñó a cocinar y hornear.

Después del postre, convencen a Isaac para que les enseñe a todos a jugar Bridge.

Cuando la mayoría lo entendieron, se dividieron en dos grupos de cuatro. Derek, Isaac, DJ y Claudia juegan en un equipo. Stiles, su padre, Boyd y Erica en el otro.

Todo el mundo parece estar bien con eso, excepto Erica y DJ. Erica está confundida por las reglas y DJ no le gusta el juego lo suficiente como para jugar a fondo. Stiles está agradecido de que él y Boyd se hayan asociado en su lado de la mesa, porque están destruyendo a Erica y a su padre.

Bridge es un juego largo, pero él y Boyd aprenden rápido y Erica se está ahogando, por lo que ganan los tres juegos rápidamente. Claudia e Isaac estaban en el mismo equipo y ganaron todos sus juegos también.

Stiles hace lavar los platos cuando terminan, pero Derek lo echa de la cocina, ordenando a sus betas que limpien lo que Stiles se tomó el tiempo de cocinar para ellos.

Él está un poco decepcionado; estaba intentando usar la limpieza como una excusa para quedarse más tiempo. Es una noche de escuela, y su padre estaba cabeceando en el sofá junto a Claudia y DJ. Él sabe que tiene que irse, pero simplemente no está listo para hacerlo.

Sacude a su padre y le dicen 'adiós' antes de salir con el resto del pudín de banana de Derek que el sheriff no podía obtener antes.

Están en el coche, alejándose de la casa Hale, cuando su padre comienza:

—Entonces, ¿realmente me invitaron a esta cosa esta noche debido a mi adorable compañía, o era algo más?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué si no serías invitado? —Stiles está genuinamente confundido acerca de la acusación de su padre.

—Nada me imagino. Parece que tal vez había otra razón por la que se suponía que debía estar allí.

—No. Claudia sugirió que la próxima vez que todos cenáramos juntos deberías venir. Pensé que era una buena idea y muy dulce por su parte pensar en ti.

—Hay algo acerca de esa chica...

—¿Qué quieres decir?, —Pregunta Stiles con nerviosismo.

—Nada horrible. Ella es un ángel, pero ella... No sé. Ella solo se siente... familiar. Como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Algunas personas simplemente tienen ese efecto sobre nosotros a lo largo de nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Tal vez ella era tu hija en otra vida. O nieta. —Debido a que Stiles ama encender fuegos que no puede apagar. Él no puede evitarlo.

Él mira la cara de su padre arrugarse, pensando en ello...

—Solo estoy bromeando, —dice Stiles. Puede que su padre no esté al tanto de los ataques sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills, pero Stiles está muy consciente de que sigue siendo un buen detective, y podría estar a punto de descubrir quién es Claudia en realidad, con suficiente tiempo.

—No lo sé. Ella es simplemente familiar, como dije. Su hermano, también. Un poco, pero no como ella.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—No me hagas caso, —dice el sheriff.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

—Si. Y gracias por invitarme. Lo siento si insinué que había un motivo oculto para ti y tus nuevos amigos que me pedían que viniera. Me gustan.

—Sí, son geniales una vez que los conoces.

Y Stiles desea que antes de que sucediera todo esto, intentara conocerlos.

Boyd es reservado y táctico e inteligente, con un seco sentido del humor que ama. Isaac usa su estilo hipster sarcástico como un escudo y una armadura, pero es realmente inseguro, asustado y vulnerable la mayor parte del tiempo. Stiles sabe exactamente cómo es eso. Y Erica. No tenía idea de que era tan dura y fuerte. Ella puede ser un poco intimidadora si no reina, pero todo se debe a años de pasar desapercibida hasta que se le presta atención por los motivos equivocados.

Luego están sus hijos. Ellos son perfectos. No en el sentido completo de perfección absoluta, sino para él y Derek, y las vidas que conducen y en lo que finalmente se convierten, son perfectos. Son adolescentes normales, que parecen ser capaces de equilibrar su mundo humano con su mundo sobrenatural. No hay forma de que puedan hacer eso sin los valores, las reglas y las lecciones que él y Derek les enseñan. Está orgulloso de ellos, porque significa que lo que él y Derek les han enseñado es que se les tome en serio.

—En algún momento, ¿vas a decirme qué pasó contigo y Scott?

—... Hice nuevos amigos y a Scott no le gustó que ya no fuera el único. Así que “rompimos”.

—Sé que estás bromeando, pero... ¿tu y Scott realmente se separaron?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ew, papá! ¡No! ¡Nunca! Scott y yo somos almas gemelas platónicas y eso es todo.

—Bueno. Bueno. Bueno. Entendido... Pero solo quiero decir que si tú y Scott, o cualquier chico, estuviéramos juntos... sexualmente... está bien. Siempre y cuando seáis respetuosos el uno del otro y seguro.

—¿Q-Qué te hace pensar que yo... me interesaría... en... alguien... como... un hombre? —Stiles recuerda que su padre descarto fácilmente que fuera gay fuera de The Jungle. Tiene curiosidad sobre qué cambió exactamente su opinión.

—Conozco a mi hijo. Incluso las partes de él que trata de ocultar o cubrir.

—... No estoy escondiendo nada.

—Se te permite amar a quien quieras y está bien. Estamos bien Te amo sin importar que.

El sheriff aprieta su hombro y Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Él no quiere que su padre lo vea llorar. Incluso si son lágrimas de felicidad.—Gracias, —dice, sonando un poco ahogado.

John acaricia cariñosamente su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —De nada.

****

El papá de Stiles está trabajando hasta tarde esta noche, así que Stiles decide quedarse después de dejar a Boyd, Isaac y Erica fuera de la escuela.

Él y Scott todavía no están hablando, por lo que opta por omitir el entrenamiento de lacrosse y quedarse en la casa Hale.

Stiles terminó la mayor parte de su tarea en la sala de estudio, por lo que pasa aproximadamente una hora ayudando a Isaac con su tarea de química. Ambos tienen a Harris, pero en diferentes períodos de la jornada escolar.

DJ a su vez ayuda a Erica a estudiar para su examen oral en español. Habla con fluidez español y francés, y puede leer latín. Claudia también sabe español, pero también sabe hablar japonés por alguna razón... Stiles está estúpidamente orgulloso cuando le dicen que también saben hablar polaco.

Después de que todos hayan terminado con su tarea, Derek los lleva a la reserva para el entrenamiento. Stiles se queda atrás para ponerse al día con su lectura de Inglés Avanzado.

Cuando Derek, los betas y los jóvenes Hales regresan, salpicados de barro y sangre, Stiles les grita de inmediato por manchar de “tierra y todo lo que hay fuera” dentro de la casa. Él los empuja afuera y les dice que se lleven todo y lo dejen en el porche. Incluso Derek.

Todos obedecen sin cuestionar por alguna razón, y se quitan todo menos su ropa interior. Erica no usa un sujetador hoy y no es nada tímida al respecto.Derek tiene que golpear a DJ en la cabeza por mirar a su “tía” de manera inapropiada.

Stiles les permite volver a entrar, llevando una canasta de lavandería grande al frente y volcando todos sus zapatos y ropa sucios.

Hay cuatro y ½ baños en toda la casa, incluido el baño principal. Derek deja a Claudia en su baño. DJ usa uno, mientras que Isaac y Erica usan los otros dos baños completos. Derek y Boyd discuten el entrenamiento y qué otras técnicas y tácticas de combate podrían explorar para la próxima sesión mientras esperan su turno.

Claudia toma duchas calientes y largas y le gusta dejar un lío de agua en todas partes, junto con matas de pelo en el desagüe. Él tiene la culpa; DJ se lo advirtió. Pero extrañamente lo encuentra entrañable. Le recuerda por qué odiaba compartir el baño con sus hermanas.

...Una de las razones por las que odiaba compartir un baño con ellas. La otra era que no podía hacer lo que está haciendo actualmente, lo cual es masturbarse en paz.

Stiles ya ha estado molestando a su lobo (a veces deliberadamente), pero ayer lo hizo aún peor. Stiles inadvertidamente ha estado tomando cada vez más un papel de compañero alfa, y la sutil aceptación del lobo aumenta la atracción que tiene por Stiles.

Primero, con su casi beso en la reserva, Stiles les cocinaba la cena esa noche con Claudia y lo obligaba a sentarse en el “asiento alfa” y le susurraba que le sirviera a Derek, a su padre y luego a él mismo. Está contento de que hayan decidido criar a sus hijos con las costumbres tradicionales de los hombres lobo, pero sin embargo, eso lo hace apestar con excitación. Algo en lo que Erica ha disfrutado mientras le da a Derek sonrisas pícaras y un guiño ocasional cuando Stiles no está mirando.

El padre de Stiles que estaba allí en la cena también era una costumbre escasamente velada.

Cuando una criatura encuentra a su pareja, la manda más grande y más dominante absorbe a la manada más pequeño (o “más débil”). Como una “unión de familias” cuando los humanos se casan. Conocer a John, invitarlo a una comida compartida, en su guarida, es una muestra de confianza y forma de bienvenida. Romper el pan con la manada, y la presencia de Stiles, sería visto como Derek abiertamente pidiendo el permiso del agenre para aparearse con Stiles y permitirles a los dos entrar en su manada.

Derek no había querido nada más que Stiles y John se quedaran ayer, pero estaba perdiendo pequeñas cosas que cree que el sheriff podría haber estado recogiendo. Pensó que era mejor si Stiles volvía a casa, a pesar de que sabía que el humano se estaba estancando en sus intentos por quedarse.

Pero a pesar de la ausencia de Stiles, su olor aún estaba presente e hizo que su lobo fuera irritable bajo su piel. Derek se fue a la cama temprano, pensando en cómo Stiles olía en el bosque, lo cerca que estaban de tocar sus labios, y lo decepcionado que se veía con que los interrumpieran.

Stiles mostrando interés es peligroso. Y emocionante. La idea de eso hace que los colmillos de Derek le atraviesen las encías y los ojos se desvanezcan en rubíes.

Quiere hundir los dientes puntiagudos en una piel pálida salpicada de pequeños lunares, justo en el punto del pulso de su cuello. Dejando mordiscos hambrientos allí que dejan la piel morada e hinchada alrededor de la marca de sus dientes para que todos lo vean..

—¡Oh, mierda!

Derek se viene sobre su puño envuelto alrededor de su polla.

Apoya la cabeza contra la pared de azulejos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él no esperaba eso. No esperaba que su orgasmo se le acercara de esa manera. Por lo general, tiene un mejor control, y puede “mejorar” un poco antes de que esté listo, pero con la sola idea de darle a Stiles un mordisco reivindicativo, declarar al adolescente como suyo y anunciarlo al mundo...

Esto definitivamente está empeorando.

****

Derek hace la cena. Una muy buena carne y espárragos salteados, y Erica se ofrece para hacer un postre, un pastel de almendras de chocolate del que Stiles consigue dos trozos grandes.

Después, Stiles despeja la mesa y lava los platos. Derek se une a él y se paran uno al lado del otro, tocándose los hombros, en cómodo silencio mientras limpian.

Isaac le vuelve a enseñar a Erica los conceptos básicos de Bridge en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Boyd lee en el sofá mientras Claudia y DJ ven una comedia que tiene a DJ riéndose a carcajadas.

De repente, las cabezas de los hombres se levantan y se vuelven hacia la puerta.

—Es Lydia, —Erica gime.

Derek asiente y Boyd va a abrir la puerta.

Él regresa con la pelirroja.

Ella parece tímida e inquieta. Lydia no es tímida ni inquieta... —Hola a todos, —dice en voz baja.

Stiles le sonríe mientras el resto de la habitación la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, Lydia?, —Pregunta Derek sin rodeos.

—Um, quería hablar contigo y Stiles. En privado. Por favor.

—Acerca de qué, —pregunta Claudia con un tono agudo.

—Claudia, —Stiles advierte sobre su rudeza. La adolescente se desinfla y se queda callada.

Derek busca en su billetera y saca un par de billetes. Se los entrega a Boyd. —¿Por qué no van al cine? Toma mi coche. Las llaves están junto a la puerta.

—Quiero quedarme, —dice Claudia.

—No. Vas al cine.

—Pero papá...

Él la fija con una mirada severa con el más delgado rastro de rojo alrededor de sus pupilas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Bien, —se queja, saliendo de la habitación y hacia la puerta de entrada! El resto de ellos la siguen.

—Lo siento por Claudia. Ella... —Él deja el “no confía en ti” sin decir.

—No. Está bien. Lo entiendo, —dice Lydia.

Derek se mueve hacia el sillón contiguo al sofá. Lydia se sienta. Derek toma asiento en el sofá. Stiles se une a él.

—... No me disculpo demasiado. Entonces lo siento si me equivoco, —comienza ella. —Viniste a mi casa y tratas de enmendarla. Eso fue muy grande de tu parte Incluso trataste de disculparte con respecto a Peter, lo cual es innecesario, pero lo intentaste de todos modos. Lamento que haya rechazado tu disculpa sin haberla escuchado primero. Eso fue grosero, —le dice a Derek.

—Gracias.

—Y también lo siento por usarte, engañarte para resucitar a Peter. Nunca reconocí cómo eso te debe haber hecho sentir. Estaba mal.

Stiles está realmente un poco conmocionado por eso. Nunca pensó que ella tomaría eso, o incluso reconocería cualquier fechoría.

—... Gracias, Lydia. Y lo siento por intentar hacerte daño cuando pensé que eras el kanima. También lo siento por tratar de lastimar a Jackson cuando nos dimos cuenta de que él era el kanima. Sé que él significa mucho para ti, y estarías afligida si lo hubieras perdido. Debería haber encontrado una mejor manera. Y debería haber hecho que salvarlo fuera tan importante como detenerlo.

—Gracias.

Derek asiente.

Stiles golpea sus rodillas con una sonrisa. —¿Fue tan difícil, muchachos?

—No lo arruines, Stiles, —Derek dice muerta.

—Solo estoy señalando eso...

—No. Lo. Arruines.

Stiles gira sus ojos y dice —Bien— al lobo Alfa.

—No tenemos que ser amigos, pero me gustaría que todos nos lleváramos bien y trabajáramos juntos, —dice Lydia. —Sin incentivos.

—Excepto para mantenerse vivo, —responde Stiles.

—No hace falta decirlo, —le dice. —No sé cuál es nuestro futuro ahora, pero escuchar a DJ sobre lo que los dos han pasado... fue un poco difícil de manejar.

—Intentando escuchar termino en coma, —gruñe Stiles.

—No me gusta mi familia. No me gusta la mayoría de la gente, y la mayoría de las personas no me quieren, que puede ser el motivo por el que con toda esta vida o muerte, cosas sobrenaturales, me apoyo en vosotros como familia; Tu eres para mí. Por lo tanto, duele escuchar esas cosas sobre nosotros. Acerca de Scott. Tú y Scott son el pegamento que nos mantiene unidos. Una fractura en eso es grande y molesta. Especialmente dado que es todo porque vosotros dos se separan.

Diez días atrás, Stiles estaría protestando por su última declaración, citando leyes de causalidad y paradojas como un argumento para la posibilidad de que él y Derek nunca se hicieran amigos, y mucho menos una pareja con niños. Ahora, están sentados en silencio, tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro.

—No quiero ser parte de eso. Quiero que seamos los chicos buenos. Todos nosotros. Especialmente el uno con el otro, —dice ella.

—¿Scott sabe que estás aquí y que te sientes así?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Él sabe que soy Suiza; que no quiero que nos derrumbemos, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudar a tus hijos a volver a su tiempo, y todo lo que Derek y su manada necesiten.

—¿Le dijiste lo que DJ lo que nos acabas de decir?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No.

—¿se lo dijiste a alguien?

—No. Tienen que llegar a esto por su cuenta. Como yo lo hice.

—Bueno, al menos sé que mi mejor amigo es un imbécil al respecto, y no es que simplemente no le importe que termine en coma.

—Scott acaba de ser amenazado por Derek y odia que te unas con él en el futuro.

—No es eso. No es solo eso, —dice Stiles evasivamente.

Lydia y Derek cortésmente no le piden que se explique.

—Gracias por venir a disculparse, Lydia. Y por ser útil, —le dice Derek.

—De nada.

No saben qué hacer exactamente después. Lydia no hace ningún movimiento para irse, y Derek no quiere ser irrespetuoso y pedirle que se vaya. No después de venir a decir sinceramente que lo siente y pedirle que siga ayudando.

Stiles decide evitar que avance el incómodo silencio. —¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel de almendras de chocolate? Es muy bueno.

Ella sonríe. —Claro. —Se vuelve hacia Derek. —¿Está... está todo bien?

Derek asiente.

—Gracias. Comeremos pastel y repasaremos las nuevas notas que tengas.

—Oh. Uh, bueno... Um, mira, como que... no hemos... estado... haciendo... ninguna investigación... últimamente.

Ella levanta una ceja perfectamente esculpida a su amigo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Deaton regresa en cuatro días, así que íbamos a esperarlo y ver qué tenía que decir, ya que ninguna de nuestras investigaciones arrojó nada.

Ella todavía le dispara una mirada gélida y crítica.

—Pastel. Luego investigación. —dice ella con firmeza.

—Entendido, —Stiles se encoge de hombros ante ella.

Derek se tapa la boca con la mano para ocultar una risa.

—Qué, —pregunta ella.

—Nada. Eres muy... efervescente, Lydia.

—Gracias, —sonríe por el cumplido, sin entender la broma interna.

—De nada.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no sonreír. O fruncir el ceño. Porque incluso cuando él coquetea, Derek Hale todavía puede ser un completo idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Oh, sal de ahí, Stiles! Solo se honesto.

—¡Lo soy!

—¡No tu no lo eres!

—Lydia, te lo digo: ¡no sé!

—Y por qué no, —dice, cruzando los brazos debajo de los pechos.

—Porque... porque... porque solo han pasado 12 días siendo nosotros dos remotamente cordiales y no creo que puedas enamorarte de alguien en poco más de una semana.

—Entonces, ¿hay una cantidad adecuada y predeterminada de tiempo en la que alguien puede enamorarse de otra persona?

—No, pero dudo que el mínimo sean de solo 12 días.

—Estuviste enamorado de mí por años, y de alguna manera te has desenamorado en lo que parecen ser meros segundos. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Porque hiciste tu elección, y no fui yo.

—Muy bien, pero ¿qué más?

—No hay ‘más’. Estabas al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia ti, todos eran conscientes de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero no tenías los mismos sentimientos románticos por mí; amas a Jackson, por qué nunca voy a entender, pero lo haces. Lo acepté y seguí adelante.

—La gente no suele mostrarse indiferente ante una obsesión sin crear una nueva que ocupe su lugar.

—Estás pensando en adicciones. Y podría señalar, que no estaba obsesionado ni adicto a ti. Yo solo estaba... encaprichado. Estaba enamorado de ti, —dice sinceramente.

—Y ahora estás enamorado de Derek.

—¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?!

—Uh, porque es verdad. No hay nada de malo en que te enamores de él, Stiles. Especialmente dadas nuestras circunstancias actuales.

—Lo sé, pero sigo intentando decirte que no, y no estás escuchando.

—Porque es una mierda completa. 'La dama protesta demasiado, creo'. Lo quieres, Stiles. ¿Por qué no puedes admitir eso?

—Yo... Hay… —No lo está comprando, nada de eso. Ella lo está mirando, esperando que la verdad salga de él. Él no debería haber tratado de discutir con ella para empezar. Ella es tan afilada como una espada de samurai, con evasivas y mentiras como sus enemigos.

—Stiles...

—Estoy harto de eso, —grita.

—¿Harto de qué?

—... Mi estúpido corazón masoquista. Estoy tan harto de enamorarme de personas hermosas e inteligentes que están tan fuera de la liga que están en otro planeta. Estoy harto de estar perdidamente loco por alguien que piensa que no soy más que un idiota... o que necesita a un hombre lobo para morderlos, incluso para saber que existo. Estoy harto de ser rechazado incluso antes de tener la oportunidad.

Lo último que quiere hacer es llorar frente a ella. Entonces lucha contra las lágrimas que le escuecen los ojos.

—... Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuántas disculpas había necesitado repartir antes.

—No me debes una disculpa, Lydia. No tienes que disculparte por tener sentimientos hacia otra persona, —dice rotundamente.

—Pero podría disculparme por ignorarte cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Por tratarte como si no significabas nada. Por usarte para poner a Jackson celoso. Y por besar a Scott. Sé que debe haberte lastimado y ha causado un problema entre vosotros dos.

—Claramente lo superamos... si solo nos desmoronamos por algo completamente distinto.

—Lo siento, Stiles. Por todo eso.

Ella lo está. De verdad. Él lo ve en sus ojos, y en el ceño fruncido en sus labios. Pero él ya no quiere hablar de eso. Demasiados sentimientos de dolor lo inundan y solo quiere dejarlo ir. Deja caer una vieja enciclopedia encuadernada en cuero sobre su escritorio. —Repasemos el libro de hechizos una vez más. Es posible que nos hayamos perdido algo.

—Es diferente esta vez. Derek también te ama.

—¡Jesús, Lydia!

—Rompe sus paredes y le hace pensar más en sus decisiones, —insiste.

—Derek es un tipo inteligente, Lydia. Por no hablar de un hombre lobo nacido. Eventualmente se habría imaginado todas estas cosas Alfa por su cuenta, que es todo lo que está haciendo ahora.

—No. Lo estás entendiendo.

—Por favor deja de...

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Ya tengo expectativas poco realistas. No es necesario que añadas más esperanzas idiotas a eso.

—No lo hago. Estoy diciendo hechos. Te estoy diciendo lo que veo.

—¡Entonces esos no son hechos, Lydia! A menos que Derek te diga a ti misma que tiene sentimientos por mí, entonces es solo una suposición.

—Pero una educada. Deberías hacer un movimiento con él.

La mente de Stiles parpadea rápidamente a la reserva. Derek presionándolo contra ese árbol infestado de mapaches. Cuerpos cercanos, labios a media pulgada de un beso... Ella intenta ser solidaria. Él lo sabe, pero ella realmente está empeorando sus dudas. —No. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No te das suficiente crédito.

—Bueno, con mi patrón de rechazo...

—Él se siente atraído por ti.

Stiles resopla.

—¡Para! ¡Ahora mismo!

Stiles está desconcertada por sus comentarios sobre él.

—Mira, puedo haberte pasado por alto, y desafortunadamente no siento por ti como me hubiera gustado, pero sí veo a un chico muy guapo frente a mí. Es dulce, con grandes ojos Bambi, una linda nariz respingona y una boca rosada que se mece en la mejor sonrisa cuando algo es realmente divertido. Veo eso, y es adorable. Derek también lo ve. Y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para apreciarlo como debería. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no hacer un movimiento? ¿No te sientes atraído por él?

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Él es... Él es Derek Hale. Es hermoso sin intentarlo, y sexy, incluso con toda su culpa melancólica y paralizante.

—Y apuesto a que solo quieres que apoye su cabeza en tu hombro y llore todo, —bromea.

Ella solo está bromeando, pero hay algo en lo que ella dice que pica un poco, que muerde su ‘tontería’. Es su culpa por quedar atrapado en esta conversación, para empezar. Él vino a su casa para investigar y trabajar. No explorar sus sentimientos en desarrollo por un determinado Alfa.

Se estaba distrayendo demasiado en la casa de Derek para gusto de Lydia. Se supone que investigan, pero durante los últimos días Stiles ha dedicado todo su tiempo de investigación a vincularse con DJ y Claudia, ayudando a los Betas de Derek en esto o aquello, preparando la cena o simplemente dejando de lado la investigación para ver la televisión, jugar bridge, o pasar el rato en la reserva y ver entrenar a los hombres lobo.

Anoche, él y Derek estaban solos en la mesa del comedor, cenando a la luz tenue, bromeando cobardemente de un lado a otro... Hasta que Lydia se bloqueó, creyendo que su investigación era más importante que su cena. Trabajaron durante aproximadamente una hora, y luego Claudia interrumpió, citando que estaba aburrida y quería que él viera a The Dark Knight Rises con ella. Stiles estaba fuera de su silla en la sala de estudio antes de que Lydia pudiera abrir la boca para protestar.

Anteriormente, durante la sala de estudio, ella exigió que hicieran su trabajo sobrenatural en su lugar esta noche, lejos de todas las diversiones.

O eso pensaron.

Desde que Stiles estuvo en su casa, recibió 6 llamadas de sus hijos o de los betas sobre cómo funciona algo o dónde está algo, dado que parece que reorganizó toda la cocina de Derek y se encargó de la lavandería durante los últimos días. Incluso tuvo que romper una discusión entre Erica e Isaac mientras hablaba por teléfono. Después, él pide hablar con Derek.

Lydia levanto una ceja perfectamente esculpida hacia él. Suenan como ‘una pareja vieja y casada’ dijo. Provocando su discusión actual.

—No estoy tratando de avergonzarte por eso, Stiles. Te sientes atraído por Derek. Te gusta él. Está bien. Solo quería hablar contigo sobre eso. Como un amigo.

Él sabe que ella solo estaba tratando de mantener una conversación, especialmente después de la incomodidad en que se ha reducido la última semana más o menos entre todos. Él puede reaccionar exagerando un poco sobre su curiosidad. Y él necesita hablar con alguien sobre eso. Solo deseaba que fuera Scott.

—... Casi nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuando?!

—En la reserva. Lunes, después de la escuela. Los betas jugaban a 'Captura la Bandera' con DJ y Claudia. Yo era la 'bandera'. Derek me estaba 'protegiendo', y nos acercamos mucho, como tan cerca para besarnos y nuestros labios casi se tocan, pero luego Erica e Isaac nos interrumpieron.

—Bien. Entonces, entonces lo sabes. Él también te quiere a ti. ¿Qué pasa con todas las dudas?

—No se siente... real. Parece más como que no puede evitar quererme. Como si algún tipo de magia lo estuviera haciendo. No es orgánico ni natural.

—No puedes ser así de inseguro. En serio.

Él se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de poner. —Todo es parte de mi encanto.

—Stiles… —Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Mira, estoy realmente, realmente atraído por él. Y me gusta, a pesar de toda la prueba de que él me quiere bajo falsas pretensiones, pero conozco esta historia y sé cómo termina. Especialmente para mí y para un tipo que no ha hecho más que irritarse entre sí y orinarse unos a otros hasta hace una semana. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es sufrir en silencio y dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo para poder superarlo.

—Pero no quieres eso. Es por eso que has dejado de investigar para pasar tiempo con tus hijos y Derek.

—Todo esto va a pasar y volver a la normalidad una vez que hagamos que DJ y Claudia regresen a su tiempo. También podría obtener algunas ventajas, porque mi mejor amigo es un idiota no parece exactamente un extra.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que eso va a pasar? Estoy bastante seguro de que algunas cosas sobre el futuro han cambiado ahora.

—Exactamente. Como la posibilidad de que Derek y yo nunca nos convirtamos en algo, —dice, sonando tan sombrío pero tolerante con todo. Él vuelve sus atenciones a sus notas y al sitio web en su portátil sobre pociones mágicas y poderes de druida.

Él puede sentir sus ojos en él, y la mirada triste y compasiva en su rostro. Lo ignora a favor del montículo de papeles con sus garabatos frente a él.

Ella agarra el libro de hechizos, repasando con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que Stiles ya terminó, terminaron su charla, y ningún tipo de consejo va a cambiar lo que siente por lo que acaba de decir.

»» »

El mensaje saliente de Deaton en su teléfono celular y el teléfono de servicio en la clínica han cambiado. En lugar de regresar en 2 días, no volverá por otra semana.

Derek pensó que volvería a probar los dos números, en caso de que el veterinario decidiera dejar un número o dirección de correo electrónico a la que se pudiera comunicar mientras estaba en Boston. Lo bueno era que, de lo contrario, nunca lo sabrían, y ciertamente no iba a preguntarle a Scott si había escuchado algo de su mentor.

Él niega con la cabeza al pensar en el lobo beta de ojos de cachorrito.

¿Cómo diablos podría haber pensado que necesitaba a Scott?, piensa.

Solía pensar que Scott estaba asustado y desorientado, haciendo que su deseo de ayudarlo, su ‘familia’ aún mayor, pero su actitud asquerosa hacia él y su manada, luego su modo infantil con Stiles, permitiera a Derek verlo mejor con una mejor luz. Scott no es quien pensaba que era, y está muy lejos del adulto que necesita ser. Baste decir que Derek siente que esquivó una bala en toda esta terrible experiencia al no convencer a Scott de que fuera manada.

—Quieres hacer uno más, —pregunta Boyd, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Están patrullando, buscando en la reserva. Erica e Isaac están recorriendo la ciudad con DJ y Claudia. Derek envió a sus hijos con ellos para vigilar a los dos betas. La última vez que los envió a patrullar juntos los encontró en el patio de comidas del centro comercial con batido y molestando a algunos niños de secundaria.

—Sí. Podemos rodear una vez más, luego llamar a Erica e Isaac.

—Creo que DJ y Claudia los están vigilando bien, —Boyd sonríe, leyendo la mente de Derek.

—¿Cómo es que mis hijos son más maduros que esos dos?

—Nacen lobos. Ellos entienden la responsabilidad y les gusta.

Derek asiente. Tiene sentido. Recuerda haber crecido y que le gustaba que su madre le pidiera que hiciera algo relacionado con la manada, algo con lo que podría demostrar su destreza. Es una cosa del ego con los lobos, querer presumir de lo que eres capaz, junto con querer complacer a tu Alpha.

La perspicacia de Boyd siempre es algo que disfruta.

Son muy parecidos, pero por diferentes razones. Boyd es un hombre introvertido, y Derek lamentablemente es uno por la tragedia de su vida. Duda que él y Boyd hubieran sido amigos en la escuela secundaria, pero está agradecido de que lo sean ahora.

Caminan en cómodo silencio por un rato, pasando por un claro y llegando al lago, cuando Boyd perturba la tranquilidad:

—Le gustas.

Derek no tiene que preguntar. Él sabe de quién está hablando Boyd. —Quizás, —responde.

—¿No lo crees?

—No lo sé.

—Huele como un bastón de caramelo cuando estás cerca.

Derek no puede evitar la sombra rosa que toman sus orejas. —Sentirse atraído por alguien es muy diferente a aparearse con ellos.

—El apareamiento es instintivo con los lobos, ¿no?

Derek asiente. —Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías confiar en ese instinto si te sientes así por Stiles?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me siento de cierta manera con Stiles?

Boyd se detiene, haciendo que Derek se detenga también. El beta le da una mirada aburrida de: ‘¿En serio, tío?’

—... Él es... algo adorable, —admite Derek.

Boyd resopla.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que te dolió decir eso.

—... No... no soy bueno con... hablar. Sobre ciertas cosas. A veces.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

—Lo sé.

Comparten un latido de entendimiento mutuo. Boyd se mueve y Derek camina junto a él.

—Pensé que me odiaba, —continúa Derek.

—No. Stiles realmente no odia a nadie. Excepto tal vez a Jackson. Él obtiene en lo que Scott falla. Las pequeñas cosas que en realidad son grandes cosas. Como que ser un asno con Alfa local no es una buena idea.

—Lo llamé hiperactivo una vez. Ni siquiera pensé que él supiera sobre eso. Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Sólo estaba…

—¿Desahogándote?

—Sí. Estaba discutiendo con Scott. Dijo algo sobre Stiles, y simplemente lo dejé escapar. No creí que hubiera ido a decírselo.

—¿De verdad? Esos dos son tan densos como ladrones. Por supuesto que lo haría.

—Pero Stiles no lo haría.

—Y ahí radica la diferencia entre ellos.

—Una de las muchas diferencias entre ellos, —se burla Derek.

—¿De verdad creías que Scott mejoraría nuestra manada?

Derek deja de caminar. Boyd se detiene, dándose cuenta de que el Alfa ya no está a su lado, y retrocede unos pasos.

—Estaba equivocado sobre eso. Lo siento, —dice Derek.

Boyd se encoge de hombros. —Lo entiendo. Incluso odiando ser un hombre lobo, Scott sigue siendo bueno en eso. Además, fue engendrado por Peter, así que...

—Estaba solo, y Scott fue el único hombre lobo por aquí por un tiempo.

—Te lo dije: lo entiendo, —juguetonamente le da un codazo en el hombro a Derek con su brazo.

—Gracias.

Boyd simplemente se encoge de hombros otra vez y siguen caminando.

—¿Confías en Lydia?, —Pregunta Derek.

—No confío en nadie que no sea manada, —responde Boyd, haciendo que Derek sonría.

—Stiles confía en ella.

—Él solía estar enamorado de ella, también.

—Es un buen juez de carácter.

—Lo es, —admite Boyd.

—No creo que ella realmente haga algo. Sé cómo se siente. Su vínculo con Scott es todo lo que tiene. Son las únicas personas en las que puede confiar después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ella es amada y protegida con ellos. Para eso es una manda.

—Estamos llegando allí.

—Eso crees, —pregunta Derek, tratando de no sonar ansioso acerca de la respuesta de Boyd.

—Estamos aprendiendo contigo. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes el uno con el otro. DJ y Claudia ayudan.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando ya no estén aquí? —Le duele decirlo, y mucho menos pensar en ello. Ellos ya han crecido para significar el mundo para él. No puede soportar la idea de que ya no estén con él aquí. Pero no reconocerlo sería negar la realidad, y no puede permitirse hacer eso.

—Han aprendido todo de ti, ¿verdad? Entonces estaremos bien.

Boyd es definitivamente su beta favorita. —Y Stiles. No fui solo yo quien los crió.

Boyd se detiene de nuevo. —Él te quiere a ti, ¿por qué no?, —Pregunta con sinceridad.

—... Tiene solo dieciséis años, Boyd.

—No eres Kate, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Siempre es lo que está pensando cuando se trata de Stiles. Siempre está preocupado por los intensos sueños diurnos y las imágenes pornográficas que flotan en su cabeza cuando se trata de él. Kate lo usó, lo engañó, pero lo peor de todo es que su fachada cubrió algo aún más oscuro. Su abuso. Nunca pensó en eso cuando estaba con ella. Pensó que estaban enamorados y haciendo lo que hacen las personas que están enamoradas.

No fue hasta que se disipó el humo y su casa fue una ruina carbonizada que realmente la vio como el monstruo que era. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que había sido víctima de su crueldad y de la forma más destructiva y violenta.

—Kate se dispuso a hacerte daño a ti y a tu familia. No lastimarías a Stiles.

Él no lo haría. Nunca, pero... —¿No es conocerlo mejor, pero tomar lo que quiero de todos modos, no es lo mismo?

—No si es lo que él quiere, también. No si tienes permiso.

Derek le dio permiso a Kate. Y todavía hace que su piel se arrastre.

—Venga. Terminemos la patrulla.

Los ojos de Boyd parecen derrotados, pero él asiente con la cabeza, siguiendo a Derek mientras continúan caminando.

Lo mejor de Boyd es que sabe cuándo dejar de hurgar.

»» »

Derek baja las escaleras, recién duchado y en su pantalón de pijama. Inmediatamente siente el olor a pino y abedul, amapola dorada, moras, agua de manantial y talco.

Stiles.

Él entra a la sala familiar. Stiles está allí, sentado en el sofá, envuelto en una manta.

—Hey.

—Hey.

—Mi papá está trabajando horas extras esta noche. No estará en casa hasta las ocho de la mañana.

—No tienes que explicar.

—Te traje pizza. —Stiles señala la gran caja de pizza en la mesa de café.

—Está bien. —Derek se une a él en el sofá.

—¿Cómo fue la investigación?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —No pudimos encontrar nada para ayudarnos con nuestro problema. Al menos Deaton regresará en dos días.

—Deaton no volverá hasta dentro de otra semana. —Stiles se vuelve boquiabierto ante el Alfa. —Revisé su correo de voz de nuevo, para ver si dejaba otro número al que se le podía contactar o algo así. Se quedará en Boston una semana más .

—Oh, —es todo lo que dice el ser humano. Es cierto, Derek esperaba una reacción más grande. Pero él entiende por qué no hay uno. Él siente lo mismo al respecto.

—¿Qué estás mirando?, —Pregunta, cambiando de tema.

—Nada. Solo un programa de televisión sobre un profesor de química con cáncer. —Él cambia a Netflix. —Podemos ver algo más. ¿Alguna vez has visto Somewhere In Time (En algún lugar del tiempo)?

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Fue la película favorita de mi madre.

—Veámosla entonces.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente, y Derek lucha con su lobo para no besarlo de una puta vez.

Stiles pone la película, luego abre la caja de pizza. Pepperoni, salchichas, tocino y aceitunas negras en una mitad, la otra es solo pepperoni. Stiles le da un plato de papel y una servilleta. Saca una rebanada de la mitad izquierda y la deja caer en el plato de Derek, luego toma una porción de pepperoni para él.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta mi pizza así?, —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles se vuelve para mirarlo. —Presto atención, —dice con nada más que intención en su voz.

Ellos comparten un momento. Como todos los But that doesn’t make it a good ideano hablados que han tenido antes...

Pero Derek dirige su atención hacia la televisión cuando los ojos de Stiles caen sobre sus labios.

A regañadientes, Stiles hace lo mismo.

No eres Kate, y él no eres tú, se recuerda a sí mismo. Pero eso no lo hace una buena idea.

Aunque él desearía que fuera así.


	7. Chapter 7

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él pasara, y Stiles sabía que no...

Han convencido de alguna manera a Lydia para jugar Pictionary con ellos. Dibujando pajillas ella termina uniéndose a Derek, creando un ceño fruncido en la cara de Claudia. Ella es una niña de papi que hace que el interior de Stiles duela y se derrita al mismo tiempo.

Stiles termina con DJ y ninguno de ellos está molesto por eso.

Después de algunas rondas, Erica y Boyd están en el último lugar, Claudia e Isaac no están mucho mejor, pero Derek y Lydia están muy unidos contra Stiles y DJ. Los dos equipos se han vuelto extrañamente competitivos a medida que avanzan. A Derek incluso lo toma por hablar sucio de ellos, por lo que Stiles intenta fingir que no lo excita.

La última ronda fue para el Alfa y la pelirroja, quienes incluso saludaron cuando Derek adivinó que la confusión de líneas y garabatos en la pizarra significaba “pecera”.

―¡Estamos pateando traseros, Derek!

―Lo sé. Mira qué tan alterado está Stiles.

Lydia se ríe. Genuinamente se ríe.

―¡Eso es! DJ y yo estamos acabando esto. ¿Verdad?

―Total-puta-mente., tata, ―responde su hijo.

Stiles coje una carta del mazo de cartas y luego sonríe. Ellos obtuvieron esto...

El timbre suena.

―Es Jackson, ―dice Boyd.

Lydia parece curiosa y tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

Derek asiente con la cabeza a Boyd. La beta va a abrir la puerta. Él regresa con Jackson, que parece torpe, de aspecto nervioso. Pero es Jackson, por lo que trata de ocultarlo bajo una falsa indiferencia.

Lydia se acerca a él. ―Oye. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa?

―Oh, um, nada, ―responde.

―¿Todo está bien?

―Sí. Por supuesto.

―Bueno. Entonces... Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Yo, eh, solo... solo quería ver lo que estabais haciendo. Cómo iba la investigación y esas cosas.

DJ rueda los ojos. ―¿Scott te envió aquí, hombre?

―¿Qué? No. Vine a ver a Lydia. Mi novia, ―dice mirando ofendido. Y aunque Scott le hubiera dicho que fuera a espiarles sería tan abajo para él y su orgullo.

Stiles mira a Boyd. Boyd asiente, habiendo escuchado los latidos del corazón de Jackson. No es una mierda. Realmente vino a ver a Lydia.

―Así que... como... ¿qué lo estáis haciendo?, ―Pregunta Jackson.

―Oh, nos tomamos un descanso de la investigación para jugar. Pictionary, ―responde Lydia.

―¿Os está pateando el trasero?, ―Pregunta Jackson con una sonrisa.

―Sí, ―No, ―responden Stiles y Derek. Derek le sonríe y Stiles lucha consigo mismo para no sonrojarse.

―Estábamos yendo a la siguiente ronda. DJ y yo también somos jodidamente buenos, ―dice Stiles.

―'Bastante buenos no es genial, ―le dice Derek a Stiles.

―Derek es increíble al hablar mal, ―Lydia se regodea con Jackson.

―Eso es genial, ―dice.

Hay un silencio incómodo que llena la habitación. Y todo está en Jackson. Está arrastrando los pies, mirando alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera esperando algo...

Stiles sabe de qué se trata. Él ha estado allí antes. Mil veces antes. Parado al lado de chicos geniales mientras hace lo que sea, con la esperanza de que le pidan que participe. Jackson quiere quedarse. Él quiere pasar el rato con ellos. Los chicos geniales.

Pero no pueden ofrecerle. Él tiene que hacerlo. Ya ha hecho tres meteduras de pata de hombre lobo desde que entró: (1) no reconoció al Alpha ni al “Compañero-Alfar” tan pronto como entró, (2), no le agradeció al Alfa por dejarlo entrar a su guarida, su casa, y (3) él no explicó su presencia (Lydia tuvo que preguntar). Pudo haber sido todo tan simple como: “Hey, Derek. Hey, Stiles. Vine a ver a Lydia, pero ¿puedo pasar el rato aquí con vosotros? Gracias”.

La casa del Alfa, su guarida, es su refugio, su santuario. Donde solo la familia y la manada son admitidos sin sospecha. Y aun así, hay reglas que debe seguir la manada, por lo que definitivamente hay permisos que se deben otorgar para alguien que no es de la manada, además de aparecer sin invitación.

DJ y Claudia crecen con casi todas las costumbres de hombre lobo que hay. Así que Stiles sabe ahora que están molestos por la ignorancia de Jackson sobre ellos.

―Oh, Dios mío, amigo, tienes que preguntar a mis papás si puedes quedarte. No van a ofrecer ya que es su guarida, ―gime DJ.

Jackson parece listo para ladrar enojado con DJ, pero Lydia le toca el brazo, silenciosamente recordándole dónde está y cómo eso podría llevarlo a un lugar donde no debería ir si se pone enojado. Jackson enseña a fruncir el ceño. Él se aclara la garganta. ―¿Puedo... puedo pasar el rato... con vosotros? Porque, ya sabes... Lyds está aquí.

Stiles tiene la extraña impresión de que incluso si Lydia no estuviera aquí, Jackson todavía habría venido.

―Alfa Hale, ―le dice Lydia.

―Puedo pasar el rato con vosotros... Alfa Hale, ―repite. Lydia sonríe alegremente.

―Por supuesto. Si Stiles está de acuerdo, ―le dice Derek.

Jackson frunce el ceño. No es ningún secreto que a ninguno de ellos le importan demasiado el uno por el otro, pero durante los últimos 13 días, Stiles realmente ha pensado mucho en Jackson.

―No me importa, ―dice. ―¿Comes?

―¿Comida?

―No. Niños pequeños, ―responde Stiles.

La sala se ríe ligeramente ante el sarcasmo de Stiles.

―Creo que queda algo de pasta. Un poco de pastel, también, ―dice Stiles, subiendo a sus hijos a la cocina.

―Hiciste pastel, Stilinski, ―pregunta Jackson tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Derek.

Claudia niega con la cabeza hacia él: No. No lo creo, chico guapo.

Jackson lo consigue y se levanta... pero todos los otros espacios acolchados están tomados. El suelo no. Él se sienta al lado de DJ.

―En realidad, Boyd lo hizo. Y está increíble, ―dice Stiles al entrar a la sala de estar y darle a Jackson un plato de comida. Otra costumbre de hombre lobo: El Compañero-Alfa es hospitalario con los huéspedes.

―Gracias, Stilinski.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y regresa a su lugar en el sofá junto a Derek.

Derek se apoya en el oído de Stiles: ―¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con que él esté aquí?

―Sí. Bien, ―susurra él. ―Solo estoy interesado en ver a dónde va esto.

―Okey.

―Gracias. Por preguntar.

―Por supuesto.

Stiles casi se olvida de dónde está, perdiéndose en los ojos de Derek. Sus labios se cierran. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es bajar un poco la cabeza y...

Jackson se aclara la garganta.

Stiles y Derek se separan rápidamente el uno del otro.

Stiles no se pierde la mirada que todos le dan a Jackson por el entrometerse. Créeme. Me siento de la misma maldita manera, piensa.

―¿Puedo turnarme en el equipo de Lydia?, ―Pregunta Jackson.

―No, ―dice Derek con facilidad

―Sí, Derek y yo estamos como pateando el culo y tomando nombres, cariño. Tal vez puedas cambiarte por Erica, ―le dice Lydia a su novio.

―Con mucho gusto, ―Erica gime. Boyd sacude su cabeza hacia ella. Se culpan el uno al otro por su último puesto. ―¿Hay más pastel?

Stiles asiente. Erica se dirige a la cocina. Jackson toma su asiento al lado de Boyd.

―Listo para aplastarlos, ―le pregunta a Boyd.

―Si puedes dibujar un sol mejor que Erica, estoy deprimido.

―¿Cómo alguien no sabe cómo dibujar un sol?, ―Pregunta Jackson, masticando su pasta.

―Mi punto exactamente, ―responde Boyd.

Stiles nunca tiene suficiente de su ingenio seco.

―Stiles tu turno, ―recuerda Lydia.

Él y DJ chocan puñetazos mientras se acerca al caballete de la pizarra. Stiles dejó que Erica tomara prestada su presentación en español... y perdió el juego por un punto una hora más tarde ante Derek y Lydia que se regodearon durante 10 minutos seguidos.

Stiles exige una revancha jugado a Jenga en su lugar. Algo que él sabe que es muy bueno, pero Derek le recuerda que es medianoche, su toque de queda y el turno de su papá terminó hace 4 horas. Sin mencionar, Claudia ha estado bostezando sin parar desde que terminó el juego.

Lydia y Jackson se van primero. Jackson tiene la preservación suficiente para agradecerle a Derek por “dejarme relajarme aquí por un tiempo” e incluso le estrecha la mano antes de irse. Lydia le da a Derek un buen beso en la mejilla.

Los platos ya están limpios. Erica lo hizo mientras que el resto del grupo terminó el juego. Él no tiene una excusa para quedarse ahora. Así que se demora un poco hasta que él y Derek están en el porche hablando durante 20 minutos. Sobre lo que él no sabe. Él solo recuerda que Derek sonrió mucho y se paró cerca de él.

Stiles dice “buenas noches” con los betas y DJ, siendo curiosos y mirándolos a través de la ventana frontal.

Claudia, sin embargo, está prácticamente muerta para el mundo cuando él realmente está listo para irse. Da un paso atrás en la casa y mira a Derek llevarla arriba. Y duele más de lo que debería darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta principal.

**

―Mierda, ―Jackson resuella. ―¿Por qué es esto más difícil que el entrenamiento de lacrosse?

―Porque obviamente nunca entrenaste antes, ―responde Claudia.

―Fue una pregunta retórica, ―la mira con odio.

Ella se encoge de hombros, sin importarle un carajo. A Claudia no le ha importado Jackson desde que se reunió con él, y parece que también la golpea con fuerza, pero hoy más de una vez Derek ha percibido un leve olor a menta proveniente de la dirección de Jackson cuando está cerca. De que no está exactamente muy feliz.

―No entrenas con Scott, ―pregunta DJ.

Jackson niega con la cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿qué hacen juntos?

―... No lo hacemos. Nuestras amigas pasan el rato, no nosotros. Y cuando Scott no está con Allison, está con Stiles, haciendo lo que hacen los nerds.

Jackson recibe una mirada hostil de todos con un nombre que llama a Stiles.

―Lo siento. Jesús.

―Entonces no te relacionas, y no te entrenas el uno con el otro. ¿Entonces qué haces cuando sucede algo? ¿Es ese el único momento en que estáis juntos como una manada? Cuando la mierda sobrenatural aparece, ―pregunta Claudia.

―Stiles generalmente se da cuenta, está hurgando en la radio de su padre o revisa los archivos de su caso y demás. Él incluso sabe cómo piratear la base de datos del FBI. Danny se lo mostró.

―¿Quién es Danny?

―Mi mejor amigo.

―¿Él sabe que eres un hombre lobo?

Jackson niega con la cabeza. Él quiere decírselo a Danny. De verdad. Pero él tiene miedo. Jackson es tan consciente de sí mismo como Lydia. Sabe que no gusta mucho y viceversa, pero por alguna razón, Danny ha podido romper ese falso exterior y ver algo bueno. Lo suficientemente bueno para ser su amigo.

Danny es el chico más agradable del planeta, y ser su amigo, su mejor amigo, es algo que Jackson honra y respeta. Él no quiere renunciar a años de crecer juntos, compartiendo secretos, esperanzas y sueños, para que Danny termine aterrorizado por él.

―Si tienes un amigo que puede hackear una base de datos del gobierno que lo protege, varias veces sin que te atrapen, entonces es posible que quieras reconsiderar decirle que eres una criatura salvaje, ―dice DJ. ―Amigos como esos son útiles para una manada.

Derek sonríe. DJ va a ser un gran Alfa un día...

―Entonces Stiles es el único en tu 'manada' que le importa un comino cualquier cosa que suceda en esta ciudad extraña, ―pregunta Erica. ―Explica por qué siempre es Stiles quien aparece en el estudio con toda su investigación y mierda pidiéndonos que ayudemos.

―Mientras Scott se sienta con la cara de perra todo el tiempo, ―se queja Boyd.

―Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos estaba tan atareada Lydia si no hacéis nada? Si no te importa, ―continúa Erica. ―¿Por qué diablos está tan enojado con que Stiles se una a nosotros? No eres manada. Está gimiendo por nada, ―continúa Erica.

Tal vez ella está siendo dura, pero es la verdad.

Incluso después de todo; después de que Gerard, de que Jackson se convirtiera en un kanima, Kate, Peter y un montón de otros villanos y malvados sobrenaturales, no se han acercado más. Sigue siendo “la saga de Scott y Allison” Siguen siendo Lydia y Jackson reinando en toda la escuela como si de vez en cuando no lucharan contra una colmena de hadas, o un aquelarre de brujos que intentan sacrificar a un montón de “Doncellas vírgenes” en la reserva. Todavía están Lydia y Allison haciendo pijamadas, hablando de temas de Vogue, y lloriqueando sobre sus novios. Sigue siendo Danny fuera de juego pero cada vez más curioso por su evasión.

Nada ha cambiado realmente, salvo que ahora todos tienen los números de teléfono de los demás, y la mayoría de las veces Jackson ruega que nadie lo llame.

La verdad del asunto es que a Stiles y a Allison les importa una mierda lo que sucede en la noche en Beacon Hills. Son los únicos que tienen un verdadero sentido del deber y la necesidad de proteger.

Scott trata de ser un hombre lobo como una molestia que tiene que aguantar. Como cuando tenía asma. Lydia viene porque odia que la dejen afuera. Además, encuentra más interesante lo que sea que su mejor amiga y Stiles están involucrados que su tarea de química esa noche.

Y Jackson... Bueno, Jackson admite que va donde sea que vaya Lydia. Y últimamente ha estado saliendo con la casa de Derek con Stiles y la manada de Derek, por lo que tuvo curiosidad.

No sabía que las manadas se entrenaban, trabajaban en su control y pasaban tiempo juntos. Pensó que era más La Liga de la Justicia que X-Men; todos haciendo lo suyo, pero se unen para enfrentar al malo.

Él no sabía que se suponía que era familia.

―Creo que a Lydia le gusta la tranquilidad de saber que estamos ahí para ella y para el otro, ―Jackson intenta defender. ―Cuando ella lo necesita.

―Pero en realidad esa no es la verdad, ―dice Claudia, sonando más comprensiva que instigadora.

―…Lo sé.

Jackson ahora entiende por qué Scott está tan enojado. Stiles es lo que los mantiene unidos. Los vincula con sus esfuerzos por mantener al pueblo y a sus ciudadanos en una sola pieza, pero ahora Stiles se ha ido. No hay un hilo fino que los mantenga a todos juntos. Y a pesar de que todos estaban en diferentes bolsillos, algo sobre la ausencia de Stiles se siente... mal.

―Aún estamos aprendiendo cómo ser manada también, ―le dice Derek a Jackson. ―Pero si necesitas algo, ayuda con cualquier cosa, puedes venir aquí.Puedes preguntarme.

Jackson nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero está reconfortado por eso. Él asiente con su agradecimiento.

―Eso es suficiente entrenamiento hoy. Volvamos a la casa, ―dice Derek.

***

―No. No. No. No. No. Por favor. Vamos tio. Vamos, ―Stiles le ruega a su jeep cuando intenta encerderlo otra vez, obteniendo solo un triste sonido de chisporroteo.

Está lloviendo. Lluvia torrencial tipo huracán.

También son las once de la noche, por lo que el mecánico cerró hace 3 horas.

Su padre está a dos condados, ayudando al sheriff a resolver un caso de asesinato que se ha extendido un poco al territorio de Beacon Hills. Entonces ahora tienen que compartir información y trabajar juntos durante largas horas de la noche.

―¡Joder! ―Apoya su cabeza contra el volante. ―Una vez más. Por favor. Para mí, Roscoe, ―suplica. Él gira la llave. Nada. Muerto.

Stiles grita de frustración. ―¡Joder joder joder!

El se traga su orgullo y llama a una grúa para dejar el jeep en el garaje.

Dos horas. Tiene que esperar dos malditas horas debido a la lluvia, y lo que parece ser un suicidio masivo de vehículos que han muerto decididamente en sus dueños esta noche. Él es el número diez en su lista.

Estupendo.

Él necesita llamar a alguien que lo lleve, también.

Su primer instinto es Scott. Tal vez pueda tomar prestado el coche de Melissa. Su pulgar se cierne sobre su nombre en los contactos, justo encima del botón de llamada...

Él piensa lo mejor y decide que Lydia es una opción más inteligente. Pero mientras se desplaza por la lista de nombres, se detiene en su...

Al diablo.

»» »

Derek está allí en 10 minutos, parándose detrás del jeep.

Golpea ligeramente en la ventana del pasajero. Stiles abre la puerta y Derek entra, con el pelo mojado y la cara salpicada de gotas de agua.

Maldición...

―Hey.

―No tenías que venir ahora. Te dije que la grúa no estaría aquí antes de dos horas.

―Lo sé. Pero tú estabas aquí solo.

Derek estaba preocupado. Derek Hale estaba preocupado por él atrapado en una tormenta de lluvia, averiado frente a la panadería de la señora Rockwood y la tienda de antigüedades. Es simple, pero se siente como... todo. Stiles toma la cara de Derek, se inclina y lo besa antes de que el hombre lobo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Los labios de Derek son suaves y suaves como la barba contra sus dedos, pero espinosa en su boca.

Stiles nunca besó a nadie antes. Pensó en eso con bastante frecuencia. Especialmente en lo que respecta a Lydia, pero es su primer beso, así que todo son labios duros y entusiasmo en lugar de espectáculo y habilidad.

Derek corrige eso. Él inclina la cabeza, haciendo que Stiles incline la suya en la otra dirección, luego se humedece los labios con la lengua. Stiles abre la boca un poco, y Derek desliza su lengua dentro sin problemas.

Comienza despacio, con pequeños toques en la lengua de Stiles, pero las manos de Stiles se mueven hacia sus hombros, agarrándose con fuerza mientras hace pequeños gemidos en la boca de Derek.

La mano de Derek atraviesa el pelo de Stiles y se cierra con un puño alrededor de los mechones de color nogal. Abre más la boca, inhalando a Stiles, volviendo su beso hambriento.

Stiles aprende rápido, toma las señales correctamente y las combina con la codicia de Derek.

Derek rompe el beso, frotando su mejilla en el cuello de Stiles, besándolo allí y arrastrando sus colmillos a lo largo de él.

Stiles sabe que quiere morder. ―Derek… ―dice, sin aliento, haciendo gruñir al hombre lobo.

Derek suelta inmediatamente la mano en el pelo de Stiles mientras las puntiagudas puntas de sus garras le rozan el cuero cabelludo. ―Lo siento, ―dice bruscamente Derek a través de los colmillos.

Sus ojos son rojos, dientes puntiagudos y garras. Stiles no pensó que Derek pudiera ser más sexy. ―Está bien. ―Él se inclina hacia atrás para seguir besándose, pero Derek retrocede un poco. ―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Lo siento. Debería ir a esperar en mi coche. ―Derek empuja la puerta y salta antes de que Stiles pueda protestar.

Stiles también salta del coche. ―¡¿Qué hice?!

―No hiciste nada, Stiles, ―le dice Derek, con una mano en el picaporte de su llamativo automóvil.

―¿Entonces por qué…?

―No debería haberlo dejado ir tan lejos.

Stiles se desinfla. ―Es tu lobo, ¿no? Él piensa que él me quiere... pero tú no.

―... ¿Crees que no te quiero?

―Quiero decir, lo entiendo con DJ y Claudia estando aquí y tu lobo, como si estuvieras loco por eso. Solo pensé…

―Crees que no te quiero, ―repite Derek.

―Está bien. Está bien. Solo pensé... la jodi. Lo siento. No debería haber hecho esto...

―Mi lobo y mi ser humano son uno.

―…No entiendo.

Se ve pensativo, como si no supiera si es una buena idea decir lo que está pensando. Si él le dijera a Stiles lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

Stiles espera. Él sabe que Derek no es bueno con las palabras, con los sentimientos y diciendo lo que está pensando. No es bueno para expresarse la mayoría del tiempo. Solía enfurecer a Stiles de que todo lo que ofrecía eran respuestas monosilábicas y respuestas categóricas a las preguntas necesarias.

Hasta que descubrió lo de Kate y lo que le hizo a Derek y a su familia.

Ella era la razón por la que Derek se acurrucó dentro de sí mismo, cerró a la gente y al mismo tiempo tuvo esta necesidad desesperada de tener familia.En muchos sentidos, ella también quemó a Derek en ese incendio.

―Te he deseado desde... desde la piscina, ―confiesa Derek.

Está aturdido, sin hacer nada más que quedarse en estado de shock, y empaparse bajo la lluvia que los golpea. ―Eso... Eso... fue hace 7 meses… ―Es sorprendente lo dubitativo que se siente al instante.

Él no me quiere. No por tanto tiempo. Él nunca dijo nada. Nunca hice nada.

―Crees que soy un idiota.

―No, yo no. Dije eso porque Scott estaba peleando conmigo, gritándome. Dijo que no se preocupaba por mí ni por ser un hombre lobo ni por lo que le sucedió a mi familia. Dijo que tal vez se lo merecían, y me quebré. Lo llamé idiota y tú eres un idiota y que no eras una manada real e ibas a ser asesinado si no... No importa. No lo dije en serio. No pienso así de ti.

―Te amo.

De cero a cien como siempre. Él quiere arrepentirse. Volver atrás. Tragarlo y nunca dejar que vuelva a aparecer, pero él no puede. Lo soltó y ahora se cuelga entre ellos mientras un trueno retumba en el cielo.

―Stiles...

―No es solo por DJ y Claudia. Es... Eres tú sonriéndome, bromeando conmigo. Somos nosotros, finalmente, jodidamente escuchándonos el uno al otro y hablando de baloncesto con mi padre. Eres tú quien le enseña a Boyd, a Erica e Isaac cómo ser buenos luchadores y cómo protegerse mutuamente. Sabes cuáles son las 'leyes de la causalidad'. ¡Me pateaste el culo en Pictionary! He llegado a conocerte en 15 días, pero parece que hemos pasado 20 años juntos y me gusta. Se siente bien y lo quiero.

―Tienes dieciséis años, Stiles.

―No lo hagas. Esa es una excusa endeble y tonta y lo sabes.

―No sabes lo que significaría comprometerme. Es más que un mordisco en el cuello y preparar la cena. Es toda una vida de esto. Todo ello.

―Me inscribí para toda esta mierda extraña y sobrenatural en el momento en que Scott fue mordido. Me quedé a su lado y ayudé a mi amigo. Tengo que salvar vidas y proteger a las personas que amo. Tengo que ayudar a deshacerse de los malos. Y sí, a veces es aterrador, pero soy bueno en eso, y no sé si podría dejar de ser parte de eso.

―Stiles, tú... yo no puedo...

―... No eres Kate.

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan con Stiles gritando su inseguridad. ―Ella… ―comienza. Trata. Pero siempre es, joder siempre, difícil hablar de ella. Por eso nunca lo hace.

―Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti, Derek.

―... Yo también lo quería con ella.

―¿Me vas a lastimar?

―Nunca podría lastimarte.

―Entonces no tenemos un problema.

―No sé si es así de simple.

Stiles da un paso adelante. ―Podríamos hacerlo así de simple.

Derek niega con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, tratando de alejar lo que su lobo le está diciendo que haga. Tomar. ―Estoy roto, Stiles. Y mereces estar con alguien que no lo esté.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero 'arreglarte'. Solo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿No quieres que haga eso?

―...Sí.

―Entonces déjame intentarlo al menos.

Derek lo mira, sus ojos se hunden profundamente en los suyos, pensando, preguntándose... ―Eres jodidamente exasperante. ―Él cierra la brecha entre ellos, presionando a Stiles con fuerza contra su pecho y besándolo salvajemente, todos dientes y lengua que hacen que Stiles deje de respirar y su cerebro se convierta en una papilla incoherente.

Alguien lo ama. Alguien está enamorado de él. Y es Derek Hale.

Derek Hale que lo abraza fuerte y lo besa como un demonio en una tormenta.

El futuro definitivamente ha cambiado, pero tal vez esta parte, la parte sobre ellos, pueda seguir siendo la misma.

Ojalá.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles tiene novio. Él está en una relación. Hay alguien enamorado de él y lo quiere cerca para sostenerlo, sonreír e intercambiar “Te amo”. Solo ha pasado un día, pero es increíble. Y también por qué se saltó la escuela para quedarse en la casa de Derek con él, DJ y Claudia.

Erica e Isaac gruñen por tener que ir todavía, pero Derek los empuja fuera de la casa. Incluso le permite a Boyd llevar su coche para llevarlos allí para que no tenga que hacerlo.

Stiles prepara el desayuno y se sientan juntos en el comedor, comen felices y hablan sobre sus cofres y tocino.

Claudia habla mucho sobre Kira. Stiles recuerda que Kira es la kitsune en su manada, que su hija parece adorar a los héroes un poco. Claudia menciona que Kira escribe críticas musicales para un periódico en línea, y tiene su propio blog de música que (según Claudia y DJ) es increíblemente popular y está dedicado a experiencias musicales y culturales como conciertos, festivales e historia musical. Claudia trata de mencionar astutamente cómo Kira va a Burning Man todos los años y le dice a Claudia que es más que bienvenida a unirse a ella la próxima vez... con el permiso de sus padres.

―Creo que hablo tanto de mi presente como de mi futuro cuando digo: 'No', ―le dice Derek.

―Voy a seguir adelante y estoy de acuerdo con Papi Derek aquí y en segundo lugar, ―agrega Stiles. ―Buen intento, sin embargo, ―le sonríe.

Claudia frunce el ceño.

Después del desayuno, DJ y Claudia limpian la mesa y lavan los platos.

Stiles y Derek se acurrucan juntos en el sofá. Derek lee una colección de poemas de TS Eliot (como si ya no estuviese meditando y dramático), mientras que Stiles ve sin pensar al Juez Judy.

Es increíble lo cómodos y domésticos que se han vuelto en solo 16 días.

Erica chilló como un cerdo torturado esta mañana cuando bajó las escaleras y los sorprendió besándose en la cocina. Ella los abrazó y los besó a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos como si acabara de presenciar una propuesta de matrimonio. Derek intentó no ruborizarse y fruncir el ceño, pero fue difícil cuando las mejillas de Stiles se pusieron rosadas y picoteó a Derek antes de volverse hacia la máquina de hacer gofres.

DJ y Claudia entran a la sala familiar después de aproximadamente una hora. Están usando zapatos y chaquetas. ―Nos gustaría salir, ―anuncia Claudia.

―Ahora, ―Stiles hace una mueca. Está cómodo y no quiere salir de la casa exactamente. Hoy se trata de él y Derek y su gran pareja. Además, se está saltando la escuela. Los oficiales de abstención recorren la ciudad buscando delincuentes para que regresen al Instituto de Beacon Hills. Él ha causado suficientes problemas con el trabajo de su padre. El hijo del sheriff no necesita ser atrapado abandonando la escuela por encima de todo.

―Sí.

―Bien. Déjame ponerme los zapatos, ―gime, balanceando las piernas en el suelo.

―No. Queremos salir sin vosotros, ―explica DJ.

Stiles y Derek inmediatamente protestan. Sus hijos combinan sus voces con su propio razonamiento. Solo están hablando el uno sobre el otro en voces alzadas.

―Deteneos ―le grita Derek.

Todos se calman.

―No creemos que sea una buena idea que salgáis fuera, conduciendo el Jeep de Stiles y sin carnet.

―No queremos conducir. Estamos bien caminando, ―aclara DJ. ―Y en lo que respecta al pensamiento de los policías sin justificación, Claudia y yo teníamos nuestras identificaciones escolares cuando nos transportamos aquí, así que si nos paran podemos mostrarle a alguien que ni siquiera vamos al Instituto de Beacon, sino a la Preparatoria Trinity, que está en un condado completamente diferente.

―Además, si vuestra preocupación es nuestra seguridad, os podemos recordar que somos hombres lobo. Lobos nacidos que saben cómo cuidarse mucho mejor que lo que vuestros betas pueden, ―agrega Claudia.

―No lo sé, chicos...―dijo Stiles.

―Si nunca nos dejas salir de esta casa para simplemente relajarnos en algún lugar que no esté en los confines de estas como paredes, nos sentaremos aquí y los cogeremos a los dos con tanta fuerza que nos odiarás, ―asegura DJ.

Stiles lanza DJ a su teléfono celular. ―Iros

―¡Stiles!

―Salid ahora y no os metáis en problemas, ―les dice Stiles.

DJ y Claudia corren lo más rápido que pueden antes de que cambie de opinión. O que Derek los persiga.

―Stiles. ¿De verdad solo...

―¿Quieres quejarte o quieres besarte con poca de ropa mezclada?

Los ojos de Derek se tiñen de rojo.

―Lo que pensé ―. Stiles ataca su boca

Derek tira de Stiles encima de él y se besan con lengua por lo que parecen horas.

Stiles siente que la dura polla de Derek aprieta contra la suya y lo aplasta.

―Stiles... ―gime.

Stiles nunca pensó que escucharía que su nombre sonará tan bien.

―Desea mejorar la ropa sobre otra ropa, ―dice, lamiendo los labios de Derek.

Las manos de Derek agarran el culo de Stiles y lo mecen hacia delante. Él choca sus bocas juntas en un beso codicioso.

Se mueven, girando sobre sus costados, besándose lenta y dulcemente ahora. Stiles levanta el dobladillo de la camisa de Derek. No puede resistir la necesidad de pasar los dedos por los abdominales de Derek y por la línea oscura de pelo que desaparece en sus pantalones.

―Stiles. ¿Estás seguro?

Stiles asiente, porque hablar le requeriría dejar de besar los labios de Derek, y eso es lo último que quiere hacer.

Derek levanta cuidadosamente el dobladillo de la camisa de Stiles, tentativamente tocando su cremallera con los dedos.

Él no espera que Derek sea... gentil. No es que Stiles se queje. Le gusta que el Alfa intente ir despacio y ser respetuoso. Estaba esperando que dejara que su lobo se desatara en la situación actual.

Derek desabrocha los jeans de Stiles.

Stiles hace lo mismo por Derek y también lo desabrocha. Sus largos dedos trazan su ombligo y se deslizan en un suave nido de cabello. La polla de Stiles se contrae ante el hecho de que Derek no usa ropa interior.

Jesús. Estoy a punto de morir.

Derek finalmente baja la cremallera de Stiles y pasa los dedos por sus calzoncillos y alrededor de su polla.

 

 

Stiles jadea y puede sentir la sonrisa satisfecha de Derek contra sus labios.

¿Ah si…? Stiles agarra la polla de Derek y sonríe ante el gruñido satisfecho del hombre lobo.

Los labios de Derek se separan de los de Stiles y encuentran su cuello, haciendo un chupetón allí. Stiles gime en respuesta. Derek comienza a masturbarlo, lentamente, pero apretando con fuerza.

Stiles recuerda que también tiene la polla de Derek en la mano, y regresa a la Tierra lo suficiente como para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Derek es tan largo como él pero más grueso. Y sin circuncidar. Su cabeza está mojada, y es agradable mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el eje aterciopelado, sintiendo que la piel se retira mientras lo hace a un ritmo constante.

La succión del cuello de Derek se convierte en mordiscos con cuidadosos colmillos.

Él acaricia a Stiles más rápido ahora.

Stiles coincide con su ritmo.

Derek desliza su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles. Stiles presiona contra el frenillo de Derek.

Derek gruñe, todo salvaje y queriendo más. Él gira su mano en un movimiento rápido y retorna los labios de Stiles. Él lame la boca de Stiles.

―Puedo oler que estás por correrte, ―dice Derek, suave y goteante de lujuria.

―Oh Dios mío. Derek... ―Quiere probarlo. Lo ha estado pensando desde anoche. Desde hace 16 días. Desde hace meses.

Se igualan al entusiasmo del otro, acariciando el pene del otro más duro y más rápido, deseando desesperadamente que el otro se venga.

Stiles es el primero, ya que no puede aguantar más. Está húmedo y desordenado y en toda la mano de Derek, que sigue acariciando de su polla más allá de su orgasmo.

Stiles aprieta su frenillo otra vez, haciendo que el hombre lobo aullé y se venga.

Stiles lo besa por todo su rostro barbudo. Él está sonriendo. Él solo masturbó a Derek Hale y lo hizo venir. Él tiene derecho a sonreír.

Derek saca su mano del pantalón de Stiles y se la lleva a la boca. Stiles mira con los ojos muy abiertos y asombrado mientras mira a Derek lamer su mano.

Él traga duro. Su polla se llena de nuevo. Él toma su mano de los jeans de Derek, listo para hacer lo mismo, pero el Alfa agarra su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

Él cambia sus cuerpos y se coloca sobre el hombre más joven. Levanta la camisa de Stiles hasta las axilas, luego toma su mano empapada y la frota en el estómago de Stiles. Se baja un poco los pantalones de Stiles, exponiendo su polla al aire cálido en la sala de estar. Él está duro de nuevo.

Derek se chupa el dedo medio y lo desliza en los jeans de Stiles. El dígito húmedo se frota contra el agujero de Stiles y el chico se estremece y ¡se vuelve loco! Derek inmediatamente frota la mezcla de su semen en la piel de Stiles como una loción.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ―Pregunta el humano, recuperándose y sin aliento.

―Así hueles como yo. Como nosotros.

Nosotros. Es un concepto tan nuevo, un nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza de Stiles, pero en su corazón se siente atesorado. Como si hubieran sido un “nosotros” durante siglos.

Stiles se sienta mirando a Derek a los ojos. ―Te amo.

―Yo también te amo.

Se besan. Profundo y lentamente. No están solo juntos. No solo enamorados. Ahora se pertenecen entre sí, y es tremendo y predestinado. Stiles lo sabe. Lo siente.

Derek se baja del sofá. ―Venga.

―¿Dónde?

―Tengo sueño.

―Así que estamos tomando una siesta, abrazados, ―pregunta Stiles.

―Sí.

Stiles se saca los pantalones por el culo y se levanta. Derek lo arrastra entre sus brazos y se dirige a las escaleras.

Stiles se ríe y juguetonamente golpea el culo de Derek mientras da los pasos de dos en dos.

»» »

Stiles saca ingredientes del armario para preparar el guiso de cordero. Isaac está escribiendo en un diario de cuero en la isla mientras Erica pinta sus uñas, Boyd comienza a leer “Sé por qué los pájaros enjaulados cantan para su clase de inglés avanzado, y Jackson juega al Candy Crush en su teléfono celular.

La puerta de entrada se cierra de golpe.

Stiles mira el reloj en la estufa. Son casi las seis. DJ y Claudia se fueron hace horas. Las betas han estado en casa desde las tres, trayendo a Jackson con ellos. Sin Lydia.

DJ y Claudia entran a la cocina.

La bolsa de harina en las manos de Stiles se le escapa de los dedos al ver a DJ. Los reflejos de Claudia le permiten atraparlo antes de que toque el piso. Ella la coloca en el mostrador.

El corazón de Stiles late con fuerza. Manos temblorosas Su mente está corriendo, gritando: ¡¡¡mihijoestáherido mihijoestáherido mihijoestáherido mihijoestáherido!!!

DJ está sucio, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa rasgada en forma de garra. Su cara, cuello, ropa y brazos están manchados de sangre.

En un instante, Derek está en la cocina; ojos rojos, colmillos y garras. Debió haber olido la sangre y escuchó el corazón de Stiles latir fuera de su pecho.

Derek está con DJ en un instante. Lo olfatea, lo revisa en busca de magulladuras y heridas sin curar con toques ligeros, levanta su brazo y gira la cabeza. DJ no se queja. No empuja a Derek lejos ni gime o pone los ojos en blanco. Solo lo deja. Como si supiera que Derek lo necesita.

―Estoy bien, papá. Lo juro.

Derek debe tomar su palabra al respecto mientras sus hombros se relajan un poco, y las garras se retraen. Sus ojos y colmillos aún están presentes. Presiona su nariz contra el cuello de DJ, luego su mejilla, frotándola allí.

Perfumar. Comodidad. Alivio.

DJ lo olfatea.

―Qué sucedió, ―pregunta Stiles, con la voz temblorosa, demasiado aterrorizado por la respuesta pero sabiendo que necesita escucharla.

―Estoy bien, tata. Totalmente, ―dice DJ fácilmente. ―Me metí en una pelea.

―Con quién, ―gruñó Derek, listo para matar.

―Scott, ―se encoge de hombros. Como. Si. No. Fuera. Nada.

Las bocas abiertas miran mientras entra en la nevera y se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja.

―¿Qué? Repite eso para mí otra vez, por favor, ―dice Stiles.

Los ojos de DJ se mueven hacia Jackson y luego hacia Stiles.

―Vi eso. Qué, ―dice Stiles.

―Eso es para que Jackson lo diga, ―le dice DJ.

―Gracias, amigo, ―Jackson frunce el ceño al ser arrojado debajo del autobús.

DJ se encoge de hombros. Lo siento.

―¿Bien? Habla, ―Stiles vuelve a sonar.

Todos los ojos se fijan en Jackson. ―De alguna forma le dije a Scott que necesitaba, um, hablar con él más tarde. Y dijo 'solo dime ahora, amigo'. Dije que no quería hacerlo en el medio de la sala de estudio, frente a las chicas, pero se mantuvo, como insistiendo, y entonces... dejé escapar... que yo... no... quería... estar... en... su... manada... nunca más.

―Oh, mierda, ―dice Isaac.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que mi hijo parezca que se cayó en una trituradora de madera?, ―Pregunta Stiles.

―Bueno, Scott se puso raro y me preguntó por qué y no quería contarle nada, pero él no lo dejó pasar otra vez, así que le dije que éramos una manada de mierda y que ni siquiera es él quien me mordió, ni siquiera es un maldito Alfa, y eso... que debería... estar con... Derek... en su lugar.

Stiles se vuelve hacia su hijo. ―¿Cómo te imaginas esto? ¿Y dime la verdad?

―No os miente, chicos. Ambos son demasiado jodidamente asustadizos y curiosos para que yo lo intente. Sin mencionar, intentarlo en una habitación llena de hombres lobo, dos de los cuales son mis Alfas, sería simplemente tonto, ―le dice DJ.

Mentir a tu Alfa se considera una falta de respeto grave y punible. De qué tipo de castigo, Stiles no tiene idea, pero se considera un asunto serio para ser tratado en consecuencia.

―Yo y Claudia fuimos al cine, luego fuimos a la sala de juegos, al restaurante de Arnie a por aros de cebolla, Yogurtland, y luego al parque de la abuela.

Las caras de Stiles y Derek se arrugan, curiosas, por el “parque de la abuela”.

―Bueno, ahora no es el parque de la abuela, pero lo será, ―dice DJ. ―En el parque había algunos muchachos de la universidad jugando al fútbol. Parecían geniales y jugamos con ellos. Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, fueron muy amables, pero luego Scott salió de la nada, pisoteando el campo, cabreado y preguntándonos dónde estabas y acusándote a ti y a papá de 'robar a Jackson'. Seguimos intentando decirle que no estabas con nosotros y que solo estamos pasando el tiempo solos. Dije 'si quieres hablar con mis papás, vas a tener que ir a la casa de manada y hablar con ellos, porque no están aquí'.

―Estaba siendo agresivo y arrogante, ―dice Claudia. ―Nos estábamos molestando y los tipos con los que jugábamos fútbol podían decir y trataron de intervenir, diciéndole a Scott que retrocediera y nos dejara en paz.

―Uno de los tipos lo empujó un poco cuando Scott lo miró a la cara, y fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Scott fulminó con la mirada al tipo y gruñó.

Murmullos de ‘idiota’ e ‘imbécil’ y un molesto ‘realmente’ que proviene de los betas con respecto a la falta de control de Scott.

―Por mucho que no pueda soportar al hombre y no quiera estar cerca de él, no quiero exponerme y tener una multitud de linchadores con putas horquillas que me persiguen aún más. Claudia y yo lo agarramos y corrimos hacia los árboles junto al estanque. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos empecé a decirle sobre lo tonto que era lo que acababa de hacer, y que cualquier animosidad tonta que tenga con papá tiene que terminar ahora, porque claramente no tiene buen control y necesita a alguien que le enseñe. Como papá ―.

―Luego entra en una gran diatriba sobre papá, así que comenzamos con él y su novia cazadora y los jodidos Argents y lo jodidos que están, ―dice Claudia.

―Se convirtió en un montón de gritos estúpidos e insultos, y me cansé de eso. Le dije a Claudia que nos íbamos, pero luego dice que va a decirle todo al abuelo. Todo.

La sangre de Stiles se congela. Siente que está a segundos de un sudor frío y un ataque de pánico.

Claudia continúa, ―Le planté cara pero DJ me detuvo. Le dije que la razón por la que su “manada” se estaba desmoronando era porque él era un líder de mierda que tomaba decisiones de mierda.

―Le gruñó a Claudia... Así que lo ataqué. Así es como comenzó la pelea. Primero lo golpeé, ―admite DJ.

―Y le pateó el trasero, ―Claudia se regodea. Ella y su hermano chocaron los cinco. Pero sus sonrisas engreídas se vuelven fruncidas cuando notan a Stiles. ―¿Tata...?

Los ojos de Stiles están cerrados, las manos en puños con los nudillos blancos. Está respirando superficialmente a través de sus fosas nasales. Profundo, furioso...

―Stiles, ―dice Derek. Pone su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

Stiles se estremece. ―Vuelvo enseguida, ―dice entre dientes.

―Stiles, ―llama Derek.

―Limpia a DJ, ―grita, ya en la puerta de entrada.

La habitación está completamente en shock con todo lo que acaba de ser revelado. Es mucho para asimilar. Derek no sabe qué hacer. Si él debería ir tras Stiles o quedarse aquí...

―Por cierto, estoy bien. En caso de que alguien se lo esté preguntando, ―gruñe Claudia. Ella toma una zanahoria de la pila de ingredientes de la cena de Stiles y toma un bocado crujiente, sonriendo a Derek.

»» »

Stiles se detiene completamente frente a la casa de Scott. El coche de Melissa no está allí, pero el de Allison sí. Él podría dar una mierda. Es un hombre en una misión y está enojado.

La puerta se abre antes de llegar al primer paso. Allison.

―Tus 'hijos' son una maldita amenaza, ―ladra.

―Es posible que quieras retirar eso. Especialmente porque no estoy aquí por ti.

―Atacaron a Scott.

―Sí, DJ lo hizo. Después de que Scott siguió presionando sus botones. Él me lo admitió. Mis hijos no mienten.

―Pero hacen daño a personas inocentes.

―Scott es un montón de cosas en este escenario, pero 'inocente' no es una de ellas. Él provocó que Dj y Dj lamentablemente mordió el anzuelo, pero aparentemente Scott consiguió que le entregaran el culo en bandeja de plata. Tal vez debiste haber tomado mi consejo hace 3 meses y entrenarte con Derek, ―Stiles grita a Allison que entre a la casa.

―¿No crees que todo esto ha ido lo suficientemente lejos, Stiles?

―¡Sí! ¡He estado diciendo eso por dos semanas! ¡Ese es tu problema, Allison! ¡A veces eres tan terca como él y no escuchas! ¡Probablemente sea por eso que vosotros dos no pueden permanecer juntos más de un mes!

Está lívido y quiere dar golpes, golpear a quien sea que esté en su camino.

―No eres nadie para hablar.

―Pero al menos estoy trabajando en eso.

―¡No hay nada en lo que pueda trabajar! ¡No le di la espalda a mi mejor amigo!

―No, solo palmeas su cabeza suave y le dices que todo va a estar bien y que nada es su culpa. Que manera de ser un cazador objetivo, Ally. Buen código el que estás siguiendo.

―No puedes hablar sobre mi familia y nuestro negocio.

―Lo hago cuando es tu tía loca de mierda quien violó a un chico de 17 años y luego quemó su casa hasta los cimientos con su familia todavía adentro. Lo hago cuando tu abuelo igualmente trastornado secuestra y tortura a un par de adolescente.

A ella no le gusta eso. Stiles puede decir que está peleando con todo en ella para no golpearlo. Él encuentra su fría mirada con la suya. Él no quiere hacer esto con ella. A él le gusta, pero ella se está poniendo en el medio, así que no se dan folladas.

―¿De verdad, Stiles? ―Scott. Todavía con ropas andrajosas y hechas jirones, aparece en la entrada.

―Sí. Jodidamente en serio, Scott.

Scott dobla sus brazos y se burla.

―¿Quieres hablar conmigo de hombre a hombre, o tu novia necesita estar aquí como tu respaldo?

Los ojos de Scott brillan, pero Stiles no está impresionado.

―Ally, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?

―... Claro. ―Ella besa la mejilla de Scott y luego mira a Stiles con las dagas antes de entrar a la casa.

Scott sale al porche y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Inmediatamente, Stiles está sobre él, agarrándolo por lo que queda de su camisa y tirándolo contra el revestimiento de vinilo de la casa.

―¡Ese es mi hijo, Scott! Eres mi hermano, pero ese es mi hijo, ―gruñe Stiles.

Scott le quita las manos a Stiles. ―¡Tu hijo lanzó el primer golpe!

―¡Después de que trató de ayudarte y lo provocaste!

―¿Y cómo exactamente me estaba ayudando?

―Te expones a extraños. Forasteros.

―Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, y definitivamente podría haber cuidado a un montón de tipos de la universidad apedreados.

―No puedes cuidarte solo. Nada de lo que has hecho ha hecho que eso te entre en la cabeza. Lanzas un silbido porque hice algo y trato de arreglarlo con la ayuda de Derek. Me insultas a mí, a mis hijos y a Derek cuando algo se vuelve demasiado grande para que lo entiendas. Te mueves como un niño cuando algo que no te gusta sucede. Tienes a Allison, quien me gusta, arremetiendo contra todos por ti. Amenazas con decirle todo a mi padre y luego tocas a mi hijo. No puedes ocuparte de la mierda.

―Derek simplemente te está usando. ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?

Stiles gime, lanzando sus manos en el aire. ―¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué no estás escuchando? Sabes que, bien. Jugaré. ¿Para qué me está usando Derek Hale?

―¡Solo está tratando de llegar a mí! ¡Está tratando de usarte para llegar a mí! ¡Nos está volviendo uno contra el otro!

―¡No! ¡Eres tú, Scott!

Scott toma un respiro. ―¿Por qué no puedes trabajar solo conmigo, Allison, Lydia y Jackson para descubrir cómo hacer que tus hijos vuelvan a su tiempo? ¿Por qué Derek tiene que estar involucrado?, ―Pregunta en un tono más calmado, suavizando su enfoque.

―¿Estás bromeando? No son solo mis hijos. Derek tiene un interés invertido en lo que les sucede a ellos también. No puedo simplemente cortarlo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Tratar todo esto como si fuéramos un par de divorciados? Él solo puede verlos los fines de semana, cada dos miércoles, y los días festivos.

Scott se encoge de hombros. ¿Por qué no?

―Y una mierda. ¿Sabes lo horrible que sería para DJ y Claudia? ¡Ellos no viven así! ¡Derek y yo estamos felizmente casados en su futuro! ¡Y no trabajar como equipo rompería sus corazones! Y lo siento, pero si es entre tus pequeños sentimientos heridos y mis hijos devastados, voy a elegirlos. Cada jodida vez, Scott.

―Claramente. Justo como elegiste a Derek.

―Bueno. Lydia no te lo dijo, así que voy a hacerlo.

Él no debería. Sabe que no debería, pero ya ha tenido suficiente de esto. Está enojado más allá de lo que creía, y con la única persona con la que nunca pensó que estaría tan furioso. Pero Scott necesita escuchar cada una de las duras verdades que Stiles puede arrojar sobre él, porque Scott está cegado por su propia ira y los está forzando a alejarse cada vez más.

―Terminó en coma y te salvé la vida. No escuchas el plan de Derek contra algunos cambiaformas, casi te matan, y te salvé, acabé en el hospital durante 3 malditos días.

Stiles aprecia la mirada de shock en la cara de Scott. Su amigo al menos todavía tiene su empatía intacta sobre algo.

―Estoy en el hospital y Derek no se va de mi lado. Nos hacemos amigos. Nos acercamos, y se convierte en algo realmente agradable. Realmente bueno, para los dos, pero no puedes superar tu odio hacia él y me obligaste a elegir. Algo que nunca te he pedido que hagas con Allison. Ni siquiera después de que su loca familia hizo todas esas cosas horribles y dementes. Para nosotros y para Derek. Ni siquiera después de haber apuñalado a Isaac mil veces y disparado flechas contra Boyd y Erica. Después de todo, nunca te pedí que la abandonaras ni te dije que eligieras. La amabas y yo lo entendí.

Scott asiente en silencio. La verdad, los hechos, lo hacen callar.

―La parte jodida de todo esto es que ni siquiera odias a Derek. Odias a Peter. Él es el que realmente te molesta, te engendró, te mordió, así que es difícil enfocar todo ese veneno directamente en él. Él es tu Alfa y no has encontrado otro, así que tu lobo no te permitirá atacarlo. Derek es solo un saco de boxeo fácil para ti. Y no hace daño, es el sobrino de Peter también.

―... Si no fuera por Peter... no soy como tú, Stiles. Odio todo esto sobrenatural. No lo quiero. No quiero ser parte de eso. Sólo quiero...

―Ser normal.

Scott asiente. Todo este mundo fue empujado sobre él sin su permiso. Era este idiota torpe que nadie notó. Él no era especial, y no quería serlo. Él siempre ha querido ser normal.

―No te culpo por eso, pero ya no está en las cartas por ti, Scottie. La normalidad de Scott McCall se ha ido, y esto, Beacon Hills y su disparatada mierda de “cosas que pasan por la noche” es, lamentablemente, lo que has heredado. Todos nosotros lo hemos hecho. Y puedes odiarlo todo lo que quieras, pero aún tenemos que lidiar con él lo mejor que podamos. Parte de eso es que tienes que dejar de actuar como si el mordisco de Peter fuera una especie de grave injusticia. Eres más fuerte, más rápido y puedes curarte si estás herido. Nunca te escuché quejándote de nada de eso. O de Allison.

Él no está avergonzado, pero definitivamente escucha lo que Stiles le está diciendo.

―No tienes que gustarle a Derek tampoco. Pero solo respeta lo que hago.

Stiles retrocede.

―Stiles...

―Sabes, estábamos normales antes de que Peter te mordiera. No funcionó exactamente todo bien. Me gusta más esto. Incluso si nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros. Stiles desciende por los escalones del porche. ―Ah, y Scott, te amo, pero si vuelves a poner tus jodidas manos sobre mi niño, te juro por Dios que dejaré que Derek te mate.

Scott traga saliva al oír nada más que la verdad en el corazón de Stiles. La amenaza no está en absoluto inactiva. Él ve a Stiles subir a su coche alquilado y dirigirse calle abajo hacia la casa Hale.

»» »

Derek oye a Stiles dejar caer sus llaves en el mostrador de la cocina. Él está allí ni un segundo después. Agarra a Stiles, tirando de él hacia adelante, mirándolo por las heridas.

Stiles lo deja pasar un momento, saboreando la preocupación de Derek, antes de... ―Oye, hombre lobo, te dije: Scott nunca me haría daño. Como si no lo lastimara.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Tuvimos unas palabras. Con suerte, algunas de ellas se hundieron en su grueso cráneo.

―Lo siento.

―¿Po qué?

―... Todo.― Él siente que Peter mordió a Scott. Siente haber mordido a Boyd, Erica, Isaac y Jackson. Él siente que Peter atacó a Lydia. Él lamenta que Victoria se haya suicidado. Él siente que Allison perdió a su tía y a su abuelo, a pesar de ser unos locos. Siente que Scott lo odia, que se interpuso entre él y Stiles. Siente que DJ y Claudia tengan que regresar, aunque él no quiere que lo hagan.

―Tienes que dejar de pensar que todo es tu culpa. Que todo lo que estás haciendo es lo incorrecto.

―... La mayoría de las veces lo soy.

―No ésta vez. Y yo llamaría a 'la mayoría' una exageración. Lo estás intentando; trabajando en eso. Estás mucho mejor ahora que hace unos meses.

―Hace siete meses en realidad. Puede que tenga algo que ver conmigo tratando de impresionar a este bobo, chico sabelotodo desde entonces.

Stiles se sonroja. ―¿Oh si? ¿Cómo te está yendo eso?

―No lo sé. Parece que bien, pero...

―¿Realmente no puedes decirlo? Quizás debería mostrarte.

―Tal vez…

Stiles se aparta del mostrador y de la boca de Derek. Se inhalan unos a otros, con las manos en el pelo, gimiendo y prácticamente en los zapatos del otro.

Derek empuja a Stiles contra el refrigerador, agarrándole las piernas y envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, los labios nunca se separan. Golpean el cuestionario de química de Isaac y la detención de Erica cae del refrigerador, al piso.

Las manos de Derek agarran el culo de Stiles cuando son interrumpidos por alguien que se aclara la garganta. Derek gruñe y suelta a Stiles, cuya boca está roja, por la barba y un beso abusivo.

―Será mejor que bueno, Whittemore, ―gruñe Stiles.

―Claudia dijo que debería venir y hablarles a los dos, ―responde.

―Acerca de qué, ―pregunta Stiles.

―Jackson quiere ser parte de la manada, recuerda, ―le recuerda Derek.

―Oh. Bueno, eso es todo tú, ¿verdad?

―No.

―¿Tengo algo que decir?

Derek asiente.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí.

―Joder, ―exclama Jackson en voz baja. Solo Derek escucha y le levanta una ceja. Jackson se muerde el labio.

Stiles, sin embargo, se ríe sobre su posición actual sobre Jackson.

―Stiles, ―Derek dice un poco severo.

Stiles gira sus ojos. ―Bien. Jugaré bien, supongo.

Derek toma su mano y lo lleva a la oficina de Derek. Jackson lo sigue.

Derek hace girar una silla al otro lado del escritorio para que Stiles se siente. Intenta recordar cómo exactamente era esto cuando su madre estaba viva y era el Alfa. Solo le permitieron algunas formalidades de hombres lobo. Laura era la siguiente alfa en la línea, por lo que siempre se le permitía estar reuniones privadas, ceremonias y cumbres.

―Estás solicitando ser miembro de la manada Hale. ¿Es esta tu pregunta formal?

―Sí. Te estoy preguntando, Alfa Hale, y Compañero del Alfa Stilinski...

―Mierda, ―Stiles murmura ante el título.

―Para ser elegido miembro de la Manada Hale.

Derek tiene la impresión de que sus hijos podrían haber instruido a Jackson sobre qué decir exactamente.

―Para estar en la manada no solo necesitas mi permiso, y el de Stiles, sino que debes ser patrocinado por alguien que ya está en la manada.

―Erica. Ella dijo que me patrocinaría

Stiles se inclina hacia Derek. ―¿Qué es un patrocinador?, ―Susurra.

―Alguien que ya está en la manada y que lo encuentra confiable y lo suficientemente leal como para unirse. Alguien dispuesto a echarle la culpa si resulta que ninguno de los dos lo es, ―responde Derek.

―¿Qué le sucede a Erica si Whittemore no lo pasa?

―... Ella es arrojada fuera de la manada e se hace un Omega.

―¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera!

―¿De verdad, Stiles? Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad, ―dice Jackson.

―¡No a expensas de perder a Erica!

―¡No voy a hacer nada que la ponga en ese tipo de problemas!

―Entonces, ¿en qué tipo de problemas vas a meterla?

―¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡No voy a hacer nada sospechoso! ¡Estoy aquí porque quiero estar! ¡Erica lo sabe y dijo que me tomaría como una responsabilidad!

―Jackson, Erica no te está cuidando. La manada no es un club. Es un compromiso de por vida. Eres tú quien pide ser parte de una familia, y todo el drama y el peligro que conlleva estar en una familia como esta, ―le informa Derek.

―…Lo sé. Es por eso... Por eso me pareció genial.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, creyendo que Jackson no tiene idea de lo que está pidiendo involucrarse.

―Así no. No pretendo hacerlo sonar tan... asqueroso. Lo que quiero decir es... McCall odia ser un hombre lobo, a pesar de que no puede ver todo lo bueno que hace por él, tanto como lo malo, ¿sabes? Y... realmente me gusta mucho. Es aterrador la mayoría de las veces... pero cuando salvamos a alguien, cuando hacemos lo correcto, se siente bien. Mejor que cualquier gol que pueda marcar en el campo de lacrosse. Solo odiaba ayudar antes porque no se sentía así cuando vine hace un par de días. Todavía estaba algo así como... solo. Pero vosotros, vosotros dos, hacen que parezca más... Es genial. Como dije.

Derek deja que la sonrisa que está luchando se rompa en su boca. Stiles se gira hacia él con las cejas levantadas; impresionado por la honestidad de Jackson, también.

―No estoy tratando de abandonar a Scott. Simplemente no ofrece mucho de lo que necesito.

―Es tu lobo. Tiene un fuerte deseo de manada, de familia. Estar rodeado de aquellos en quienes confía y es como nosotros. Tenemos un sentido más fuerte de eso que Scott porque hay más de nosotros y compartimos un espacio, ―le dice Derek a Jackson.

―No es solo eso. Puedo elegir no estar a solas con ninguno de las dos manadas, pero solo se siente bien en este.

―Guau. El hombre de hojalata tiene un corazón, ―bromea Stiles. Derek golpea su brazo para callarle. Stiles hace una mueca de dolor, frotando el punto en cuestión.

―Estamos hablando de eso más tarde, ―le silba a Derek.

El Alfa solo rueda los ojos en respuesta. ―La manada es disciplina, Jackson. Escuchar. Tienes un temperamento y no tomas bien las órdenes.

―O en absoluto, ―agrega Stiles.

―Y eres egoísta, ―concluye Derek.

―…Lo sé. Te pido que me ayudes a cambiar esas cosas. Quiero ser un mejor lobo.

―Esta es la maldita Twilight Zone (Zona Oscura), ―comenta Stiles.

―¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

―No te atreverías, ―desafía Stiles. Se encoge un poco ante la mirada de respuesta de Derek.

―Tú me hiciste, Derek. Te lo pregunté, pero me hiciste. Entonces, ¿no deberías tú, ya sabes, enseñarme cosas? ¿Cuídame y tomar la responsabilidad de mí?

Él debería, y él quiere. Es cierto que dolió cuando Jackson se puso de parte de Scott sin siquiera pensar en ello. Sospechó que la mayor parte de la decisión de Jackson tenía que ver con Lydia, lo que él entiende, pero ahora, esta vez, se siente más como si Jackson pensara por su cuenta.

―Bueno.

 

―¿Bueno?

Derek asiente. ―Bueno. ¿Stiles?

―Bueno, si digo 'no' voy a ser el imbécil, ―se queja. ―Bien. Él puede ser una manada. Simplemente no lo jodas, porque Erica avaló por ti y su trasero está en juego.

―Lo sé, Stiles, ―jadeó Jackson.

―Bueno. Odiaría que Derek tuviera que matarte.

Jackson se ríe. Stiles resopla... pero Derek tiene cara de piedra.

―Tú... Tú-Tú realmente no tendrías que... matarme, ¿verdad? ―ttartamudea Jackson.

―Con suerte no, ―responde Derek. ―Tienes que someterte a mí en la próxima luna llena, frente a toda la manada.

Stiles abre la boca para hablar...

―No sexualmente, Stiles, ―Derek gruñe.

―Esa es una pregunta legítima.

―Yo pensé lo mismo, ―admite Jackson.

―... Ambos son idiotas, ―Derek frunce el ceño. Él se para, extendiendo su mano hacia Stiles.

―Aparentemente también soy una condesa del siglo XIX, ―dice Stiles. Él toma la mano de Derek de todos modos.

****

John está trabajando hasta tarde otra vez, ayudando al sheriff en el condado de Siskiyou a resolver una violación / asesinato que ocurrió en Dorris. Resulta que una niña que fue a la Universidad de Beacon Hills fue reportada como desaparecida hace 2 semanas. Su cuerpo apareció allí en un estacionamiento abandonado.

Stiles husmeó a través del archivo del caso de su padre para ver si había algo sobrenatural al respecto, pero no fue así. Solo una pobre joven que perdió su vida innecesariamente por un mal humano en lugar de lo paranormal.

Stiles, por lo tanto, se quedaba a pasar la noche.

―Oye, um... ¿Tengo que... tengo que irme a casa?, ―Pregunta Jackson.

―¿Te gustaría pasar la noche, Jackson?, ―Bromea Stiles.

―¿Está... es genial?

―No. No quiero volverte a querer en esta casa nunca más, ―dice Stiles, cara inexpresiva, tono plano. Jackson parece aplastado. ¿Quién sabía que era tan sensible? ―Bromeo. Ve a la ducha y ponte algo de ropa para dormir. Isaac podría tener algunos que te puedan valer. Comeremos la cena que no terminé de hacer y miraremos a Looper.

―Estoy viendo un tema con tus selecciones de películas últimamente, ―sonríe Derek.

Stiles sonríe. Él besa la mejilla de Derek y sale a la cocina.

―Él te ama, ―espeta Jackson. ―Tu estúpido enamoramiento por Lydia me molestó durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca la miraste como...

Derek no se sonrojará y sonreirá tímidamente frente a su nuevo beta. O cualquier beta. Si él puede hacerlo. Pero no tiene dudas de que Jackson no tiene conocimiento del rápido latido de su corazón en este momento. Él cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. ―Es bueno saberlo, ―dice, como si le hubieran dado indicaciones para llegar a la estación de servicio.

Jackson lo entiende. También embotella las cosas. Solo las comparte con otra persona: Lydia.

―¡Derek! Ven a ayudarme, ―grita Stiles desde la cocina.

―¡No tienes que gritar en una casa llena de hombres lobo, Stiles!

Jackson se ríe. Pueden escuchar a Stiles gemir y refunfuñándose a sí mismo al ser recordado.

―Probablemente deberías cambiarte. Stiles tiene algo con l de llegar tarde a la cena.

Jackson asiente. Él se dirige al piso de arriba.

Debería haberlo abrazado. O estrecharle la mano. Una palmada en el hombro. Alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa.

Se pondrá más fácil. Solo sigue intentando, se dice a sí mismo. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede hacer. Tratar.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles quiere tener sexo. Con Derek. Demasiado.

Sus sueños húmedos y fantasías masturbatorias parecen haber empeorado ahora que son una pareja real. Sus pensamientos vagaron por Derek poniéndolo a cuatro patas y jodiéndolo a pelo porque él quemó el lomo relleno de champiñones que estaba cocinando para la cena. Durante la sala de estudio, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la noche anterior, cuando Derek lo masturbó y bromeó, como para concentrarse en ayudar a Boyd con su tarea de inglés avanzado.

Con cada sesión de beso, cada exploración de segunda base que ocurre entre ellos, se acercan cada vez más al plato fuerte. Y Stiles puede sentir la ansiedad de Derek, y su vacilación, coincidiendo con la suya.

Él investiga. Ese es su trabajo. Le gusta estar al tanto y ser consciente de a lo que se enfrenta. Así que no es sorprendente que haya pasado muchas noches investigando los mecanismos del sexo gay, junto con los peligros, inesperados y agradables. Es virgen sin experiencia, excepto un beso grande y romántico bajo la lluvia con un hombre lobo sexy, eso llevó a trabajos manuales mutuos la mañana siguiente y desde entonces.

Es abrumador pensarlo, a veces, pero él quiere esto. Él lo quiere. Él quiere perder su virginidad con Derek Hale.

Entonces hablan, y Derek responde inesperadamente. Cree que deberían continuar al ritmo cómodo al que han estado yendo, y Stiles, por extraño que parezca, está de acuerdo. El resultado final será la relación sexual, y aunque Stiles no quiere nada más que Derek se quite la ropa y lo lleve a la encimera de la cocina, se acuerda de su investigación y su nerviosismo vuelve a aparecer.

Él decide, de una vez por todas, que el ritmo al que han estado yendo está bien para ellos.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, después de pasar una hora y media detenido después de la escuela con Harris por soñar despierto (sobre un Derek desnudo y sudoroso) cuando lo llamaban durante la clase, Stiles siente el deseo de moverse un poco más rápido.

Los hombres lobo llegan media hora más tarde cuando Stiles llega a la casa vacía. Están sucios, después de haber pasado la tarde escatimando en el barro de nuevo.

Stiles toma la mano de Derek y lo lleva escaleras arriba al baño principal.

Se desnudan y se meten a la ducha. Stiles se arrodilla bajo el chorro de agua y lleva a Derek a la boca.

Ha visto suficiente pornografía y ha leído suficientes artículos de Cosmopolitan en línea para trabajar en la mecánica de la cabeza, pero todavía tiene nervios mientras mueve su boca arriba y abajo por el eje de Derek, esperando que haga un buen trabajo.

El hombre mayor inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y gime. Sus manos en el cabello mojado de Stiles mientras trata de no follar su boca.

Stiles aprendió que demorarse, y tomarlo lento, pulgada por pulgada, era una buena técnica. Entonces él comienza con un deliberado; arrastrando sus labios para llevar a Derek con cuidado a la parte posterior de su garganta. Si él puede.

Él mueve su lengua a la cabeza, luego la traza a lo largo del contorno de sus labios.

Stiles puede sentir las suaves puntas de las garras contra su cuero cabelludo, haciéndolo difícil. Derek está en su forma beta, disfrutando. Y Stiles se está poniendo duro al saberlo. Él lame a Derek desde la base hasta la punta como un cono de helado.

Derek gruñe.

Stiles quiere probar. Quiere que Derek se venga. Él cierra su boca alrededor de la polla de Derek, trabajando más rápido, gimiendo mientras lo hace, y clavando las uñas romas en las caderas de Derek.

Él muy suavemente raspa sus dientes a lo largo del eje. El agarre de Derek en su pelo se tensa mientras él gime, levantando sus pies y poniéndose de puntillas.

Él está cerca.

Stiles trae a Derek lo más adentro posible de su boca, luego tira suavemente de sus pelotas, Derek se viene, manteniendo a Stiles quieto mientras se derrama por su garganta.

Stiles se traga cada gota.

Lentamente suelta la polla a Derek, mirándolo, listo para preguntar si recibió su aprobación, cuando Derek abre la puerta de la ducha sin molestarse en cerrar el agua y tira de Stiles de sus rodillas.

Él lleva al humano al dormitorio y lo deja en la cama, empapado.

—Derek...

El hombre lobo extiende sus piernas, se pone de rodillas al borde de la cama y toma a Stiles en su boca.

Stiles suelta un gemido que sabe que toda la reserva puede oír.

La boca de Derek se hunde hasta la base de la polla de Stiles, asimilando todo. La espalda de Stiles se inclina sobre la cama.

Derek vuelve a levantarse, lo agarra en la base, y lo trabaja rápido con su mano y su boca.

Stiles se frota el pelo mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

El dedo medio de Derek se desliza entre sus mejillas y presiona contra su agujero. Stiles se viene, retorciéndose tanto como puede con el brazo de Derek inmovilizándolo.

Derek lo chupa a través de las réplicas, el humano cae duro sobre la cama después de su primera mamada, con respiraciones pesadas y piel de gallina.

Derek cae en la cama junto a él, lamiéndose los labios, saboreando a Stiles. —¿Estás bien?

—Nosotros... Deberíamos haber hecho eso hace siglos. Como cuando nos conocimos hace años, —dice Stiles, enrojecido, y aún un poco sin aliento. —Jesucristo, Señor Hale.

—Si me sigues llamando 'Señor Hale' y tal vez nunca salgamos de esta habitación.

—No creo que eso sea un problema, —sonríe. —¿Es mejor que 'Alfa Hale'?, —Bromea Stiles, pero los ojos de Derek se vuelven carmesí por el título que cae de los labios de su niño, los ojos escanean su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Stiles balancea su pierna sobre Derek, a horcajadas sobre él. —Haría eso por ti.

—¿Qué?

—Llamarte 'Alfa' cuando estemos en la cama. Haría lo que quisieras. Pero también debes estar abierto a las cosas que quiero.

—Me gusta, —pregunta Derek, curioso.

—Como el sexo en una piscina. Sexo en la parte posterior del camaro. Sexo en el bosque contra un árbol. En la luna llena. En mi cama, cuando mi papá está trabajando un turno doble.

—¿Es así?

Stiles sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa y secreta en su rostro.

Derek pasa una mano por el cabello de Stiles, dejándolo caer en cascada por su rostro. Su pulgar traza sus labios. Stiles abre la boca y Derek desliza su dedo índice hacia dentro. Lo chupa, mirando a Derek mientras lo mordisquea.

—Creo que la manada puede valerse por sí misma en lo que respecta a la cena esta noche, —dice Derek.

—Ya pedí una pizza, así que mantenla abajo, pervertidos, —grita Erica desde algún lugar de la casa más allá de la puerta cerrada.

Stiles se avergonzaría si le importará una mierda. Él no puede. Es imposible. Hay 200 libras de hombre lobo desnudo debajo de él.

Derek asiente hacia la puerta.

Stiles se aleja de él, casi tropezando a 3 pies de distancia, y l bloquea...

****

El sheriff se une a ellos en la bolera. Él ayuda a resolver el caso en el condado de Trinity y decide tomarse los próximos 3 días libres. Ayer, él pasa todo el día durmiendo, mientras mira documentales de ESPN y HBO. Hoy, sin embargo, la manada lo invita a ir a jugar a los bolos con ellos.

Jackson pregunta si puede invitar a Lydia.

Se dividieron en dos equipos. Derek escuchó que Lydia era una jugadora de bolos feroz y de inmediato la arrastró a su equipo sobre Stiles. Él astutamente sonríe ante el ceño fruncido que Stiles le da después de declarar una ridícula venganza de bolos contra su equipo cuando su padre decide jugar contra él también.

Con el sheriff aquí (y para ser justos), Derek instituye una regla de "no tener poderes de hombres lobo" mientras John está en el baño.

Es el mejor de cinco, en su último juego con todo atado; el próximo ganador se lo lleva todo, que son doscientos pavos, puestos por Derek mismo. El equipo perdedor tiene que hacer un reto horrible Lydia cocina cuando John y Derek obtienen más perritos y nachos.

Derek no espera que Claudia sea tan buena jugadora de bolos. Ella está en el equipo de Stiles. La adolescente engreída se las arregla para sonreír como un idiota al Alfa cada vez que es su turno y navega el bolo por el camino como si no fuera nada. Ella ha hecho 4 golpes hasta ahora esta noche.

Es durante su quinta canción que la "Canción # 49" de James Gang suena..

Derek no se sorprende cantando hasta que se da cuenta de que el sheriff le sonríe.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Pero ¿no eres un poco joven para saberte esta canción?, —Pregunta John.

—... A mi mamá le encantaba el rock clásico. Siempre tenía la radio encendida mientras limpiaba todos los domingos, —comparte.

—Es una buena canción.

Derek simplemente asiente. El recuerdo de su madre de repente nubla sus pensamientos y lo lleva a los oscuros que causaron que su vida termine tan horriblemente.

—Eres un buen hombre, Derek. Creo que ella estaría muy feliz con la fuerza con la que te has convertido. A pesar de todo lo que has pasado.

Que gracioso. Creo que ella no estaría más que decepcionada, piensa. —... Gracias, —dice sin embargo. —Todavía estoy... aprendiendo. —Su vista aterriza en Stiles, mirándolo por un breve segundo. —Ciertas personas ayudan. Como ellos, —dice sobre su manada.

—Bueno. ¿Qué pasa con Stiles?, —Pregunta el sheriff antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

El agarre de Derek en su botella de Budweiser se tensa, nervioso de lo que exactamente quiere decir John. —¿Señor?

John se acerca, dando una rápida mirada a su distraído hijo. —Mira, sé que algo pasó entre él y Scott. Él no me dirá exactamente qué, y tampoco lo hará Scott. Melissa tampoco lo sabe, pero dice que Scott ha estado llorando y frunciendo el ceño durante dos semanas. No te pido que me lo digas, pero tenía que haber sido algo... importante, para que estuvieran peleando así. Quiero decir, Stiles parece... Bueno, últimamente parece realmente feliz.

Derek sonríe un poco, sabiendo que es parte de la razón por la alegría actual de Stiles.

—Pero sé que echa de menos a su mejor amigo, —continúa John.

Derek lo sabe, también. Él ama a Stiles, y Stiles lo ama, pero él no es un buen reemplazo para Scott, y no quiere serlo. Son mejores amigos. Recuerda cómo era tener uno y puede ver el dolor detrás de sus ojos de whisky en su separación. —Extraña a Scott, pero no te preocupes. Lo resolverán. Son estúpidas cosas de adolescentes.

John asiente. —Eso es lo que me imaginé. ¿Es por Allison?

—No.

—Bueno, al menos no es eso.

Derek se ríe.

—¿Qué hay del niño Whittemore? Stiles me dijo que se besan y lo hicieron, pero nunca pensé que alguna vez jugarían a los bolos juntos.

—... Lo mejor de Stiles es su compasión. Le gusta pretender ser egoísta, pero realmente se preocupa por las personas. Él trabaja duro tratando de salvarlos. Incluso de ellos mismos. Él es bueno en eso. Jackson necesitaba un poco de ayuda, Stiles decidió ayudar, y Jackson lo dejó.

Él no sabe de dónde vino eso. Él no sabe de dónde vino el deseo de compartir algo tan reflexivo sobre Stiles. Es honesto y cierto, pero... Hay algo en el Sheriff que lo hace abrirse un poco más. Algo más que amigable. Algo reconfortante. Como en casa. Como Stiles.

—Hijo mío, —bromea John, haciendo reír a Derek.

—Sí. Tu niño.

—Hola papá. ¿Derek y tú hicieron aletear tus encías? Es tu turno. Date prisa para que podamos ganarle e irnos a casa, —interrumpe Stiles.

—Vas a llorar en unos 5 minutos, —amenaza el sheriff mientras se pone de pie.

John no estaba bromeando. Lanza una división de 7/10 y recoge fácilmente el repuesto.

Desafortunadamente no es suficiente, y el equipo de Derek pierde.

Lydia toma la pérdida especialmente difícil ya que fue su incapacidad para recoger el repuesto de una división de 3/7 que les cuesta el juego. Sin mencionar, que ella también es la que ha inventado el "castigo del perdedor": se desliza desnuda por el campo de lacrosse en la noche.

El Sheriff, sin embargo, se entera en medio de todos sus argumentos y niega todo. —Será mejor que no reciba ninguna llamada sobre un grupo de adolescentes desnudos corriendo por la escuela por la noche. Lo entendéis, .—ladra el sheriff.

Asienten con la cabeza con su "sí, señor” y "absolutamente, señor" pero Derek puede escuchar la mentira en cada latido del corazón.

—Derek.

—Me aseguraré de que no haya desnudos, sheriff.

—Bueno. Te tomo la palabra, —dice.

Ellos agarran sus abrigos.

Stiles todavía está regodeándose, molestando a Lydia, pero haciendo reír a DJ, mientras se dirigen al estacionamiento. Él habla lo justo un minuto antes de apresurarse hacia el coche de Derek. Se quedará a pasar la noche, a pesar de que es una noche de escuela.

Boyd salta del asiento delantero y entra en el coche de Lydia, dejando que Stiles pase a toda velocidad en el camaro con el hombre lobo y sus hijos. Es una costumbre de los hombres lobo que el segundo al mando, o el próximo Alfa, nunca conduzca con el Alfa, en caso de que algo suceda con el Alfa actual. Pero no siempre funciona así desafortunadamente.

John se detiene, saludando a Derek y Stiles, antes de girar hacia la calle.

Lydia deja a Jackson en casa de Derek y luego se va a su casa. Él necesita integrarse mejor dentro del grupo, por lo que ha estado pasando más tiempo con ellos, quedándose en el lugar de Derek durante las últimas dos noches.

Derek estaba ciertamente sorprendido cuando Jackson le dijo hoy que dejó el lacrosse por el resto de la temporada, queriendo más tiempo para concentrarse en entrenar y estar en la manada.

Stiles estaba igualmente sorprendido de que se tomara en serio ser un hombre lobo. Y sin Lydia empujando.

Derek simplemente asintió y dijo "está bien.

Él sabe que Jackson esperaba más reacción de él, pero Derek no podía darlo. Durante años se ha enseñado a sí mismo a esperar lo peor, particularmente cuando las cosas van bien.

Así es como funciona la vida.

Así es como funciona su vida.

Tiene Stiles, una manada, un hogar, es un Alfa, y aunque fue un hechizo que salió mal, ha logrado tener hijos. Él tiene una casa llena de devoción y loca. Justo ahora debería ser el momento en que las cosas vayan a peor.

Normalmente lo hacen.

»» »

Su padre y Derek parecían estar unidos esta noche. Estaban riendo, susurrando, comprándose cervezas, y haciendo trampas en Stiles con su basura hablando.

Le encantó.

Él ama a su padre bromeando con su novio y siendo invitado a pasar el rato con él y sus amigos. Él ama a Derek luciendo relajado y sonriendo fácilmente, riendo igual de bien y pasándolo bien.

Stiles piensa que debe ser lo que Derek siempre podría haber sido si no fuera por Kate y la perra perturbada que era.

Él amaba que Derek fuera así todo el tiempo. Él ha pensado en eso con la suficiente frecuencia.

Sin embargo, hay algo roto en Derek que él también ama. Él no está agradecido ni feliz de que Derek fuera atacado y su familia entera asesinada, pero la tragedia de eso lo ha hecho... profundo. Y oscuro.

Stiles sabe que está alimentado por la culpa y la tristeza, y para eso, tiene empatía. La mayor empatía.

Pero se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si no admitiera la misteriosidad que envuelve a Derek, el dolor, la ira y la violencia que lo atormenta, también lo intriga; lo acerca más al Alfa.

Stiles ve su dolor, lo comprende y no quiere nada más que ayudarlo a superarlo. Lo hace sentir... necesario, por Derek.

Stiles es tan egoísta y confabulador como dice ser. Simplemente no con las personas que le importan. Da la casualidad de que últimamente su lista de amigos ha crecido. Por lo tanto, los que están cerca de él lo ven como un hombre cariñoso en su cuidado y despiadado en su protección.

Y él lo es. Especialmente con su novio, Derek.

Las cosas que lo atraen hacia Derek, lo atraen y lo hacen sentir curiosidad, también le hacen sentir dolor por cuidarlo, por librarlo de los demonios y la negrura que lo ha envuelto.

Él sabe en el fondo que solo Derek puede mejorar a Derek, pero eso no le impide querer y tratar de hacerlo

Él es persistente, hasta el extremo.

Derek sale del baño con solo un par de calzoncillos negros. Él se los quita y se arrastra a la cama con Stiles.

—No puedo esperar a verte surcar el campo de lacrosse, —bromea Stiles.

—Cállate.

Stiles tira del brazo de Derek. El Alfa lo sigue voluntariamente, sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, enjaulándolo en sus brazos. Los ojos de Stiles se cierran cuando Derek pasa la punta de su nariz a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula del humano, luego reemplaza el suave toque con suaves besos.

Besos que recorren su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones y su estómago, convirtiéndose en pequeños bocados que sin duda serán pequeños chupones en la mañana.

Stiles levanta sus caderas mientras Derek se desliza sin ropa interior.

—Derek... quiero que me toques.

—¿Estás seguro?

Stiles asiente.

Stiles finalmente admitió a Derek esta mañana que su mayor temor era los tecnicismos del sexo anal. Él no posee ningún juguete, demasiado pollo para comprarlo, y solo confesó a medias su atracción sexual por otros hombres hace unos meses, por lo tanto, es completamente, 100% virginal en esa área, y está aterrado de cuánto dolera.

Ninguna cantidad de investigación te prepara para eso.

Por lo tanto, el ritmo constante de su exploración sexual; gradualmente convirtiendo sus sesiones de toqueteos en más gráficas, y con suerte aliviando su preocupación de que Stiles sea "desflorado. —Primero, trabajos manuales, luego mamadas y algunos toques anales, y ahora Stiles cree que está listo para que Derek vaya un poco más allá.

—¿Realmente nunca has hecho esto tú mismo?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Pero quiero que lo hagas.

Derek baja por el cuerpo de Stiles, besándolo en las caderas y la parte interna de los muslos antes de llevárselo a la boca. Stiles levanta instintivamente sus caderas, queriendo penetrar más profundamente en la boca de Derek. Derek lo sostiene con una mano sobre su estómago.

Lo chupa tranquilamente, por lo que se siente como horas, luego quita la polla húmeda de su boca y le da vuelta sobre su vientre.

Deja un camino de tiernos besos por la columna vertebral de Stiles que envía ondas de placer a través del cuerpo del humano, haciéndolo gemir y moler su pelvis en la cama.

Él mira a Derek inclinarse sobre él hacia la mesita de noche. Lubricante.

—Shhh. Relajarse. Está bien, —le susurra Derek al oído, frotándole la espalda.

Los latidos de su corazón deben ser fuertes y rápidos en los oídos de Derek. Incluso podría oler cítrico.

Cierra los ojos y se recuerda dónde está. Con quién está. Derek nunca dejaría que me pasara nada. Él nunca me lastimaría. Se detendría si se lo pedía, y no se enojaría. El me ama.

Su aliento se une. Él puede sentirse a sí mismo calmarse.

Derek cubre su cuerpo. Su boca en el borde de la oreja de Stiles. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Los dedos resbaladizos se deslizan por las mejillas de Stiles y le frotan levemente el ano, dejándolo sin aliento.

El dedo medio de Derek permanece allí, frotando en lo que parece ser una provocación durante tanto tiempo que Stiles cree que podría venirse.

Derek convierte el movimiento en uno circular, girando alrededor del agujero de Stiles ahora.

Está sudando, las manos agarrando la almohada en su cabeza y gimiendo lascivamente. Él puede sentir la dura polla de Derek contra sus nalgas, y escuchar el bajo gruñido detrás de los dientes de Derek en su oído.

La punta del dedo de Derek irrumpe en Stiles y gime en su almohada.

Derek se mueve dentro y fuera de él, resbaladizo y mojado, cavando un poco más profundo con cada empuje hacia adentro.

—Derek...

El aliento del hombre lobo se clava en la oreja de Stiles con su dedo hasta el fondo. Lentamente lo arrastra hacia fuera, luego se desliza hacia la derecha en Stiles con dos dedos esta vez, el tercero con los nudillos.

—No voy a durar mucho.

—Lo sé. Te sientes tan bien, Stiles.

Él puede sentir los dedos de Derek enroscarse dentro de él y tocar algo sensible y malvado, haciéndolo gemir.

—Voy a moverme un poco más rápido. ¿Está bien?

Stiles asiente tontamente. Es todo lo que puede hacer, ansioso y en casi al borde del éxtasis.

Derek aumenta su ritmo, acariciándolo sin parar, moviendo los dedos dentro y fuera de Stiles con más fuerza, más rápido.

Stiles sofoca sus gritos en su almohada.

Derek gruñe en su cabello.

Stiles siente el leve rasguño de dientes puntiagudos en la parte posterior de su cuello. El peso del Alfa se cerró sobre él como un abrazo, y la empuje de sus dedos dentro y fuera de él, barriendo su próstata es demasiado. Ya estaba al borde del abismo, tratando con todo en él de evitar su orgasmo, de tener un poco de resistencia y durar por su novio, pero no puede.

Se corre gritando el nombre de Derek en las sábanas.

Apenas recupera el aliento cuando Derek le quita los dedos empapados y lo mueve de la humedad sobre las sábanas. Él empuja sus dedos en la boca de Stiles y agarra su propia polla con su otra mano.

Stiles chupa con avidez los dedos de Derek, saboreando el lubricante perfumado a frambuesa y el sabor de sí mismo en su lengua, mientras Derek se masturba frenéticamente.

—¿Sabes lo bien que te ves en este momento? Jesús, Stiles...

Stiles mueve la mano de Derek fuera del camino y masturba su polla. Los dedos de Derek descansan en su barbilla, las puntas tocando su lengua.

—¡Oh, mierda!, —Dice Derek, disparando sobre la polla de Stiles.

Stiles frota su semen en su piel.

Derek lo toma en sus brazos, dándole un beso posesivo que hace que Stiles se sienta débil.

Sus labios caen de los suyos y miran a los ojos marrones de párpados pesados. —…Te amo.

Stiles se pasa la mano por el pelo color azabache, apretando su abultado músculo con suave pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho. —Yo también te amo, —dice.

****

Deaton regresará mañana. Una información que Stiles y Derek silenciosamente acordaron guardar para sí mismos. Stiles no está tan seguro de que Scott siquiera lo sepa.

Claudia sigue lanzándole miradas extrañas; sin duda, huele la ansiedad y la tristeza que bajan de su piel en ondas olorosas y cítricas. Él la apacigua con una leve sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, con la esperanza de evitar la inevitable pregunta: "¿Qué sucede, tata?

Entonces él tendría que responder. Entonces él tendría que decir la verdad. Hay muchas posibilidades de que vuelvas mañana, cariño. Y no sé si puedo manejar eso. No sé si puedo manejar el vacío de tu ausencia junto con la feroz anticipación de cuando te veré después, 27 años en el futuro.

Derek se precipita escaleras abajo y entra a la sala de estar con un montón de maletas y bolsas de lona. —Stiles. Ve a casa y haz una maleta para la semana.

—¿Qué?

—Son tus vacaciones de primavera, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Vete a casa. Empaca una bolsa. Ya hablé con tu papá y él dijo que estaba bien.

Stiles sabía de qué se trataba. Derek tampoco está listo para decir 'adiós'. Él tampoco quería soltar los últimos 20 días. Al menos no así.

Stiles agarra las llaves de su coche y su teléfono celular. —¿A dónde vamos?

—La costa. Tengo una casa en la playa.

Stiles nota que Claudia y la cara de DJ se iluminan ante la mención de la casa de la playa. Están claramente familiarizados con eso.

Stiles lo besa. —Gracias, —susurra, luego se dirige a la puerta.

»» »

Derek llama a Chris Argent, dejando un mensaje vago para hacerle saber que se irían de la ciudad por una semana y Beacon Hills estaría sin su Alfa y sus betas por un tiempo.

Lydia tiene planes de ir a Roma con sus padres para esas vacaciones de primavera. Los padres de Jackson ya se fueron de viaje a Maui, con ganas de que lo acompañaron, pero en el último momento se retiró y decidió quedarse con la manada.

Derek y Stiles se detienen en la casa. Esta época del año deja a la pequeña ciudad costera ocupada. Los vecinos y sus hijos nadan en el agua, hacen barbacoa, se broncean la piel y juegan juegos de césped bajo el cálido sol.

Derek no ha estado aquí desde el verano antes de que su familia fuera asesinada. Se habría olvidado de todo si no fuera por los recuerdos que logró hacer aquí a lo largo de los años. Su primer beso fue con un kitsune que vive en el interior y trabajaba en la tienda de cebo de su padre todos los veranos.

—¿Saldremos en el corto plazo?, —Se lamenta Jackson desde el asiento trasero.

—Oh, um, sí, —dice Derek, desabrochando su cinturón de asiento.

Stiles, Boyd, Erica e Isaac ya están fuera del jeep, maravillados por la casa y el agua.

Un grupo de fiesteros de mediana edad les saluda con la mano desde un bote anclado en el agua cerca de su muelle. Stiles y Erica le devuelven la risa.

Stiles se acerca a Derek, entregándole a Claudia su bolso del maletero. —¿Estás bien, grandullón?

—Sí. Bien.

—Puedes decirme si no lo estás.

—Lo sé. Solo... no he estado aquí por un tiempo.

Stiles asiente. —Gracias por traernos entonces.

Desea más que nada poder hablar y ser abierto como lo es Stiles. Él sabe que será lo que los rompa si no aprende a intentarlo.

Por ahora, Stiles lo entiende. Entiende y lee entre líneas lo que Derek deja sin decir o intenta decir cuando hace un esfuerzo. Él está agradecido por eso, pero sabe que "retirado" y "cerrado" eventualmente se convertirá en demasiado difícil de tratar para cualquier persona.

Sin embargo, por ahora, solo acercará a Stiles, besará sus labios y esperará que diga lo suficiente.

»» »

Stiles arrastra a Erica e Isaac con él mientras el resto de la manada limpia la casa un poco. No se ha usado en años. Los muebles están cubiertos con sábanas blancas, pero todo el lugar podría tener una buena capa de polvo y las tuberías deben revisarse.

Cuando regresan, Boyd está barriendo la cocina, DJ está pasando la aspiradora, Claudia ya ha hecho todas las camas, Derek enciende la tubería y el gas, y Jackson está limpiando los armarios.

Después de ayudar a Stiles a guardar la comida, Erica e Isaac desempacan y se ponen sus trajes de baño. Esperan ansiosamente el permiso de Stiles para ir. Él se lo da y de repente la casa está vacía, a excepción de Derek, que está en el exterior encendiendo la parrilla.

Cuando regresa de tomar una cerveza (que Stiles compró con su identificación falsa), Stiles ataca. Están besuqueándose en la cocina; manos entre sí antes de que Derek sugiera que suban las escaleras.

Derek arroja a Stiles sobre la cama, quitándose la ropa y luego la suya. Se chupan el uno al otro hasta hacerse venir a otros, luego se bañan juntos.

Derek ayuda a Stiles a preparar la cena.

Se meten en una estúpida discusión sobre la horrible música pop que Stiles está escuchando en el SounDock de la cocina y su negativa a cambiarla.

Stiles se detiene a mitad de la discusión de Derek para reírse a carcajadas. Es su primera pelea. Como pareja. Y se trata de una tonta canción de Taylor Swift.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a rebanar huevos duros para la ensalada del Chef.

Stiles condimenta los filetes cuando llaman a la puerta principal. Se limpia las manos con la toalla colgada del hombro y se dirige a la puerta.

—¡Hola!

Lo saluda una figura en un pequeño bikini amarillo con una gran sonrisa blanca, ojos verde oscuro y cabello brillante y rojo.

—Hola.

—¿Te estoy molestando?

—Mmm no. Estaba preparando la cena.

—Lo siento. Me quedo dos casas más allá y me preguntaba si podría pedir jalapeños si los tienes.

—De hecho sí lo hago.

Ella chilla de alegría. —¡Gracias! Estoy haciendo galletas de cheddar de jalapeño. Preparo todas mis cosas para comenzar a hornear y me doy cuenta de que no tengo los malditos pimientos. Acabo de salir de la tienda sin ellos. Me olvidaría de mi cabeza si no estuviera unida a mi cuello.

—Stiles, —llama Derek desde el interior de la casa.

—Um, pasa. Por favor.

La mujer entra a la casa y cierra la puerta. —Muchas gracias por esto.

—No es un problema.

Ella sigue a Stiles a la cocina. Derek está agarrando la sartén para los perros calientes y hamburguesas cuando se da cuenta de la mujer.

—Oh. Hola, —dice educadamente Derek.

—Bueno, hola, —dice con una sonrisa sensual.

Y así como así, Stiles es asesino. —¿Cuántos necesitas?, —Le pregunta con un tono mordaz, queriendo que desaparezca lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, uh, ocho está bien, —sonríe... a Derek. —Soy Pearl. ¿Y tú es?

—Derek.

Ellos se dan la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Derek, —dice, acercándose, levantando sus pechos en su cara.

Stiles cierra los pimientos, envueltos en un trapo, en la isla que los separa. —Aquí tienes, Pearl. —Él le da una sonrisa apretada.

—Entonces, Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo después? Tal vez podrías venir a mi casa un poco más tarde para probar galletas calientes, —sugiere Pearl.

El aleteo de las fosas nasales, deslumbrado que envía Stiles, podría cortar el cristal.

—Oh no. Tengo planes aquí. Con mis amigos. Gracias, sin embargo.” Derek sale por la puerta de atrás. Con rapidez.

—Ahora, ese es un hombre, —se burla.

—¡Pimientos!

Le da a Stiles una extraña mirada a su arrebato.

—Me pediste pimientos. Aquí están, —señala.

Ella los agarra. —¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Sí, gracias, entonces...

—Te mostraré. —Stiles la lleva rápidamente a la puerta de entrada.

—Una vez más, muchas gracias.

—Uh-huh, —dice Stiles, tratando de empujar desde la puerta.

—Oye, um, haz... ¿sabes si tu amigo, Derek, está viendo a alguien?, —Pregunta Pearl.

—Sí, —es todo lo que él ofrece antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Él hace una línea B para la puerta de atrás. —¿Puedes creerle a esa mujer?, —Dice, rompiendo la puerta de la pantalla con un estruendoso golpe. —'¿Galletas calientes'? ¿Estás bromeando? Y luego ella arroja sus enormes tetas por todo el lugar como... ¡como si estuviera en un castillo hinchable! ¿Y cómo sabe ella que no estábamos juntos para seguir adelante y ofrecerse como una moza de taberna? Quiero decir, ¿habría coqueteado contigo así si Erica estuviera aquí en lugar de mí?

Derek deja caer las tenazas en la parrilla y se acerca a Stiles.

—¡Todo fue grosero! Especialmente desde que vino aquí y me pidió un favorito...

Derek lo corta con un fuerte beso. Stiles se da por vencido, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Derek y gimiendo en su boca...

Derek retrocede, separando sus labios. —Cebollas.

—Qué, —pregunta Stiles, un poco mareada por el beso.

—Cebollas. Necesito las cebollas que cortaste 0.

—…Bueno.

Derek regresa casualmente a la parrilla. Stiles regresa a la casa...

—Stiles. Se necesita mucho más que galletas calientes para ganarme. En caso de que no lo hayas notado.

Stiles trata de ocultar la sonrisa sonrojada en su rostro cuando entra a la cocina.

»» »

El resto de la manada aparece una hora más tarde, mojada y riendo, mientras devoran la comida.

Al parecer, Pearl se hizo conocer coqueteando detestablemente con Boyd, haciendo que Erica cayera e hiciera que Isaac y Jackson le impidieran hundir los colmillos en el cuello de la mujer.

DJ parece que abandonó a todos hasta que Derek los llamó.

Erica se burla de él por la chica con la que pasó la mayor parte de la luz del sol. Él sigue siendo evasivo sobre todo, pero Stiles no es nada si no es curioso con respecto a con quién su hijo desaparece.

Él trata de fingir que es el padre genial y no la 'madre gallina', pero sabe que es una mentira. Todos lo hacen. Su mejor línea de acción es usarlo como una insignia de honor que él representa, y procede a hacer preguntas sobre la supuesta niña hasta que Derek le dice que deje de hacerlo.

Boyd e Isaac despejan la mesa cuando Stiles toma la mano de Derek, llevándolo al muelle. Caminan hacia abajo, sentados en el borde, con los pies colgando en el agua fría con mil millones de estrellas sobre ellos.

Se besan, besos que se vuelven lentos y cálidos.

Stiles se arrastra en el regazo de Derek, profundizando el beso, saboreando los tomates dulces y los jalapeños picantes que comió en su hamburguesa.

Son interrumpidos por una pandilla de universitarias que los alientan mientras pasan zumbando en una lancha rápida. Agitan como buenos deportes antes de regresar a la casa.

Jackson y Claudia están limpiando en la cocina, lavando los platos y guardando las sobras. Boyd se coloca en el sofá de la sala de televisión, mientras que Erica, Isaac y DJ juegan a las cartas.

Derek se acomoda en el sofá, agarrando un libro para leer. Stiles regresa a la cocina a tomar una copa. Es solo Claudia, secando el último plato; Lydia llamó a Jackson. Él está afuera hablando con ella.

—Te estás divirtiendo, —pregunta Stiles.

—Siempre me divierto en la casa de la playa. Y la tía Erica está tan loca ahora como lo está en el futuro, —responde Claudia.

—Pensamiento aterrador.

Claudia sonríe, pero su luz tiene algo detrás.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se encoge de hombros. —Nada. Yo sólo te extraño. El futuro tú y el futuro papá. Y a Tally y Theo.

Y así, se siente como una mierda. No deberían haber hecho esto. Fue egoísta. Solo porque no estaban listos para decir adiós, no significa que DJ y Claudia no estaban listos para irse.

Deberían volver mañana. Él hablará con Derek.

—No quiero deprimirte, tata. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? No, lo siento. Estaba... estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, um... me preguntaba... sobre, um... Tally y Theo. Cómo eran.

—Dolores en el culo. Ellos siempre están en problemas. Más que DJ incluso.

Stiles se ríe.

—Tally es humana, por lo que cree que puede salirse con la suya con mucho más por eso, y Theo se siente atraído por las travesuras como una polilla a una llama.

—Suena familiar.

—¡Y siempre me haces quedar como un bebé y luego gritas cuando hacen algo malo! Como el momento en que se afeitaron la cabeza, o el momento en que Theo cagó en el patio del vecino.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Papá estaba enojado porque los Gonzalezes dejaban a sus perros cagar en el patio delantero cada mañana y no lo limpiaban, y tú dijiste 'quizá deberíamos cagar en el jardín y ver si les gusta'. Parece que Theo pensó que querías decir literalmente eso.

Stiles se ríe con tanta fuerza que le duele la cara.

—Soy tu único buen chico para ser honesto, —sonríe.

Stiles la abraza y le da un beso en la sien. —Quizás. —Él la mira. Realmente la mira; ojos revoloteando y bebiendo cada centímetro de sus facciones. —Realmente te pareces mucho a ella. Creo que desde que has estado aquí no la echo tanto de menos.

—…Siempre dices eso.

—¿Lo hago?

Ella asiente. —Siempre dices que ayudo a hacer que todos los días sin ella sean mejor.

Él mira sus ojos de color lavanda... —Es verdad... lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—El futuro me debe haber estado volviendo loco por las últimas dos semanas. Sé que Derek debe estar volviéndose loco.

—Probablemente no. Me dijiste que la magia deja una película, un residuo. La magia oscura deja el terror y la fatalidad a su paso, mientras que la magia buena, la magia ligera, deja un rastro de energía; un zumbido, como justo antes de ir por la primera pendiente en una montaña rusa. La buena magia siempre restaura. Estás preocupado, pero dudo que estés enloqueciendo.

—Nunca me has visto dejar caer una fritura rizada en el suelo. A veces soy un poco excitable.

Ella ríe.

Jackson vuelve a entrar. —Stilinski, a veces me pregunto por qué la querías tanto, —gime. Miran mientras él sale de la cocina, más adentro de la casa.

—Lydia es un poco insistente.

Claudia pone los ojos en blanco por su eufemismo. —Voy a salir de este bikini y lavar todo esta agua salada de mi cabello, —dice ella. —Gracias por la charla, tata. —Ella le acaricia la mejilla y sube corriendo las escaleras.

La extrañará como loca. No es como si nunca más volvería a verla, o una versión de ella, pero hay algo especial, significativo, en que ella está aquí ahora que está teniendo dificultades para soltar...

Un ruido vibratorio lo deja sin pensamientos. Su teléfono celular

SCOTT: Deaton solo me envió un mensaje de texto. Dijo que volverá más tarde esta noche y que abrirá la clínica mañana.

SCOTT: ¿Dónde estás?

Él mira el cursor parpadeante en el cuadro de respuesta. Al mirarlo tanto tiempo, sus ojos se desdibujan en puntos de baile.

Su teléfono gira en su mano con la cara ridícula de su mejor amigo apareciendo en la pantalla. Scott está llamando ahora.

Y sin siquiera pensar en ello, Stiles golpea 'ignorar'.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott ha estado llamando sin parar durante los últimos 3 días. Stiles no responde, por lo que prueba con Derek. Derek responde una vez, responde con solo dos gruñidos y luego le dice que la manada se ha ido y que "volverá cuando regresemos, —antes de colgar.

Stiles se encuentra un poco sorprendido, y un poco orgulloso esta mañana sin embargo. Está de pie junto a Jackson afuera, ayudándolo a destripar al pez que atrapó, cuando Jackson gime, frustrado por el aluvión de sonidos de su teléfono celular.

—Jesús, McCall, —dice, antes de apagar su teléfono y luego maldecirse a sí mismo por tener tripas de pescado por todas partes.

Stiles se ríe hasta que Jackson le arroja una cabeza de pez.

Derek sale unos minutos más tarde para romper la repugnante batalla que han comenzado por arrojarse partes de pescado cortadas entre sí.

Isaac graba todo en su propio teléfono mientras Claudia se ríe.

Él quiere decirle a Derek que está nostálgica. Que extraña su vida en el futuro, su hermano y hermana, sus amigos y su manada, pero el propio egoísmo de Stiles reina sobre él y no puede.

Él sabe que a este ritmo que nunca dejará que ella y DJ se vayan.

Si él pudiera.

Así que decidió sacar el máximo provecho de lo que le quedaba y prepararse para el desastre en el que se convertirá cuando se hayan ido.

****

Aire fresco. El aire fresco del océano se arrastra en su nariz. Un ruido de prisa como el aumento de sangre llena los oídos de Derek. Su espalda está rígida. Está sobre algo duro, pero maleable; tosco cuando clava su codo en él y se mueve, su conjunto se hunde.

¡El agua fría salta a sus pies descalzos y sus ojos se abren!

La playa. Mierda.

Es al amanecer. Todavía hay un tinte azul en el cielo cuando el sol hace un pequeño intento de mirar a través de él, surcando el horizonte con tonos de melocotón, rojizo y oro.

Se detendría a apreciarlo si no fuera tan consciente de estar desnudo y cansado. Afortunadamente, nadie lo ve correr hacia la casa de la playa.

Él tropieza por la puerta trasera como si estuviera toda la noche bebiendo. Su cabeza está palpitando y su cuerpo dolorido.

Él enciende la cafetera y se frota los cansados ojos.

El sonido de las pisadas bajando los escalones y el olor a pino y abedul, amapola dorada, moras, agua de manantial y talco flotando hacia él.

Stiles.

—Sirenas, —suelta.

—Qué, —bosteza Derek.

—Sirenas, —dice Stiles, al igual que la culpa de Derek por no leer su mente desordenada. —Es por eso que has estado caminando dormido en la playa por la noche.

—No son sirenas, Stiles, —dice, agarrando la toalla de playa gigante que Boyd dejó en un taburete, y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura.

Stiles desaparece por un minuto. La cafetera emite un pitido y Derek se sirve una taza. Toma asiento en la isla cuando Stiles reaparece con su portátil y se sienta a su lado.

—He estado investigando...

—Naturalmente.

—Todo lo que has estado experimentando es el resultado de una interacción con una sirena. ¡Maldición! Desearía tener el bestiario conmigo. De todas formas...

—No es una sirena, Stiles.

—De todos modos, —comienza Stiles, haciendo caso omiso de su novio, —el sonambulismo, los dolores de cabeza como una resaca, te despiertas cada vez más cerca de la orilla las últimas tres mañanas; es una sirena, una sirena, que te llama hacia el océano. —Sirenas...

—Las sirenas son mujeres hermosas que atraían a los marineros a la muerte con una canción encantadora, lo que les hizo colapsar su barco a lo largo de las rocas de la costa. Sé lo que son las sirenas, Stiles. No soy un marinero y no es una sirena.

—No tienes que ser un marinero, inteligente. —Stiles le muestra a Derek todas las pestañas y ventanas abiertas en su regazo de la investigación que ha hecho. —Las sirenas son criaturas sobrenaturales que mantienen sus poderes y habilidades matando humanos con la descripción mencionada anteriormente, o matando a otras criaturas sobrenaturales y absorbiendo su poder, su energía. ¿Y qué mejor supe malote para robar poderes que un gran hombre lobo Alfa?

—Eso significaría que una sirena débil está utilizando el último poquito de sus poderes para hechizarme con la esperanza de recuperar la de ella al 100%.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Y qué haría que una sirena débil te pregunte?

—No lo hice.

—Medio ambiente y desarrollo oceánico humano. Las sirenas son criaturas marinas. La mayoría permanece en lo profundo del océano, pero las sirenas se encuentran generalmente más cerca de la costa, en costas donde están los humanos. Necesitan estar cerca para matarnos y robar nuestra "fuerza de vida" que los mantendrá. También se mantienen cerca para fundirse y hacer eso, pero dado que el cambio climático afecta nuestras aguas y amenaza la vida oceánica, es cada vez más difícil para ellos seguir viviendo. Sin mencionar que los puertos están mucho más poblados y son más peligrosos ahora que hace cientos de años. Los puertos son donde los astilleros navales atracan sus barcos, lo que significa que los grandes barcos propiedad del gobierno hacen que sea un poco difícil pasar de un pez a otro y trepar por los muelles sin que nadie lo note.

—Una vez más, no es una sirena.

—Sin embargo, la propiedad frente a la playa es mucho más fácil de mezclarse entre ellos, y está llena de humanos para ti, si fueras una sirena, para absorber toda nuestra energía a fin de mantener la tuya. Incluso podría atrapar a un hombre lobo, o cinco, si una manada completa decidió irse de vacaciones a la playa. Y sin olvidarnos de todas las misteriosas muertes por ahogamiento que ocurrieron en la zona en los últimos tres veranos. Todas las víctimas eran hombres. Lo cual es un poco sexista si me preguntas, pero lo que sea.

—Stiles. Aprecio todo esto, pero escúchame cuidadosamente ahora: Esto. No. Son. Sirenas. ¿lo entiendes?

Stiles lo mira fijamente, mirando profundamente la compleja expresión plasmada en la cara de Derek. —Si no son sirenas, entonces, ¿qué es?

—Solo estoy... Es solo... —Niega con la cabeza, descartando toda la conversación.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, Derek. —Su voz suave y comprensiva.

Técnicamente, él puede, sí. Pero las luchas emocionales dificultan incluso expresar su indecisión al querer expresar... su vacilación.

—No quiero presionarte para que compartas algo conmigo con lo que no se sientas cómodo compartiendo, pero si lo deseas, solo quiero que sepa que no estoy pidiendo mucho. Simplemente empieza despacio, con algo pequeño, —le dice Stiles.

Derek está asombrado de que nunca lo haya visto tan claramente antes. Él sabe que se siente atraído por Stiles. Enamorado de él. Y hasta hace poco, se dio cuenta de que también eran compañeros. Sin embargo, en realidad nunca ha visto de cerca quién es Stiles para él exactamente. Nunca pensó realmente en lo que significa tenerlo como suyo.

Hasta este momento.

Stiles lo completa. En todas las formas grandes, grandiosas y cursis, dos personas se completan entre sí, y en todas las formas idiosincrásicas y más profundas, también.

Pensó que tal vez estaban apresurándose en esto, sin pensar realmente en lo que significa todo, y apresurándose a lo largo de una línea de tiempo que aparentemente los dos habían deseado por un tiempo.

DJ y Claudia se sienten como una presión adicional para seguir adelante a veces. Se sienten como aprobación, confirmación, de que estar juntos sería bueno. Que es su destino y dimensionándolo ahora solo acelera las cosas. Se supone que sucede. Se supone que son un 'nosotros'.

Pero ahora mismo Stiles lo mira con ojos preocupados, color miel, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, esperando a que Derek... algo. Cualquier cosa.

Durante las últimas 3 semanas, está pensando que podrían estar avanzando demasiado rápido. Cuando realmente van al ritmo correcto. Se está tomando las cosas con calma, a nivel de Stiles, cuando se trata de lo que hacen en la cama, y Stiles está sentado a su lado, diciéndole al hombre lobo que no tiene que confesar sus temores más profundos y la rigurosa culpa que cubre sus entrañas como pedazos de vidrio rotos. Pero está listo para escuchar cuando Derek está listo para hablar.

Él esperará. Stiles tratará de tener paciencia, lo que Derek sabe muy bien que es difícil para el humano; no es una de sus muchas virtudes.

Él debería decir algo sin embargo. Stiles se tomó la molestia de investigar para él, preocupado por su actual ataque de sonambulismo y migrañas. Si no son sirenas, al menos debería decirle a su hijo qué es lo que realmente lo atormenta.

—... He estado pensando... mucho... en mi familia.

—Lo entiendo. Deben estar grabados en las paredes aquí.

—Sí, —Derek asiente. —Lo están.

—... Todavía me cuesta ir a la habitación de mi padre algunas veces. La coqueta de mi madre todavía está allí. Está vacío, con todas sus cosas en una caja en algún lugar del ático, pero... Solía sentarse en la mañana, poniéndose maquillaje y yo me sentaba en la cama y revisábamos mi tarea de nuevo antes de la escuela. Luego, cuando volvíamos a casa, me sentaba en la cama mientras ella se quitaba todo el maquillaje y le contaba sobre mi día.

—... Lo primero que mi papá me enseñó a cocinar fue espagueti. En esta cocina, —le dice Derek. La sonrisa en su rostro en el recuerdo es inmediata. —La primera vez que Laura sanó un hueso roto estaba aquí, también. Estábamos saltando sobre la cama y ella se deslizó y aterrizó horriblemente en su brazo. Ella no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Solo esperó que su brazo sanase y luego volvió a saltar sobre la cama conmigo.

Stiles se acerca y aprieta la mano de Derek.

—Yo sueño con ellos. Mucho. Y todas las noches hemos estado aquí hasta ahora... Creí haber escuchado a mi madre llamarme anoche. No son sirenas, Stiles. Aunque desearía que así fuera.

Derek se levanta y camina hacia el fregadero, arrojando el resto del café.

—Derek...

—Voy a correr. —No quiere ser abrupto y cortar Stiles, pero está empezando a tener esa sensación de nauseas que tiene cuando recuerda a su familia, y por qué ya no están aquí. Él abre la puerta de atrás para agarrar sus zapatos de correr del porche- "¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Qué? —Stiles recorre la isla, cruzando la habitación hacia Derek.

A sus pies, en el otro lado de la puerta trasera, hay dos piezas de joyería, cada una reluciente y brillante.

—Sirena, —concluye Stiles. —Ayer era un tapacubos cromado y una campana de barco. ¡El día anterior, un montón de monedas, y el día anterior fue una jodida olla llena de cubiertos!

Las sirenas son objetos brillantes y brillantes. Ellos se sienten atraídos por ellos, se los dan como regalos a sus amantes. Y su presa

Stiles recoge los objetos a sus pies. —¿Una alianza de bodas y un Rolex esta vez? Esto no es algo de cleptomanía mientras duermes. Estás siendo cortejado por una sirena, señor.

—Mierda.

Demasiado para unas vacaciones tranquilas.

»» »

El pow-wow con el resto de la manada sobre qué hacer con la sirena que intenta atraer a Derek a su muerte.

De lo que Stiles encuentra a través de Google, y lo que Derek ya sabe sobre las sirenas, es difícil distinguirlas de los humanos cuando están en tierra firme. No tienen un olor particular como los humanos reales, no hay nada significativo en su olor que pueda ayudar a separarlos de los demás.

Incluso si lo hubiera, no pueden subir y bajar de la playa, olfateando extraños, ¿no?

Y no tienen el bestiario, por lo que no tienen idea de cómo destruirla si consiguieran localizarla.

Agotando todas sus otras opciones para un plan de ataque, vuelven a la idea original de Derek de usarse él mismo como cebo... lo que Stiles odia, pero tiene que soportarlo, ya que realmente no hay otra manera de averiguar quién es, y cómo deshacerse de ella.

Sea quien sea, parece apuntar a Derek durante las últimas horas de la noche, y cuando la playa está desprovista de la multitud de personas que normalmente la agolpan durante el día. Lo único que pueden hacer aparentemente es esperar hasta que Derek vuelva a caminar sonámbulo.

»» »

Stiles está construyendo un enorme castillo de arena con Isaac, discutiendo sobre el foso, cuando Pearl aparece, corriendo hacia Derek mientras él toma el sol, haciendo rebotar sus alegres pechos.

—Hey, —sonríe.

Derek levanta los Ray Bans oscuros en su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar al sol en sus ojos, tratando de distinguir la figura semidesnuda que se cierne sobre él. —Um hola. ¿Uh, Pearl?

—Sip. Quieres tomar un descanso del bronceado para ayudarme a patear un poco de voleibol, —sonríe, lanzando la pelota de voleibol en sus manos al aire.

—Um... —Derek mira a Stiles. Quién los está mirando directamente.

Stiles suspira, pero asiente con la cabeza. Él tiene que confiar en Derek y dejar de dejar que sus inseguridades despierten sus celos.

Derek es mi novio, no el de ella. Yo se esto. El me ama. Él nunca me lastimaría.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Sí. Por supuesto.

—Yo también, —Claudia salta de su toalla de playa. Se quita el forro y revela un traje escaso debajo que Erica le ayudó a elegir en la ciudad.

Jackson se sienta, tirando su teléfono a un lado. —Jugaré.

—Genial, —dice Pearl. Avanza por la arena hacia una red de voleibol con un grupo de veinteañeros esperando junto a ella con una hielera de cerveza.

Derek sigue con Jackson a su lado. Claudia le da a Stiles un guiño astuto antes de alcanzarlos.

Tiene que ser maduro y comprensivo... pero nadie dijo que no podría tener espías.

Esa es mi niña, piensa con orgullo mientras observa a Claudia interponerse entre su padre y Pearl cuando la sexy pelirroja se acerca demasiado.

»» »

Stiles. Está. Molesto. Como realmente enojado.

Derek puede olerlo flotando sobre él como el humo de las cenizas. Y dada su típica asociación con ese olor, lo último que quiere hacer es comer más durante la cena.

Toda la mesa está en silencio. Solo el extraño sonido de los tenedores y cuchillos raspando los platos mientras todos miran fijamente su comida, fingiendo que sus Alfas no están peleando sin palabras, y el aroma ardiente y airado que flota sobre ellos es solo la parrilla.

Derek no puede soportar más esto. Ese olor está llegando a él, y el ceño fruncido en la cara de Stiles podría cortar el metal. Abre la boca, listo para hablar y pedirle a sus betas que salgan a dar un largo paseo, cuando Stiles arroja sus utensilios hacia abajo.

Stiles arroja sus utensilios sobre su plato con un ruido fuerte. —¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? —No espera una respuesta, se parte de la mesa y entra a la casa.

—Buena suerte, —susurran DJ y Claudia a Derek. Los betas asienten.

Él va a necesitarlo.

Derek se aparta de la mesa y sigue a Stiles a la casa.

Suben al dormitorio principal. Stiles cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Stiles...

—No estoy enojado contigo.

—Ahora, —Derek frunce el ceño, sin comprarlo.

—No lo soy. ¡Estoy enojado con esa puta que respira fuego!

Stiles estaba siendo maduro y comprensivo, como se supone que es. Incluso invitó a Pearl a cenar esta noche (como lo que pensó sería simplemente un gesto educado). Ella declinó, ya tenía planes para la noche, pero dijo que podía quedarse para un juego de mesa cuando Isaac le mencionó inocentemente que planeaban regresar a la casa de la playa para jugar al Pictionary.

Pearl maniobró para llegar al equipo de Derek, lo que inicialmente no molestó a Stiles, ya que estaba preocupado por golpearlo en vez de jugar con él.

Isaac fue el compañero de Stiles esta vez, y ellos fueron un equipo bastante bueno. No tan bueno como el equipo que Stiles y DJ hicieron, pero estaban empatados en el segundo lugar con Claudia y Jackson, y eso es todo lo que importaba para la racha competitiva del humano.

Stiles estaba tan metido en el juego para darse cuenta de los pequeños toques, las sonrisas coquetas y la cercanía de pulgadas por pulgadas que Pearl empujaba sobre Derek. Entonces, cuando Derek y ella ganaron la primera ronda, ¡Derek sabía que su novio no era nada si no se sorprendía al agarrar la cara de Derek y plantarle un gran beso manchado de lápiz labial en la boca!

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio como un monasterio cuando Derek saltó del sofá y se alejó de ella con las manos en alto como si lo estuvieran arrestando, mirando a Stiles.

Pearl se veía incómoda ante las caras asombradas que la miraban...

Ella hizo una jugada hacia el Alfa. En frente al compañero del Alfa y sus hijos. En frente de toda su manada. El pecado de todos los pecados Sus lobos gruñían y gruñían, pero su lado humano era casi catatónico.

Boyd fue el primero en hablar, sugiriéndole que "debería irse, tan rápido como sea posible.

Ella lo hizo; rápida y silenciosamente.

Stiles se levantó bruscamente y anunció que iba a comenzar la cena y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina.

Derek corrió escaleras arriba para ducharse y sacar el sabor / olor ofensivo de Pearl fuera de él. Se quedó allí, en su habitación, hasta que Claudia lo llamó a cenar.

—¡Sabía que no era yo! ¡Sabía que no estaba reaccionando exageradamente a esa protiputa!

—Protiputa, —pregunta Derek.

—Es un acrónimo de las palabras 'puta' y ‘prostituta, —le dice Stiles mientras recorre el piso con el puño cerrado a los costados.

Derek intenta con todo en él por no reírse. Él no sabe qué es más divertido: la palabra, o Stiles se toma su tiempo para explicar su definición.

—¡Le dije que estabas viendo a alguien, pero de todos modos ella te persigue! ¿Quién hace eso?

—Aparentemente, las protiputas lo hacen, —Derek dice con la cara en blanco.

—¡Exactamente!

Él realmente, realmente quiere reírse.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué hizo ella? Asume que tu novia no está aquí, ¿está bien? ¡Y eso es otra cosa! ¡Su desenfrenada homofobia es asquerosa! ¡Nunca le di un pronombre! ¡Ella no sabe si lo que estás viendo es hombre o mujer o dragón! ¿Qué pasaría si tú y Jackson fueran una cosa? ¡Se habría sentido tan jodidamente estúpida entonces!

—No lo llamaría 'homofobia desenfrenada' sino una 'programación de convenciones'. Como la mayor parte del mundo.

—Fue un montón de palabras para 'ESA'.

—¿'ESA'?

—Es un acrónimo.

—¿Para?

—Eso se ahoga, —dice Stiles con indiferencia.

La presa se rompe. Él no puede evitarlo. Derek estalla en carcajadas. Se encorvó y se puso rojo como una remolacha, haciendo carcajadas entre chorros de respiraciones hiperventiladas.

Stiles no es más que un enojado ceño fruncido mientras trata de salir corriendo, pero Derek lo agarra por la cintura.

—Déjame ir antes de que te dé un rodillazo donde sé que va a doler por días, —amenaza Stiles.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, —dice Derek, recomponiéndose él mismo.

—Realmente ahora, —dice Stiles, repitiendo el sarcasmo de Derek.

—No lo estoy. Es... tus celos son adorables.

—¡No estoy celoso! ¡Ella te besó! Estaba celoso por el coqueteo puro y duro, pero luego esa perra siguió y ahora estoy jodidamente furioso.

—Lo sé. —Derek empuja a Stiles aún más fuerte hacia él. Baja la cabeza al cuello de Stiles y le da un suave beso donde se juntan el cuello y el hombro. —Y es adorable. Como dije, —le susurra al oído a Stiles.

—No estamos... No hemos terminado con esto... esta conversación, —intenta Stiles decirle mientras Derek le lame una larga raya por el cuello.

—Ella me besó. No le devolví el beso. Ella se ha ido y no quiero saber nada de ella. Estoy aquí contigo. ¿De qué otra cosa hay para hablar? "Derek cierra su boca en el pulso de Stiles, chupando un moretón fuerte allí.

Considera que Stiles está enojado cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás y gime en el aire.

Derek los lleva a la cama.

Desnuda a Stiles, pieza por pieza, lentamente, dejándolo todo a un lado en una ordenada pila en el suelo.

Stiles se para frente a él, sus manos se agitan nerviosamente. Hay algo en la ansiedad de Stiles por estar completamente desnudo frente a él que hace que Derek se entusiasme inmensamente. Su lobo lo ama. Le encanta ver a Stiles tímido y temblando como una presa... Tal vez sea eso.

—Inclínate sobre la cama, —dice el hombre lobo.

Stiles se aleja de Derek y hace lo que le dicen. La cama está lo suficientemente alta para que las puntas de los dedos de los pies toquen la alfombra.

Derek se hunde de rodillas detrás de Stiles, al nivel de su culo pálido y redondo. Ni siquiera lo ha tocado todavía y Stiles está tensándose. El latido de su corazón es fuerte en sus oídos. Pero no son nervios. Es emoción. Excitación.

Derek alisa su mano a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Stiles. Stiles se relaja con el toque, respirando con calma, alterando su emoción. Stiles llega rápidamente cuando está demasiado emocionado, y Derek está de humor para que esto dure todo lo que pueda.

Besa a Stiles en cada centímetro de piel de su mitad inferior, adorando al cuerpo, luego lentamente arrastra su dedo índice hacia el sur, deslizándolo entre las mejillas de Stiles, hasta llegar a su agujero. Traza su camino hacia atrás, hacia comenzó, deteniéndose para extender el ser humano y enterrar su rostro en su culo.

Stiles gime en el edredón cuando Derek lo lame, apretando el edredón entre sus manos, babeando, ruborizado y haciendo los sonidos más increíbles en el patrón de Paisley (cachemire).

Derek controla su cambio, luchando contra sus garras que quieren salir y meterse en la piel manchada de lunares, y colmillos que quieren sumergirse en la carne del pequeño culo de Stiles.

Deja que Stiles se toque solo, acariciando su polla perezosamente con Derek, comiéndoselo en largos lametones y con remolinos de lengua alrededor de su agujero.

—Dios, sabes bien, —Derek gruñe contra la piel de Stiles, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla izquierda. La piel de Stiles es cálida, contra la mano de Derek impresa en rosa contra ella donde lo mantiene abierto.

Él golpea el agujero de Stiles con la punta de su lengua un par de veces antes de deslizarlo hacia adentro.

Stiles tiembla y gime contra el colchón, soltando su polla para meter sus manos en el edredón de nuevo. —Derek, —suplica en un sollozo roto.

No va a durar mucho más, así que Derek se pierde, follando a Stiles en su lengua, descuidado, mojado y hambriento.

Stiles se muele en el colchón. Su pene se mueve por todos lados mientras grita el nombre de Derek una y otra vez. Se está moviendo por todos lados. Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, sosteniendo a Stiles en su lugar, sudando profusamente, y continuando saboreando a su chico.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Mierda! ¡DEREK! —Stiles le recorre el estómago y la ropa de cama mientras la electricidad lo atraviesa como un rayo y su visión se apaga...

»» »

Stiles vuelve en sí. Derek está desnudo, abarrotado de su cuerpo, y digiriéndolo meditabundo, persuadiéndolo para que salga de su inconsciencia.

—Hola.

—Hey, —dice, como en un sueño, pero obediente.

Derek lo besa. Suaves y castos besos en sus labios que hormiguean y vuelven a endurecer su polla.

—¿Derek?

—Hm, —responde el hombre lobo, los labios viajando hacia el cuello de Stiles.

—... Quiero que lo hagas.

Derek se detiene, tirando de sus hábiles dedos, y levanta la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Stiles. —¿Estás... estás seguro?

Stiles asiente.

—Necesito oírte decirlo

—Sí. Estoy seguro. Quiero que lo hagas. —Stiles sabe que Derek escucha el latido de su corazón y toma el olor perfumado por su respuesta. Él está diciendo la verdad. Él quiere a Derek. Ha querido a Derek durante un tiempo, por cientos de razones diferentes. Ninguna más grande que el hecho de que él lo ama. Y Stiles no quiere nada más que perder su virginidad con el hombre que ama.

—Stiles...

—Te amo. Esto no es sobre nada más que eso. Quiero decir, hemos estado trabajando en esto durante más de una semana, lo que sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero siento que hemos estado esperando el uno al otro por un tiempo. Finalmente nos tenemos el uno al otro, y no quiero esperar más. Estoy nervioso, pero ya no tengo miedo. Solo quiero entregarme a ti... completamente. ¿Eso es tonto?

—No, —le dice Derek casi en un susurro.

—¿Fue realmente... femenino?

—Ser honesto no es femenino.

—Cuando dijiste que iríamos a la casa de playa de tu familia, esperaba que lo hiciéramos aquí. No planifiqué nada. Solo pensé que sería bueno. Aquí, con el océano y todo.

Derek se inclina y lo besa nuevamente. —Es agradable.

—Traje condones, —dice nerviosamente. —Sé que los hombres lobo no tienen enfermedades, pero los traje de todos modos, por si acaso. Como si quisieras usarlos o algo así.

—¿Quieres que yo?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Depende de ti.

—Stiles. Si no me va a dar respuestas definitivas sobre lo que le pregunto...

—No. No quiero que los uses, pero dado que tengo la capacidad de quedar embarazado, creo que deberías, —dice Stiles, tratando de sonar menos anodino en su decisión.

—Creo que es una buena decisión.

Derek se sienta, dejando que Stiles gatee debajo de él para buscar en su bolsa. Él agarra un condón, regresa a la cama, y se lo da a Derek. Es un Magnum. Derek es bastante grande; largo y grueso

Derek se acuesta boca arriba y con los diente abre la envoltura del condón. Stiles toma la botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Él mira a Derek rodar el condón por su erección.

—Te quiero encima, —le dice Derek.

Stiles asiente. Derek quiere que marque el ritmo para que se sienta cómodo. Si él estaba de espaldas, o en su estómago, o en cuatro patas, la posición podría ser incómoda y dificultar que lo toma. Si él tiene el control, entonces se sentiría más cómodo y menos ansioso.

Stiles se sienta a horcajadas sobre Derek. Las manos del Alfa suben suavemente por sus costados. —Eres hermoso.

—Solo pensaba eso de ti. —Stiles voltea la tapa del lubricante y aprieta unas gotas en sus dedos. Lanza la botella a la mesita de noche y humedece la polla de Derek.

—Debería abrirte más.

—No. Estoy listo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Solo háblame.

—No te apresures. Ve como quieras.

Stiles se inclina hacia Derek. Sus rostros se acercan. Derek roba un beso, haciendo sonreír a Stiles.

Él agarra la polla de Derek, acercándolo a su ano.

—Respirar.

Stiles asiente, tomando una respiración profunda. Los brazos de Derek se levantan, abrazándolo.

Stiles empuja hacia abajo en la cabeza de la polla de Derek. Siente la presión apretada de sus manos. Anillos rojos brillan alrededor de las pupilas de Derek haciendo que Stiles se quede sin aliento.

—¿Estás bien?

Stiles asiente de nuevo.

—No te apresures. Ve lento.

—Vale.

Sus brazos rodean a Derek. Están abrazados con Stiles en la parte superior.

Stiles se desliza otra pulgada, tomando más de Derek dentro de él. Derek gime y Stiles vislumbra colmillos en su boca. —¿Vas a cambiar?

—Sí. Cuando estoy cerca. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, —Stiles sonríe. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no ha pensado en estar en la cama con Derek, excitándolo tan fervientemente que haga salir su lobo. Él realmente tiene una atracción por el peligro y lo iguala con el sexo como Claudia dijo. Pero eso es una idea para otro momento. Por ahora se deleitará con su habilidad para hacer que su novio hombre lobo pierda el control.

Se separa del pecho de Derek, se incorpora y se hunde completamente en la polla de Derek.

—Joder, —murmura Derek, sus manos se agarran fuertemente a la cintura de Stiles. —Estás bien, —pregunta después de respirar.

—Si. Te sientes... realmente bien.

—¿Sí?

Todavía existe esa presión apretada, y aún no se ha adaptado completamente para sentirlo, pero en su mayor parte, Derek dentro de él satisface algo dentro de él. Algo que va más allá de lo sexual. Es algo cálido dentro de su pecho que se extiende hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies.

—Sí, pero yo no... no sé cómo...

—Como tú quieras. Lo que sea bueno para ti.

Stiles oye la tensa desesperación en la voz de Derek. Él está luchando duro para ser un buen novio y ser paciente, resistirse a la tentación de voltearlos y follar a Stiles estúpidamente.

Dios, yo quiero eso.

Pero no esta vez. No es su primera vez. Derek está a la cabeza del "novio del año" con lo duradero, considerado y desinteresado que está siendo en este momento. Pero Stiles sabe que si no hace algo, no se mueve pronto, Derek se partirá y su lobo se hará cargo.

Bien. Has hecho tu investigación. Buena investigación, también. Solo apúrate. Un ritmo fácil que es seguro para ti y el placer de Derek lo seguíra... espero.

Stiles pone sus manos sobre las pectorales de Derek; dedos juegas con el nido de pelo oscuro allí. Lentamente se levanta, arrastrando la polla de Derek hasta que solo la punta está dentro de él, luego se desliza hacia abajo hasta casi las pelotas de Derek, llenándolo de nuevo.

Él lo hace de nuevo. Esta vez tomando nota del delicioso gemido proveniente de su compañero.

Sus ojos se deslizan cerca mientras él mismo sube y baja despacio sobre la polla de Derek.

Las manos de Derek se mueven hacia su trasero, apretando fuerte, ayudando a Stiles mientras gana un ritmo decente, y construyendo un empuje.

Derek sube justo cuando Stiles baja, y el ritmo del movimiento rápido hace que Stiles clava sus uñas en el pecho de Derek.

Derek se mueve con él, haciéndolo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Hasta que encuentran su ritmo..

Los dos están jadeando, con los ojos abiertos mirando profundamente al otro. Los ojos de Derek cambiaron, sus colmillos cayeron, y las garras pincharon la piel sensible en las nalgas de Stiles.

Stiles pasa el pulgar por uno de los colmillos de Derek, haciéndolo gruñir y es tentado.

Él acelera su ritmo, yendo un poco más rápido. Derek hace coincidir su entusiasmo y trabajan en una cadencia codiciosa.

La incomodidad se ha desvanecido y Stiles solo puede sentir. Siente lo bien que Derek está dentro de él. Siente lo bien que encajan. Siente la armonía en la que trabajan, compitiendo entre sí hasta el máximo de su emoción.

Él quiere que esto dure. Para siempre. Pero eso no es más que ilusiones. Él está casi allí. Burla del cuerpo y rígida como Derek se hace cargo, bombeando en él. Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Derek se meta en él, duro y profundo ahora.

Golpea la próstata de Stiles con un fuerte empujón, y sin previo aviso Stiles se viene, gritando en el cálido aire almizclado, y arrojando cuerdas de esperma en el estómago de Derek.

Él es débil, flojo. Él quiere doblarse y chocar contra el pecho de su Alfa, pero Derek se sienta, sosteniéndolo en sus grandes brazos, empujando su todavía dura polla contra él.

Stiles saca su cabeza del hombro de Derek. Él ha cambiado ahora. Está en su forma Beta. Sus manos recorren el cabello de Derek mientras mira fijamente a sus ojos rojo sangre y lame la boca del hombre lobo; su lengua asomada por un colmillo afilado.

Derek los gira. Stiles en su espalda ahora. Sujetó la cabecera y empujó. Difícil. Una vez. La cama golpea contra la pared.

Él lo hace de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la parte inferior de la espalda de Derek, cruzando los tobillos. La mano con garras de Derek cubre su cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente para que Stiles se vea obligado a mirarlo.

—Vete, —le dice Stiles. —Vete. Estoy bien.

Derek se mete en Stiles ardiente y sucio.

Stiles es palpitante, resbaladizo y sensible. Siente arrastrar la polla de Derek mientras el hombre lobo se prepara en la cabecera. Pasa las manos por su pecho sudoroso y sus abdominales pegajosos. Sus manos están húmedas. Él envuelve una alrededor de su pene, llevándolo a medio mástil.

Derek golpea su próstata de nuevo. Empujando contra ella con enojo. Stiles se funde en la ropa de cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior de rojo.

Las palabras escapan de Derek. Él es todo gruñidos y jadeos mientras golpea a Stiles, causando un gemido de asombro salir de sus labios.

La cabeza de Derek se levanta, descubriendo su cuello, y él aúlla. En realidad aúlla mientras llena el condón entre ellos.

Stiles grita, también, llegando por tercera vez, por su propia mano.

Derek está agotado. Stiles lo acerca. Se acurrucaron uno al otro con Derek todavía dentro de él, jadeando, sudando y dolorido. Contenido. Contento.

—Te amo, —Derek susurra en el húmedo cabello castaño.

Stiles sonríe. —Yo también te amo, Sourwolf.

»» »

Stiles entra a la cocina. Está un poco adolorido, y sus muslos arden con moretones que sabe que verá por la mañana.

La casa es oscura y silenciosa. Él no sabe cuándo regresaron los betas, pero está seguro de que despegaron cuando el olor del sexo impregnaba la casa. Sin mencionar que él y Derek no estaban exactamente callados. En realidad nunca lo son, y Stiles no se siente nada culpable al respecto.

Él está teniendo sexo. Con Derek Hale. Alejarse de ese hecho es lo último que hará.

Abre la nevera y saca la jarra de té que preparó antes de la cena y se sirve un vaso. La bebida fría apenas besa sus labios cuando la puerta trasera se abre, lenta y silenciosa.

Stiles se prepara para gritar y despertar a toda la casa cuando reconoce la punta de la figura inclinada dentro del pie.

Él enciende la luz sobre la estufa, DJ.

—Mierda.

—'Mierda’ es correcto, porque estás en un lío, amigo, —dice Stiles. —Son la 1:30 de la mañana. ¿De dónde demonios vienes?

—Una fiesta... con algunos universitarios.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Oh, vamos, tata…

—Pensé que estabas dormido en la cama, y aparentemente, ¡eso es exactamente lo que querías que pensara! ¿Es esto algo que haces a menudo? ¡Entrar y salir como un ladrón en la noche!

—¡No! Yo... estaba saliendo con esta chica...

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—No estoy enamorado de ella ni nada. Ella es linda y estaba dispuesta a salir y yo solo estaba tratando de echar un polvo. Eso es todo.

—'Eso es todo', dice...

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto.

—¡Lo más honesto es no meterme a escondidas en la casa en el medio de la noche! ¿Qué pasa si algo te hubiera pasado? ¿No estabas allí para la reunión de la manada? ¿Te perdiste la parte sobre una sirena que intenta matar a tu padre, DJ? Pero no, aparentemente eso no es tan importante como mojar tu polla!

—Eres uno para hablar, —murmura DJ.

—No necesito hombre lobo escuchando para saber lo que dijiste.

—Lo siento, —dice con sinceridad y vergüenza.

—Es muy tarde para eso. Solo vete a la cama, DJ, —dice con un encanto de desilusión parental en su tono.

DJ lo agarra, si sus hombros caídos y el ceño fruncido son algo por lo que pasar. Él se dirige al piso de arriba.

Stiles repentinamente siente la necesidad de llamar a su padre y disculparse por cada mentira que le hubiera dicho.

»» »

—Sueños" por Fleetwood Mac. Ella siempre canta esa canción. Al menos es una buena canción. Ella solo lo hace tan alto cuando está de muy buen humor.

Pero no puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Jesús, mamá, he estado leyendo la misma oración una y otra vez. Somos hombres lobo; escuchamos muy bien sin que el volumen haya subido completamente...

Mamá…. Mamá ¡mamá…! ¡¡Mamá…!!

¿Por qué no puede ella escucharme?

* Oh, el trueno solo sucede cuando está lloviendo *

* Los jugadores solo te quieren cuando juegan '*

* Dicen las mujeres, vendrán y se irán... *

Maldición. Tengo que pedirle que lo rechace.

¿Soy el único molesto por lo fuerte que está la radio? Laura tiene que estar molesta. Odia a Fleetwood Mac.

Tal vez ella está fuera. Podría haber jurado que la vi en la sala de estar con el tío Peter...

¿Dónde diablos está ella? Ella estaba... Estaba en la cocina, limpiando el horno... ¿ Laura también? Y tío Peter.

La radio está apagada. ¿De dónde demonios sale esa música de...?

¡Mamá…! ¡¿Mamá…?!

—¡Derek! Derek, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Derek despierta! Derek.

Aullido. Un aullido. Un aullido herido que apuñala directamente en su pecho. Prácticamente lo siente, un dolor floreciente en su corazón, haciendo que sus ojos se abran de golpe. Stiles, revoloteando sobre él, luciendo aterrorizado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Oh gracia...

Stiles es lanzado hacia atrás, aterrizando duro en la arena!

Pearl ¡Con la boca llena de dientes puntiagudos y afilados y grandes ojos amarillos como peces, silbando violentamente en su rostro! Derek reacciona, y envuelve una mano con garras alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola.

Sus ojos encuentran a Stiles, inconsciente en la orilla. Olas apresurándose en su cuerpo.

Hay ruido. ¡Caos! Sus betas: Boyd, Erica, Isaac y su hija, luchan contra cada toma de una horrible bruja marina, envuelta en algas y baba. Jackson está noqueado contra un tronco. DJ... DJ está agachado sobre sus rodillas. Derek puede oler la sangre. ¡lo ve agarrarse el pecho mientras él lucha para curarse!

El aullido. Su hijo fue el aullido que lo despertó.

Pearl se revuelve en su agarre, tratando de arrancarle los ojos, atrapándolo en la mejilla con sus sangrientas garras.

—Tocaste a mi hijo, —gruñe, con los ojos enrojecidos. Derek agarra la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano libre, tirando de su pelo fibroso y maloliente. Ella clava sus uñas en su antebrazo, pero a él no le importa. Él ni siquiera puede sentirlo, demasiado consumido por la ira.

Sus colmillos caen y él los hunde en su garganta, arrancando la carne y el pegajoso color verde que rezuma de su herida hasta que su cabeza cuelga, casi arrancada su cuerpo inerte.

¡Gritos! Gritos tan fuertes, como los emisores sónicos de Argents, ¡perforando sus oídos! Derek se derrumba, tapándose las orejas. Él abre los ojos: ¡están todos en la arena, tratando de protegerse del ruido!

¡Son esas arpías, gimiendo y llorando lágrimas saladas por su líder caído a los pies de Derek!

Stiles, consciente ahora, y levantándose, se precipita hacia Derek.

—Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

El humano, que parece impertérrito por el sonido horrible, agarra algo al lado de Derek. Un bate de béisbol.

—¡Stiles!

Stiles carga contra la primera bruja en su punto de mira y la golpea el cráneo.

¡Otras dos cargan contra él! ¡Hace que una pierda el equilibrio, haciéndola tropezar con piernas temblorosas! Las otras dos lo alcanzan mientras se da vuelta, Derek se pone de pie, listo para rescatar, ¡pero DJ está allí, arrancándoles la garganta con sus garras!

Stiles hace una pausa por un breve momento antes de agarrar a su hijo y tomarlo en sus brazos, agarrándolo con fuerza. Menos por agradecimiento y más por alivio. DJ lo sostiene igual de ferozmente.

Derek ayuda a Claudia a levantarse y tira de ella contra su pecho, luego la mira en busca de lesiones.

Boyd e Isaac se acercan. La última bruja del mar en su alcance, se agita violentamente y sisea. Erica ayuda a Jackson a tambalearse.

—Estás bien, —le pregunta Boyd a Derek.

Derek asiente. —¿Jackson?

Jackson se encoge de hombros. Él vivirá. Solo un golpe en la cabeza.

—Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió, gran tipo, —pregunta Stiles.

—…Mi mamá. Ella estaba cantando en la radio... pero supongo que no.

—Tata se dio cuenta de que te habías ido. Seguí tu olor y te encontramos casi a la orilla del agua. Pearl estaba allí...

—Te estaba besando, —dice Stiles con amargura.

—Robando tus poderes, —corrige Boyd.

—A través de los besos, —agrega Stiles. —Como si fuera La maldita Sirenita o algo así.

—Lo siguiente que sabemos es que estas feas perras marinas salen del maldito agua, —se queja Jackson.

—Atacamos mientras Stiles intentaba despertarte, —le dice Isaac.

—Te escuché, —le dice Derek a su hijo.

—Estoy bien, —le asegura DJ. —Ella me cortó bastante profundo. Le tomó más tiempo sanar, pero estoy bien, papá.

Derek lo acerca más de todos modos, enterrando su nariz en su oscuro cabello, oliendo su cabeza y acariciándolo.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?, —Pregunta Boyd sobre la sirena que tiene a su alcance.

—Deberíamos matarla, —dice Derek. —Pero la llevaremos al Alfa Lilly. —Es su territorio. Seguramente escuchará sobre esto y no quiero que se enoje por el derramamiento de sangre en su tierra. Además, creo que le gustaría una prueba real de que tiene un problema con las sirenas.

—Ella es débil. No tan fuerte como Pearl. ¿Puede sobrevivir si la llevamos allí? ¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que ella no se vuelva loca y nos mate en el camino de vuelta?, —Pregunta Isaac.

—No está muy lejos de lo que recuerdo. Y cuanto más tiempo está fuera del agua, más débil es. Podemos llevarla si decide ser valiente.

Boyd e Isaac arrastran a la sirena desde la playa hacia la casa. Erica está justo detrás de ellos con Jackson usándola como una muleta.

Stiles abraza a DJ una vez más.

—Lo siento, tata, —se disculpa su hijo. Stiles simplemente lo aprieta un poco más fuerte antes de dejarlo ir, se dirigió a la casa.

—¿Cómo lo hicimos?, —Pregunta Claudia.

—Estás vivo. Eso es todo lo que me importa, —le dice Derek.

Ella resopla. —Estás orgulloso. Tan orgulloso que es asqueroso. Dientes de león, —dice con una sonrisa. Ella sigue a su hermano fuera de la playa.

—Dientes de león, —pregunta Stiles.

—Orgullo. Huele a diente de león.

Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, abrazando a la siempre amorosa mierda de él. Huele a almendras amargas y pomelo. Miedo y ansiedad.

—La próxima vez que te diga que no me gusta una mujer que coquetee contigo, solo confía en mí que es una perra loca. O una maldita sirena.

Derek no puede evitarlo. Él ríe, sus labios se presionan contra la sien de Stiles. —Lo prometo. El sello de aprobación de Stiles siempre es necesario.

»» »

Derek y Boyd empujan a la bruja marina en el asiento trasero del camaro con ellos. Isaac se sube al asiento del conductor.

Derek tiene razón. Ya estaba débil, tenía menos poder que Pearl, no podía manejar la superficie tan bien como su líder. Se desploma contra Boyd que parece disgustado con ella, respirando pesadamente como un pez en tierra firme. Lo que ella es en realidad. Como es evidente por las escamas que crecen lentamente en sus piernas humanas. Brillan como lentejuelas, como gasolina en el pavimento.

Stiles se pregunta distraído si ella es tan horrible fuera del agua. Si ella es impresionante con una cola larga y hermosa cuando está en el agua.

—Stiles, entra.

—¿Qué?

—Entra. Vienes con nosotros.

—Pero...

—Erica.

Desde el interior de la casa, Erica se pasea con el botín de Come-Hither que ha adoptado desde que se convirtió. —¿Jefe?

—Stiles viene con nosotros. Asegúrate de que Jackson esté sanando bien, y DJ y Claudia están bien.

—Tengo que cuidar a niños, —se queja.

—Volveremos dentro de una hora, —le dice Derek. Él asiente con la cabeza ante Stiles, aún sorprendido de que Derek incluso sugiriera que él acompañe.

Stiles sube al auto con entusiasmo. Esto es un negocio de manadas. Negocio oficial de la manada. Nunca ha conocido a otro Alfa, y mucho menos ha estado en medio de una reunión de hombres lobo.

—Asegúrate de que DJ y Claudia no salgan de la casa y te ayudan a deshacerte de los cuerpos en la playa, —le dice Stiles a Erica.

—¿Cómo?

—Quemarlos, —le dice Derek.

Ella gime como la adolescente que es.

—¿Te diré que? La próxima vez que un grupo de sirenas intente matar a Derek y coseche sus poderes para no perder los suyos, puede asistir a la conferencia del hombre lobo sobre qué hacer con una bruja marina moribunda.

Erica frunce el ceño, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero asiente sin embargo, siguiendo órdenes como debería.

»» »

Alfa Lilly es un hombre corpulento y grande como sospechaba Stiles. El tipo de hombre que usa solo jeans Wrangler y camisas de franela, como si fuera el tipo de toalla de papel. Es robusto e intimidante, con una espesa barba grisácea, y no tiene la amabilidad de despertarse de su sueño a las cuatro de la mañana.

Pero cuando sonríe, es cálido y amigable. Como un hombre con el que matarías para tomar una cerveza.

Le da a Derek una de esas sonrisas cuando los dos aparecen en la puerta de su casa.

Él reconoce a Derek de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente, atrayéndolo más cerca por un abrazo de palmada hacia atrás. Mira profundamente en el rostro de Derek comentando cuánto se parece a su madre, Talia Hale.

Derek sonríe débilmente, mirando a todas partes menos al Alfa, que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada más sobre el tema.

Stiles nunca se dio cuenta de que la tragedia de la manada Hale podría ser de conocimiento común entre los hombres lobo y las manadas locales. ¿Por qué no? Casi una manada completa fue asesinado por un cazador psicótico. ¿Cómo podrían los círculos de hombres lobo no cotillear sobre eso?

Derek presenta a Stiles y lo suficientemente rápido que Alfa Lilly responde con: "Huele. Como tú, —dándole a Derek una mirada astuta y haciendo que el ser humano se sonroje.

Derek cambia de tema a la situación en que se encuentra la sirena muriendo lentamente en el asiento trasero de su auto.

El Alfa Lilly camina desde su puerta hacia el camaro. Se asoma por dentro para asegurarse de que Boyd se pellizca la nariz cuando la bruja del mar se inclina contra él, en busca de aliento. Todo el carro apesta como el interior de una ballena. Isaac vomitó en el momento en que se detuvo en el camino de entrada.

El Alfa no tenía idea de que las sirenas habitaba en su territorio, creyendo que la mayoría había desaparecido hace casi una década, pero les agradece, no obstante, por "manejarlo. —Llama a su emisario y a su segundo, su beta, para ayudar a deshacerse de la podredumbre de la sirena, cuerpo de pescado

Stiles casi se siente mal por ella. Él sabe que no pueden dejarla ir, permitiéndole regresar al océano, pero ella es solo una criatura como ellos, los lobos, y estaba simplemente haciendo lo que las sirenas como ella hacen, tratando de sobrevivir. Es más difícil para ella que no se pueda mezclar tan bien como pueda. Además de su hogar destruido por la participación humana.

El emisario de Alfa Lilly, y su segundo beta, su hijo, Shadow, llegan minutos después.

Su emisario conduce un mini cooper verde bosque. Ella es toda sonrisas burbujeantes y cabello rubio que fluye. Ella se parece más a una animadora que a un druida de la manada de lobos.

Shadow, sin embargo, grita nato hombre lobo. Es alto, músculos delgados, ojos profundos y conmovedores, y cabello largo y oscuro recogido en un manbun con una barba a juego.

Jesús. Es como si todos leyeran la misma revista de moda. Neckz-n-Throatz. El periódico de hombres lobo para meditar Lycans, Stiles reflexiona para sí mismo.

Derek y el Alfa Lilly explican todo a su hijo y emisario.

Shadow parece un hombre razonable y sensato que sabe cómo escuchar y confiar en su padre. Su emisario, Kimber, por otro lado, hace más preguntas que obedecer. Ella no es sospechosa, solo curiosa. Un rasgo de personalidad que Stiles puede apreciar.

Derek responde todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

De repente se vuelve hacia Stiles, —¿Cómo la sometiste? ¿Ruido blanco o veneno de algas marinas?

—Um... ¿bate de béisbol?

Alfa Lilly se ríe. —Bueno, eso también lo hace

—Quieres que la llevemos ahora, papá, —pregunta Shadow.

El Alfa Lilly asiente. Boyd y Shadow sacan la sirena del auto. Isaac retrocede, pareciendo mareado de nuevo.

—Una cala.

—Qué, —El Alfa Lilly le pregunta a Stiles.

—Una cala. ¿Hay alguna cala por aquí?, —Pregunta Stiles. —Una cueva quizás, lejos del desarrollo humano.

—Stiles. —Al parecer, Derek ya puede ver a dónde va esto.

—Solo digo que todo su aquelarre subacuático o lo que sea que esté muerto. Ella es la última.

—No lo sabes.

—Podríamos volver a lanzarlas al océano en una cala, lejos de la gente, y contener... algo. Ella ya está débil según los estándares regulares de las sirenas, —argumenta. —Necesitaba que Pearl saliera a buscarla para mantenerse viva en primer lugar.

—Exactamente. Dejarla ir sería inútil porque morirá de todos modos sin mantener su poder, lo que ella necesita que los humanos y otras criaturas sobrenaturales hagan.

—Y también pasa a ser mi punto. Déjala morir en paz, donde pertenece. Al menos.

—Stiles... —Derek suspira, mirando a los suplicantes ojos marrones. —No es mi llamado a hacer. Este no es mi territorio.

Stiles se gira hacia el Alfa Lilly, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Bien…?

—Este es de armas tomar, ¿no?

—No sabes ni la mitad, —Derek gruñe.

Stiles le da un codazo en las costillas por el comentario. No está seguro de si eso es una señal de falta de respeto y ha creado este gran paso en falso, pero no le importa. Está en alfileres y agujas para la respuesta de Alfa Lilly.

El Alfa recurre a su emisario en busca de su opinión.

Kimber mira fijamente la sirena. Sus piernas están casi cubiertas de escamas. —No sé qué tan" contenida "es una cueva, pero creo que podemos manejarla y decide actuar por su cuenta. O con ayuda. Y en ese caso, supongo que nuestros amigos de Beacon Hills con mucho gusto vendrán en nuestra ayuda, —dice mirando a Derek y Stiles.

Derek asiente. —Por supuesto.

—Claro, —Stiles retrocede.

—Shadow, —el Alfa llama a su hijo.

—Creo que podemos manejar algunas sirenas, —coincide Shadow.

—Bueno. Llévala a una cala entonces. Creo que hay uno a unos 3 km al norte de aquí, a lo largo de la costa. La playa aislada, no la playa nudista, —dice Alfa Lilly.

—¿Playa nudista? ¿Por qué no estábamos en esa playa?, —Susurra Stiles.

—Porque nadie te ve desnudo excepto yo, —susurra Derek.

Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojan ante la posesividad de su novio.

—Hay una lona en el garaje. Toma mi camioneta, Shadow.

Shadow asiente. Él y Boyd llevan a la mujer al garaje. Él se detiene, sin embargo, frente a Derek. —... Recuerdo lo hermosa que era tu hermana. Siento tu pérdida.

Stiles recuerda que Derek dijo algo sobre Laura Hale saliendo con Shadow cuando eran niños después de ver el chupón en el cuello de DJ.

—Gracias, —dice humilde Derek.

Shadow y Boyd se dirigen al garaje.

—Es demasiado tarde para hablar de alianzas, pero parece que podrías usar un ginger ale, —le dice el Alfa a Isaac. —Y mi esposa y mis hijas están despiertas, mirándonos desde la ventana. —Se da vuelta y saluda a una mujer de cabello oscuro que está de pie en la ventana del segundo piso con un grupo de chicas jóvenes a su alrededor. Ella devuelve el saludo. —Venga.

Ellos se mueven hacia la casa.

—Es una chispa bastante grande, —le dice Kimber a Stiles.

—¿Lo siento?

—Tu chispa. Yo lo veo. Es bastante grande. No dejes que el hecho de que se llame 'chispa' te engañe. La tuya es bastante salvaje y azul. Como la mía.

Deaton mencionó que tenía una chispa, pero en realidad nunca entendió gran cosa de lo que el evasivo veterinario suele decir, así que trato de comprender qué es exactamente una "chispa" que es algo en lo que realmente no se detiene.

—Eres raro, también. La mayoría de los compañeros no son emisarios.

Whoa. Él puede ser una chispa, lo que sea que eso implique, pero definitivamente no era un emisario. Al menos no actualmente. —Oh, yo soy... no soy el emis….

—Deberías estar marcado también, —dice antes de desaparecer en la casa.

Derek intercambia una mirada nerviosa entre Stiles y el Alfa Lily antes de deslizarse silenciosamente dentro de la casa.

Es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek no lo marcó. Él no le dio un mordisco a Stiles cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Él no declaró a Stiles como suyo.

»» »

Regresan a la casa de la playa una hora más tarde, agotados y con la promesa de volver a la casa del Alfa Lilly en una semana con el fin de construir formalmente una alianza entre sus manadas.

De lo que Alfa Lilly y Kimber describen suena más como una barbacoa que lo que Stiles anticipa como una reunión oficial de hombres lobo. Sin embargo, está emocionado de volver a la orilla por eso.

Durante su conversación nocturna sobre el té y la tarta, él, Derek e Isaac se aseguran de evitar todas las discusiones sobre DJ y Claudia. No mienten, sino que eluden un par de preguntas que se habrían agitado en la discusión directa de sus hijos. Lo último que quieren hacer es quedar atrapados en una mentira. Especialmente después de generar confianza con otra manada. Una grande.

Solo viviendo en la casa del Alfa estaban él, su esposa, Diane, y sus 5 hijas. Shadow tenía su propio lugar con su novia, y Kimber vivía cerca, también, con su hijo de 3 años y su madre. La manada de Lilly era una manada de 25 miembros, excluyendo a la hija mayor del Alfa, Josslyn, que fue desterrada después de escapar secretamente con un cazador.

Stiles descubre que algunas manadas funcionan con los cazadores en sus territorios, y algunos los han ignorado, y han encontrado que cualquier tipo de interacción con ellos es inaceptable. La manada de Lilly es uno de esas manadas.

El Alfa Lilly menciona brevemente que su hija mayor se hizo Omega antes de cambiar el tema. Parece que le gusta hablar de ella, ya que Derek se trata de su propia familia.

Por lo tanto, se apegan a temas seguros como el negocio de manadas: sus territorios, miembros, cumbres y conferencias. Cuando la conversación se dirige hacia una cumbre de licántropos a la que se espera que Derek asista, Stiles se ilumina como una estrella.

La idea, el concepto, de las manadas de hombres lobo se reúnen para discutir sobre la tierra, los enemigos, las alianzas, el comercio, las ceremonias y cosas parecidas, hacen que Stiles pique con el deseo de acosar a Derek y permitirle ir con él cuando vaya. En Halloween de todas las fechas.

Pero él esperará hasta que estén solos. Y desnudos. Lo cual cree que le dificultará a Derek decir que no.

Boyd y Shadow regresan a la casa del Alfa Lilly después de haber dejado a la bruja del mar tomando el agua cerca de una ensenada cerca de donde Alfa describió.

Se dan la mano y establecen una fecha y hora para su charla la próxima semana. Les agradecen nuevamente por su ayuda con las sirenas y regresan a la casa de la playa.

Erica hizo lo que le pedían y quemó los cuerpos con la ayuda de DJ y Claudia, y luego esperó a que volvieran. Jackson está dormido en el sofá de la sala de televisión, y DJ y Claudia están durmiendo en sus propias habitaciones.

Ellos también se estrellan contra sus camas, agotados por la larga noche.

Stiles duerme bien hasta las 11AM. Todos ya están despiertos y fuera de la casa, excepto Derek, quien está afuera, limpiando su auto, tratando de quitarle el olor a pescado.

Aparentemente DJ hizo el desayuno y dejó un plato de huevos revueltos, tocino canadiense y tostadas en el horno para Stiles. Stiles lo inhala frente al televisor mirando al juez Judy.

Él revisa su teléfono. Tiene 5 nuevos correos de voz de Scott y uno de su padre.

Su padre simplemente quiere saber a qué hora volverá el jueves. Le envía un mensaje de texto que le dice que volverá a la mitad de la tarde y adjunta una foto que tomó de la puesta de sol en la playa ayer.

Suspira profundamente y luego verifica sus correos de voz de Scott. El primero es que le pregunta a Stiles dónde está exactamente y que regrese. Él dice que le contó a Deaton lo que sucedió y que sabe cómo solucionarlo.

Borrar.

El segundo es simplemente Scott diciéndole que lo llame de vuelta.

Borrar.

El tercero es un poco más hostil, urgente y malintencionado, ya que Scott descubrió dónde están él y el resto de la manada Hale.

Borrar.

El cuarto hace que Stiles se preocupe. Scott está en pánico y quejándose de los wendigos y dos cadáveres y de cómo "¡es el maldito territorio de Derek! ¡Debería estar aquí manejando su propia mierda!

El quinto y último es pasivo-agresivo y quejumbroso: "Nos deshicimos de los malditos wendigos. No, gracias a Derek. O a ti. Dile al Alfa que es bienvenido, y que yo, Allison, su padre y Deaton nos ocupamos de eso. Nadie está muerto. Estamos bien. Si te importa.

STILES: Sí me importa. Me alegra que estén a salvo y se encarguen de las cosas. Lo siento, no estaba allí para ayudar. Estaba en el medio de mi propia lucha sobrenatural.

STILES: volveremos el jueves.

Más tarde esa noche, Stiles le dice a Derek sobre Scott llamando y los wendigos.

Derek parece aterrorizado por un minuto, como si estuviera a punto de volver corriendo a Beacon Hills.

Le toma a Stiles casi 2 horas para asegurarle que Scott y todos los demás están bien, los wendigos se han ido, y el territorio está a salvo.

Derek se siente culpable e irresponsable porque se fueron y Scott se vio obligado a manejar una situación aterradora sin respaldo. —Es un lobo fuerte, pero no inteligente. Él podría haber sido gravemente herido.

—Te amo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres saber por qué? Oh, bueno, hay un millón y un jodido motivo por el que te amo Derek Stephan Hale, pero particularmente en este momento, ahora mismo, te quiero porque mi mejor amigo ha sido un idiota desde que lo convirtieron. Ha sido realmente un gran idiota desde que cometí un hechizo mágico y provoqué que nuestros hijos aparecieran en el futuro. —Stiles se baja de la cama y respalda a Derek en el sillón de la esquina. Él se encuentra a horcajadas sobre él. —Pero a pesar de su comportamiento idiota, todavía te preocupas por lo que le sucede.

Stiles lo besa.

—Creo que eso es realmente dulce... y muy sexy.

Stiles toma el dobladillo de la suave y blanca Henley de Derek y se lo quita por la cabeza.

—Estoy muy contento de que esté bien. También estoy muy contento de que ya no haya un par de wendigos vagando por Beacon Hills.

Sus besos a lo largo del cuello de Derek, sintiendo la cálida piel en sus labios.

—Pero Scott ha sido un poco egoísta por un tiempo, y creo que podría ser mi turno por un tiempo.

Derek gime cuando la mano de Stiles baja hacia su polla, casi erecta y tirante en sus jeans.

—¿No crees? Quiero decir, tenemos un día más en esta hermosa casa de playa, ¿no deberíamos sacar ventaja de eso?

Stiles pasa su mano entre los muslos de Derek, haciendo que levante sus caderas, buscando un lugar donde poner su polla con fugas.

—Sí, —Derek jadea.

—Bueno. Yo también.

****

Es su último día en la casa de la playa. Decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo y gastarlo todo en la playa, desde el sol hasta el atardecer.

Al amanecer se reúnen en los muelles y observan en silencio cómo rompen el horizonte.

Derek alquila un bote y lo llevan más lejos en el agua. Stiles hace sándwiches y trae cerveza. Se relajan y juegan en su pequeño mundo entre las chicas tomando el sol y Erica obligando a todos los niños a bailar con ella por al que echan en la radio que trajo consigo.

En algún momento, están convencidos de que la inmersión en el cuerpo es una buena idea, pero Derek inmediatamente niega ese plan. Cuando Stiles pregunta por qué, Derek tranquilamente le dice que puede oler a Jackson... cuando mira a Claudia.

—Lo mataré, —Stiles murmura.

—No es necesario, porque no habrá una inmersión delgada. Además, ¿qué tan cómodo estás con que tus hijos te vean desnudo?

—Pfft. Si están bien, estoy bien, —bromea.

—Son lobos. La desnudez, la desnudez de cualquier persona, es tan aburrida como el agua del plato para ellos.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero sabe que Derek tiene razón. No quiere ver a sus hijos desnudos, y ciertamente no quiere que lo vean desnudo.

Devuelven el bote, solo lo alquilan por 4 horas, y regresan a la playa.

Isaac y Claudia van a nadar. Derek y Boyd se sientan en sillas de playa, cada uno con un libro en la mano. Erica toma una siesta bajo la enorme sombrilla, que insistió en que Derek la compara, y DJ construye un castillo de arena con una niña solitaria que le pide ayuda.

Stiles y Jackson de alguna manera terminan jugando Frisbee con un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria de la zona. Los invitan, y al resto de la manada, a un picnic playero más tarde esa noche.

Hay al menos 50 personas en el picnic, que rápidamente se dan cuenta de que en realidad es una reunión familiar y no solo una fiesta. El patriarca del grupo insiste en que se queden.

—¿Por qué no? —Erica se encoge de hombros. —Fuimos invitados, —dice, agarrando una cola de langosta.

Derek es sospechoso al principio, dado que huele al menos a dos kitsunes y un hombre lobo entre ellos, pero se calmó un poco cuando una anciana se le acerca y le susurra: "El Alfa Lilly dijo para asegurarte de que te divertías, —dice con un guiño antes de ser llamada por sus nietos.

Se llenan la cara, pero evitan el alcohol. No tienen idea de si tiene acónito, pero no quieren arriesgarse. Además, conducir de regreso mañana, resacoso en un auto caliente, no suena nada divertido.

Dicen sus "despedidas" y "gracias" cuando la fiesta termina.

Sin embargo, Stiles no termina su noche y toma una bolsa de malvaviscos, un poco de chocolate y una caja de galletas Graham de la cocina.

Derek y Boyd construyen un fuego para que ellos hagan s'mores.

Se sientan en silencio, mirando el fuego y las estrellas visibles en el cielo, disfrutando pacíficamente de la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de palabras.

Es tan lindo que Stiles siente ganas de llorar.

Él nunca pensó que tendría esto. Amigos que se sienten como una familia.

Por supuesto, Scott es su amigo. Más allá de su amigo; Son hermanos, no importa quién lleve puesta la gorra del culo ese día. Él solo asumió que era una esperanza pasada. El pasado es querido.

Pensó que Scott sería su único amigo, y no había nada de malo en eso si se volvía cierto, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con ir por la vida como algo molesto, e invisible. Especialmente no quería ser visto de esa manera románticamente. Una vida así es tan solitaria que es miserable e inútil.

Él siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que necesita a otras personas. No solo como una audiencia para su ridiculez a veces, sino para cuidarlo, con la esperanza de que ellos también lo cuiden.

Siempre ha habido algo en él que hace que estar separado de esta cosa, una manada, se sienta bien. Principalmente, con estos tipos. La isla de Misfit Werewolves. Completo con su propio equipaje y traumas emocionales.

Él pertenece aquí entre ellos.

Él pertenece con Derek.

—Estás bien, —le susurra Derek al oído.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Stiles presiona sus labios contra los de Derek. Se ha vuelto muy bueno besándose, piensa, si la evidencia apunta a la forma en que puede hacer que Derek se relaje y gima en su boca.

—Estoy seguro, —dice, rompiendo el beso.

Derek envuelve la manta alrededor de ellos un poco más y le da un suave beso en la sien. —Me perteneces, Stilinski, —dice entre finos cabellos color nuez.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

*****

Cuanto más se acercan a Beacon Hills, más silenciosos se vuelven. Dejan de cantar junto a la radio, haciendo chistes obscenos sobre cómo las sirenas pueden tener sexo, y contando cuántas veces pueden hacer que Boyd ponga los ojos en blanco, lo que se convierte en un juego de contar cuántas veces pueden hacerlo sonreír.

Pasan una señal de tráfico: Beacon Hills 30 millas, y de repente el automóvil se hunde en el silencio.

Sin saber realmente por qué, Stiles baja la radio y, finalmente, la apaga. Se pregunta si Derek, Jackson, Isaac y Claudia también están en silencio ensordecedor.

Su caprichosa escapada oficial ha llegado a su fin, y la desalentadora realidad de su dilema real se está derrumbando.

Esta mañana, durante un desayuno temprano, Stiles y Derek les dicen a todos que Deaton regresó de Boston y que sabe cómo revertir el hechizo de Stiles. La mesa se queda en silencio durante un rato, luego abundan las sonrisas falsas mientras cavan en sus tostadas francesas hablando de todo menos del elefante en la habitación.

Se detienen en la casa de Derek. Nadie hace un movimiento para salir del auto. Tampoco Derek y el resto en el camaro.

—No tenemos que ir al Dr. Deaton ahora, ¿verdad?, —Pregunta DJ.

Él no debería alentarlo. Ya ha dejado que esto continúe más de lo que debería. No debería posponer las cosas más de lo que ya lo hizo. —... No, —dice Stiles. —No tenemos que ir ahora.

Stiles prácticamente puede sentir a Erica sonriendo, y nota que los hombros de Boyd se hunden, relajados.

Ellos salen del auto, agarrando sus bolsas, pero Stiles se queda detrás del volante.

Derek se acerca a su ventana. —¿Vas a casa?

—Por un ratito. Para ver a mi papá antes de que él tenga que ir a trabajar.

Derek asiente. —Está bien. —Se inclina hacia el automóvil y lo besa. —Ven más tarde.

—Lo hare.

Stiles enciende el motor y retrocede fuera de la entrada. Él capta la mirada preocupada en el rostro de Claudia mientras gira hacia la calle. —Volveré a cenar, —dice, sabiendo que ella puede escucharlo.

Él la ve desaparecer en la casa por el espejo retrovisor.

»» »

Stiles se detiene en su entrada y lo ve. Scott. Sentado en su porche delantero.

Stiles se baja del jeep, agarrando la bolsa de gimnasia BHHS lacrosse que usó durante toda la semana como maleta. —No quiero pelear, Scott, —le dice mientras se acerca a la puerta principal.

—Yo tampoco.

—Bien. —Stiles arroja su bolsa de gimnasia y se sienta a su lado. —Wendigos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo fue eso?

—De miedo. Vicioso también, pero no tan malo como Jackson como el kanima.

—Me alegro de que Chris Argent haya ayudado.

—Yo también. Pero él tiene que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Todavía no le gusta ni a mí ni a Allison juntos, pero lo que sea.

—Exactamente. Que se joda.

Scott se ríe. —Supongo.

Se sientan sin decir nada por un minuto, escuchando los susurros de los árboles con la brisa.

—Esto es lo más que hemos estado enojados el uno con el otro.

—Sí," Stiles está de acuerdo.

—No me gustó. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento.

—... Sigo teniendo que disculparme contigo.

—Tal vez deberías considerar detener tu campaña de 'amigo de mierda', —Stiles se encoge de hombros, burlándose de Scott.

Scott lo conoció lo suficiente como para entender que es una broma... más o menos.

—No debería haber ignorado tus llamadas. Estabas en peligro y pidiendo mi ayuda. Lo hubiera sabido si me molestara en dejar de ser infantil. Lo siento. Me alegra que tú y Allison estén bien. Me alegra que Deaton supiera cómo ayudar.

—... Te llamé porque tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer y necesitaba a mi mejor amigo, que siempre piensa en un plan, para ayudarme... Y te llamé porque... porque quería que consiguieras que Derek me ayudara... Lo necesitaba. Los necesitaba a los dos. Y estaba enojado porque no me ayudarían. Entonces recordé por qué. Entonces recordé cómo pedisteis mi ayuda... y yo no se la di.

—Scott, no tenía miedo de haber jodido un hechizo. Tenía miedo del hechizo que jodí. DJ y Claudia no son de otro universo, alguna otra dimensión. Ellos son parte de mi futuro. Un futuro que no tenía idea de que fuera era capaz. Todos los días estoy tratando de superar la clase de Harris y sobrevivir a cualquier monstruo que quiera mutilarme en el bosque, ¡pero luego descubro que lo vivo para ser un esposo, un padre y un maldito compañero Alfa! ¡Y con Derek nada menos! ¡Derek, quien pensé que me odiaba! Eso es una gran mierda! ¡Eso es tan aterrador como mierda! Eso es lo que necesitaba ayuda.

Scott mira tímidamente sus zapatos.

—¿De verdad crees que no puedo investigar por mi cuenta? ¿Que no puedo esperar a que Deaton regrese y arregle lo que jodí? ¿Crees que no puedo lograr que Lydia cava conmigo después de un poco de halago cuidadosamente medido? Yo puedo hacer todo eso. Pero lo que quería era mi mejor amigo para ayudarme a no perder la cabeza. Sobre el hecho de que termino casado con un chico del que he estado enamorado desde hace un tiempo. Quería que me dijeras que está bien, y sigues siendo mi amigo.

—Soy tu amigo, Stiles. No me importa si te gusta un chico o una chica. Por alguna razón, he sabido que quizás te interesen los tipos desde hace un tiempo...

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Necesitaba saber eso!

—…Lo siento.

—…Disculpa aceptada.

—¿Bro-Shake?

Empujan fuera del porche y se deslizan fácilmente en el choque de manos que han coordinado. Stiles se ríe y tira de Scott para un abrazo.

—Tu padre te está mirando.

—¿Escuchó algo?

—No lo creo. Él solo ha estado allí desde que aceptaste mi disculpa.

—Bueno.

Se separan de su abrazo.

—Tendrás que decírselo, Stiles. Sobre todo.

—Lo sé. Voy a hacerlo.

Scott se ve un poco sorprendido. —Tu latido del corazón. Fue... Eso no fue una mentira.

—No. No lo fue. Voy a decírselo. Tengo que hacerlo. Odio mentirle.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

—... Después de llevar a DJ y Claudia a Deaton.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles no ha soltado la mano de Derek desde que entraron a la clínica de Deaton. Se ve triste, y al borde de las lágrimas. Scott nota que Derek sigue apretando su mano cada vez que los ojos de Stiles se ven vidriosos y húmedos.

Susurra bajo en la oreja de Stiles y su mejor amigo asiente, dando una débil sonrisa.

Erica, sin embargo, es un llanto en toda regla. Boyd tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella, mirando tan triste como puede mirar, dado su habitual estoicismo.

Isaac está quieto con los ojos en el linóleo. Desde que entró, ha visto todo menos las caras que lo rodean.

Jackson incluso se ve un poco molesto cuando sostiene a Lydia cerca de él. Pero sus ojos se quedan en la chica.

Claudia, Stiles dijo que se llamaba. Por su madre, Scott recuerda.

Allison se vuelve hacia él, luciendo tan sorprendida como él. No tenían idea de que los niños de Stiles y Derek lograron significar tanto para ellos y para su manada estas últimas 3 semanas.

Pero, de nuevo, dada su reacción, ¿por qué lo sabrían?

Tendrán que esperar años en el futuro para descubrir cuán especiales son esos dos niños. ¿Y quién puede decir que tendrán la oportunidad incluso entonces? Sus destinos definitivamente van a cambiar ahora. El hechizo de Stiles los trajo aquí y hacer eso cambia mucho para ellos en el presente y especialmente en el futuro. Y tal vez parte de ese cambio es que él y Stiles pierden contacto de todos modos. Tal vez tener una gran pelea y jurar nunca volver a hablar nunca más sucede de todos modos. Tal vez ocurre lo impensable y uno de ellos muere...

Y si Scott es sincero consigo mismo, de eso es de lo que realmente ha estado enojado todo este tiempo.

Stiles lo jodió y causó una grieta en sus destinos. Él jodió sus planes. Puso un montón de y si y tal vez en sus vidas. La vida ya está llena de suficiente incertidumbre, pero Stiles arrojando magia desentrenada y mal hecha en la mezcla lo hizo aún más incierto.

Con la aparición repentina de Claudia y DJ, el futuro, el futuro de todos, se modificó. Un interrogante aún más grande. Y a Scott no le gusta lo desconocido. A él no le gusta el misterio. Porque en su experiencia, el misterio conduce al peligro y a la tragedia.

El misterio lo lleva a convertirse en un hombre lobo y matar al abuelo de su novia.

—Recuerdo a tu abuela. Ella era una mujer encantadora. Te ves sorprendentemente como ella, —le dice Deaton a Claudia.

Ella se sonroja. —Gracias.

Ella lo hace. Todavía hay algunas fotos alrededor de la casa Stilinski de la madre de Stiles, y una foto ligeramente arrugada que Stiles guarda en su billetera. Claudia es la viva imagen de ella. Desde sus ojos violetas claros hasta su sonrisa juguetona y cálida.

—Y tú, joven, te pareces mucho a tu padre, —le dice Deaton a DJ.

Se parece mucho a Derek. Es alto y pálido como Stiles, aunque guapo y melancólico, con aspecto de Alfa, pero construido como Isaac; menos volumen, más delgado, como el cuerpo de un nadador.

—Gracias, señor, —dice cortésmente, a pesar de la miseria en sus ojos.

A Scott le importaría más si todavía no estuviera molesto por su pelea, y Stiles lo llamó para que le patearan el trasero.

—Bien. Bueno, parece que el hechizo perdido y encontrado de Stiles estaba dando un contragolpe y se transformó en un hechizo de transporte. Los hechizos de transporte son fáciles y se pueden revertir, incluso cuando el objeto que se mueve entre el tiempo y el espacio es un individuo, —dice Deaton, hojeando un libro de hechizos gastado y gigante.

—Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de por qué todos esperaron hasta mi regreso para realizar el hechizo de reversión. El conjuro podría haber sido traducido fácilmente por la señorita Martin, que creo que tiene la capacidad de hablar latín, y los componentes necesarios están todos aquí en la clínica. Scott tiene las llaves. Sin mencionar, que el Sr. Stilinski es una chispa y el que previamente realizó el hechizo original. No estoy exactamente seguro de por qué me necesitan.

“Es totalmente necesario, Dr. Deaton, —dice Scott. —Stiles y Lydia revisaron todos sus libros y no pudieron encontrar nada que pudiera ayudar.

—Ya veo... —dice Deaton, su pulgar acariciando la canaleta del libro de hechizos frente a él.

—Qué, —pregunta Stiles. —Pareces extraño. ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Qué es?

—Parece que el hechizo de reversión ha sido arrancado del libro, —responde Deaton.

—¿Qué?, —Exclama Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos e incluso gestos con las manos más anchos.

—Alguien rompió el hechizo del libro, —reitera Deaton.

La tensión se eleva en la habitación mientras todos intercambian miradas nerviosas... hasta que Claudia se aclara la garganta.

—Um, si. Acerca de eso..., —dice, pareciendo adorablemente culpable. Ella saca un pedazo de papel rústico de su bolsillo trasero y lo desenrolla. El hechizo de reversión.

—Oh. Mi. Dios, —dice Stiles dramáticamente.

—Explícate, jovencita. En este momento, —Derek gruñe en un tono paternal. Es la primera vez que suelta la mano de Stiles desde que llegaron a la clínica. Él cruza sus brazos del tamaño de un canon sobre su p3cho esperando ser iluminado.

—Estás tan muerta, —instiga DJ con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No me gustaba hacerlo a propósito!

—¿Cómo llamas ocultar información de nosotros por 3 semanas?

—¿Ayudando...? —Ella se ríe nerviosamente, se parece mucho a su otro padre cuando es arrestado.

—Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, —Derek dice.

—Es solo... cuando DJ y yo fuimos atrapados aquí vosotros dos estaban peleándose, se portaban malhumorados y se portaban mal, y eso me puso nerviosa y no me gustó y no estaban juntos, y papi, tu manada tenía este extraña fractura y ¡todo estaba demasiado jodido! No estaba acostumbrada, y sé que esto es el pasado y todo, y todo eso se supone que cambiará a lo largo de los años, pero seguí pensando cómo podría no ser ahora debido al hechizo de tachado y me ¡sentir enferma! Como vomitar, enfermo, porque sé que si el pasado está enredado, el futuro será diferente y yo, como si no pudiera lidiar, empecé a enloquecer porque, ¡¿qué pasa si nunca se juntan y no se casan y nosotros no nacemos?! Quiero decir, eso es perjudicial, ¿sabes? Así que encontré el hechizo en la segunda noche que estuvimos aquí y lo arranqué del libro y lo guardé debajo de mi colchón. Pensé que tal vez podría quedarme y, ya sabes, influir en algunas cosas, —dice, respirando pesadamente después de su palabra: vómito.

—Como yo y tu padre, —Derek mira con odio.

—Bueno sí. Podía oler esta amargura en vosotros, pero debajo de ella estaba este dulce olor a miel. Sé que dijiste que el amor y el odio no tienen olores distintos, pero no podía pensar en qué más podría ser. Quiero decir, tenía que haber algo entre vosotros dos para que se reunieran en el camino para que nuestra familia sucediera. Para que seamos felices. Pensé que ese olor, el más cursi, era, ya sabes, cómo olían los compañeros cuando están... enamorados.

Derek mira a Stiles que le llama la atención brevemente.

—Guau. Ciertamente eres el hijo de tu padre, —dice Allison sin ningún celo.

Scott asiente de acuerdo. Por supuesto, la inteligente hija de Stiles planeó todo esto sin que un alma lo supiera. Y, por supuesto, es por el bien de la felicidad de los demás. Para las personas que ama y adora.

—Solo quiero recordarles a todos que no tuve nada que ver con esto, —recuerda DJ. Claudia se burla de él.

—Claudia, entiendo lo que intentabas hacer conmigo y con tu padre, pero ¿sabes qué clase de infierno es probable que pongas en el futuro? Podrías haber regresado a tu época hace mucho tiempo y no haberlos dejado, estábamos tan preocupados, —le dice Stiles.

—Lo sé. Pero pensé que esto era más importante. Necesitaba estar aquí más. Aunque no importa ahora.

—¿Por qué no crees que importa ahora?, —Pregunta Jackson. —Derek y Stilinski están totalmente acostándose.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco ante la crudeza de su beta.

—No le diste un mordisco a Tata, —le dice a Derek.

—¿Qué es un bocado de reclamo?, —Pregunta Allison.

—Sella el trato entre compañeros. Los convierte en socios de por vida y permite que otros cambiaformas y sobrenaturales sepan que pertenecen el uno al otro, —informa Erica al cazador.

—Claudia, este idiota me pertenece, —le dice Derek. Toma la mano de Stiles y tira de él más cerca de él. —Con o sin una mordida de reclamo. Tú, y tus hermanos, y tu hermana, son algo que sucederá en el futuro. Cuando llegue el momento.

Stiles deja caer su frente sobre el hombro de Derek, ocultando su sonrisa sonrojada allí. —Definitivamente, —susurra.

Y, por primera vez, Scott lo ve. Él ve que es real entre ellos. Significan más el uno para el otro que un primer amor, o amor fácil, o amor forzado. Es un amor genuino. Es un amor para siempre.

Conoce a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie, y sabe que lo que está pasando ahora, entre él y Derek, es algo que consumirá cada pieza de Stiles de aquí en adelante. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—Lo entiendo, —le pregunta Derek.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos bajos frente a sus padres. —Sí.

—Ahora, ¿quieres decirnos cómo te las arreglas para seguir mintiendo a nuestros rostros durante los últimos 25 días?, —Le pregunta Derek con severidad.

—Tú... amable... nos enseñó... a nosotros... ese truco, —responde ella. —Verdades a medias y semántica. Los cambiaformas solo pueden detectar mentiras completas. Lo pasan peor con mentiras que son más grises. Además, nos enseñaste cómo mantener nuestros latidos estables bajo coacción, en caso de que alguna vez nos veamos forzados a dar información que no queremos.

DJ asiente, confirmando lo que Claudia ha revelado.

—¡De ninguna manera, Derek! Tienes que enseñarnos eso ahora, —Isaac sigue hablando.

—Esa es una táctica para usar solo contra un enemigo, Claudia. No a tus padres ni a tu manada, —bromea Derek.

—... Lo siento, —dice mansamente.

—No soy el único que merece una disculpa.

—Lo siento, tata. Lo siento a todos. Incluso vosotros, —le dice a Scott, Lydia y Allison.

Stiles gime, luego aplaude. —Bueno, parece que mi hija ha heredado mi naturaleza furtiva, de la que todos nos reiremos mucho más tarde, pero por ahora creo que es mejor si conseguimos que ella y mi hijo vuelvan a su tiempo... no importa cuánto me sienta como si fuera a odiar eso.

Claudia se apresura a sus padres, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos. Derek tira de DJ hacia ellos, también, y los cuatro se abrazan fuertemente.

Deaton dibuja siete marcas de forma extraña en el suelo con tiza en un círculo.

Claudia y DJ soltaron a sus padres finalmente con los ojos húmedos.

—La próxima vez que me veas, podría ser un poco diferente. También podría parecer diferente, —dice Claudia.

—Aún te amaremos. A Ambos, —Stiles la tranquiliza.

—Sí, pero... ¿y si ya no me parezco a la abuela?, —Pregunta mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. —¿Qué pasa si me parezco más a papá o a la tía abuela Julie o...

—Todavía te amaremos, Claudia.

Scott oye la verdad en los latidos del corazón de Stiles, y él sabe que ella también puede hacerlo. Claudia asiente al aceptar la declaración firme de su padre, porque Stiles no es nada si no finito cuando se trata de cómo se siente.

—Despídete de tu tía y tus tíos con un abrazo, —les dice el humano a sus hijos.

Claudia y DJ se abrazan a Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Jackson. Los brazos de Jackson permanecen alrededor de Claudia un poco más de lo que deberían. Él rápidamente la empuja cuando ve que los ojos de Derek se vuelven rojos y Lydia frunce el ceño.

Deaton hace un gesto para que Claudia y DJ entren al círculo de símbolos. Coloca cuatro velas en los puntos norte, sur, este y oeste a su alrededor y las ilumina.

—Stiles, —llama Deaton.

Stiles se acerca. Deaton blande una daga. Stiles ya sabe lo que probablemente necesita de él, pero eso no le impide parecer mareado. O a Derek por parecer nervioso.

La daga de Deaton abre la palma de Stiles y luego mueven su mano sobre la vela del norte, goteando sangre sobre ella y convirtiendo su llama en azul eléctrico. Las llamas de las otras velas también iluminan el brillante tono azul.

—Necesito que recites esto, luego manipulas un círculo de ceniza de montaña alrededor de las marcas, —le dice Deaton.

Lydia se adelanta para echar un vistazo al hechizo. Ella lo susurra en latín al oído de Stiles. Él entrega cada palabra perfectamente:

Praeteritum caelum et sidera

Praeteritum augmenta lunae et solis ascendentis & descendentis,

Rogo ultimum Terrae reddere dona nocte.

Quaero quid ius terra mutata

et custodiunt illud totum denuo.

Peto fatum restitutus

in praesentia movere intendit.

Deaton derrama la ceniza de montaña en la mano ensangrentada de Stiles.

Stiles lo arroja al aire sobre sus hijos, lo manipula en un amplio círculo y lo deja caer sobre ellos.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se han ido...

La habitación está en silencio, salvo por el resoplido de Erica y la fuerte inspiración que Stiles inhala.

Scott puede oler el aroma fermentado y ácido que flota en su amigo.

Tristeza.

Da un paso adelante, pero Derek ya está allí al lado de Stiles. Se inclina hacia el Alfa y llora en su cuello. Los brazos de Derek se levantan, envolviéndolo.

—Gracias, —le dice Derek a Deaton.

—De nada, Alfa Hale.

—Estamos, eh... nos vamos a ir.

La cara de Stiles todavía está enterrada en la garganta de Derek. Él todavía está llorando.

—Su mano necesita limpieza, —dice Deaton.

—Lo sé. Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi casa. Gracias.

Sin otra palabra, Derek se va con Stiles. Boyd, Erica e Isaac lo siguen. Jackson acaricia la mejilla de Lydia antes de irse, también.

Scott nunca ha estado en una posición inútil cuando se trata de su mejor amigo, y ciertamente nunca ha estado en la posición de ser reemplazado por alguien más que pueda ayudarlo más. Mejor. Es una sensación nueva e incómoda que no le gusta. Y es exactamente esta sensación en el centro de su pecho la que lo ha metido en agua caliente durante las últimas semanas.

Celos.

Pero no puede permitir que su inmadurez arruine las cosas de nuevo. Él y Stiles lo inventaron ayer. Y Stiles ya no es solo suyo. Él es de Derek, también.

—No pareces sorprendido por Stiles y Derek. O su futuro juntos, —le dice Scott a Deaton.

—¿Debería haberlo estado?

—Yo lo estaba,

—Ahora eso lo encuentro sorprendente, —dice Deaton, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Scott.

Deaton siempre ha sido agudo. Vago, pero agudo, y pincha el pecho de Scott aún más porque a pesar de eso, Deaton no pasa mucho tiempo con Stiles, sin embargo, todavía veía algo entre él y Derek.

Scott respeta a Deaton. Aparte del sheriff, él es el único otro hombre importante en su vida, y si Deaton ve lo bueno que puede venir de la relación de Stiles con el Alfa local, entonces Scott tendrá que aprender a compartir. Comprometerse y ajustarse.

Él tiene que llevarse bien con Derek.

»» »

Stiles mira al techo, con los brazos cruzados sobre él, pensando. Preguntándose.

La puerta se abre y Derek entra. Se sienta en la cama junto a Stiles y toma su mano.

—Ya los extraño, —dice Stiles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Derek, Stiles se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de Derek. Tiró de las mantas sobre él y lloró hasta que se durmió. Se despertó hace una hora, recordando dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Ha estado soñando despierto sobre cómo sería su futuro ahora desde entonces.

—Yo también, —dice Derek.

—Cometí un error.

—Stiles...

—Lo hice, Derek. Si no hubiera realizado ese hechizo, nuestro futuro con Claudia y DJ y los gemelos podrían suceder exactamente como se suponía. Ahora las cosas serán diferentes”. Se sienta mirando a su novio. —¿Qué pasa si ya no eres Alfa en el futuro ahora? ¿Qué pasa si Peter regresa o algo así? ¿Qué pasa si Allison muere, o Erica y Boyd? ¿Qué pasa si Isaac se muda a Europa? ¿Qué pasa si nos separamos y termino saliendo con un cambiaformas coyote o algo así?

—¿Y qué pasa si Scott se convierte en Alfa de alguna manera?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Qué pasa si te posee un espíritu maligno? No lo sabemos, Stiles. Todas esas cosas horribles podrían pasar. Lo último que quiero es que lo hagan, pero podrían pasar muy bien. Pero así es la vida. Tristemente. Eso es lo que no saber lo que está reservado para ti. No sabíamos que se suponía que debíamos enamorarnos, casarnos y formar una familia, pero lo hacemos ahora y es una posibilidad. Una posibilidad muy real. —Él alcanza y desliza la yema de su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Stiles. —Si vas a sentarte aquí y culparte a ti mismo por todas las malas probabilidades, toma también todas las buenas.

Derek no dice mucho, jugando con sus emociones cerca del pecho, pero cuando lo hace... Stiles balancea su pierna sobre Derek y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Derek agarran su culo con un fuerte apretón haciendo que Stiles toque su polla.

—Quiero mi mordida de reclamo. Me importa una mierda lo que le dijimos a Claudia. Es importante, y ambos lo sabemos. Lo quiero. Ahora, Derek. Quiero ser tuyo.

—¿Y no lo estás si no tienes la mordida?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Quiero que nos pertenezcamos por completo. ¿Por qué estás me presionando sobre esto?

—... Porque te amo demasiado. —Se sienta, Stiles todavía en su regazo. —Sé que no te gusta escuchar esto, Stiles, y piensas que es una discusión injusta, pero tienes dieciséis años.

Stiles trata de escabullirse de Derek, molesto por la dirección en que se dirige esta conversación, pero Derek se aferra a él, manteniéndolo en su regazo.

—Tienes dieciséis años, —comienza el hombre lobo de nuevo. —Y yo menciono que no soy yo quien desestima tus sentimientos hacia mí por ser inmaduro.

—Se siente así. ¿Le dijiste a Scott que sus sentimientos por Allison no significan nada?

—Sí, pero... Scott es un idiota. Y eres mucho más maduro que él. Extrañamente. Piensas las cosas más. Mejor.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no puedes confiar en mí cuando digo que quiero esto?! ¿Cuándo digo que quiero que me reclames?

—¡Porque eres más grande que esto, Stiles!" Derek saca a Stiles de él y se baja de la cama, dejando a Stiles confundido y preocupado. —Stiles, eres inteligente y talentoso y una buena persona y puedes hacer mucho más y ser mucho más que un compañero alfa.

—¡Pareces mi padre o un consejero! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir…? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—¡No!" Derek ve las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Stiles. Él regresa a la cama y toma su mano, enlazando sus dedos.

Stiles aprieta sus manos, esperando tan pacientemente como pueda para que Derek reúna sus palabras...

—No quiero retenerte de nada. Y no quiero que tomes una decisión ahora, de la que te arrepentirás más tarde.

—... ¿Estás... hablando por experiencia?

—No con Kate. Pero con alguien más. Alguien a quien amo mucho Y tal vez algún día seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarte sobre Paige, pero ahora mismo...

—En este momento, —Stiles interrumpe, —Necesito que me escuches. Voy a decir esto aquí y ahora, y te garantizo que lo diré cinco años después, 10 años después, y luego 20 años después: te amo. Te quiero a ti y a todas las cosas locas y peligrosas que conlleva estar enamorado de ti. Y yo quiero otras cosas, también. Como ir a la universidad y viajar por el mundo. Pero esas cosas no tienen que ser mutuamente excluyentes de estar contigo, Derek Hale. Puedo tener ambos. Podemos tener ambas cosas y ser felices.

Stiles lo besa, pasando sus dedos por su cabello color sable, y gateando hacia su regazo.

—Así que comprometamos. Si todavía has apreciado por completo mi asombro cuando me gradúe de la escuela secundaria, prometo no ir a la universidad fuera del país, pero tienes que darme una mordida de reclamo antes que lo haga. Y si te las arreglas para ser un confiado, comprensivo novio que me llamará por Skype, envíame un mensaje de texto y venir a visitarme mientras estoy en la universidad, —se inclina ante el oído de Derek," entonces te dejaré casarte conmigo, Alfa Hale, —susurra.

—¿Estás seguro de que querrás casarte conmigo dentro de 6 años?

—Estás seguro. ¿Que no puedo ser?

—Es diferente para los lobos.

—Pero no con compañeros" Derek se ve un poco sorprendido. —Hago mi investigación, amigo. Ese es mi trabajo. Sabía que éramos compañeros antes de que Claudia lo dijera. La mitad de las veces que estaba en mi portátil en la casa de la playa era para buscar información sobre sirenas, —dice acerca de la reacción de Derek. —Probablemente sepa más acerca de tus compañeros ahora que tú.

—Oh, sí, —le pregunta Derek con una sonrisa burlona. —¿Y qué sabes, sabiondo?

—Sé que hay compañeros, y hay compañeros. Y nosotros somos los últimos. Sé que estamos predestinados a estar juntos. Lo sé porque solo han pasado un par de semanas, pero se sienten como años. Lo sé por los increíbles niños que criamos. Y lo sé porque mentí. Lydia escogiendo a Jackson era solo el clavo en el ataúd, pero en realidad ella dejó de sentirse tan importante cuando un cierto tipo de Alfa recién convertido me salvó de su beta.

Derek lo besa, lo besa frenético y profundo, haciendo que Stiles gima y pase sus manos por el espeso cabello negro de Derek.

Derek los voltea, coloca a Stiles sobre su espalda y se acomoda entre sus piernas. Él se quita la camisa de Stiles y camina por su cálida boca, es el cuello, el pecho y el estómago en picaduras y lametones hambrientos.

Se detiene en el ombligo de Stiles; su cabeza se erizaba en la mitad inferior del ser humano. —Scott.

—Más te vale no estar pensando en mi mejor amigo en este momento. Especialmente no después de toda esa mierda romántica que acabo de decir.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —No. Scott está aquí. Con Allison. Y Lydia.

—¿Por qué?

—Derek, —grita Erica desde abajo.

—Podríamos ir a averiguarlo.

—¡Uf! Scott pierde 10 puntos de amistad por bloqueo de polvos, —Stiles gime, agarrando su camisa y saltando de la cama. Se desliza la camisa por la cabeza y sigue a Derek fuera de la habitación y baja las escaleras.

Scott, Allison y Lydia están en el vestíbulo ante los betas que los miran con recelo. Allison tiene algo cubierto con papel de aluminio en sus brazos, mientras que Lydia tiene un ramo de flores silvestres en sus manos.

—Hey, amigo, —dice Scott nerviosamente a Stiles.

Se reconciliaron y volvieron a su viejo yo, o eso cree Stiles, por lo que siente curiosidad por la aparente aprensión de su mejor amigo. —Hey hombre. Todo está bien, —pregunta a la ligera, tratando de suavizar la rigidez de Scott.

—Sí, um," Scott comienza a mirar ocasionalmente a Derek, —es solo que me preguntaba si estabas bien, ya sabes, después... después de que tus hijos vuelvan a... —se encoge de hombros, sin saber dónde exactamente han regresado a.

—Apesta, pero estaré bien. La posibilidad de que existan en el futuro tiene una probabilidad más alta de lo que inicialmente pensé, —dice Stiles, guiñándole un ojo a Derek, quien rueda sus ojos hacia él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso es genial, —le dice Scott.

—¿Lo es?, —Insiste Erica.

—Bueno, eso es-eso es lo que yo-queríamos venir y hablar contigo. Con todos, —tropieza.

—Lydia dice que hacen cenas juntas muchas veces, —dice Allison asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el plato en sus manos. —Es un faisán asado con higo.

Es una rama de olivo en realidad. Y todos se aferran desesperadamente al silencio mientras esperan que Derek responda...

—Claro, —dice de manera pareja. Él se acerca a Allison y le ofrece tomar el plato de ella. Ella se lo entrega fácilmente.

Derek asiente con la cabeza a las betas que se hacen a un lado para permitir que Scott y Allison entren a la casa.

Los betas siguen detrás de ellos y Stiles toma la comida que Allison trajo de Derek y le acaricia la mejilla con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras prácticamente se salta a la cocina.

Derek cierra la puerta de entrada y Lydia le pasa las flores.

—Estás en casa es hermoso, Derek. Sin embargo, las flores frescas pueden hacer que las habitaciones sean más animadas, —dice cortésmente.

Ella fue grosera y sarcástica la primera vez que vino, comentando la decoración y volteando su nariz hacia él cuando él no dejó que su falta de respeto se desviara. Ella se está disculpando. Esto es una disculpa.

—Gracias, Lydia, —dice Derek.

Ella asiente y se une a los demás más adentro de la casa.

»» »

Nadie dijo una mierda en 20 minutos y está volviendo loco a Stiles. Quiere romper el silencio con un martillo, una motosierra, un martillo neumático, algo, porque no sabe cuánto más de esta torpeza puede soportar.

Está sentado en el asiento del compañero alfa, a la derecha de Derek, sabiendo muy bien que el hombre lobo puede sentir (y oler) la ansiedad burbujeante que sale de él en oleadas.

Claudia le enseñó que cuando los invitados están presentes, partiendo el pan con el Alfa en su casa, el compañero del Alfa se encuentra a la derecha del Alfa, cerca del Alfa en caso de que dichos invitados se conviertan en una amenaza. Sin embargo, por lo general, el compañero alfa se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa cuando solo están presentes la familia y la manada.

Scott levantó una ceja con curiosidad cuando Stiles sirvió a todos en la mesa y ahuyentó a Allison cuando ella trató de ayudar. Nadie comió hasta que Derek, luego Stiles, mordió su comida, y Stiles se separó de la mesa dos veces cuando Erica buscó la sal, pero no pudo ver ninguna, e Isaac dejó caer su tenedor en el suelo; Stiles fue a la cocina para reemplazarlo por él.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta después de un par de minutos y las respuestas de Derek dieron una sonrisa tensa a Allison, diciéndole lo bien que pensaban que era el faisán.

Fue la última vez que alguien habló, hasta...

—Está bien, gente. No puedo soportar mucho más de esto, —Stiles entra en erupción.

—El faisán en realidad no es tan malo, Stilinski, —dice Jackson, metiéndose un gran bocado en la boca.

—No estoy hablando de la comida, Jackson. Estoy hablando de esto, —él mueve sus manos alrededor de la mesa. —El intento es genial, pero nadie dice lo que debe decirse. El uno al otro. Entonces, si queremos que esto funcione, si todos queremos llevarnos mejor y luchar en el mismo equipo, entonces deben repartirse muchísimas malditas disculpas.

Stiles tiene razón, pero todos bajan los ojos hacia sus platos, hurgando en los trozos de comida que hay allí, demasiado asustados para ir primero.

—Bien vale. Iré. Lo siento Jackson.

—Mierda, —dice Jackson, sorprendido de que sea la primera disculpa de Stiles.

—Lamento no haber sido respetuoso con tu relación con Lydia, especialmente porque ahora sé que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros sino amistad. Lo siento por Lydia, por mantenerla a oscuras sobre todo por tanto tiempo. Lo siento por Erica por no darte cuenta de lo hermosa y bella que eras antes. Lo siento por Boyd por nunca reconocer el poder crudo de tu genialidad hasta que Derek te cambio. Eres la última persona que debería ser ignorada. Lo siento por Isaac por ser insensible contigo solo porque Scott y tú se llevaban bien. Y lo siento por Derek.

Se vuelve hacia su novio, —Lo siento, no confié en ti, por señalar con los dedos, y por acusarte de cosas de mierda que sé que nunca podrías haber hecho. Lo siento, no te conté cómo me sentía cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti. Estaba avergonzado y no pensé que pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí.

Derek toma la cara de Stiles y lo besa frente a todos.

—Lo siento, tampoco confié en ti. Lamento haberte hecho pensar que no me importas. Lamento no haber dicho todo esto antes, —sus susurros contra los labios de Stiles.

—Te perdono, —susurra Stiles, de repente deseando estar solos para un perdón adecuado.

—Lo siento... a todos en esta mesa. Especialmente Stiles y Lydia y Derek. No soy una buena persona, pero estoy trabajando en eso, —dice Jackson. Lydia aprieta su mano.

—Lo siento, intentamos dejarte, Derek. Lamento haberte noqueado y arrojarte a un contenedor de basura, Stiles. Lamento haber clavado mis garras en tu pierna, Allison, y lo siento por la pista de hielo, Scott. Aunque nos pateaste el trasero, —dice Erica.

—Lo siento, era una perra tan estúpida contigo, Stiles. Lo siento, besé a Scott. Lamento haber traído a Peter. Lamento que hayas intentado disculparte, Derek, y te rechacé. Y lamento haber fingido ser tonta. Si no, podría haber estado ayudando. No fui honesta y sincera conmigo misma. O con las personas a mi alrededor. Lo siento, —dice ella.

—Lo siento, pensé en dejarte, Derek. Y lamento haber intentado ayudar a Derek a matarte, Lydia, —dice Isaac.

—Lo siento, intenté dejarte también, Derek. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, —le dice Boyd a su Alfa.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos un poco brumosos.

—... No sé cómo disculparme por apuñalar a alguien un millón de veces, o dispararles con flechas, o por mi abuelo psicótico y mi tía igualmente demente, o por los cazadores que abusan de su código, o por mantener las cosas lejos de mi mejor amigo, flirtear con su novio, o rompiendo el corazón de un niño que me ama con todo el suyo, —grita Allison. —Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, todos. Lo siento tanto, Derek, —dice, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Scott la acerca con un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—No tienes que disculparte por Kate. O tu abuelo, —le dice Derek.

—Pero yo sí. Los creía y no confiaba en mis instintos, mi mejor juicio o la evidencia que tenía delante. Yo estaba... Estaba tan enojada, por mi madre y porque me mintieron. No estaba pensando.

—Creo que todos podemos ser acusados de no usar nuestro cerebro lo mejor que podemos, —dice Lydia.

—Pero ninguno lastimó tanto como yo, —dice Allison.

—Y aquí está el momento y el lugar para corregir todo eso, —Stiles le asegura.

Eric respira profundo. —Acepto tu disculpa, —le dice Erica. —Quiero decir, te gusta, me disparaste por completo lleno de jodidas flechas, y me llevará un tiempo confiar en ti, pero... Llegaremos allí. Tenemos que hacerlo si vamos a ser una manada, y quiero que seamos. Quiero ser el lobo que tus hijos conocen, —dice en cuanto a DJ y Claudia.

Isaac y Boyd asienten con la cabeza.

Stiles sonríe a través de los ojos llorosos.

—... Lo siento, no puedo arreglar todo, y al principio no era un Alfa mejor. Lo siento, no fui un mejor amigo. Lo siento, no estaba confiando, y salté a conclusiones. Lamento que esta no sea mi última disculpa, —dice Derek.

—Nadie es perfecto, Derek, —le dice Jackson. —Y nadie espera que lo seas. Solo intenta compartir más, amigo. Confía más Y no solo con Stiles.

Stiles no podría haberlo puesto mejor.

Solo queda uno de ellos ahora. Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia el chico de cabello oscuro con ojos de cachorro y mandíbula torcida.

Scott respira profundamente. Él se separa de la mesa y se pone de pie. Saca una hoja cuadrada de papel de cuaderno de su bolsillo y la abre, cuatro hojas de papel, delante y detrás, de la escritura de Scott.

—Stiles, toma el postre y una taza de café. Vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo, —dice el lobo beta.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles no deja de sacudir su pierna. Él apesta a nervios y ansiedad.

Jackson le ladra sobre lo fuerte que es el latido de su corazón en sus oídos y lo mal que huele. —Dios, casi me gustaría que tu y Derek se chuparan la cara el uno al otro. De esa manera, al menos, olerías a Navidad, —dice bruscamente.

—Qué, —pregunta Stiles, confundido por la declaración.

—Excitación, sexo; huele a menta, como un bastón de caramelo, —Erica elabora.

—De verdad, —preguntan los humanos en la sala, pareciendo un poco avergonzados.

Derek solo asiente con la cabeza, molesto por la dirección en que esta conversación podría ir en una habitación llena de adolescentes. Pero al menos Stiles ha dejado de pasearse por la habitación mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Por el momento.

La cabeza de Scott se inclina hacia el techo. —... Tu padre está en casa, Stiles.

Un silencio se cierne sobre toda la habitación.

—Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles repite entre respiraciones cortas.

Derek está levantado, fuera del sillón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Hey mirarme. Mírame, bebé. —Los ojos de Stiles se encuentran con los de Derek. —Respira. Sin ataques de pánico. Va a estar bien. Va a asustarse un poco, pero al final estará bien. Todo estará bien. Respiraciones profundas.

Stiles toma una respiración temblorosa y profunda. —Me alegro de que pienses eso, porque estoy bastante seguro de que te va a disparar. En la cara, —Stiles dice.

—Con mucho gusto recibiré una bala por ti cualquier día, —asegura Derek a su novio.

Stiles oye nada más que la verdad en esa respuesta, por lo que agarra la cara de Derek y lo besa con fuerza.

—Stiles, —llama su padre desde el piso de arriba.

Stiles separa sus labios de Derek para tomar tres respiraciones profundas y largas.

—Stiles, —el Sheriff vuelve a llamar.

—Aquí abajo, Sr. Stilinski, —le grita Scott.

El Sheriff baja corriendo las escaleras hacia el sótano amueblado. —Oh, hola chicos.

—Hola, Sheriff Stilinski, —responden.

—Bueno. Eso suena sospechoso, —dice el Sheriff. Sus ojos se mueven de adolescente en adolescente. —¿Qué está pasando?

La habitación vuelve a quedarse en silencio, observando a todo menos al hombre de uniforme en el centro de la habitación.

—Stiles, —dice John severamente. —¿Hay algo que a ti y tus amigos les gustaría compartir conmigo?

Derek le da a Stiles un leve asentimiento de apoyo.

—... Um, y-sí. ¿P-podéis darnos un poco de privacidad?, —Pregunta Stiles, a pesar de que en realidad no existe tal cosa con los hombres lobo que puedan oler sus emociones, escuchar los latidos de su corazón y escuchar a escondidas a 50 pies de distancia.

Sin embargo, suben. Erica le acaricia la mejilla mientras rebota por los peldaños. Scott también se dirige hacia allí, pero...

—Scottie, amigo, ¿puedes quedarte?, —Le pregunta Stiles a su mejor amigo.

—Um, si. Por supuesto, amigo, —responde Scott.

—Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? Me estás asustando, —le dice John a su hijo.

—Solo queremos hablar contigo... pero es mejor que te quites la pistolera primero.

—¿Qué?

—Tu arma, papá. ¿Puedes quitártelo y ponerla en el cajón? Por favor.

Los ojos del Sheriff se mueven entre Stiles y Derek, curiosos y angostos, pero él se desabrocha el cinturón y lo coloca sobre una mesa auxiliar, luego se aleja de él.

Stiles le hace señas para que se siente en los pufs. Lo hace, mientras que Stiles y Derek se sientan en el sofá frente a la mesa de café. Scott ocupa espacio en el sillón entre ellos.

—Está bien, entonces, papá...

—Tú y Derek estáis saliendo, —dice el sheriff, cortando Stiles claramente, y mirándolo muy inmóvil.

Stiles tartamudea y se tambalea con palabras ininteligibles mientras Derek solo mira fijamente al Sheriff. Scott es llevado a congelarse por completo como una zarigüeya, esperando no llamar la atención.

—L-l--lo que m-te hace... Quiero decir, es-es- Uh... Mira, papá, p-p-p-puedo explicarlo, um, todo, es solo que- Oh, Dios mío.

John rueda sus ojos. —Stiles, detente antes de que tengas un aneurisma, por favor.

Stiles asiente. Y respira.

—Bueno. Ahora, ¿les gustaría hablar conmigo sobre por qué presentan una farsa así en lugar de hablarme de su relación como adultos? Quiero decir, realmente no es un buen augurio a tu favor haberme usado si quieres mi permiso para seguir viéndoos, —John hace una mueca.

—¿Q-qué farsa? ¿Cómo te utilizamos, papá?

—Oh, déjalo, Stiles. ¡Suficiente! Descubrí que es por eso que me invitabas a pasar el rato con vosotros. Demasiado ver a Derek en una buena luz. Ver que todos lo hacen es cenar e ir a los bolos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Papá, ¡para nada!

—Sheriff Stilinski, no había absolutamente ningún motivo oculto detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Stiles y yo, —responde Derek.

Stiles piensa en su conversación con John en el auto, cuando John le preguntó si había otras razones por las que inicialmente fue invitado a la cena de Derek. —Papá, fuiste invitado a pasar el rato con nosotros porque queríamos que lo hicieras. Queríamos tu compañía, —Stiles intenta tranquilizar a su padre. De hecho, está un poco sorprendido de que su padre parezca tan herido por su suposición. Él realmente debe haber disfrutado estar cerca de ellos.

—De verdad, —dice el Sheriff con un tono dudoso y una ceja fruncida.

—Sí, —exclama Stiles. —Queríamos que estuvieras con nosotros, que te incluyéramos, porque... porque sé que en realidad no hemos estado tan cerca como lo estamos normalmente últimamente.

—Porque sigues mintiéndome y ocultando cosas, como salir con un hombre 7 años mayor que tú.

—... Es cierto, pero no he mentido sobre todo la cosa yo y Derek. Es un desarrollo nuevo, pero sobre otras cosas, que espero explicártelas, y tratar de pasar sin tener un ataque de pánico, sí. Sin embargo, primero...

—Primero, ¿vamos a hablar sobre ti y Derek?

Stiles y Derek intercambian miradas nerviosas.

—... Sí, —dice Stiles.

John se sienta derecho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Bien. Quiero que me respondan todas las preguntas con sinceridad, o tendremos un gran problema en el momento en el que creo que me estáis mintiendo. ¿Lo entendéis?

—Entendido, —tanto Stiles como Derek responden.

—¿Están teniendo sexo?, —Pregunta John, de inmediato.

—Mierda, —Stiles maldice en voz baja.

—Lo tomaré como un sí'. Sexo seguro al menos, —pregunta.

—Oh Dios mío. Quiero morir ahora, —murmura Stiles.

—Sí, —responde Derek.

Stiles lo mira como si hubiera sido traicionado.

—Tu padre quiere respuestas honestas, así que voy a darle respuestas honestas. Sobre todo. Para eso es esta conversación, recuerda, —Derek le recuerda a Stiles.

Stiles gime, sabiendo que tiene razón, y la humillación apenas ha comenzado.

—¿Cuándo comenzó eso?, —Pregunta John.

—…Durante las vacaciones de primavera. En la casa de playa de la familia de Derek, —confiesa Stiles.

—Es por eso que me preguntaste si Stiles podría ir," John mira a Derek.

—No señor. Para nada, —responde Derek.

—Derek pensó que sería bueno para Isaac y sus amigos ir a la playa para el descanso y nos invitó a todos a la casa de la playa. La parte del sexo fue... Fue algo así como... Fue espontáneo. Y bueno, —le sonríe a Derek mientras recuerda haber perdido su virginidad.

—¿Te sentiste presionado?, —Le pregunta el Sheriff a Derek.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No! Papá, —Stiles se opone en voz alta. —Papá, en serio no puedo decirte cuán caballero Derek ha sido conmigo, y cuánto pensó que realmente le había dado a lo que significaría estar en una relación conmigo! ¡No estábamos tratando de ser astutos al respecto, ni de mentir, ni de engañarte con nada! ¡Derek es un buen tipo que me ama y te respeta! ¡Por eso estamos aquí, haciendo esto contigo!

Los ojos de John se entrecierran, la espalda recta y rígida, la cara dura e ilegible mientras mira a la pareja frente a él...

—... Mi hijo parece pensar que lo amas.

—Porque lo hago... a pesar de que está exasperante, —dice Derek.

—Y eres jodidamente grosero, —refunfuña Stiles.

El Sheriff resopla ante sus bromas. —Y supongo que también estás enamorado, Stiles.

—Sí, —responde, tomando la mano de Derek.

—¿Es por eso que no estabais hablando?, —Pregunta John, mirando a Scott, pero señalando a su hijo y a su novio.

—Algo así, —dice Scott tímidamente. —Pero eso fue, como, antes de ver lo feliz que Derek hace a Stiles, y que él se ocupa totalmente de él, ¿sabes?

El Sheriff asiente, con los ojos inmóviles, la cara tensa mientras piensa en lo que Scott acaba de decir.

—Tengo que preguntar, sin embargo, qué es exactamente lo que ve un hombre de 23 años en un niño de 16 años, a pesar de ser mi hijo.

—Gracias, papá, —Stiles sarcásticamente. El Sheriff se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

—... Stiles puede ser un adolescente, y un poco inmaduro a veces, pero yo no lo llamaría 'chico'. Creo que es más adulto que la mayoría de la gente de mi edad. Creo que su gran corazón, y lo inteligente que es, lo convierte en una persona increíble, a la luz de su edad.

Derek ve las mejillas de Stiles rosadas y una sonrisa tímida crece en su rostro mientras se rasca tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Bueno... me dijiste que lo mejor de él es su compasión.

—Lo hiciste, —dice Stiles.

—Lo hice, —responde Derek. Podría pasar el resto de su vida haciendo esa sonrisa en la cara de Stiles.

—Quiero darles mucha confianza, —interrumpe el Sheriff. —No libertad, pero confianza. Hay una diferencia. Pero Stiles me ha estado mintiendo durante meses, casi un año. Sobre qué, no lo sé, pero me gustaría. Me gustaría darles a los dos, mi confianza. Sin embargo, Stiles no se lo ha ganado. De ninguna manera.

Stiles parece culpable y huele a tomillo fresco. Vergüenza. Derek sabe que Scott también puede olerlo, dada la mirada triste de cara de cachorrito que arroja a Stiles.

—Papá... sé que no te he dado la verdad completa, sobre nada, desde hace un tiempo, pero solo quiero que sepas que ha sido porque te amo, y lo último que quiero es que nunca... nunca soportaría perderte como a mama, —le dice Stiles a su padre, mientras las lágrimas le bañan por la cara.

—Stiles, en qué te has metido, —pregunta el Sheriff, voz suave y razonable. —Muchacho, tienes que creer que sea lo que sea, lo que sea que esté pasando contigo, es algo de lo que haré todo lo posible para comprender y protegernos. Soy tu padre Ese es mi trabajo. Yo te cuido.

—... Se supone que debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

—Pero eso no incluye secretos y mentiras.

—Por eso quiero ser honesto contigo. Estamos todos hartos de esconder cosas. “Esta vez es Scott quien le da un asentimiento alentador y le dice que continúe. Que él es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. —... Derek... no… es… humano. No completamente.

—Disculpa, —dice John, que ya se ve escéptico y molesto.

—Uh, ¿sabes lo que es la licantropía, papá?

El Sheriff pone los ojos en blanco. —No, Stiles. No. Ilumíname.

—Está bien, bueno, es la transformación de un ser humano... en... un... lobo. Un hombre lobo.

—Hombre-lobo. ¿Hombres lobo? ¡Oh, Jesucristo, Stiles! ¡Pensé que realmente estábamos llegando a algún lado! Pensé que realmente te estabas abriendo a mí, y luego comienzas con esta mierda sobre malditos hombres lobo, —John grita, rompiéndose de su asiento.

—No, papá, —intenta Stiles.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!

Stiles se levanta de su asiento también. —¡Nada! Estoy tratando de decirte algo y necesito que seas abierto al respecto y escuches, —grita Stiles.

El sheriff está en racha. —¡¿Por qué en la mierda azul no puedes ser honesto conmigo y decirme la verdad?! ¿Es porque no soy tu madre? ¡Porque nunca le mentiste!

Invocar a Claudia Stilinski en una discusión es una forma segura de que cualquiera de los dos se enfríe y se quede quieto. Detiene todo el ruido y crea una sensación sucia e impura durante toda la discusión. Stiles está casi débil de rodillas en lo que parece un golpe bajo.

—Y vosotros dos idiotas estáis sentados aquí dejándolo que me dé de comer esta basura, —ladra a Derek y Scott. —Y pensar que estaba dispuesto, queriendo, darte mi confianza, —se burló de Derek.

—Muéstrale, —dice Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek se apartan de los acerados ojos azules que le lanzan puñales para mirar a Stiles; dureza en su generalmente suave, cara de bebé y profunda ira en sus ojos marrones.

—Muéstrale, —dice nuevamente. —Él no me cree. Él piensa que soy un imbécil mentiroso, así que muéstraselo

Lo último que Derek quiere hacer es asustar al padre de Stiles, pero Stiles está dolido y herido, y realmente necesitan que el buen Sheriff les crea.

Entonces, Derek cambia y John salta tres pies con una maldición, ¡arrastrando a Stiles con él!

Derek puede verlo mirar el arma detrás de Derek en la mesa auxiliar. El hombre lobo está agradecido. Stiles le pidió que se la quitara antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

—Papá, está bien, —dice Stiles, el Sheriff aprieta más a Stiles mientras lo abraza. —Acabo de decirte que Derek me ama y lo amo. Él nunca me lastimaría. Y Scott tampoco.

Scott parece nervioso, respirando profundamente antes de cambiar, también.

—Jesús, —exclama el Sheriff, inadvertidamente soltando a Stiles, quien aprovecha la oportunidad para cruzar la habitación rápidamente hacia Derek. —¡Stiles! Ven aquí.

—Estoy bien, —dice con calma. Toma la mano de Derek en la suya y el hombre lobo se siente mejor, se relaja un poco. No quería preocuparse y asustar al Sheriff, a pesar de saber que sería inevitable.

Él quiere el respeto y la confianza de John como él le ofreció. Él quiere que no se aterrorice de él y de lo que es. Él quiere que sepa que ama a Stiles y que mataría por él. Moriría por él. Y como era el padre de Stiles, alguien con quien su novio no podría vivir, Derek haría lo mismo por él, si eso significaba impedir que Stiles se derrumbara.

—Estoy más que bien. Estoy a salvo con Derek y Scott... la mayor parte del tiempo. —Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia el techo. —¿Podéis venir aquí?

—Te dije de gritar a los hombres lobo, —recuerda Derek, pero Stiles simplemente pone los ojos en blanco mientras Lydia, Allison y la manada de Derek bajan al sótano.

—Papá, siéntate y respira, porque esa es la única forma en que vas a superar esto, —le dice Stiles a su padre.

Las manos de John están temblando.

—Está bien, Sr. Stilinski. Nadie aquí va a hacerte daño, —dice Scott.

—¿S-Sabe tu madre que puedes hacer... esa cosa... con tu cara, —pregunta el Sheriff.

Scott sonríe un poco. —Sí. Ella es más o menos conocida por un tiempo que soy un hombre lobo.

—¿Tuviste… no siempre?

Scott niega con la cabeza. —Derek es el único lobo nacido aquí. Y él es el Alfa.

—Explicaremos todo eso si te sientas, respiras y nos escuchas. Por favor, —Stiles convence.

Los ojos de John miran alrededor de la habitación. Derek sabe que ve solo a un grupo de adolescentes inocentes, pero sabe que su cerebro está tratando de entender que también son criaturas sobrenaturales, que técnicamente no deberían existir en la realidad. Sin embargo, con pasos reacios regresa al puf en el que estaba sentado antes de comenzar a gritarle a Stiles.

Todos los demás alrededor de la habitación, mirando al hombre, esperando que Stiles continúe.

—¿Quieres hacer preguntas primero o quieres que hable solo desde el principio?, —Le pregunta Stiles a su padre.

—Yo, eh... El principio. Comienza por el principio. Voy a preguntar lo qué se debe preguntar, —responde John.

Stiles asiente. —Bueno. Bueno, comencemos por el principio, —Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y respira hondo. —Convencí a Scott de ir a buscar el cuerpo de Laura Hale en el bosque...

****

Están en el coto, a una milla de la casa Hale, la casa de Derek, rodeando una hoguera y hablando, riéndose el uno con el otro. Allison trajo galletas Graham, malvaviscos gigantes y barras de chocolate de Hershey para que hicieran s'mores (galletas con chocolate y malvavisco)

Sus betas lo están haciendo muy bien con su control, ya que la luna está llena y brillante esta noche, brillando sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Jackson parece un poco nervioso, sentado cerca de su novia, agarrando con fuerza su mano mientras se inclina hacia él.

Él estará bien, y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Derek lo sabe. Jackson también lo hace, pero Derek también entiende muy bien de qué está hablando el beta. No es bueno para dejar entrar a la gente, confiar en ellos. No es tan malo como Derek, pero ciertamente es más malo con respecto a sus problemas de confianza y abandono, y sus inseguridades ocultas.

Sin embargo, en unos pocos momentos se comprometerá a dedicarse a estas personas, a esta pequeña familia improvisada que han creado, de la que se le pidió que forme parte. Está decidiendo dejar entrar a la gente. Está decidiendo intentar ser abierto y compartir. Eso es aterrador para cualquiera que nunca lo haya hecho antes, y Derek sabe exactamente cómo se siente.

—Oye, Derek.

Derek está fuera de sus pensamientos sobre Jackson por la voz de Scott, parado junto a él, balanceándose sobre sus pies y apareciendo tímido mientras aparta sus miradas de la cara y el suelo de Derek.

—¿Puedo, como, hablar contigo un minuto por favor? E-en privado.

Derek no tiene idea de qué es lo que Scott quiere discutir, pero tiene curiosidad. Asiente y dan un paseo, a una buena distancia de la hoguera, más allá en los árboles.

Scott deja de caminar y sigue nervioso, avergonzado casi.

—¿Estás bien, Scott?

—Um, si. Yo, uh, solo... sé que todos hicimos toda la cosa de la disculpa, pero yo, um, quería decir que lo siento. Dije algo realmente horrible y malo para ti una vez, cuando solo estabas tratando de advertirme y protegerme y fue totalmente horrible y realmente lo siento. Y esto es 100% mío, Stiles no me pidió disculpas por ello, pero hablamos sobre eso y él estaba enojado, ¿sabes? Me gusta enojado. Pero solo quiero que sepas que no me dijo que hiciera esto.

Derek asiente, esperando que Scott siga adelante.

—Dije que tal vez tu familia merecía ser asesinada por los Argents, y que tenía que ser lo más chiflado que le he dicho a otra persona. No merecías un comentario como ese, y tú y su familia ciertamente no merecían sufrir así. Quiero decir, por lo que sé, parece que tu familia era gente muy buena, buenos hombres lobo, y lo último que les debería haber pasado fue que la loca tía de Allison los asesinara. No merecían morir, y no merecías sufrir una pérdida tan grande. Eres una buena persona, Derek, y me alegra que hagas feliz a Stiles.

Derek respira profundamente y se aclara la garganta, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazan con rodar por su rostro. —G-Gracias, Scott, —dice, con voz un poco brusca. —Aprecio tu disculpa y la acepto.

—¿De verdad?

Derek asiente. —Sí.

La cara de Scott se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad. —¡Increíble!

Derek no puede evitar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro ante la sonrisa tonta y feliz en la cara de Scott. Stiles tiene razón; Lo atontado que es Scott es flipante.

—Bueno. Me alegro. Gracias- Oh, y, uh, quería agradecerte por preguntarme si quería volver a estar en tu manada. Soy bueno por mi cuenta, siendo neutral, ya sabes. Por ahora. Con Allison y Lydia. Pero, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, estaré allí.

—Es bueno saberlo. Y la invitación siempre está abierta.

Scott asiente.

Su momento encantador, sin embargo, es interrumpido por Stiles estrellándose en la oscuridad y corriendo hacia ellos, ¡casi sin aliento!

—Stiles. Qué demonios, hermano, —dice Scott.

—¿Me lo perdí? No me lo perdí, ¿verdad?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No, no lo hiciste, pero ni siquiera se supone que estés aquí ahora, —le recuerda Derek. —Pensé que estabas castigado.

—Lo estoy, —le dice Stiles.

Y Derek de repente está increíblemente agitado, porque eso significaría que Stiles se escapó. Que es lo último que debería haber hecho si intenta volver a las buenas costumbres de su padre. Y parte de esa buena gracia es permitir que Stiles y Derek continúen su relación (bajo la estricta y atenta mirada del Sheriff), que incluye cenas obligatorias los domingos por la noche en la casa Stilinski para el lobo Alfa, y solo una fiesta de pijamas por mes para Stiles; siempre que mantenga sus calificaciones altas, y no muera mientras ayuda a proteger la ciudad de Beacon Hills de los malvados sobrenaturales.

¡Y también, sin escabullirse y mentir!

—Stiles. Pensé que hablamos sobre esto. Pensé que tú, nosotros, íbamos a estar en nuestro mejor comportamiento para tu padre, —gruñe Derek.

—Relájate, Sourwolf. Yo estoy.

—¿Entonces cómo llamas a salir a hurtadillas en medio de la noche?

—¿Qué? No me escapé. Tengo un levantamiento temporal de mi castigo para estar aquí. Le expliqué a mi padre lo importante que era esto, y por qué necesitaba dejarme ir. Tuve que volver a interpretar el papel de un compañero Alfa para él una vez más, pero finalmente lo entendió y me dejo.

—Quieres decir que lo cansaste hasta que se enojó y te dijo que te fueras, —interpreta Scott.

—Precisamente. Así que vamos a tener esta fiesta en el camino porque mamá tiene que estar en casa a la medianoche, —dice Stiles. —Oh, pero espera. —Toma a Derek y lo besa.

Los brazos de Derek se levantan alrededor de Stiles, su mano cardando a través de su cabello castaño mientras profundiza el beso.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Stiles fue castigado y se le prohibió ver a Derek todo el tiempo.

El día que le revelaron todo al Sheriff, pasaron toda la noche hablando, aclarándolo todo. Todo lo que han intentado ocultar y mentir desde el principio hasta ahora.

Discutieron sobre Peter, los Argents siendo cazadores, Gerard, Kate, Matt, Jackson siendo el kanima, todo. Y contestó todas las preguntas que tenía el Sheriff.

En un momento, Melissa vino con unas pocas pizzas y se unió a la conversación. John no estaba nada contento con que Melissa ya lo supiera, y también le mentía, pero las significativas miradas entre ella y el Sheriff parecen indicar que se iba a tener una discusión posterior, más privada.

Para entonces, habían pasado a las dinámicas, jerarquía y política de la manada, con Derek teniendo que explicarle no solo al Sheriff sino también al resto de la sala qué tan importante es en realidad el rol de Stiles en una manada, y qué significa en cuanto a su relación. Que a su vez se llegó a la discusión completa de compañeros, apareamiento y bonos. Derek solo pudo responder la mitad de las preguntas que le hicieron, así que llamaron a Deaton, que se acercó para llenar los vacíos que pudo.

Todos se quedaron, y por la mañana, Stiles, Allison y Melissa prepararon el desayuno.

John llevo a Derek y Stiles a un lado después de que comieron para establecer algunas reglas básicas sobre su romance en ciernes. Ya tienen relaciones sexuales, por lo que rechazar nada íntimo entre ellos hasta que Stiles cumplió dieciocho años sería discutible. Sin mencionar que el Sheriff conocía a su hijo y es consciente de que es un adolescente; una vez que ha tenido relaciones sexuales, no hay forma de que se detenga, e intentar detenerlo simplemente abriría otro camino de mentiras y engaños.

Entonces, John simplemente les dijo que el objetivo es que lo tomen con calma, sean respetuosos y discretos en público. John también pensó que era imprescindible conocer mejor a Derek. Por lo tanto, las cenas dominicales obligatorias.

En general, Derek estaba agradecido por el resultado de todo. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo al sheriff ajustarse, y que realmente confiara en Derek y creyera que mantendría a Stiles a salvo y fuera de peligro, pero el punto al que habían llegado ahora era mucho mejor de lo que Derek había esperado.

Porque esperaba ser disparado a quemarropa, para ser honesto.

Stiles, sin embargo, estuvo castigado durante un mes por todos sus secretos y mentiras del pasado, sin importar la nobleza detrás de ellos, y no se le permitió ver a Derek hasta el final de su castigo. Con la excepción de hoy aparentemente.

—Uh. Me voy a unir a los demás, ya que queréis ser asquerosos, —dice Scott, siendo ignorado por el Alfa y su mejor amigo mientras continúan besándose como si el mundo se fuera a terminar.

»» »

La luna está llena. Brillante y grande. Está más cerca de la Tierra. Una súper luna

Isaac arroja otro tronco de leña a la hoguera. Un polvo de chispas anaranjadas flota en el aire y luego se disipa en la nada.

—Deberíamos comenzar ahora, —dice Derek, sintiendo un picor familiar debajo de su piel que es cada vez más difícil de controlar.

Stiles asiente y le da un beso rápido. Toma asiento en un tronco junto a Allison. Él despliega una manta y los envuelve a ambos. Es una noche fría, pero los cambiaformas no pueden decirlo. La luna, grande, y tan cerca, hace que su sangre sea más cálida de lo normal, y su deseo de cambiar y correr salvajemente a través de los árboles, bajo la luz de la luna, es ávido y místico.

Derek aúlla, largo y fuerte ante el fuego.

Stiles sonríe. Le encanta escuchar la llamada de Derek.

El resto de los hombres lobo se reúnen alrededor del fuego, también, y aúllan en respuesta. Incluso Scott.

Stiles se para y saca a Jackson para que se pare frente a Derek. —Arrodíllate, —le dice.

Lo hace.

Es posible que no le hayan permitido ver a Derek, pero eso no impidió que le enviara mensajes de texto a altas horas de la noche o durante la sala de estudio. Y a veces sexting cuando su padre estaba trabajando. Había convencido a Derek de que consiguiera una cuenta de correo electrónico, una que el licántropo había preparado para sí mismo en la biblioteca pública, para que pudieran intercambiar información sobre lo que ocurre exactamente en la iniciación de una manada, y qué papel contaría a Stiles. Lo último que le gusta a Stiles es no tener idea.

Derek se vuelve hacia Jackson. —Jackson Whittemore. Fuiste traído a esta manada por elección y por mordisco. Creo que has demostrado antes nuestros ojos que eres digno de quedarte. He dado testimonio de tu valentía, tu habilidad y tu fuerza como un lobo. Aunque todavía tienes mucho que aprender, creo que hacerlo aquí, en esta manada, te hará el mejor lobo que puedas ser. ¿Crees eso?

—Sí, Alfa, lo creo, —responde Jackson.

—La confianza y la lealtad son el núcleo de una manada. ¿Puedes jurar fidelidad total a esta manada, a mí, como tu Alfa, y confiar en mi liderazgo?

—Puedo, Alfa Hale.

—No hay mentira en tu corazón.

—Nunca le mentiría a mi Alfa. Mentirle a mi Alfa sería irrespetuoso con la honestidad que se merece.

Derek sonríe ante su respuesta. Está bastante seguro de que Claudia le dijo que dijera eso, cuando llegara el momento. —Stiles Stilinski es el compañero Alfa y emisario de la manada Hale, y se le mostrará la misma reverencia y obediencia que me mostrarás. ¿Puedes cumplir esto?

Jackson se encoge de hombros. —Sí. Supongo... quiero decir, sí, Alfa Hale, —él responde más apropiadamente.

—Stiles, ¿te opones a que Jackson Whittemore sea admitido como miembro de nuestra manada?

Jackson se vuelve hacia él con ojos suaves y suplicantes, pero a Stiles se le ocurrió hace semanas. —No. No lo hago.

—Boyd, —pregunta Derek.

—Ninguna objeción.

—Erica.

—Apadriné a este idiota, así que será mejor que sea genial. —Derek la mira. —Es un sí. Él puede unirse a nosotros.

—¿Isaac?

—No me opongo, —responde el beta de cabello rizado.

—No hay oposición para que te unas a nuestra manada. Eres bienvenido. Ahora somos tu familia, y donde sea que estemos, ahora será tu hogar. La oferta de familia ahora se extiende a ti. Puedes tomarlo y enviarlo, o rechazarlo.

—Me presento, —dice Jackson.

Stiles coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo en una reverencia. Derek saca sus garras. Los arrastra en un sangriento deslizamiento a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello de Jackson.

Jackson le agradece a Derek, que se dirige a él como 'Alfa', con los ojos ardiendo de dorado mientras se levantan para mirarlo.

Derek asiente y su nuevo beta se pone de pie.

Derek aúlla de nuevo y el resto de los lobos lo siguen.

—Ahora corremos, —dice Derek.

Derek y el resto de los hombres lobo, incluido Scott, se quitan la ropa.

—Vamos, —les dice Derek, y se van a la oscuridad aullando una vez más bajo la luna llena.

Derek se acerca a Stiles.

—Te ves bien desnudo a la luz de la luna, —reflexiona Stiles.

—Te ves mejor. Te amo, —dice el Alfa, acariciando suavemente la cara del humano.

Derek le dijo eso cientos de veces desde su primer beso, y Stiles no cree que alguna vez se canse de escucharlo. No creía que todo el mes que estuvo castigado fuera tan malo, se sintiera tan mal. Hacerle echar de menos a Derek. Pero lo hace, y le quedan dos semanas más si algo mortífero y enloquecido no comienza a aterrorizar al pueblo.

Hay una pequeña mancha de sí mismo que casi desea que algo lo haga, solo para poder estar cerca el uno del otro. Incluso en una batalla sangrienta y magullada.

Si se siente de esta manera con solo él siendo castigado y la distancia de 15 minutos entre ellos, no puede imaginar qué pasará con su vínculo después de que Derek le dé el mordisco. O cuando vaya a la universidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo pensando en ti y en mí.

—¿Tú y yo?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Solo tú y yo. Desnudo. En el bosque. Vamos a ello.

Los ojos del Alfa sangran de rojo”. Empuja a Stiles hacia adelante y le planta un duro beso en la boca, dejándolo sin aliento. —Después de correr.

—Por supuesto, —sonríe Stiles.

Derek le guiña un ojo, luego cambia y se adentra en el bosque oscuro.

Stiles se sienta junto a Allison y Lydia, sintiéndose enamorado y emocionado.

—Bueno, Stilinski, definitivamente tienes el novio más sexy, te daré eso, —dice Lydia, bebiendo de un termo de chocolate caliente.

Allison asiente con la cabeza.

—Totalmente, —se jacta Stiles.

—Él realmente te ama, Stiles. Creo que esto podría funcionar Ya sabes, con todos nosotros, —dice Allison, sonando esperanzada.

Él la acerca, un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —Yo también lo creo.

—¿Qué es eso?, —Dice Lydia de repente. Señalando algo que se acerca cada vez más y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Es pequeño, no más grande que un...

¡Salta al regazo de Stiles, aferrándose a él para salvarle la vida!

—¡Luna!" ¡Su gato de Bengala "atesorado"! —¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde has estado, jovencita?

El gato maúlla, se acurruca y se estremece contra el pecho de Stiles.

—¿Te asustaron los lobos, niña? Eres dulce, preciosa, —dice él, acariciándola suavemente. —Está bien. Está bien.

—Stiles. ¿Es este el gato que estabas buscando con ese hechizo que cometiste?, —Pregunta Lydia.

—Sí, —sonríe.

—¿Y ahora te preocupa saber dónde ha estado?

—¡Oye, tuvimos mucha cosas este mes! ¡Dame un poco de espacio!

Lydia solo rueda sus ojos verde oscuro mientras sorbe su bebida.

—Así que esta pequeña dama es la que comenzó todo el problema, —dice Allison, acariciando a Luna felizmente. —Ella es bonita.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dice Stiles, rascándose bajo el mentón de Luna mientras ronronea.

¡Los lobos aúllan en la distancia, y una aterrorizada Luna salta del regazo de Stiles y despega en la dirección opuesta!

—¡Luna! ¡Luna, vuelve!

Ella se ha ido. Desapareció en la noche. Stiles suspira. Perdiéndola por tercera vez.

—Realmente debería obtener un chip implantado en ese gato, —dice Lydia.

—O... —comienza.

—NO, —las chicas le gritan.

Lo último que necesitan es a Stiles Stilinski jugando con magia otra vez. No importa qué tan cerca los haya traído. Y especialmente sin importar lo lejos que pueda llevarlos.

Porque a veces es mucho mejor cuando tu futuro y tus sueños son una sorpresa.

FIN


	13. Epílogo

Danny se convierte en manada cuando Jackson finalmente le dice a su mejor amigo que él es un hombre lobo.

Todo el mundo descubre que Lydia es una banshee durante el verano después de que un omega salvaje la muerda. Derek y Allison matan al omega.

En el último año de secundaria, un nuevo estudiante viene a BHHS: Kira Yukimira. Stiles recuerda una "Kira" mencionada por Claudia y DJ. Cuando se entera de que ella es una kitsune (una torpe y adorable), Stiles se hace amiga de ella inmediatamente y la recluta en la Manada Hale.

Scott e Isaac se vuelven cercanos, formando una relación romántica/sexual que incluye a Allison, pero los tres disuelven su relación a la mitad de su último año de escuela secundaria, aunque siguen siendo amigos y aliados.

Stiles tiene una epifanía a mitad de su último año: quiere ser un detective. Y los requisitos son que primero trabaje como oficial de policía durante dos años, además de obtener dos años de créditos universitarios en criminología.

Derek y el Sheriff están inmediatamente en contra de la idea porque 1) es un trabajo jodidamente peligroso (no tan peligroso como andar con hombres lobo y cazadores, ¡pero oye!), y 2) se le ofreció una beca para la Universidad de Stanford, que estaría tirando si él decidiera ser detective y asistir a la Universidad de Beacon Hills con Scott.

Stiles sabía que dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida lo encontrarían como problema, y él estaba preparado. Se adentra en ello y anuncia que ya rechazó todo el dinero de su beca a Stanford y que la fecha de vencimiento para la aceptación ya ha pasado.

El Sheriff no está contento. De ninguna manera.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, con el tiempo, John acepta la decisión de Stiles, porque conoce a su hijo mejor que nadie más, y sabe que una vez que se haya tomado la decisión, se habrá tomado una decisión. No hay vuelta atrás. Derek, por otro lado, aún se las arregla para quejarse y gruñir sobre el resto del tiempo de Stiles en BHHS.

Al graduarse, Stiles comienza a tener frecuentes ataques de pánico cuando los pensamientos de sus amigos, su manada, dividiéndose y saliendo a diferentes universidades, lo superan emocionalmente. Derek, el Sheriff y Scott le aseguran que nada malo le pasará a la ciudad. La manada y sus aliados permanecerán tan cerca como siempre lo estuvieron.

Stiles renuncia a la fiesta de graduación épica de Lydia y decide pasar la noche con Derek. Hacen el amor, lento y tierno, y Derek finalmente le da el mordisco a Stiles.

Danny asiste a la Universidad de Stanford. Allison, Jackson y Kira van a UC Berkley. Erica consigue trabajo en un bar local como barman. Scott asiste a la Universidad de Beacon Hills con Stiles, e Isaac obtiene un trabajo a tiempo parcial como asistente de bibliotecario en la Biblioteca Pública del Condado de Beacon.

Boyd asiste a regañadientes a UCLA cuando Derek lo obliga a ir después de que Stiles rellenó una solicitud para él y envió todos sus materiales a admisiones a sus espaldas.

Tanto Stiles como Derek sienten que Boyd desea poner la manada antes quela escuela, lo que es un verdadero testimonio de la razón por la que es el segundo al mando, pero sabe que merece una educación como el resto de la manada. Así que Derek paga por su matrícula.

Lydia (con el apoyo de Stiles) decide seguir sus sueños y asiste al MIT en Massachusetts.

Ella y Jackson intentan tener citas a larga distancia en su primer año de universidad, pero se dan cuenta rápidamente de que han crecido mutuamente y las 3,000 millas entre ellos son más difíciles de lo que pensaban. Se separan.

Lydia solo viene a casa durante las vacaciones y los veranos, pero ayuda con la investigación a través de Skype y las llamadas telefónicas. El resto de la manada, que están más cerca, logran volver a casa en esos momentos y cada dos fines de semana.

Stiles y Derek se mudan juntos cuando obtiene sus Asociados en Criminología de BHCC dos años después. Derek y Scott ayudan a Stiles a entrenar para aprobar el examen de aptitud física del departamento del Sheriff.

Stiles aprueba todos sus exámenes con gran éxito y se convierte en agente en el departamento del Sheriff. Su padre, una vez aprensivo, no podría estar más orgulloso.9

Stiles casi muere después de que él, Derek, la manada, Chris Argent, el Sheriff y Deaton derrotan a un "zorro demonio" o nogitsune, que posee un oficial llamado Jordan Parrish. Es la tercera vez este año que Stiles se ha lastimado seriamente al saltar a la refriega y Derek ya tuvo suficiente.

Él y Stiles se meten en la madre de todas las peleas al respecto. Derek le dice a Stiles que ya no puede pelear con la manada, pero Stiles es la última persona a la que le gusta recibir órdenes; maldito sea el novio

Las cosas hirientes se mueven de un lado a otro, y nunca se pueden devolver.

Stiles lo llama renuncia a su relación.

Intenta disculparse por todo el asunto a la mañana siguiente, pero Derek todavía está demasiado molesto, demasiado enojado por la pelea de la noche anterior, y se niega a aceptar la disculpa de Stiles.

Stiles crítica su ruptura al mudarse y regresar a casa con su padre. Se lanza a su trabajo y comienza a dormir con cualquier cosa que tenga pulso.

Derek toma su ruptura igual de duro; retirándose aún más de sí mismo y volviéndose distante después de atrapar a Stiles yendo a casa con otro chico.

El Sheriff lo obliga a recuperarse, sugiriendo que consiga un trabajo para ocupar su tiempo (y sus pensamientos sobre Stiles). Así que Derek compra el pequeño bar de mierda en el que trabaja Erica y lo convierte en un gastropub donde criaturas sobrenaturales (con buenas intenciones) pueden ir a tomar una cerveza con acónito y una hamburguesa con venado. Se convierte en una buena manera para que Derek se ocupe, gane dinero extra, vigilar sus betas (Erica e Isaac son barman regularmente), y descubra a los supes que se abren camino en su territorio, ya que el pub está ubicado justo en el borde de la línea del condado, al otro lado de la calle del motel.

Stiles sigue siendo manada, pero hace todo lo posible por evitar las reuniones de la manada (que alguna vez estuvo convencido de que todos “cuando estén disponibles” asisten), y no ha pisado ni una vez el bar de Derek. Él y Derek envían mensajes de 'necesidad de saber', información sobrenatural, de ida y vuelta a través de Isaac.

Apenas se miran el Día de Acción de Gracias y la Navidad, y Derek se dirige a Maui para Año Nuevo con Boyd, Erica e Isaac. Stiles suena en el Año Nuevo entre lágrimas. Él y Derek hablaron de ir a Hawai para su luna de miel ...

Lydia regresa a California de forma permanente después de graduarse en el MIT, y no está contenta con el pésimo y pesimista adicto al trabajo en que se ha convertido Stiles.

El mordisco que reclama en su cuello lo atará para siempre a Derek (además de una serie de otras cosas), pero Stiles sabe que aunque no lo tuviera, siempre tendría un deseo paralizante de estar cerca de él, ser suyo.

Y Derek siente su vínculo de la misma manera.

Ambos son simplemente idiotas obstinados que dejan que una pelea tonta los separe más y más.

Boyd es el último en graduarse, con un master en Inglés de UCLA. Derek y Stiles no hablan durante la cena de celebración, pero logran ser cordiales. Stiles incluso paga la cuenta.

Alrededor de este tiempo, un lobo Omega recién convertido, Liam Dunbar, termina en Beacon Hills cuando es expulsado de la Preparatoria Trinidad y sus padres para inscribirse en BHHS. Con la coacción de Scott y la influencia de Satomi, Derek lo hace manada, junto con su amigo humano, Mason. Scott, Allison y Lydia (finalmente) también se unen oficialmente a la Manada Hale.

Liam se encariña de una forma extraña en Stiles como un patito con su madre, siempre preguntando por él, queriéndolo y deseando su aprobación. Stiles tiene la obligación de ayudar a Derek a entrenarlo, y porque realmente le gustan Liam y Mason.

Mason trabaja un tiempo parcial después de la escuela en el bar de Derek, que es la forma en la convención de un Stiles para que finalmente lo compruebe. A partir de ahí, Stiles y Derek comienzan a reconstruir una amistad, en los próximos meses...

John y Melissa se casan en septiembre.

Derek trae una cita a la boda (Braeden) y Stiles. Un. Maldito. Estúpido.

Él y Derek pasaron casi la mitad de la recepción gritándose el uno al otro en el estacionamiento, solo para terminar follando estúpidamente en el asiento trasero del auto de Derek.

Stiles no ha estado con nadie desde la graduación de Boyd, pero Derek aún necesita sacar el olor de otras personas de la piel de su compañero. Y Stiles está hirviendo de rabia por lo atractiva que es la cita de Derek y el nervio que tenía al traer una cuando Stiles pensó que regresaban a donde estaban hace dos años.

Al día siguiente, Stiles ve a su papá y Melissa a París para su luna de miel (regalo de bodas de toda la manada) con Scott, luego se dirige al lugar de Derek para hablar. Son compañeros, y estar separados les hace actuar como estúpidos y locos; su ruptura fue inmadura y no debería haber ocurrido. Deberían haber resuelto las cosas como adultos, en lugar de dejarlo todo solo porque estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

Derek se disculpa por las cosas que dijo, y trata de usar su autoridad "Yo soy el Alfa" en Stiles, de todas las personas; Él lo ama, y tenía miedo de perderlo. Perdió demasiado rápido y lo último que quería dejar de su vida era su compañero. No es muy bueno para comunicarse, y fue demasiado rápido para enfadarse con el hecho de que Stiles fue herido y se negó a echarse atrás.

Stiles también se disculpa, porque él sabe todo esto. Sabía por qué Derek estaba molesto, lo que realmente significaba cuando Derek le gritaba y le gritaba después de que lo trajeron a casa del hospital. Sin embargo, su propia obstinación se interpuso en el camino de escuchar verdaderamente a Derek y el miedo en su voz. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ser reprendido como un niño insolente, y le dijeron que se quedara atrás como el "pequeño humano débil" de la manada. Él no es débil. Es fuerte en muchos sentidos, y ser un policía debería haber agregado a su novio ver cuánta fuerza y autoridad realmente tiene, pero no fue así, pensó Stiles, y eso lo hizo sentirse furioso.

Estaban teniendo peleas muy diferentes entre sí y todo se salió de las manos. Se volvió desagradable y vil, incluso después de que se separaron; Stiles durmiendo y Derek trabajando duro para actuar como si Stiles no significara nada para él.

Stiles también reconoce que Derek es un hombre lobo nacido, y las relaciones de pareja y románticas para él son mucho más intensas que las relaciones entre humanos y humanos. La necesidad de proteger y proveer está en su sangre, por lo que Stiles llama a la puerta de la Muerte, y negarse a disminuir la velocidad por supuesto sería más que problemático.

Se perdonan mutuamente por ser idiotas, luego se besan y se acuestan juntos 3 veces esa noche.

Stiles retrocede tres días después. Él y Derek tienen una boda en el juzgado dos semanas después (porque ya no pueden esperar más) y una ceremonia de apareamiento en la reserva más tarde esa noche.

Stiles es el padrino de la boda de Scott y Allison el año siguiente y aprueba el examen de detective.

Lydia y Parrish comienzan a salir.

El año después es cuando todos los infiernos se desatan.

Un grupo de hombres lobo alfa sopla en Beacon Hills, intentando tomarlo, creyendo que la Manada Hale recién formado no es tan fuerte como lo era antes.

La guerra subsiguiente entre ellos durante las próximas 3 semanas causó la muerte de humanos inocentes, Jordan Parrish se convirtió, Deaton en estado de coma, la mitad de la escuela secundaria fue destrozada, Stiles fue secuestrado (luego rescatado), las incautaciones de Erica regresaron temporalmente, y Peter apareciendo de vuelta en la ciudad.

Stiles recurre a sus alianzas con el Alfa Lilly y la manada de Satomi para obtener ayuda contra la manada Alfa. La manada Alfa no solo es físicamente más fuerte que la manada Hale, sino que también tiene un poderoso druida / emisario, Jennifer, en su manada, y usa tácticas de guerra de guerrillas contra ellos. Siempre están en guardia, paranoicos, privados de sueño y asustados.

Sin embargo, Satomi, sorprendentemente, se niega a involucrarse; no queriendo que su manada esté en peligro, y el Alfa Lilly lamentablemente está lidiando con sus propios problemas. A saber, la guerra en desarrollo que se está gestando entre su propia manada y el clan de caza en su territorio.

Están solos en esto y aterrorizados y tienen que moverse bajo tierra para evitar que los maten.

Pero Stiles se niega a caer así. Él no es un cobarde. Stiles investiga todo lo que puede, cavando en busca de inteligencia en rincones sórdidos de lo sobrenatural y trabajando a regañadientes con Peter para obtener información.

Descubren que Jennifer y Kali, el segundo al mando de la manada Alfa, son compañeros, y que Marin Morrell, su antiguo consejero, solía ser el ex amante del líder de la manada Alfa; él todavía está enamorado de ella, y está amargado por haberlo dejado, por lo tanto, su intento de hacerse cargo de la ciudad en la que reside.

Stiles cree que al matar a Jennifer, pueden desentrañar a Kali, que parece el más inestable (trastornado) fuera de la manada. Con su compañero muerto, Kali se volverá irracional y se consumirá en la ira, debilitando la manada y permitiéndoles una mejor oportunidad de enfrentarse a los Alfas.

Danny encuentra a Marin. Derek y John la convencen de salir de su escondite para ayudar a la Manada Hale a derrotar a su ex novio y su manada psicótica de hombres lobo. Es imperativo que ella se involucre antes de que los cazadores vengan a la ciudad y los maten a todos. Chris Argent está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a los clanes de cazadores "preocupados" alejados de Beacon Hills.

Peter, habiendo evitado la mayor parte de la incursión en la guerra de la manada mientras se cuelga para intervenir con comentarios sarcásticos y fragmentos de la historia y las tradiciones del hombre lobo, pretende doblar a Derek y luchar junto a los Alfas, con la esperanza de matar a uno de ellos con el fin de obtener poderes alfa para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Stiles ve a través de su plan. Sin embargo, se lo guarda para sí mismo y trabaja con Lydia para encontrar un hechizo para maldecir a Peter para que nunca se convierta en un Alfa.

Marin aleja a Jennifer de la manada con el pretexto de querer establecer una reunión entre ella y Deucalion (el Alfa de la manada alfa), su antiguo amante, para pedirle que detenga el derramamiento de sangre que está causando en toda la ciudad. Jennifer se niega, amenaza a Marin y casi la mata, hasta que Allison pone una flecha en el corazón del druida.

Stiles tenía razón, y Kali se vuelve loca por la pérdida de su compañero. Ella ataca a Derek sola, y sin el permiso de Deucalion. Derek abre su garganta, matándola.

Deaton se despierta de su coma. Su recuperación es lenta, pero logra encontrar la maldición que Stiles y Lydia necesitan para Peter.

Allison y Chris crean trampas para los hombres lobo, y uno por uno, Derek mata al resto de la Manada Alfa. Habiendo obtenido todo su poder, Derek ahora tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un lobo real, como su madre.

Peter está más que enojado después de haber matado a Ethan (¿Aiden? Uno de ellos) y no obtener poderes alfa. Stiles se regocija al decirle por qué, y Peter está furioso... pero continúa dando vueltas, a pesar de lo mucho que el resto de la manada deseaba que no lo hiciera.

La manada del Alfa Lilly es casi eliminada por los cazadores, pero Derek y el resto de su manada, junto con Chris, acuden en ayuda de los que quedan y matan a los cazadores responsables. Como resultado, Derek obtiene el territorio, al ver cómo está sin un Alfa, cerca de él, y fue un aliado que acudió al rescate; deja a Scott a cargo de ello (Del Notre County). Los 3 hombres lobo y 2 werecoyotes que quedaron del grupo se mudaron a Beacon Hills para unirse a la Manada Hale.

Cuatro meses después, Stiles descubre que está embarazado. El Sheriff toma la noticia de que el embarazo masculino es posible entre hombres lobo sorprendentemente bien (y ¿por qué no después de todo lo que ha visto?); está demasiado contento con el conocimiento de que va a ser un abuelo para asustarse y cuidarse tanto como debería.

Boyd y Erica finalmente se casan.

Casi al final de su embarazo (y comenzando al principio de Allison), la manada de Satomi se involucra en una guerra con una manada vecino. Derek y Stiles intentan ayudar a negociar la paz entre Satomi y el Alfa Roberts (de Mendocino County), pero a ninguno de los dos les gustan los términos del tratado y se aleja de la mesa declarando una guerra.

Ambas manada 0s quieren que la manada Hale pelee con ellos, pero el único interés de Derek es crear algún tipo de civilidad entre ellos. Stiles está embarazado. Está a punto de tener su primer cachorro, y lo último que Derek quiere hacer es pelear en una guerra mientras Stiles da a luz.

El resto de la Manada Hale no cree que Satomi merezca su lealtad después de no haber podido acudir en su ayuda con la manada Pack, pero Stiles entiende las dudas que tenía en ese momento.

Derek finalmente decide mantenerse al margen; esperando el nacimiento de su primogénito mientras las dos manadas lo tienen.

La guerra duró solo 5 días, con ambas manadas sufriendo enormes pérdidas. Los que quedaron de la manada Roberts se dirigen al norte hacia Canadá, y los 3 hombres lobo, 2 kitsunes y 5 humanos de la manada de Satomi, que no tienen a dónde ir, se unen a la manada Hale.

Uno de los cuales es el segundo al mando de Satomi, un humano llamado Freya. Freya e Isaac comienzan inmediatamente una relación romántica.

Y nuevamente, Derek absorbe ambos territorios, dejando a Boyd a cargo de ambos. Dando a la manada Hale un total de 4 condados como parte de su territorio expandido.

Stiles da a luz a Derek Stephan Hale, Jr. poco después. Ellos jugaron alrededor posiblemente cambiando su nombre, pero se dieron cuenta de que no había un nombre que se ajustara más a él cuando lo vieron. Y querían seguir honrando al joven que llegó a sus vidas cuando tenía diecisiete años durante un mes.

John se retira, para pasar más tiempo con su nieto, y porque es cierto que está envejeciendo. Parrish es elegido Sheriff después de que John abandona la fuerza.

Allison da a luz a ella y a la hija de Scott, Natalie.

Isaac y Freya se fugan a Las Vegas, para gran agravación de Stiles (Como la mama de la manada a Stiles le gusta estar allí para todos los hitos de sus betas) y comprar una casa cerca de la casa de la manada cuando regresen.

Lydia está embarazada al año siguiente. Ella tiene 6 meses a lo largo cuando ella y Parrish se casan. Nombran a su hija, Beth.

A medida que un asqueroso grupo de brujas llega a la ciudad, causa estragos en los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills y decide activar el poder dentro del nemeton.

Deaton descubre su plan y trabaja con Stiles y Lydia para idear algo... pero es demasiado tarde. El poder del nemeton se desata cuando una joven, Hayden, la novia de Liam, es sacrificada en sus raíces, y se desata el caos en toda la ciudad.

Lydia no puede detener a su Banshee gritando por toda la muerte que asola su ciudad, y Derek está teniendo recuerdos dolorosos de Paige, dados los acontecimientos. Finalmente, decide contarle a Stiles que, desafortunadamente, tuvo que matar a su primera novia después de que la mordedura no durara cuando planeaba convertirla en un hombre lobo. Es por eso que todo este calvario con las brujas lo está haciendo más sobreprotector de lo habitual.

Stiles entiende, e intenta aclarar las cosas diciéndole a Derek que está embarazado otra vez, sin embargo, Derek está demasiado aterrorizado para estar tan lleno de alegría como la primera vez.

Deaton descubre que no pueden cesar el poder que tiene el nemeton, pero al menos pueden ralentizarlo. Sin embargo, necesitan hacerlo con otro sacrificio. Mason sugiere que usen una o todas las brujas como sacrificio. Con suerte, su magia / poder y sangre se desviarán hacia el nemeton y dejarán de fluir por el caos de Beacon Hills.

Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Scott y Deaton van a cazar a las brujas. Stiles se queda atrás con Lydia, Mason, John y Melissa. Jackson y Allison también se quedan en la casa de la manada, pero están allí principalmente para la protección y la defensa, ya que los niños de la manada también están allí.

Peter, Parrish y algunos betas intentan manejar una situación de kelpie provocada por el nemeton.

¡La casa es atacada por el último del aquelarre! Al sentir la chispa de Stiles, intentan llevarlo con ellos para absorber su poder. ¡Lydia logra ponerse en contacto con Derek como Jackson, Allison y John para luchar contra ellos! ¡Melissa y Mason llevan a los niños al loft!

¡Las brujas hacen que Allison quede incapacitada cuando regresan mágicamente una de sus flechas hacia ella y la apuñalan en el hombro!

John queda inconsciente, pero Jackson logra hundir sus dientes en uno de ellos, arrancándole la garganta. Desafortunadamente, es recompensado con un hechizo de veneno y Stiles no puede hacer nada más que mirar con horror a Jackson mientras tose sangre negra hasta que su último aliento se va...

Peter y Parrish llegan antes que Derek. ¡Peter chasquea el cuello de una de las brujas tratando de arrastrar a Stiles con ella por los tobillos!

La bruja final se escapa, volando antes de que algo le pueda pasar a ella.

La manada se supera con pena a la muerte de Jackson. Pero Stiles está más enojado de lo que puede recordar. Casi tan enojado como estaba cuando murió su madre.

Llevan a Allison a un hospital y Deaton explica que las brujas deben estar bajo la impresión de que Stiles tiene un poder increíble dentro de él para querer robarlo tanto que se arriesgarían a atacar la guarida de un hombre lobo alfa en un intento de matar a su compañero.

Stiles podría dar dos folladas. Jackson está muerto. Su beta se ha ido, tratando de protegerlo a él y a su manada. Entonces alguien tiene que pagar por eso. Y el resto de la manada está de acuerdo.

Les toma 3 días, pero finalmente Derek, Peter y Chris encuentran a la última bruja. Deaton la ata con un hechizo y la llevan de regreso a Beacon Hills.

La arrastran al Nemeton, donde Stiles arrastra una antigua daga a través de su garganta, sin la más mínima vacilación, derramando su sangre sobre el tronco del árbol mientras recita el hechizo que Deaton le dijo que memorizara. Después, él y Deaton esculpen ruinas y guardas en el tocón del árbol.

Kira y Liam se encargan de asegurarse de que el cadáver putrefacto de la bruja no se vea afectado, ya que se encuentra en descomposición sobre el nemeton.

Gradualmente, a lo largo de varias semanas, la actividad sobrenatural de la ciudad se ralentiza, pero se siente hueca dado que al final perdieron un buen amigo... Entierran a Jackson junto a las tumbas de sus padres biológicos.

La prueba con las brujas, el nemeton y la pérdida de Jackson fueron como un shock para el sistema de Derek. Sus traumas pasados nunca fueron tratados, simplemente dejados de lado y con los que convivieron. Tiene trastorno de estrés postraumático y se encendió violentamente con todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos dos meses. Stiles sugiere que vea a un profesional, y Derek cree que podría tener que hacerlo.

Marin, un psiquiatra capacitado, acepta ver a Derek una vez a la semana para terapia.

Stiles da a luz a su segundo hijo: Claudia Siobhán Stilinski-Hale. Ella tiene los mismos ojos violetas que su madre, y solo saben que tienen que llamar a su bebé por ella.

Aunque, Claudia que conocieron hace años era un hombre lobo, este es humano.

Scott y Allison dan la bienvenida a su segundo hijo. Otra chica, Isabella ("Izzie").

Freya da a luz a ella y al hijo de Isaac, Gaius un año más tarde, y Derek frunce el ceño al recordar que Gaius era el chico que Claudia dejó que la tocara. Stiles no puede dejar de reír.

Mason deja la manada. Quiere viajar por el mundo y echar raíces en algún lugar que no sea tan peligroso como puede ser Beacon Hills. Ya no es el adolescente entusiasmado e interesado que una vez estuvo con todo esto; Ahora es un adulto asustado y necesita salir. No ha dejado Beacon Hills en años debido a su lealtad a Liam y al grupo, pero ya no puede y necesita irse.

Derek y Stiles le dan su bendición, y Mason se va a Europa.

Danny se muda a San Francisco, a pocas horas de distancia, para estar con su novio kitsune que conoció en línea. Él sigue siendo de la manada, pero a distancia, y regresa a casa al menos una semana al mes para pasar tiempo con todos ellos.

Stiles deja las fuerzas del orden para pasar más tiempo en casa con sus hijos y protegerlos de cualquier peligro al acecho, pero ser un padre que se queda en casa lo está volviendo un poco loco. Él ama a sus hijos, pero cada padre necesita un descanso, y el trabajo se lo proporciona, y ahora él ya no lo tiene.

Luego, Lydia se le ocurre una idea increíble y Stiles se siente tan emocionado como un niño en Navidad: una agencia privada de investigación de criaturas sobrenaturales. Para aquellas personas que no pueden acudir a la policía real con sus problemas, y que están fundadas por alguien (s) que tienen acceso a ciertos registros policiales, pero que también pueden rodear la ley si es necesario.

¡Vendido! Él, Lydia y Allison abren su propia agencia y trabajan con Danny cuando sea necesario para cualquier cosa que requiera piratería y documentos falsificados. Ocasionalmente, John también los ayuda.

Trabajan principalmente fuera de la casa de Lydia en lugar de tener una oficina adecuada en la ciudad para evitar sospechas, pero principalmente para que Lydia pueda quedarse con los niños mientras Stiles y Allison hacen el trabajo de investigación.

Su negocio comienza un poco complicado, con solo unos pocos clientes que confían, pero después de ayudar a un par de caprichos, y de resolver un gran caso para una manada en San Diego, su clientela crece rápidamente. Incluso se les pide que ayuden a resolver un caso de personas desaparecidas en Nueva Orleans.

Freya, la esposa de Isaac, eventualmente se convierte en parte de su firma de IP (Investigador Privado) cuando su carga de trabajo se vuelve demasiado difícil de manejar solo para los tres.

Después de dos abortos involuntarios, Erica está embarazada de nuevo. La manada contiene una respiración colectiva con ella hasta que da a luz a su hijo, Vernon Michael Boyd V.

Stiles y Freya terminan embarazadas al mismo tiempo en la primavera. Freya da a luz a otro hijo, Camden Lewis Lahey, mientras que Stiles pasa por un parto muy difícil con su tercer hijo que llaman de la madre de Derek, Talia.

Allison tiene el bebé número tres cuando Danny y su novio se casan, y Peter comienza a salir con una bailarina (y werecoyote) llamada Yvette, quien extrañamente parece convertirlo en una persona decente y agradable.

El padre de Scott es asesinado en cumplimiento del deber. Su compañero viene a Beacon Hills para darle la noticia a Scott y Melissa, y Scott se pierde. Desaparece sin una palabra durante dos semanas, luego intenta volver como si nada hubiera pasado. Stiles y Melissa le roban uno nuevo. Se ha perdido el nacimiento de su hijo debido a su ausencia.

Allison lo echa de la casa y solo lo deja venir a ver a sus hijos.

Después de un mes de dormir en el sofá de John y Melissa, Allison finalmente perdona a Scott, que lo siente mucho, y le permite volver a casa.

¡Stiles y Derek descubren que su hija, Claudia, es un druida cuando accidentalmente convierte a DJ en un sapo cuando no comparte un juguete con el que ella quería jugar! Deaton concluye que su fuerte poder se obtuvo cuando Stiles estaba embarazada de ella y ella absorbió la mayor parte de la energía de su chispa. Ella es el poder que las brujas vieron en él, asume Stiles, porque Stiles nunca fue capaz de hacer magia como esa.

Claudia siendo humana ya tiene preocupada a Derek. Añade magia a eso y tienes un padre muy sobreprotector.

Stiles y Deaton trabajan con Claudia para tratar de enseñarle cómo controlar sus poderes.

Stiles está embarazada por cuarta vez, y después del difícil parto de Talia, él y Derek son más cautelosos que nada. Pero todo está bien cuando Stiles da a luz a su segundo hijo, Theodoric "Theo" William Stilinski-Hale.

Poco después, Peter se convierte en padre, teniendo una hija, Malia, con Yvette. Y es como The Twilight Zone con lo suave y feliz que se ha vuelto.

Kira viaja con Stiles a Portland, Oregon para un negocio de la manada / IP con una familia de kitsunes. Allí conoce a un dueño de una cafetería llamado Upton, que le gusta. Chocaron y Kira pasó la noche con él antes de regresar a Beacon Hills.

Un mes después descubre que está embarazada. Kira quiere decirle a Upton, pero desafortunadamente ha desaparecido. Estaba en medio de vender su tienda a una cadena corporativa cuando conoció a Kira. Tomó el dinero que obtuvo y se mudó del país.

Stiles y Danny se ofrecen a buscarlo para ella, pero ella rechaza su ayuda. Era solo una aventura de una noche y no material de padre. Ella toma la decisión de quedarse con el bebé y criarlo como madre soltera, con su manada como apoyo.

Ella nombra a Derek y Stiles como padrinos de su hija, Hannah.

Derek abre otro gastropub en el condado Del Notre.

Stiles y Lydia son llevados a otra realidad después de que Lydia hace enojar a una reina fae en la panadería. Stiles intenta romper el argumento que sigue, pero es demasiado tarde. La hada hostil los transporta a una realidad donde Scott es algo que se llama 'Alfa Verdadero', Erica y Boyd están muertos, Jackson está en Londres, Isaac está en París, Allison está muerta, Kira y Scott aparentemente están saliendo, Derek se fue a la mierda a Dios sabe dónde con una chica, buscando al ex amante de Peter (???), que también es la madre de la chica con la que Stiles está saliendo (???).

A ninguno de los dos les gusta esto y ¡quieren jodidamente irse ahora! Especialmente Stiles, que se ancla con Derek, su compañero, su Alfa, pero en este mundo, Derek acaba de dar a todos un gran signo de paz y se fue a la puesta del sol con un mercenario.

El lo extraña. Y sus hijos.

Lydia, sin embargo, busca consuelo con Parrish de esta realidad, necesitando que esté cerca (o alguna versión de él) para mantenerla tranquila y centrada, lo que curiosamente hace que Lydia sea más joven y preparada. Lydia se llena de celos.

Están ayudando a sus seres más jóvenes y alternativos a enfrentar crisis tras crisis, provocados por un niño llamado Theo y un trío que se llaman a sí mismos The Dread Doctors.

El yo alternativo de Stiles finalmente muerde la bala y pregunta cómo sus realidades se volvieron tan diferentes. Estaban en el mismo camino, ocurriendo los mismos casos, cuando sucedió algo que debe haber impulsado a Stiles a un futuro mejor y su yo alternativo a uno más sombrío.

Stiles no sabe si debería revelarse algo a sí mismo, pero este Stiles está roto y necesita esperanza, algo a lo que aferrarse, o tal vez algo a quien culpar, por lo que tiene una razón, un catalizador, en cuanto a por qué todo resultó tan horriblemente de esta manera.

Stiles le cuenta acerca de Luna, el gato, el mal hechizo, él y Derek se están convirtiendo en algo real y bueno, y en los cuatro niños que aman y crían juntos.

Puede ver la luz brillante de algo esperanzado en su rostro, y luego su yo alternativo le dice: "Extraño a Derek. Entiendo por qué se fue, pero... lo necesito aquí”. Stiles recuerda que hay una cantidad infinita de universos y se pregunta en cuántos de ellos están enamorado de Derek.

Realidad alternativa: Deaton y Lydias encuentran la manera de que Stiles y su Lydia regresen a casa. Stiles odia dejarlos tan fracturados, asustados y solos. Tan arruinado por la muerte y el abandono, pero él tiene su propio mundo, su propia vida, para volver. Él tiene su propio Derek a quien echa de menos y sabe que probablemente se está volviendo loco extrañándolo.

Se van, lamentando haberse entrometido, y aún más triste por vivir como ellos...

Stiles se molesta por no decirle a Derek que su hermana muerta, Cora, está viva y vive en América del Sur en la realidad que visitó.

Isaac cierra la cuenta de los bebés con gemelos, Olivia (llamada así por su madre) y Jackson, el nombre de su amigo perdido y su hermano de manada.

El condado de Beacon Hills y sus dos territorios permanecen bastante tranquilos, y bastante tranquilos durante varios años, a excepción de un succubus a la novia de Peter, Yvette de quedarse atrapada en su cama justo antes de que le arranque la cabeza, una multitud de duendecillos que contaminan la ciudad sex polen durante 24 horas —dando como resultado que Derek/Stiles/Lydia/Parrish no sean capaces de mirarse los unos a los otros al día siguiente- y un débil y salvaje Omega que Derek se arrepintió de matar.

Mason hace una visita durante aproximadamente 2 meses, y se hospeda en una habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Stiles y Derek. Se gana el sustento con cuidado de niños gratuito que le permite a Stiles y Derek un par de noches de cita y un merecido viaje a las Bahamas por una semana.

Danny y su esposo se divorcian, pero él se queda en San Francisco, continuando con sus visitas y ayudando con la firma de IP de Stiles.

Las vidas de la manada se disuelven en una felicidad suburbana / caos de trabajo, fiestas de cumpleaños infantiles, reuniones de PTA, práctica de bandas, ferias de ciencia, entrenamiento de hombres lobo, conferencias de padres y maestros, barbacoas, estacionamientos de autos, práctica de lacrosse, solicitudes universitarias, carreras de luna llena, práctica de baloncesto, invierno formal, cenas de aniversario, primeros enamoramientos / citas, manada de vacaciones, prom, viajes de campamento, deletreo, abejas, equipo de debate, clases de ballet, lecciones de conducir, cumbres de hombres lobo con otras manadas, concursos de Navidad, ventas de pasteles, lecciones de esgrima, una convención de hombres lobo en Austin, Texas, en la que Stiles pierde su mierda cada año, un tercer bar en el condado de Mendocino, etc.

Stiles de repente levanta la vista y está cerca de los cuarenta y tiene dos adolescentes. Uno se va a la universidad y el otro hace que su misión sea comenzar y terminar todos los días con una pelea...


End file.
